Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted
by Wynja
Summary: Slade in Titan’s Tower? Well, he has come for a visit, and seems to like certain… elements… enough to stick around, but things are about to happen which will put the odd couple to the test once more, and Batman is only a PART of it… SLASH
1. Family Matters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or aaaanything… this disclaimer will go for the whole story, so remember it well… ;o)

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted  
(or: The Lamest Title Ever – So Sue Me)**

Ok, so this is a bit weird so try to focus: this is a sequel, of sorts, to **"Black Sheep Wanted" **(DUH!), so you should have read that first… AND you should read the drabble **"Lemon Princess" **(which you can find as drabble number 59 in my collection **"Delightful Drabbles"**).

The sequel was inspired by a review from **yaoigurl12 **buuuuut (and now the tricky part comes in) this first chapter is actually a drabble… it will tie into the story, but the story really doesn't take off here… I just had a lot of it written, and didn't want to confuse matters even more by posting another drabble FIRST…

Are you with me? ;o) So… drabble first, real story next time…

**

* * *

**

Prelude: Family Matters

To say that Robin had been tense for the last few days was a gross understatement. Slade had, apparently, decided to stay for a while, although he refused to talk about it, and Robin had run out of ways to approach the subject. It wasn't like he wanted the man to _leave_, but Slade in Titan's Tower? Well, it was just something _wrong_ with that…

Robin sighed tiredly as he made his way to his bedroom. He was constantly on alert to make sure the man didn't accidentally or intentionally kill one of his teammates. Not that Slade had been _hanging out_ with them… no… that would have been… Robin shivered at the thought. Sure, he had seen him and Raven discussing values, philosophy, and, for some reason, medieval literature. He had also seen Slade and Cyborg together at the barbecue before dinner one day, talking about something. The man had, apparently, also introduced Starfire to Tabasco, and now the alien had almost abandoned the mustard. The closest call had been when Slade had demonstrated 'the bigger you are'- theory to Beast Boy and had taken him down one training session, while the Titan was in T-rex form. Robin stopped cold. Oh god. The man _HAD_ been hanging out with his friends! Robin consoled himself with that it was sporadic, as the only one who didn't seem to drive the man crazy after more than ten minutes, was Raven.

The Titan's had _tried_ to include him, however, and they didn't care about either Slade's or Robin's protests on the matter. Take movie-night for example. Robin didn't know who the well-meaning soul was who had chosen Brokeback Mountain, the cliché hinted at Starfire, but as soon as Slade realized what it was about, he had smirked and asked the Titans why he should spend his time _watching_ something he would rather _do_… Robin had then been more or less dragged into the bedroom, blushing furiously.

Thankfully Slade kept most of the physical part of their relationship to the bedroom… oh, and shower…

Robin entered said bedroom and flicked on his computer. Slade had mentioned something about a workout some time ago and had taken off, while Robin was busy filing things in the evidence room. With the villain away, it was a perfect opportunity to call Batman. It was better to call, than have the man appear on the screen with Slade in the room, after all... The teen wondered how, and IF he should tell his mentor about the last couple of days. He had told the team to keep quiet, not wanting any trouble, but if Slade should happen to stay much longer, it would be impossible to keep it a secret.

Robin sighed again, for the umpteenth time, locked the door, turned the screen to face him, plopped down on the bed, and made the call.

"Robin! I'm glad you called, could you send me the files you have on the H.I.V.E academy? I suspect they are trying to form a subdivision in Gotham."

Robin smiled. Bruce… straight to the point, all work and no chit-chat. He reached for the wireless keyboard, opening up a second window.

"Sure, I'm accessing them now, you'll have them in a few minutes."

"Thank you. How are things in Jump?"

Robin tried to get a feel for the man's mood, something the he had always found somewhat difficult.

"Oh, it's okay, not much going-"

The door to the bathroom opened. Slade, with a towel on his head, and _only_ his head, walked out, passed between Robin and the screen, and stopped by the side of the bed, all the time drying his hair.

"We are running out of shampoo-" he started and let the towel fall around his shoulders. As he spotted the Dark Knight on the screen, Robin was glad to hear the quiet "ops."

"Not. Much. Going. On?" Batman spoke like he had had a recent stroke.

Slade unhurriedly fastened the damp towel around his hips.

"I… uh… Slade is here…?" Robin started and tried to smother a big panic-giggle attack. "I… I was gonna tell you! I swear!"

"You were?" Slade asked dryly. "I've only been here a few days… tired of me already?"

"No, I… I mean… oh, damn…" Robin muttered and put his head in his hands.

"Expect me." Batman growled from the screen.

"What?! No! You can't come he-" Robin cried, but the screen was already blank.

"I'll go set the Tower on the highest alert system…" Slade smirked.

"No, you won't! He's my guardian, I'm not gonna booby-trap the Tower because of him!" Robin protested. "Besides, I'm not in _that_ much trouble…"

"I wasn't thinking about _you_…" Slade told him dryly.

"Oh… yeah… right… _YOU_ are in trouble…" Robin grinned a bit despite himself. "Sure, he has to cross the continent in his jet to get here, but I would advise you to start running now…"

"No."

"Really?" Robin sounded amazed, and looked at Slade in wonder, the look bordering on worshiping. Someone actually would _hang around_ to face the Bat's wrath? That was either incredibly brave or incredibly idiotic. Robin leaned towards the last.

"It might not be practical, but I will defend what's mine." Slade said simply, starting to dress.

Robin unknowingly imitated a fish out of water quite well. He was feeling such a confusing mix of emotions right then, from the defiant 'I'm not yours!' to the weak-in-the-knees-version of happiness. Mostly, though, he wanted to jump the man. Badly. He just had one fear to be dealt with first.

"You…" Robin cleared his throat and straightened his back. "You are not going to fight him!"

"Of course I will. I'll do whatever is necessary for him to back down."

"But-"

"No 'buts'." Slade cut him off. "Shall we go and warn the Titan's to put away the fragile valuables?" he asked and disappeared out the door.

Robin stood frozen for a moment before hurrying after him. As he arrived in the common room, Slade had already told his team the news, and Starfire flew up to Robin, looking excited.

"It is true that the Batman is coming, is it not?"

"Yes, he-"

"Oh, this is truly marvelous! We must have a party! What do bats eat?"

"Err… Star, I don't think he's gonna be in such a good mood…" Robin muttered.

"Whatever for?" the redhead asked, looking nonplussed.

"How much time do we have?" Cyborg interrupted, his more serious tone hinting that_ he_, at least, had understood the situation.

"The jet is fast, but it will still take a couple of hou-"

"_YOU BASTARD!_"

The elevator doors had just been wrenched open, and one more than mildly annoyed guardian had entered the scene. Half a second later he was sprawled on his back on the floor.

"Slade, what the hell!?" Robin cried out and hurried to kneel at his guardian's side.

"Only self-defense." claimed the mercenary with a smirk and shook his hand slightly, getting the sting of the punch out.

"If everyone would perhaps calm down?"

Robin raised his eyes towards the voice and saw the reason for the Bat's fast arrival.

"Superman!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and soon big blue was surrounded by curious and rather star struck teens.

"Dude, you're sooooo cool!"

"Please? Is it true that you are indeed stronger than a Doonglock?" Starfire asked, prodding the poor man as she hovered around him like a hummingbird.

"How do you cut your hair?"

"What is your uniform made off?"

The questions flew through the air like bullets, and against these bullets even Superman didn't stand a chance.

While Superman patiently started to answer the questions, Bruce was coming around. Robin was amazed at how the man could go from semi-unconscious to a state of rage so fast. Luckily, for both men, Superman was faster than a speeding bat.

Robin, realizing that he had been about to be crushed between them, quickly took a step back and watched Superman holding them apart. The man from Krypton could do this with jumbo-jets, and still he, now, looked slightly strained.

"Calm down!" the man more begged than ordered.

"I. _Am_. Calm." Batman lied. Slade smirked, took a step back, and pulled an unsuspecting Robin towards him. Before the teen, or anyone else, had time to react, Robin found himself being kissed deeply. He knew why Slade was doing it, however, and refused to participate as soon as his brain worked again.

"Stop it!" Robin growled as he pushed away from the man. "You only did that to annoy Bruce!"

"Yes. Bad me." Slade grinned, but refused to let go of the teen completely, an arm still around his waist.

"Should we try to handle this as adults?" Superman interrupted, rolling his eyes.

At that moment the screen lit up with an incoming emergency call.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," the elderly man on the screen said, "but it seems Batman is- oh."

"Hi Alfred!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin resisted hiding his face against Slade's chest.

"I see Master Bruce's sudden disappearance was not the emergency I had feared." the butler said, after making sure everyone in the room was in on the millionaire's secret identity. "Or am I mistaken?" he added, his eyes darting from Slade to Bruce before landing on Robin. "Master Richard?"

"Um, no, well.. I… Alfred, this is Slade… you remember him from..? Yes… and has Bruce told you…? No? Well… he… he and I… Can I call you later?" Robin babbled. He mentally added _'about the funeral arrangements'_, but wasn't sure _whose_. At this moment half the citizens of Jump were probably at risk.

"Make sure you do, young man." Alfred told him in that scary, serious way, so Robin gulped and nodded automatically.

The screen went blank and Robin almost relaxed before remembering he had two very dangerous and explosive items to deal with… the problem was that he had no idea how to defuse any of them.

"Listen, Bruce…" he bravely started, before Batman made a quieting gesture.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Robin; I'm here to talk to _him_."

"Talk, Bats? Getting old?" Slade smirked.

Robin could hear a vein pop on Batman's forehead, and he thought he could see the outline through the cowl.

Superman's feet seemed to move a little, as if he was trying to steady himself, his hand on Bruce's chest had quickly reappeared, holding the man back.

"Robin might be out of his mind, but the rest of us know who you are, Slade. Or should I say _what_? Nothing but a simple murderer!"

"Simple? That's offensive. I'm the best." Slade muttered, actually sounding somewhat hurt.

"You are wanted in most states and several countries. We are going to take you in."

"Bruce-!" Robin objected, but Slade merely smirked.

"Sure, Bats. You know what? I'll go with you. Take me to any jurisdiction of your choice. You are right, they will arrest me… but then I want you to count the minutes until they get a phone call demanding my immediate release."

It was Batman's turn to smirk.

"And why do you think will happen?"

"Because, daddy dear," Slade chuckled, and Robin thought he saw a bead of sweat breaking out on Superman's forehead, "I am a very valuable man to many very important people. I do more government work than all of the hero community put together… they would rather see all of the Justice League in jail than me. Trust me on that."

To Robin's surprise Bruce merely seethed, not objecting like the teen had expected. Robin looked from one to the other and started to wonder if he, maybe, somehow, still managed to be a bit naïve about the political workings of the world.

"Even if I can't get you locked up, I will make sure you are nowhere near Robin. Leave, Deathstroke. Now."

"No." Slade folded his hands behind his back. Robin hadn't realized what a taunting gesture that was, until now. As it left the man completely vulnerable, it told his opponent that he wasn't considered a threat. Robin's eyes narrowed. He had thought he knew everything about Slade, but he would be watching the man closer from now on. The teen's gaze darted to Batman, who actually looked like he hadn't expected that answer. Robin rolled his eyes.

"You. Will. Leave." Batman insisted.

"Why?" Slade cocked his head to the side and seemed genuinely interested. "What are you so upset about? That I'm male? My age?"

Batman took a deep breath and surprised them all by starting to speak rather calmly.

"I don't give a damn about Robin's sexuality, and your _age_…" he glared at Slade. "you are old enough to be his grandfather, but you are also practically immortal…" the man took another breath. "No. I don't care about that. I care, however, deeply about Robin, and I won't have you _corrupt_ him into your way of life. You are a criminal, a murderer who cares only about himself… what the hell do you think you have to offer my ward?"

"Oh, I think you got a pretty good idea about what _exactly_ I have to offer him during the call, didn't you?" Slade smirked.

"Slade!" Robin hissed, blushing so deeply his bones turned red.

"All right." Slade chuckled, making an appeasing gesture. "Your guardian seems to think you are a weak little lamb waiting for a shepherd… so, _Bruce_… if your theory 'you become what you fuck' is true… what does that make you…? A kitty-cat?"

Robin's eyes turned round. Sure, Selena was flirty sometimes, but they hadn't _really_…? Had they?

From what he could see of his mentor's face, the possibility was rather big…

"But she's a _thief_!" Robin didn't really realize how stupid his exclamation must have sounded to the rest of the occupants of the room until all eyes turned to him. "I… I mean… she's…" he stumbled, and, when finding himself in a corner, Robin decided to try anger instead. "Look, you are both idiots! Bruce, you have no right to say who I can or can't…_ be_ with! I _know_ who Slade is, okay? He hasn't pretended to be anything else, and as long as he keeps in line around here, I just don't care right now! And Slade-" Robin turned an angry, pointing, accusing finger in the mercenary's direction. The gesture actually had Slade unfolding his hands, something that would make Robin grin in a very content way when he thought about it later, but for now, he barely noticed. "Bruce is my guardian! He raised me! I love him, and he's my bloody hero! So back off! If you provoke him one more time, I swear to god-!" Robin never finished the threat, knowing it was more effective if Slade filled in the blank himself. Judging by the look on the man's face, it was.

As if by magic, both men seemed to, figuratively speaking, step down. The tension in the room lessened, and the Titans, their leader included, were amazed.

"I still feel we have some things to talk through." Bruce said in a very reasonable voice.

"Yes. Maybe in private?" Slade said, looking at Robin.

"I… okay, let's go…"

Robin intended to lead them to his research-room, feeling that the bedroom would have been a _very_ bad idea. Suddenly, as they headed down the corridor, both men, as on cue, stepped into the training-room and slammed the door shut.

"Wait! Stop! What are you-?" Robin's fingers danced over the control-panel, but the door remained locked.

"Bruce has smashed the controls from the inside…" Superman declared, having taken a look through the metal door. "Which reminds me… you need to replace the panel downstairs… and in the elevator."

"I'm on it." Cyborg shrugged and turned to leave. "Coming BB?"  
"Awww! I wanted to watch the fight!" Beast Boy muttered.

"What?! Wait! No, we need to get _in there_!" Robin screamed and pointed to the door. "They're gonna kill each other! Raven, morph me through it!"

"I think not."

Robin stared at his friend.

"_Why?_" he just asked, not caring if he sounded whiny. Why didn't she want him to have a mentor anymore? Or the best sex ever, for that matter…?

"I feel they need to work things out."

"You think they are gonna go a few rounds and then be_ fine_?!" Robin asked bewildered.

"No, but it might _help_." the empath insisted. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and left to get the tools, they would rather do some work than hang around as their leader had a neurotic episode.

"I think so to…" Superman agreed, before wincing. "Ow… that had to hurt…"  
"You are watching them?! What is happening?! Are they okay?!"

"More or less." Superman shrugged, before taking Robin's arm and more or less dragged him away. "Listen, do you really think Slade is going to kill Batman?"

Robin hesitated.

"No." Robin muttered. "He wouldn't."

"And do you think Batman will kill Slade?"

Robin hesitated noticeably longer this time.

"He'll _try_… but, no… not really…"

"Well, then…" Superman said, looking like he had no idea why Robin was upset at all.

"Earthlings have strange mating habits…" Starfire mumbled.

"I'll go meditate. I have a feeling I'll need my energy…" Raven said, taking off towards the roof.

Robin noticed Superman's questioning glance.

"She has some healing powers… I guess they'll need them?"

The man of steel glanced at the door and winced again.

"Oh, yes."

Robin leaned against the wall and then slid down it.

"This is all my fault… am I an idiot?" he looked up at his childhood hero, begging for advice.

"I have to say that your choice is rather… he is… _Slade_…" Superman looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I know!" Robin mumbled.

"Please do not be sad, Robin?" Starfire asked quietly. "Slade… he is not a good man, but he is good_ for you_, yes?"

Robin smiled wanly at his friend.

"Yes, Star… he is. But that's not enough, is it? I can't be that selfish, can I?" Robin looked up at Superman again.

"Bruce seemed to think Slade would have a bad influence on you… maybe you'll have a good one on him, instead?" the man offered.

Robin gave him a 'you can't really be that naïve, can you?'-look, but the Kryptonian merely smiled.

"Love can do amazing things, Robin."

And there it was. That word. Robin had come to fear it, almost loathe it… at the same time he longed for it. To hear it… to be able to say it, no, even _feel_ it… it would…

"You _do_ love him, don't you?" Superman's voice cut into Robin's thoughts, stopping them like a stick in a spinning bike wheel.

"What's love gotta do with it…?" Robin murmured wryly, feeling like he understood that stupid song now. He glanced up at the man to find him blushing slightly, then shrugged and looked away. "I… it's complicated. _We_ are complicated… I don't know." Robin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "I need to think…"

After a while it became clear to the two aliens that the teen was serious, and not about to move or talk anymore right now. They left him alone, giving him some privacy, although Superman glanced through the wall once in a while to make sure the men inside were… well… _alive_.

* * *

It took four hours for the door to open. The room was soundproof, but now and then the walls had shaken ominously. Robin heard the creak from the door and quickly got up on his feet. He had been sitting there, thinking, the whole time, and he was emotionally exhausted.

Slade came into view, forcing the opening to widen, before stepping out, closely followed by Bruce. Robin stood with his arms folded across his chest and looked behind the men, into the former training room.

"You are both paying for that." he said in a clipped tone, spun around on his heel and walked briskly back to the kitchen. "I expect the expenses covered by the end of the week." he added over his shoulder.

The two men glanced at each other.

"I admit I'm confused…" Slade muttered gruffly. "I thought I'd seen every one of Robin's moods, including anger and fear… but economical?"

"I think it's bad." Bruce answered curtly.

"I thought so." Slade sighed, and they followed in the young man's tracks, both trying very hard not to limp.

As the men entered the kitchen they were met by the cooing sounds of Starfire and, to a much lesser degree, Raven, and the cold back of Robin. Raven immediately started tending to Bruce, checking broken ribs and deep bruises, as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked on, commenting in awe. As Starfire approached Slade with a First Aid-kit, however, she was brushed away.

"Robin." Slade's voice was commanding, not begging, at least that was what the man hoped.

Robin finally turned around, trying to stare the much taller man down.

"Happy now, Slade?" the teen hissed. "Have you hurt each other enough?" Against his will, Robin's eyes started to travel over Slade's body, noting every fading bruise. Slade was favoring his right arm, and Batman had gotten a good hit in on the side of the man's temple, splitting an eyebrow. The wound was almost healed, but the blood still painted the right side of the man's face in streaks of red, a ghastly imitation of his mask.

"You're not going to ask who won?" Slade smirked.

"None of you did." Robin stated coldly. "And if you didn't have those powers of yours, you would barely be able to walk. You have no right to smirk."

There was a strangled chuckle from across the room, where Bruce sat, getting his ribs bandaged.

"And not a sound out of you!" Robin growled. "It didn't occur to you that it was _me_ you should have fought? Do you think Slade would even be here if I didn't want it? If, in the future, you have a problem with who I _fuck_, take it up with me or keep your mouth shut!" Robin had stressed the f-word to make his mentor as uncomfortable as possible, but also to make sure no one thought there were any feelings involved. He was tired of feelings.

"That won't happen…" Slade said dryly. "They would have to go through me first…"

For once, Robin didn't get any cozy feelings from the possessiveness in Slade's voice, and he spun around again.

"No, they won't! Before you leave here we will _talk_, and if you don't want to, don't bother coming back! I'm not gonna sit here like some damn _army-wife_ waiting for you! Especially when you might decide you won't _come_ back!"

"Are you telling me you want some sort of commitment?" Slade asked, very carefully.

"I'm sixteen!" Robin groaned, wondering how he could get into that thick skull. "I just need you to understand that if you leave here indefinitely again, don't expect to have a place in my life when you return… If you tell me you'll be back in a month, then, maybe… but if I meet someone…" Robin shook his head sadly. "It's my life Slade… I'm not your toy."

Slade stepped forward and pulled him close in a strange, one-armed hold.

"You're not a toy to me."

"I deserve to be happy…. to have something real." Robin mumbled, having completely forgotten that they had a rather large audience.

"You do."

Robin looked up in surprise at the admittance.

"You can't give me that, can you?" he said, quietly.

"You know me… there's nothing I can't do…" Slade's smirk was rather thin, however. "But none of us really believes it, do we?"

"A hero and an assassin? Since when has that ever worked?" Robin muttered, and smiled a little.

"Well, look at this team… god knows how you manage to work together…" Slade smiled back.

Robin chuckled a little, and felt Slade's hold on him tighten for a second.

"If I'm forgiven for the moment," the man said, "could you help me pop my arm back in its socket?"

"Oh, _yes_…" Robin's smile turned wicked. "I'd _love_ to do_ that_!"

"On the other hand, maybe I should ask Rav-"

"Don't be a baby, Slade…" Robin smirked, quickly getting in position behind the man's back. "On three!"

Robin popped the joint back on 'two' and was rewarded with a grunt from the man.

"You enjoyed that _far_ too much. I'm starting to think your guardian was right. I'm a bad influence."

"On no, Slade." Bruce cut in. "_I_ enjoyed that very much too."

"Good. Now you can stop blaming me when Robin turns dark. He gets it all from you." Slade snorted and rubbed his shoulder.

Robin snickered, but the next moment he found himself caught and kissed. As they broke apart, Slade's grin was back full force.

"That talk… that was only for when I was _leaving_, wasn't it?"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… I won't force you until then… coward…"

"I think kissing you, in front of your family, makes me pretty brave…" Slade chuckled.

"Nah… only dumb…" Robin grinned back. "Now let me show you how a _real _hero does it…"

* * *

Robin never found out what had happened in the gym. The situation between Slade and Bruce was still tense as hell, but it seemed they both actually had tired of fighting physically, at least for the moment. It didn't help Robin's nerves, though, and his mood was rubbing off on Raven, making random things around the place shatter or levitate.

"Bruce, we need to talk…" Robin finally said, leading the man to the roof, where they didn't have to duck the odd coffee mug. The teen and the man stood facing each other, both unsure where to start. Finally Robin did.

"Look… I know you think I'm an idiot, and I probably am… scratch that, I _know_ I am… Slade is a mistake, but he's mine, do you understand?"

"Are you going to defend him to the families of his victims as well?" Bruce muttered. "'Yes, he killed your father, but he's great to snuggle with'?"

Robin snorted, half amused, half disgusted.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out… does being with him mean I condone what he does?" Robin shrugged. "It probably does… so it has to end… I'm… I'm just not _ready_, and when it does, it needs o be all _me_, you understand?"

"And what if he says he loves you?"

The words hit Robin's heart like an dagger of ice.

"W-what?"

"He might. He's manipulative. He wants you, and he knows what you want to hear."

"Great, so you are saying that if he ever tells me that, _that's _when I'll know he really doesn't?" Robin said bitterly.

"Yes."

"Thanks. You're a big help. Makes me feel so much better."

"You are a teenager dating a murderer, how are you supposed to feel?" Bruce said cruelly.

"Good, at least you are taking it out on me now." Robin turned around and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them as if he was cold. He blinked away some treacherous tears, but he knew that Bruce was just being honest. Painfully, heart wrenchingly so. He deserved every truth he got. However…

"He's not all bad, you know…" he mumbled. "He's not this evil _monster_… he's smart, and funny and… he can be caring too…"

"He's dangerous."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "He is."

"He's deceitful."

"No." Robin objected this time. "Manipulative, yes, but he's honest."

"It's impossible to be both!" Bruce protested.

"Yeah…" Robin smiled and turned around to face the man again. "But not for him…" Robin sighed deeply. "Go home to Gotham now, Bruce. I appreciate that you care for me, I agree with most of your views, I do… but you know I have to do this alone…"

"Play house with Slade?" Bruce sneered, still not convinced he was beaten.

"For now… yes…" Robin smiled.

* * *

Bruce and Superman did leave soon afterwards, the former duo on shaky but friendly terms. Slade seemed very happy to watch them go.

"Well, it's late…" the man said, coming up to Robin, who stood with his team, watching the departure through the window, and wrapped an arm around him. "Let's go to bed, hm?"

"Actually, I'm thinking about letting you sleep on the couch tonight…" Robin muttered.

"Yeah! Let him do that! Beast Boy agreed, grinning from ear to ear at the prospect. Soon the entire team seemed to concur.

"Of course, if's that's your wish…" Slade smirked and glanced at the faux leather sofa. "But, just so you'll know… I sleep in the nude…" He waited a moment for all the implications to sink in. "So… who thinks I should get to sleep in the bedroom?"

Four hands shot up in the air.

"Traitors!" Robin growled.

"Sorry. Democratic vote. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you…" Slade promised generously as he herded his young partner towards the hallway. The team didn't hear what Robin answered, but it made Slade chuckle deeply.

_To be continued… in a bit…_

_**A/N:**_ If ANYTHING in this story I hoped you loved the "Slade walking out of the shower"-scene… it was actually inspired by a review from **Touch of the Wind **who suggested something similar, but I needed to push it a bit further… poor Robin. He must hate doors in this universe… -lol- I'd love to see that in comic-form (hint-hint) ;o)

The actual story will start after this, It's probably not gonna be a long one (but, as always, I suck at determine that), and it won't be updated very quickly, at least not until further along this summer, because I have quite a lot on my plate at the moment… I know the actual plot hasn't started yet, but please review anyway? If only to say that I should kick myself for not leaving this universe yet… ;o)


	2. Problems and Plans

A/N: Yay, I'm back! I'm on vacation now! I'll try to actually get some work done…

Oh, if you are Swedish and likes fan-fiction and fan-art, there is a new forum (in Swedish) which where recently started! It's on www. realbbs. net. No login or anything required… It's new, but it seems like fun!

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted

**Chapter One (I guess): Problems and Plans**

The mood in Titan's Tower was near panic.

"He's gone!?"

"He has him, he took him away! I was too far away, I…" the voice, Starfire's, broke into sobs. "I have tried calling, he does not answer…"

"I knew it. I knew he wouldn't give up… not that easily…" Raven growled.

"Yeah, he's like obsessed with him!" Beast Boy whimpered. "What do you think he's gonna do with him?"

"Probably what he has tried before… break him…" Raven said grimly, the windows of the Tower vibrating ominously.

The discussion could easily have been about Slade and Robin, but both of them were actually in the room. Robin, at the moment, was punching the wall.

"Did the wall offend you in any way?" Slade asked dryly.

"Cy is gone, and it's all my fault!" Robin snarled, denting the wall again, even though Slade had made him feel a bit foolish.

"Oh, so _you _abducted him? Well, just hand him over and let's go back to the bedroom…" the man continued in the same dry tone.

"Very funny! If I had _been_ there… I _should_ have been there, not…" Robin's voice trailed off and he blushed.

"It was your morning off, Robin, and the alarm didn't seem serious… it's not your fault." Raven said, trying to calm her leader.

"So, and I can't believe I'm asking this, but who's the bad guy? I arrived a bit too late to catch that…" Slade said, and made a show of buttoning his shirt.

"Brother Blood." Starfire said, her voice trembling with worry and anger.

"Yeah, you know him, don't you? He's a buddy of yours isn't he?" Beast Boy almost vibrated from the same emotions as Starfire, and his hand had turned to fists as he growled at Slade.

"Oh, him. The H.I.V.E? I actually had more contact with his predecessor. Remarkable woman. The school was an interesting concept, but a terrible disappointment." Slade shrugged.

"He's after Cy's technology…" Robin mumbled, trying not to glare at Slade for the 'remarkable woman' comment. "I thought the crazy bastard got enough in Steel City! I should have known he wouldn't give up …" The teen frowned and got quiet for a moment, and Slade observed how his team seemed to relax and gather around. Their leader was taking charge, making plans, doing just what they needed him to do. Slade snorted. He wished Robin could leave them to their own devices sometimes, and just watch them fumble everything up… Like this morning, apparently… if not for a laugh, then it would give the young man a better understanding about how important he really was, and he would be able to take his leadership to a new level instead of blaming himself for the others mistakes. Slade knew better than to try to say anything, though… with enough hints, Robin might, eventually, arrive at the same conclusion, but if the man pointed it _out_ to him, the teen would deny it entirely. Slade smirked. He knew his little bird.

"All right…" Robin said after a few moments. "This is what we are going to do… Raven, call Titans East, fill them in and ask if they are able to send some back-up, they might have a few ideas... Starfire, Beast Boy, I want you out there, picking up scents and checking the city from the air. I'll try to hack into Cyborg's trackers, he still has them, right BB?"

"Yeah, since his left arm got a virus and walked off on him while he was doing repairs on it, he does… but that was _before_ Blood came along, so he probably knows about them, huh?"

"Yes, but you never know… You already tried the communicator, right?"

The rest of the Titan's nodded, miserably, as they had no luck there.

"Okay, team, lets get to work!" Robin urged them, clapping his hands, and the group split up.

* * *

Robin was deep in thought as he headed towards the evidence room, intending to use the terminal in there.

"I expect you will try to scan for his electrical signature as well?" Slade said behind him. Robin jumped.

"Oh, damn, Slade, I forgot you were there! Yes, of course I will… but I think he'll be out of reach…" he added as an afterthought. Slade, however, had focused on the first part, and snorted.

"That's _nice_… now, how would I _remind_ you that I'm still here, then…?" he added with a purr in his voice.

"Don't even _think_ about it Slade, this is _work_, one of my team mates is in danger. You can either help or keep out of my way." Robin's voice left no doubt that he was being serious.

"All right. I'll go work out." Slade shrugged and turned down another hallway.

Robin blinked and looked at the man's retreating back for a moment, and then he shook his head and continued to his destination.

* * *

He entered his former favorite room in the Tower somewhat irritated. Nowadays, his bedroom had taken over as his number one spot, and the reason for that was also the reason for Robin's rising irritation.

_Well, if he doesn't want to help, he doesn't… why am I even surprised?! The egocentric-_

Robin shook his head again, interrupting his thoughts. He needed to focus on rescuing Cyborg before the Titan was sold as scrap metal.

Booting up the system, Robin remembered a rather awkward hour yesterday, when he had finally worked up his courage to call Alfred.

The man had not been amused. It probably didn't help things that Bruce had been in a foul mood since he got back the day before, and Robin had to listen to a long lecture on how irresponsible, selfish and immature he was.

"… and-" Alfred had concluded, "…when can I expect to be introduced to him?"

Robin's head had shot up, to find the man he considered a grandfather, more than he considered Bruce a father, actually, with a small smile on his lips.

"You… you want to _meet _him?"

"The man you defied Batman himself to be with? Any man worth that kind of fight must also be worth at least _one_ chance."

Robin had smiled and kinda-sorta promised to introduce them some day.

"Before Lucifer has to wear mittens and a woolly hat?" Alfred had asked wryly, and shortly after Robin had sagged against the wall outside of the room, relived beyond words. Slade has sauntered up to him in his I-rule-your-world-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it way, but for once, even _that _didn't rub Robin the wrong way, and he had instead offered the man a huge smile.

"It went well?" the man had asked.

"He wants to meet you!"

"Does that mean I have to fight him too?" Slade had asked carefully, and rolled his shoulder, which, apparently, still had ached some.

"Nah, you just have to stand up straight and use proper grammar…" Robin had grinned and slipped an arm around the man's waist, starting to pull him along the hallway. "Come… let's celebrate…"

"I thought you would have me practicing to meet this butler of yours?" Slade had smirked.

"Oh, I will. You are going to fuck me up against the wall, _no slouching_, and you will talk dirty to me in an articulate manner… is that understood?"

"Will there be homework too?" Slade had grinned, sounding like he looked forward to it.

Well, that had been yesterday, when his friend wasn't missing. The 'celebration' had lasted long into the night and had been picked up again in the morning, which was the reason he hadn't been where he was supposed to be, with his team. Sure, it had been his scheduled morning off, they all had them, but he usually went out on missions anyway… Robin growled, letting the keys on the keyboard feel his wrath as he typed in a furious pace.

* * *

An hour later, he finally gave up. The signals he had found were only old traces, stopping only minutes after the abduction… Brother Blood hadn't missed the trackers.

Just as Robin pushed away from the table in frustration, the door slid open.

"Still here?" Slade asked as if surprised the teen would actually put any effort into this. "I've come to tell you that the rest of the team is back."

"Really? You are a messenger-boy now, Slade?" Robin asked teasingly.

"Apparently I am. I heard whispers about 'his turn to face the beast'… I think your team knows very well how you get in these situations…" the man smirked.

"I'm not that bad." Robin snorted, while pushing past Slade and hurrying towards the common room. "Report!" he barked as soon as he entered, and ignored the chuckle from Slade behind him.

"I did not see a suspicious thing, nor a trace of our friend…" Starfire said sadly.

"I tracked them to a truck, but I lost it as it hit the main road... tried every nose I have…" Beast Boy whined.

"So they left the city? That's just great…" Robin growled. "But expected, I guess… what kind of idiot would kidnap someone and then just hang around?"

"Ouch, that hurt." Slade snorted.

"Oh, I'm sure you had your reasons to be an idiot, Slade… you usually do." Robin smirked teasingly.

"Just because I'm evil doesn't mean my feelings doesn't get hurt…" Slade said in such an obviously fake way it made the Titan's actually crack a smile, despite the seriousness of the situation. They soon faced reality again, however.

"Oh, Robin, where do you think our friend is?" Starfire asked.

"If I knew, I would be on my way there…" Robin sighed. "Raven, any luck with Titan's East?"

"They haven't seen even a trace of Brother Blood in months… They'll send someone though…"

"Good…" Robin said, his thoughts still racing. He reached for the mask in his belt and slipped it on absentmindedly. He had started to mostly only wear it outside lately, and he tried to tell himself that it_ wasn't _because Slade preferred it that way.

"There's not much more we can do right now, let's just get something to eat. Beast Boy? You're in charge there, but first I want you to show me where that truck disappeared." Robin had a nagging feeling there was something he had forgotten, something important, but he couldn't figure out what.

* * *

A somber hush settled over the Tower for the next few hours. The Titans kept busy working on every lead they could think of, but coming up with very little. Robin had dozens of files and maps up on the big screen in the common room, and sat on the half circular sofa, picking through them. Slade watched the whole thing from the opposite side of the couch, with a slightly bored expression on his face.

The peace was suddenly shattered by a loud whoop and the following shout of "Damn, I _love_ flying the T-jet!"

The noise was soon discovered to come from a red blur, who jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Robin long enough to give the startled teen a kiss on the lips.

"Hiyah, Rob, you're still not pissed at me, right?" the blur, who had turned out to be a red clad teen, grinned, before darting away out of reach, to fling himself onto the couch not far from Slade. There he leaned back, spreading his legs in a very alfa-male manner, and grinned lewdly at the still shell-shocked Robin.

"See anything you like?" he asked, "_Seriously_ birdy, once we get old Cy back, why don't-"

Poor Speedy suddenly found it rather hard to speak, with a big hand clamping down on his windpipe.

"Believe me, _boy_, Robin is _not _impressed." Slade growled menacingly, tightening his grip.

"Let him go, Slade, we need him. Besides, he's harmless…" Robin told his lover firmly.

"Harmless? He _kissed _you!" Slade snarled.

"Yeah, well, Speedy would smooch a lamppost if he found it pretty, it doesn't_ mean _anything." Robin explained, eying the archer worriedly. The teen was turning blue, and the color clashed horribly with his suit and hair.

"You _really_ want me to let him go?" Slade asked, a smudge pleadingly.

"Yes."

"You don't want to break his nose again first?"

"…. no." Robin hesitated just a moment.

Slade let go with a sigh, having the archer coughing and spluttering, but, surprisingly, not moving away. Slade wondered if the teen was mentally challenged.

"So…" Speedy said when he got his voice back… "Slade, huh?" The teen's attention was now completely focused on the man, and damn if he didn't inch a bit closer! "That's funny, the Titan's used to fight someone named Slade."

"It's not a common name, Speedy, he's _the_ Slade." Robin said tiredly.

"Woooow! A bad guy!? Robin the goody two-shoes is actually… really?!" Speedy's eyes were very big and round behind the mask.

"Slade is not a horribly bad man…" Starfire said, making the man in question squirm.

"Oh, he _looks_ bad…" Speedy grinned, and Robin really had an issue about how his eyes were running over Slade's body. "Sooo… since you're a bad boy…" Speedy's hand was suddenly on Slade's thigh, gliding upward by the second, "why don't you and I and Rob-"

Speedy suddenly found himself thrown half across the floor, but Slade hadn't moved an inch.

"Stay away from him or I'll garrote you with your own bowstrings!" Robin hissed, feeling like he should have thrown the teen into the wall instead.

"The poor boy was merely curious…" Slade chuckled.

"He _touched _you!"

"I thought you said he was harmless…?" Slade smirked.

"Yeah, well, he better stop, and if I notice any curiosity from _you_, mister, I'll-"

Slade knew the lecture would go on much too long if he let it, so instead he pulled Robin down into his lap and kissed him. Robin moved so he was straddling the man's thighs, while barely breaking the kiss. It was childish, or perhaps a primal urge, but he needed to show Speedy who Slade belonged to.

"Damn, that's hot… they do that a lot?" Speedy grinned, picking himself up from the floor.

"All the time… I completely lost my appetite…" Beast Boy muttered.

"No, we don't!" a slightly flushed Robin objected, having reluctantly pulled back enough to speak. "We're very private!"

"Not as much as you might _think_…" Beast Boy muttered again, but Raven nudged him to be quiet.

"Yeah, well… I get it… no touchy…" Speedy sighed, and his shoulders slumped like the trouble of the world rested on them. Then he brightened up and sauntered up to Raven and Starfire, snaking his arms around their waists. "Sooo… how are my favorite girls, then?" An instant later, he shrieked with pain, clasping his hands to his backside. "What the _hell_?!"

"Sorry…" Beast Boy grinned. "I have this thing where I kinda spontaneously turn into a porcupine and back into people. I'm working on it…"

"Damn, I miss Aqualad…" Speedy muttered.

"How _is_ he? Aren't you a couple or something?" Robin said, somewhat accusingly.

"Aw, you know… fish-boy is fish-boy… damn, he's pretty, though…" Speedy said, and looked like he was miles away. The girls seemed to join him. "Anyway, I'm here now… so… what's the plan?"

"I forgot!" Robin shouted suddenly, sitting up straight.

"Oh… well… can I go home then?" Speedy asked, nonplussed.

"No, I mean I remembered! _Then _I forgot…And now I remembered again!" Robin tried to explain, making even Slade arch an eyebrow.

"And what _was_ it you forgot and then remembered?" Raven asked patiently.

"I think I know where Brother Blood took Cyborg!" Robin said, looking excited for a moment, before reality hit him and his face turned grim. "I think they are in Gotham."

* * *

Before any of his teammates had time to ask any questions, Robin whipped his communicator out, and called Batman, while stalking towards his room. Slade gave the Titan's an 'I'm on it' wave, and followed.

"Alfred? Is Batman there, I need to talk to him!"

"Robin? Something the matter?" the butler asked worriedly. "Has Slade-?"

"No, this has nothing to do with him." Robin hurriedly said, while closing the door to the bedroom, barely noticing that it opened again a second later when Slade let himself in. "Has Bruce mentioned anything about the H.I.V.E lately?"

"Yes, I believe he is working on a case involving them, but I'm afraid he has been called away for the moment. Should I try to reach him?"

Robin hesitated a moment. Bruce could be on some critical mission, after all…

"Would you just send him a message to call me as soon as he can? Cyborg has been kidnapped, and Brother Blood is involved."

"Oh, dear. I'll text him at once."

"Thank you, Al… bye!" Robin said, flinging the communicator down on the bedside table before throwing the doors to his closet open, tearing through it.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Slade drawled behind him, and, for the second time that day, Robin startled.

"You scared me again!" he said accusingly. "It looks like I'm going to Gotham, so I'm packing…"

"You need a plan first, why not wait for Bruce to call?" Slade asked, stretching out on the bed.

"I _hate_ waiting!" Robin almost whined, plopping down on the bed as well.

"Good, you can occupy yourself by making a few things up to me…" the man suggested with a grin.

"What? What did I do to _you_?" Robin asked, slightly irritated.

"Apart from ignoring me to the extent that you don't even know I'm in the room? I don't take well to be treated like that…" Slade's voice had taken on a threatening growl.

"My teammate is missing!" Robin snapped. "I'm worried! So, please _excuse_ me for not worshiping you every minute of the day, okay?"

"I think not."

Robin was about to jump off the bed in a huff when Slade's foot hooked around his waist and he was suddenly pulled up close enough so the man could grab his neck and drag him the rest of the way up to his chest, where the teen lay helplessly. "I know you are worried, but I can't believe that after all the time in the cave you _still_ haven't learned patience…" Slade scolded him.

"I don't want to just sit here, when Cy could be… he could be _dead_!"

"He's not." Slade said and pulled the annoying mask off the boy's face.  
"Ouch! You don't know that!"

"No, but I have reviewed all the files you have on Brother Blood and your previous encounters. It's clear to me that the man is fascinated with your friend, in a purely technological and psychological way, I might add, and he did not abduct him to kill him."

"You… you… read the files? When?" Robin was more astonished by this than Slade's conclusions.

"The gym was boring… and, for some reason, half of the equipment was broken…" Slade shrugged and smirked. The man's smirk widened when Robin smiled and kissed him. "That's what I'm talking about…" Slade purred as the kiss ended.

"It was because you care…" Robin smiled back.

"I wouldn't go that far!" Slade hurriedly said with a frown, but Robin only smiled wider and kissed him again.

Slade had apparently had enough cuddles, because Robin soon felt the man's hand on the top of his head, pressing down in a way Robin knew very well. Shooting the man an annoyed glare, Robin got a chuckle in reply.

"I told you to make it up to me… get to it…"

"You're unbelievable…" Robin muttered, but his treacherous right hand was already busy unzipping Slade's pants.

"I prefer incredible… the same meaning without the slightly negative tint…" Slade smirked.

"I can't believe I put up with you…" Robin muttered, and then licked his lips as he closed in on his target.

Slade was half sitting up in bed now, his hand resting on the back of Robin's head, not forcing the teen's movements, but with the promise of control, should Robin do anything the man didn't like. The chance of that, however, was very slim. Robin hated to admit it, but he was enjoying himself as well, growing uncomfortable hard in his tights. He loved making Slade's hips thrust upwards now and then, as it was the closest he could come to have the man lose control… well… closest with him _himself _still coherent, as in the throws of passion none of them had much control to speak of. Something disturbed them, though, but as Robin identified the sound it was too late; Slade's hand had already tightened in his hair and was holding him down, the signal from the communicator blaring through the room. Robin grunted and squirmed, trying to get away, but froze in terrified shock as he heard the sound of the com clicking open. Slade wouldn't…? He, it turned out, would.

"Titan's Tower." the man answered in a reasonably amiable tone.

"Slade?!" Robin almost whimpered at the growl coming from his former mentor. "Where is Robin? What happened?"

"Robin cant' talk at the moment…" Slade smirked down at the teen, meeting a glare, and his hand urged Robin to continue. "…he asked me to ask you; the H.I.V.E- activities in Gotham, has Brother Blood been active at all?"

"Why do you ask?" Batman's voice was clipped, and Robin sighed through his nose. Bruce_ knew_ what this was about, Alfred must have told him, but he decided to be difficult just because it was Slade asking… Robin vas actually still quite irritated at the millionaire.

'_Play house', indeed! _

"I apologize, you apparently haven't heard. Cyborg has been abducted by this man, and the traces we have, lead to Gotham… If you have any information…?"

Robin was surprised at Slade's agreeable attitude, and decided to reward the man for being the adult in this situation.

Slade had to fight to keep his expression blank as the teen started working on him with more enthusiasm.

"He's here. There have been sightings." Batman finally admitted.

"Good. I'm sure Robin will be pleased to hear that. He'll call you back if he has any follow-up questions."

"Make sure he does." snapped the bat before he broke contact and Slade snapped the lid closed. Robin found his mouth full not a second later.

"Damn, I didn't think that through… did you have to almost make me come in front of Batman? What am I saying, of _course_ you did… brat…" Slade muttered at a smirking teen.

"Your turn, I believe?" Robin smirked wider and rolled over.

"Didn't you have some packing to do?" Slade teased him, but was moving into position as he did, snapping the hero's belt open expertly. Practice makes perfect…

"I…" Robin lifted his hips so Slade could yank the tights down. "I do, but I have some things to think through first, as you said…"  
"So now, when you're horny, it's okay to be patient and plan?" Slade chuckled.

"You do _remember_ how we survived the cave, right?" Robin grinned back, before the man's mouth wiped all thoughts from his mind.

* * *

"You can't go to Gotham, Robin." Raven said, sounding like the discussion was over.

"No, the bad men there are _really_ bad, are they not? Will they not recognize you and be wanting the revenge?" Starfire asked worriedly, wringing her hands.

"Besides, dude, if you're seen in Gotham, won't Blood kinda realize we're on to him?" All eyes in the room turned to Beast Boy, who blushed in an annoyed way. "Hey, I'm allowed to say something smart once in a while!" he objected.

"Yes. But this was it for this year." Raven said dryly. "But I agree. Brother Blood probably thinks he's safe now, he might not even be aware of the connection between Robin and Batman."

"I agree with grass-stain and Rae." Speedy said. "Let me and the girls go…?" the hopeful smile wasn't missed by anyone.

"I have a better idea." the group now turned their questioning eyes to Slade, who stood leaning against a wall, looking very pleased with himself.

"Sorry, Slade. I _would_ hire you, but I can't afford it again." Robin said, shrugging.

"Oh, if you agree to my suggestions… I'll do it for _free_…" The leer on the man's face was positively evil.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** So THIS is what the story is about! It's all just one big excuse to… well… you'll see… I have a few scenes, but not much plotted out for this story, so, once again, I'm starting to panic… Why do I NEVER learn?! Ah, well… I'm comforting myself with that this is a sequel, and those always suck anyway, so who can blame me? ;o) I'm gonna plod on now, and hopefully come up with something that can be used as a plot further along…

By the way, I have discovered that I do love writing Starfire… I mean, she's a pain, but she speaks like _I _probably would, if forced to speak English… -grin- I could never match the way she is written in the cartoon, though, her lines are fantastic… I have no idea how they do it…


	3. Planes and Pleasures

**A/N:** Did you want a sequel to "Innocent Games"? Are you one of those who have asked "what if Batman and the JL found out that Robin was pole dancing at an illegal club AND dating Slade"? Well, you are in luck! **JinxedFairy** has written a sequel to this story called **"Not So Secret"** and I'm SO happy about it! She has all the JL knowledge I lack as well, so that just works out perfectly!  
Links never work out perfectly, though… not for me, anyway… I'll try to put a link to the story here: .net/s/5158467/1/

If that doesn't work, you just have to search for the author name… believe me, it's worth it!

**_WAIT!_**

Damn, you gotta read THIS first! Why can I never learn to put recommendations at the END of a story…? -sigh-

Oh, I'm on an ice-cream binge right now… it will show… but not in a dirty way! ;o)

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**Chapter Two (this is confusing): ****Planes and Pleasures**

"That's insane!" Robin spurted. "Isn't it?" he asked his fellow team-members, expecting their full support. He was to be disappointed.

"Actually, _any_ hero suddenly appearing in Gotham might appear suspicious…" Raven said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but-" Robin started.

"I think the plan is most splendid in its simple way." Starfire nodded.

"_Yes_, but-"

"Yeah, Slade can actually be _useful_ for once!" Beast Boy agreed.

"Yes, _but_-"

"Who would ever suspect him?" Speedy asked, gleefully rubbing his hands. The plan was nicely devious and he just loved it.

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled. We're leaving tomorrow." Slade said, pushing away from the wall had been leaning against.

"_I won't be your damn apprentice_!" Robin yelled.

"Come on, Rob, the plan is perfectly sound! Every crook and hero on this planet knows that Slade moves around, it's his job after all…" Speedy said, switching from flippant to logical so quickly that Robin suspected he was bi-polar. "It would make sense for him both to appear in Gotham and to have an apprentice, and also to bring him to check out the H.I.V.E… Slade has recruited them before, no one would be suspicious, and you two would be in!" Speedy practically saw all the objections on Robin's lips, and smirked. "But who says it has to be _you_? _I _wouldn't mind going with Slade…?"

"I'll go!" Robin said quickly, then turning quite red with embarrassment. "I mean… I have had time to think it through now, and… and the plan_ is_ good… so…"

"Glad that's settled." Slade hummed smugly. As he passed Robin the teen received a rather sharp smack to his behind. "You better start practicing calling me 'master'…"

Robin caught up with Slade in the evidence room later, paling as he saw what the man had dug up. Slade glanced around at him when he heard the teen gasp.

"You kept it. I'm touched." the man smirked and indicated the uniform hanging over the back of a chair.

"Of course I kept it, it was evidence!" Robin growled. "I spent hours trying to trace every part, every material in it… and I'm _not_ wearing it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, as my apprentice you are_ obliged_ to wear my colors." Slade scoffed. "Do you really want to waste time making a new one? Here, get dressed." he thrust the pile into Robin's arms and smirked as the teen disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to change. Slade thought the bashfulness was rather cute, although he wouldn't have minded a strip show.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Robin nudged the door open a bit.

"This isn't working, Slade."

"Come on out." the man ordered. As Robin obeyed, Slade had to agree.

"I've grown." Robin concluded, not without a certain pride in his voice. Sure enough, there was material lacking at both wrists and ankles, and the top seemed very tight around the teen's shoulders.

"That was expected. I just needed to see what changes had to be made. Turn around." As Robin did, Slade whistled under his breath. "I never realized how good your ass looked in those pants…" the man leered.

Robin's eyes widened, and, Slade, being able to follow his thoughts, shook his head.

"I swear I didn't! God, Robin, you were a _kid_. I designed the suit for optimal movement, that's all."

"It was only two years ago, Slade…" Robin muttered, but believed the man and didn't press the matter.

"Time flies when you're having fun…" Slade chuckled. "All right, that's enough, take it off, and we'll adjust it."

"Errr…" Robin mumbled. "I… It's tight and… well, I kinda need help …"

Slade smiled predatorily.

"It will be my pleasure…"

* * *

It was way past midnight when the alterations were finally done. Robin was standing in the bedroom, checking the details over in the full-length mirror on the inside of his wardrobe. He had to admit that he was pleased with the results, although he still hated the colors. He fiddled with the unfamiliar mask.

"Remove it." Slade suggested.

"Huh? No, I better get used to it."

"I meant you should go without it completely."

"What? No, I can't do that! Someone might recognize me!"

Slade walked up to him and gently tugged the mask off.

"I don't think so. You look nothing like that-" the man indicated a small framed picture of Dick and Bruce taken a few years back. Robin had to admit that that was true. "and the mask, still resembles your usual one… intentionally, I might add."

"How so?" Robin asked, curious despite himself.

"When I… _convinced_ you to be my apprentice, I knew you were headstrong. I knew I wouldn't be able to change your mind over night. Changes had to be made, big ones, but I allowed you to keep something essential to you, practically unaltered…"

"Yeah, good move… make me steal and attack my friends, but let me keep my mask? And I was supposed to think what? 'Hey, this guy isn't so bad!'?" Robin snorted.

"Well, tell me… would you have hated a metal one even more?"

Robin shivered at the thought.

"God, yes…"

"There you go. As it is, this mask might be the thing that lets someone like Blood discover who you are… It's too dangerous."

Robin hesitated, but then reluctantly nodded. He didn't like it, but he could see Slade's point.

"I'm gonna feel naked with out it…" he muttered and yelped as Slade came up behind him and caressed his ass.

"In this suit, you practically are…" the man grinned.

"Slade…" Robin said warningly. "Another hint like that, and I'm going to wear baggy jeans and a hoodie!"

"God forbid…" the man snorted. "Don't be ashamed of your body, Robin. This suit isn't _revealing_, it's _accentuating_…" the man's right hand continued to slide over his ass, then hips, then groin, while his left travelled up over the teen's abdomen and chest. "…the best parts of you…"

"Really? It makes my brain look better?" Robin snorted and moved away. "It's not that I don't appreciate your… _attention_, but I'm more than a _body_, Slade." Robin muttered. He was tired and more than a little stressed out.

Slade snorted.

"I _am_ aware of that. We have to get up in a few hours, so we should get some sleep."

Robin hesitated and blinked. What was this? Slade wasn't going to insist? Of course no was no, but unless Robin actually _said_ no, Slade usually liked to try and persuade him… Was this the man's way of telling him that he did respect his mind too? But Robin already _knew_ that… he wouldn't be with the man if he hadn't been sure… he had just been grumpy, and… Robin muttered under his breath. Did Slade have to be respectful right _now_? Robin watched Slade undress out of the corner of his eye, while doing the same himself. He carefully packed the suit and armor away, then turned towards the bed, where Slade was already stretched out, in sleeping position, eyes closed.

"Slade?"

"Yes?" the man mumbled.

"I want you to know that I respect you." Robin said.

Then he pounced.

* * *

To Robin's surprise they, dressed in civilian clothes, boarded a business-jet the next morning.

"Taking the Titan's jet is of course out of the question, and private airplanes are usually watched closely… this is more inconspicuous." Slade explained quietly. "I usually travel like this."

That became evident a few seconds later when an air stewardess met them with a big smile.

"Mr. Wilson, welcome onboard! And this is your…?"

"Lover." Slade said, making the woman's smile falter just a bit. "He's not as young as he looks."

"And, let me assure you, Slade isn't as _old _as he looks…" Robin grinned teasingly, shocked but very pleased by the man's admission.

"I err… welcome… I'll… show you to your seats?" the stewardess suddenly seemed very unsure about her duties.

"If you would be so kind…?" Slade smirked teasingly, making the woman blush.

"Hey, no flirting, _lover_!" Robin hissed.

"She was very annoying when I met her last time." Slade whispered. "Some women just can't get enough."

"You… you… with_ her_?!" Robin gaped.

"Yes, why not? She is very attractive, after all."

"When?" Robin's voice was cold.

"A month or so before I bought you… but she keeps asking for more, poor thing."

Robin snorted.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"It's not like we decided to be exclusive or anything… but if you ever tell me about any of your _conquests_ you've had since _after _we met… I'll castrate you with a plastic butter knife."

"Understood. And there is nothing to tell."

Robin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Good."

"You?"

"No!"

"Good."

Compelled by the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness again, Robin walked by Slade's side in the narrow aisle, sliding a hand down his back pocket.

"Oh, that's subtle." Slade chuckled.

"Whaaat?" Robin asked innocently.

"So… Robin wants to get naughty?"

"We're on a plane," Robin snorted. "How naughty can we _get_?"

"How naughty do you _want_ to get?" Slade smirked, pausing as they had reached their seats. The man's smirk widened as he spotted a faint blush racing over the teen's cheeks. "_That _naughty, huh?" he chuckled, as Robin pushed past him to claim the seat by the window. "You are turning into quite the bad boy, Robin… I like it…" Slade purred.

"It's your bad influence, or so I'm told." Robin huffed haughtily.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it, because for the next week or so, you are _really_ going to get a taste of your bad side…"

Robin swallowed. What exactly had he agreed to?

* * *

The plane was a smallish Boeing 737, and in the economy-class they were seated in, there were three seats on either side of a single aisle, with two seats on each side in first class. Again the need to be inconspicuous had made Slade choose economy, but Robin was happy to note that the plane was half empty. It was mainly a business-flight, and, maybe due to the financial crises, not many seemed to be going to Gotham today. The plane could hold about 290 passengers, but Robin had only counted about thirty in their section, and the nearest passengers were seated a few rows to either side of them. He doubted that the airline would make any money on this flight… Well, that wasn't really his problem; he couldn't fix the economical crises, not when he had a _technological_ one to deal with first.

His mind had kept busy for another, rather embarrassing reason, though, and as the plane started down the runway, picking up speed, the surge in Robin's stomach made him draw in breath. He thought he was being very discreet; Bruce, for one, had never noticed, but, naturally, Slade did.

"You don't like flying?" the man asked in a surprised tone.

"It's nothing… I _love_ flying." Robin defended himself. "But it's usually me or someone I know who is actually _doing_ the flying… same thing with Bruce's private jet… in a plane like this…" Robin shrugged "I'm just jittery… it's just takeoff and landing anyway… no biggie…"

"I understand. It's the lack of control." Slade nodded. "Don't worry… I'll keep you occupied…" he added with a leer.

"Don't even think about it." Robin blushed.

"Oh, yes, I will." Slade insisted. "Besides, what can they do? Throw us off?"

"No, but they'll have the police waiting at the airport in Gotham… it _is_ a crime!" Robin reminded him.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking about…" Slade smirked.

"Well, since it's_ you_, I have a pretty clear idea, and, believe me, it's illegal."

"Well, you need the practice…" Slade said, and then noted the incredulous look on Robins face, and quickly amended himself. "I meant practicing _committing crimes_… the other part you are quite excellent at."

"Well, thank you." Robin nodded dryly, and then turned his head as there was a chiming sound on the PA system. "Huh?"

"We have reached our cruising altitude. Take off is over. I said I would keep you occupied…" Slade chuckled.

"Oh… err… thanks…" Robin muttered.

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed. It's a long flight…"An hour later they had been served brunch, at least Robin guessed the weird mix could be described as such. Despite the tasteless food, Robin was sorry to see the trays go; it had been something to do. Even though it was a non-stop flight, they would spend a little under six hours in the air, and certain birds bored easily. Robin sighed and turned over the last page of the sports-section of the newspaper he was reading, scanned it, found nothing of interest, and handed it over to Slade. At the same time, the man handed him the finance section, and Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Slade raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"I was just thinking that we are starting to act like an old married couple…" Robin grinned, opening the paper.

"We have a well functioning and developed symbiotic relationship. Very practical." Slade said blankly.

"Like I said… old married couple… just you wait, you'll be sitting there with hair curlers, doing the crossword puzzle every Sunday while I read the newest sports results out loud…" Robin laughed.

"Hair curlers? Me?" Slade looked stunned. "Says the one who takes forever to get his hair to look this messy…" a hand landed on Robin's head and ruffled the tresses.

"Aw, Slade stop! Damn, now I must look like an idiot…" Robin muttered and tried to comb his hair with his fingers.

"It suits you…" Slade smirked, deciding he had got the cheeky teen back for the hair curler-comment.

Robin huffed and got up from his seat, climbing over Slade to reach the aisle, getting his ass fondled in the process, of course. He reached for his hand luggage in the overhead compartment, finding his small bag of toiletries, and stomped off to the bathrooms in the very back of the plane. He thanked his lucky stars that this wasn't a fully booked flight, because there wasn't any queue, and both the lavatories turned out to be unoccupied.

After fixing his hair, which Slade had managed to make look like something scraped off the road, Robin took the opportunity to relieve himself before washing his hands and leaving. Now, a line seemed to have formed, because the door slammed into someone outside.

"Ops, sorry, I-" Robin was interrupted by the door yanking open and him being pushed back. "Wha- Slade?"

"Shhh… " The man grinned.

"What are you-?"

"Turn around."

"This place is hardly big enough for _me_!" Robin objected, as it became clear to him what Slade had in mind. The man caught his chin.

"You should start listening to me. Once this mission begins, I won't let you get away with refusing me so easily…" the man firmly turned him around.

Robin glared at him over his shoulder. He couldn't really deny that he was somewhat aroused by the situation… ah, well… he _could _deny it, but there were visible proof if you knew where to look. Even so, that didn't mean Slade could just-

"No lube, no sex, and we have no… oh…" Robin's protest fell flat as Slade was grinning at him, holding up the tube he had found in Robin's toiletry-bag. "… damn… why am I always so organized?" the teen muttered. "Well, there's no _room_!" he insisted the next instant, "And what if someone heard?!"

"There's room enough for you to lean forward and brace yourself against the wall, and if you just try not to scream out your pleasure as loud as you _usually_ do, no one will hear a thing over the ventilation and engines…" Slade's hands had circled Robin's waist, and, while keeping the teen occupied with a deep, rather backwards kiss, he unbuttoned Robin's pants, letting the jeans fall to the floor. They were soon joined by the teen's underwear.

"What, no foreplay? No romantic words?" Robin, still panting from the kiss, muttered teasingly as he felt the slick head of Slade's cock between his cheeks.

"Sure, princess… how about 'bend over and take it'?"

"Women must _love_ you…" Robin snorted. "I'm sure there isn't a _couch_ in the western hemisphere you haven't slept on-nnnnhhhhgghh…"

"That's my princess… be quiet while master fucks you…" Slade purred.

Robin didn't hear. He gasped and leaned heavily on the wall in front of him. His jeans stopped him from spreading his leg very wide, and Slade cock, buried to the hilt in one stroke, felt bigger than ever. Robin leaned over a bit more, arching his back, but he couldn't move more than that, not an inch. Robin had no idea feeling trapped could feel this _hot_.

He moaned as Slade started moving, pushing back as fast as he could, to meet the man's thrusts. Slade's hands were on his hips, though, firmly setting the pace, which kept getting harder and faster by the second.

"You… you are aware that if… if you fuck me through the wall, the plane will crash?" Robin gasped.

"I would like to see the crash investigators try to explain that one…" Slade chuckled, his hips slamming into Robin's buttocks so hard that Robin's felt his arms buckle from the impact. It seemed the man wanted to try the theory out.

Robin desperately tried to keep his cries to a minimum, not trusting Slade's promise that the plane's sounds would drown his out. The man made it harder, though, when he wrapped a hand around Robin's heavily leaking shaft, stroking it mercilessly.

"I'm… I'm going to…" Robin cried out as he coated the small toilet bowl and the wall behind it with streaks of white. He barely heard Slade grunt out his own release, but as the man stilled, still deeply buried in him, the small space filled up with the sound of their heavy breathing.

Slade pulled out slowly, and, to his embarrassment, Robin felt the man press a folded paper towel over his opening. Robin hissed, as it burned slightly.

"Sore?"

"You just pushed right in, of course I'm sore!" Robin muttered. "And what the heck are you doing?" he added, as he felt the paper being pushed in slightly.

"Well, you _like_ that, and, to answer your question, I'm making sure you don't leak all over your underwear…" Slade chuckled, while wetting another towel to clean himself up with.

Robin had a hell of a time getting his pants back up in the narrow space, and, though he blushed thinking about it, he was pretty sure he really _needed _the paper towel clutched between his cheeks.

Slade eased the door open while Robin hurriedly cleaned up the evidence of their little adventure. Walking back to their seats, Robin tried desperately not to walk funny, not to blush, and not to meet anybody's eyes. Slade, however, walked like a very content tiger, who not only caught the deer but fucked it too. Robin was sure everybody could see it and already knew what they had been doing. He fiercely envied the man that kind of confidence, and hoped some of it would rub off on him… it _ought_ to, considering all the rubbing they did, right…?

As he gratefully sank back into his seat, Robin swore to himself never to be bored around Slade again…. it led to far too dangerous situations.

Slade, on the other hand, was in a very smug state of mind. He usually was, after sex, Robin had quickly discovered. Not that the man didn't have an natural almost constant inclination towards smugness overall…

"Liked that, did you, princess?" Slade purred.

"Actually, Slade, " Robin said haughtily, "I am fairly disappointed in you."

"Pardon?" the man said, and Robin grinned inwardly.

_That took him down a few pegs._

"Yes. Sex in an airplane's lavatory? So cliché! I thought you could do better than that…"

"Fine, I'll fuck you right here then…" Slade growled, unzipping his pants and reaching for the teen.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" Robin grinned, nervously pressing himself against the window. "Damn, I'm thirsty!" he claimed and pressed the button calling the stewardesses.

A woman showed up almost immediately; probably glad to get something to do.

"Yes, sir?"

"May I have a coke, please… with ice?" Robin asked.

"Certainly." she said and turned her attention to Slade. "Anything f- for y-you, s-sir?" The stewardess suddenly began to stutter.

"Just a bottle of water." Slade purred, still looking at Robin.

The woman made a strange little noise and fled.

"What's with her?" Slade muttered, somewhat irritated.

"Erm… your… your fly is still open…" Robin choked, and burst out in hysterical laughter. "You really should wear underwear more often!" Robin's laughter was painfully held back as much as he could when the poor stewardess returned with their order, only to explode again when she left.

* * *

Robin sighed.

"Bored again?" Slade asked dryly. "Should I ask if we could borrow the cockpit?"

"Ha-Ha." Robin muttered. Two and a half hours in, and half the journey to go. The movie was beyond bad, he couldn't find anything worthwhile to listen to on the headphones, and the soreness in his ass had turned to a very pleasant tingling warmth. This feeling was something that bothered him, in more ways than one. Having kicked off his shoes long ago, he was sitting across the seats now, leaning against the wall with his legs over Slade's lap.

"Do you think I'm a nymphomaniac?" he asked.

Slade chuckled. He was rather amazed about what he let the teen get away with. He usually wouldn't let anybody use him as a footstool, but, Slade smirked inwardly, Robin would make up for it very soon.

"Firstly, I believe the correct term for men used to be satyriasis, although they both have been replaced by 'sexual addiction', and even that is a condition which has been questioned as a real dysfunct- ow!"

"I didn't ask for a lecture!" Robin said, returning the foot he had kicked Slade's thigh with to its former position.

"As you wish. Then; you are not. I 'm not _that_ lucky." Slade smirked.

"But I'm horny almost constantly and I think about sex all the time!" Robin complained.

"Good to know." Slade chuckled, catching Robin's foot before it could do any more damage. "You are a teenager… you are _supposed _to be horny." he amended.

"So… what's _your_ excuse?" Robin grinned.

"I'm nailing one… and have a marvelous recuperating ability."

"Mm-hmm?" Robin purred and started moving his feet again, though, this time, in a, to Slade, more pleasing way. The man opened up his newspaper, cleverly hiding what was going on in his lap.

"Very cute, Robin, now stop it before the staff notices…" Slade muttered.

"Hmmm?"

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Hmm? Sure I am…" Robin smiled dreamily, his smile widening as he felt something starting to stand to attention beneath his feet.

"It goes against my nature to say this, but be a _good _boy now, Robin," Slade warned him, "the stewardess is coming."

Robin sat up, to Slade's relief. It was one thing to fuck in the bathroom in the back of an almost empty plane, especially since Slade had made damn sure he wasn't seen entering or leaving the facility, but people walked down the aisle very regularly. They needed to arrive in Gotham unnoticed, not be arrested on sight.

Slade had relaxed too soon, however, because as the stewardess walked by, Robin leaned over, seemingly pretending to read the paper over his shoulder, and Slade suddenly felt a hand on his crotch.

Robin gave Slade an angelic smile as his nimble fingers found their way into the man's trousers and closed around their target.

"I'm warning you…" Slade growled quietly.

"Afraid, Slade? Don't worry… I'm sure the_ engines_ will drown any sound out…" Robin whispered wickedly, since the main cabin was pretty quiet. Slade couldn't make him stop now, however, and the teen knew it.

Slade was in hell. Robin's hand worked his length skillfully and fast, only to be slowing down as soon as someone walked by. Robin still pretended to be reading over his shoulder and it seemed to fool everyone so far, but the constant starting-and-stopping drove him mad.

"Hello, dinner will be served in thirty minutes; may I take your order? The choices today are beef or chicken." The male steward's tone was friendly and polite, and Slade had never wanted to kill anyone more.

"Beef." he said.

"I'll take the chicken, thanks!" Robin said happily. He had stopped moving his hand completely, tightening his fingers around the base of Slade's cock, letting his thumb stroke slowly up and down its side.

"Very well, enjoy the rest of your flight."

"I'm _trying to_…" Slade muttered under his breath. He was almost breaking a sweat by now, and he wondered if this was karma, because he had never been on_ this _end of this kind of torture before.

As soon as the steward left, Robin sped up, clearly intent on finishing soon, to Slade's relief. The man felt himself coming closer to the top, and, as he was almost there, Robin took a quick look around, and then ducked under the newspaper. The feeling of the teen's lips closing over the swollen, tormented head, pushed Slade well and truly over. He couldn't even hold back a groan of pleasure, although he tried to disguise it as a cough. He never noticed Robin tucking him in, but he _did_ notice the very content look on the young man's face as he appeared from under the newspaper again.

"I'll get my revenge…" Slade threatened.

"Oh…" Robin grinned. "I know…"

* * *

The rest of the flight was peaceful. The food was bland, the second movie as bad as the first, and, an hour or so before landing, Robin actually managed to visit the bathroom without being molested. As they closed on in Gotham they had to circle for half an hour, waiting for the runway to be cleared, and Robin's anxiety rose again. Slade started discussing their plans with him to keep his mind off the landing.

"So, it's about 3 PM our time, 6 PM local… I suggest we find a hotel, get a few hours of sleep and then head out around 1 or 2 AM."

"Sounds good to me." Robin nodded.

Someone else had different plans, though.

* * *

As they had collected their luggage, two suitcases especially equipped to hide their armor and weapons from both x-rays and a quick search, they ran into two rocks Robin recognized. Ben and Jerry, two of Bruce Wayne's employees, who usually posed as his bodyguards.

"Mr. Grayson? Mr. Wilson?" Ben Wright asked, while eyeing Slade warily. "Mr. Wayne wants to invite you to dinner."

Robin startled as he realized that the men didn't immediately recognize him.

_Guess I HAVE changed._

"Errm… I'm sorry, please tell him-" Robin started. What the hell was Bruce _thinking_? The man knew they were coming, naturally, but this was just ridiculous… did he _want_ to get into another fight?

"He told _me_ to tell you that he _insists_. This way, please."

Robin glanced up at Slade, lost.

"We'll go. We have already attracted more attention than we wanted." the man growled, clearly not happy with Bruce either.

They were shown out to a, thankfully, quite ordinary town car, but when they set off from the airport Robin got another nasty surprise. It seemed Bruce had intended for them to meet at the _manor, _and not, as he had been hoping, at some restaurant or hotel.

"Slade, do you have a piece of paper and a pen on you?" Robin asked weakly.

"Whatever for?" the man asked.

"My last will and testament." Robin answered darkly.

"You think it will be that bad?" Slade sounded somewhat amused.

The look of despair from Robin was all the answer he needed.

_To Be Continued… _

**A/N:** mmmm… Ben & Jerry…. I LOVE Chunky Monkey and Bohemian Raspberry (we only get a few, international, flavors in Sweden, I'm afraid)… oh, and the Ben & Jerry Sandwich…. I… I gotta go now….

* * *


	4. Partnerships and Proclamations

**A/N:** Errr… I actually almost forgot I was writing this… Sorry… I've been caught up in my Titan's Tails on DA (and having multiple Ice-cream-gasms), and I'm currently working on the next page… partly because of that, this chapter is shortish, only around 8 pages…

This chapter was confusing to write, because I have written almost the exact same situation before, in the Christmas-drabble **"Holiday Plights".** I know I repeat myself now and then, I think it's inevitable, but this is kinda scary… how not to make it exactly the same? Well, this will be **shorter**, for one… -grin- I hope it won't be too bad.

Oh, as usual when the manor is involved, I'm taking liberties, because I don't have the facts… ; )

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**Chapter Three (I'm getting the hang of this): Partnerships and Proclamations**

Robin swallowed nervously as they got out of the car. He had this weird need to clutch Slade's hand, but he didn't think it would be appreciated by neither Slade nor their host, so he didn't. As they walked up the steps, the door swung open, and Robin rushed into Alfred's arms.

"Al!"

"Master Richard, so good to see you. And this, I presume, is Mr. Wilson?"

"Oh, Yes, sorry… Alfred, this is Slade Wilson, Slade, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"Mr. Wilson, I have heard… so _much _about you." the butler held out his hand. Slade shook it and smirked.

"Call me Slade… and it's all true."

"Oh, dear, I _hope_ not…" Robin heard Alfred mumble under his breath.

"Is Bruce here?" Robin asked quickly.

"He is in the cave, he wants you to meet him there as soon as possible. I am to show Mr. Wilson around in the mean time." the old man added, stressing the words so the meaning wasn't lost.

"Oh, he doesn't want me to see the cave?" Slade chuckled, and Robin practically heard the thrown gauntlet being picked up.

"Play nice, Slade." he hissed, knowing begging would do no good.

"If you would follow me, Mr. Wilson?" Alfred said, gesturing to the east wing, away from the route Robin had to take to reach the cave.

"I'll see you in a bit." Robin promised, as if Slade needed any reassurance.

"What about our luggage?" the man asked, indicating the suitcases they had brought with them.

"You may leave them for the mean time." Alfred said, and started to walk. "Now, the estate was built in-"

Slade gave Robin a look the teen had trouble deciphering, but followed the butler nonetheless. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to speak to Bruce, and then maybe have a quick bite and_ then_ this nightmare would be over. He couldn't wait to face the enemy after facing his family…

* * *

An hour later, Robin and Bruce were still busy going over facts so complex they couldn't easily be sent, which was the reason Bruce had wanted to meet in the first place.

"We have had several disappearances lately, mostly teens on the run or on the wrong side of the law… I believe they are being recruited."

"Really? Regular teens?" Robin asked. "On the other hand, Brother Blood has a history of trying to _improve_ where he finds weaknesses…"

Bruce nodded.

"Yes, that worries me." The man let his fingers dance over the keyboard and a map of Gotham appeared on the screen. "The red dots are places where the children were last seen, the green are sightings of H.I.V.E members or crime scenes connected with them…"

Robin leaned closer. The dots seemed to be a jumbled up mess, and he was glad he had the greatest detective in the world to help him make sense of them.

* * *

Slade and Alfred had finished the tour of the mansion now, and the mercenary was getting impatient. Sure, he had seen things which had been rather interesting, and tucked them away for future reference, but a mansion was a mansion, even if it happened to belong to a famous millionaire slash masked crime fighter.

"Mr. Wilson? Perhaps you would like to wait in the sitting room?"

Slade stopped himself from rolling his eye. The old man kept refusing to call him by his first name, and it was getting annoying.

"Listen, _Mr. Pennyworth_…" Slade started "Thank you for the tour, but Robin and I should leave soon, we have a job to do."

"I am aware of that; however, I'm afraid I need to speak to you privately before you leave. If you would be so kind to step through…?"

Slade eyed the frail old hand which had landed on his arm. The skin looked like it was made of ancient parchment, all the veins and spots on its back standing out clearly. It looked like it would shatter if he so much as flexed his bicep, and still… there was strength there, and determination… Slade sighed and followed the man into the large sitting room with its roaring fire. He declined to take a seat and simply stood, staring into the dancing flames.

"This is personal, isn't it? About Robin?" he asked. This was a conversation he really didn't want to have.

"It is." The old man sighed. "The boy is like a grandson to me, and I love him dearly. I accept his choices. I might be an old man, but I am not a bigot." The last words were said with a lot of fire and determination behind them, and Slade met the old man's eyes and nodded.

"Good. He needs your support."

The old butler nodded curtly. He was almost standing to attention, like he was going out to war. Slade smiled inwardly. He could easily picture Alfred smacking people around with an umbrella.

"Lately, though, he has seem to needed… you." the old man continued.

"It would seem so." Slade said blankly, hoping the old man would drop it. It was rather difficult to meet that gaze. Slade seldom spoke to people actually older than he was nowadays, and those pale blue eyes, made somewhat paler by age, bore into him like few things ever had.

"I see your reluctance, and it heightens my fears. What are your intentions with young master Richard?"

Slade chuckled softly, though with no intentions to anger the old man.

"What it this? The eighteenth century?"

"Please, Mr. Wilson, answer my question. I assure you that your answer is safe with me."

Slade looked at Alfred in surprise, but found only honesty in the man's eyes. He suddenly understood how Robin had come to worship the elderly man so. Still, Slade wanted to avoid the question.

"I believe that is something between me and Robin…" he started.

"If he is important to you at all, I would advice you to answer. The young man desperately wants me to accept you, and I cannot do that in good conscience without knowing your intentions." the look in the pale eyes had turned piercing, and Slade fought an urge to shuffle his feet.

"My intentions…" the mercenary stared into the fire again for some time, trying to collect his thoughts. "My intentions, my sincerest intentions are… not to hurt him." He turned back, meeting the butler's eyes with a steady gaze. "Not to hurt him more than necessary, at least. Preferably not at all."

The old man nodded, and a sigh escaped his lips. If it was a sad one, or one of relief, Slade couldn't tell.

"I should think that was as much as I could hope for. Thank you. And when… if you do… we'll be here for him."

"Thank you." Slade said curtly. "That is… good to know."

* * *

"No. Thank you Bruce, but you've done enough. If Brother Blood suspects someone is on to him, he might flee. Please leave this to me and Slade."

"I don't like it… who is to say they are not in this together?" Batman growled.

The sound of someone chuckling made the former duo spin around.

"Even _you _can't believe that…" Slade smirked, walking up to the astonished pair while looking around. "Not a bad cave… but does it have a water-powered washing machine?"

"What?" Bruce croaked out.

"He is joking…" Robin snorted. "So… did Alfred let you down here?"

"No, he's busy preparing dinner… I must say, though, the entrance was ridiculously easy to find… A clock like that, not working properly… and the access code? The time of your parent's death, Bruce? A bit morbid are we?" the mercenary looked around again with disdain. "Scratch 'a bit'."

"Slade,_ please_!" Robin hissed.

"That's not fair, Robin, you know how I love to hear you beg." Slade smirked, smoothly moving out of Batman's reach. "It seems we really are supposed to have dinner, so I would suggest we go upstairs?"

Bruce was seething but nodded once, and walked briskly towards the stairs.

"You are not very polite, are you Slade?" Robin muttered. He couldn't decide if he was amused or outraged.

"My victims usually don't care." Slade chuckled. "I will have you know that I've been _very _civil to the old man for almost two hours. I needed to vent."

"You better have been." Robin growled. "And you better behave at dinner to."

"Now, Robin…" Slade turned him around to face him, and put a finger under his chin, lifting his head. "We might be working together and share a bed, but that doesn't mean you have the right to order me around."

Robin's eyes grew very large and round, and for a moment Slade thought the boy would burst into tears. Instead Robin blinked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I don't? But… but, Slade, I do that all the _time_! And you are _such_ a good boy! Now come…" Robin flashed him a mischievous smile and started walking up the stairs.

Slade stood frozen to the spot. When the hell had this happened? Slade started to wonder who _really_ might end up getting hurt.

* * *

Robin walked hurriedly up the stairs. He wasn't as untroubled by Slade's words as he had pretended, and the smile had quickly slid of his face. Slade had called them lovers, but that, Robin reminded himself, was only in front of the stewardess, to make sure she left him alone… Robin had been his _shield_, he guessed. And the hint that he had not had anyone else while they were apart? Could he trust that? And was it just because Slade had been working, hadn't had an _opportunity_… or had he really_ withheld_ because of Robin? The teenager tried to picture that, but it didn't seem to match up with the Slade he knew.

It was so easy, so _frighteningly_ easy to fall into a light banter with the man, to joke, to tease, to relax… to… _to play house_. Robin suddenly realized it. They were just playing. They _weren't _lovers, not really. They just had sex. For now, Slade was entertained, but his comment right now… it was clear he didn't want any attitude… he didn't want to be here, in this house, with Robin's family. He took his frustration out on Bruce, he had said as much himself, but Robin had thought it was the hero aspect, the fact that he and Bruce were 'natural enemies', but maybe that wasn't it? Maybe it was because he was Robin's family, and Slade wanted nothing to do with that part of him? Why would he? Bruce had asked Slade what he had to offer him, but what did _Robin_ really have to offer _Slade_? Well… except for… Robin blushed a bit. Well… Robin mentally shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. What to do? Fact one: he enjoyed it. The sex and even Slade's company in general. Fact two: he needed it. Okay, so he wouldn't wither and die without sex, but he _did_ need Slade's help with this mission, and it was important not to push the man away any further than he had already managed. Slade _could _just pick up and leave, after all. Conclusion: keep Slade happy, get his help, and bury any stupid feelings which might pop up. He could do that. He hoped.

Suddenly a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"The steps _turn_ here, Robin… You don't know how to fly, do you?" Slade sounded a bit wary, and Robin hiccupped when he saw how close to the edge he had been.

"Oh… Thanks, Slade. Hey, sorry about the whole family deal… we'll just eat and go, okay? You won't have to meet them again."

"Really? Old Bats don't want to help?" the man said dryly.

"Yeah, he did, but I told him no." Robin said hurriedly. "It will be just you and me… like we planned."

"Good." Slade smiled, and Robin smiled back.

_See? I can keep him happy…_ Robin thought to himself _At least for a while…_

* * *

The dinner was a surprisingly calm affair. Robin explained the findings he and Bruce had made, careful not to give up any of Batman's secret sources, and, as he managed to keep the conversation strictly on business, even the men managed to exchange a few civil words.

"Master Richard, it's after ten PM, I have prepared a room for you if you would want to rest for a while?" Alfred's voice was hopeful. Robin was about to deny the old man, even though his heart told him not to, but then Slade spoke up.

"It would be good to get a few hours of sleep before we get started, thank you."

* * *

Slade had been watching Robin closely during dinner. It was amazing how the teen could speak, but still seem so quiet. Perhaps it seemed that way because Robin only kept to fact. No tales, no teasing, no… fun?

_He must be tired_, Slade decided, especially since Robin also seemed to be zoning out now and then, and, as Alfred's offer came, he took it. Robin gave him a surprised look, but then nodded.

* * *

They were shown to a guest bedroom, and Robin was both surprised and relieved that Bruce didn't put up a fight about them sharing a room. He had given them both death-glares, and Robin knew that this wasn't Bruce's way of showing that he was accepting their relationship, only that he knew how to choose his battles.

Robin took a quick shower and changed into a fresh t-shirt and boxers. After the plane ride, his clothes felt like he had worn them for a week, and he was glad to get out of them. Slade seemed to be busy checking the room over, and Robin snorted.

"He won't have surveillance in here, Slade, he's not a pervert."

"It's routine." The man muttered, and then turned his head towards Robin, arching a brow. "So if I said I wanted to film you… that would make me a pervert?"

Robin had the answer on his tongue; _You already ARE a pervert, Slade…_But he stopped himself in time. No joking around. Instead he flashed the man a smile, before checking his watch.

"We should get some sleep. How about 4 hours? Wake up around 2?" he asked.

Slade seemed surprised, but then shrugged.

"Seems fine. I'll just get a shower."

Robin watched him enter the bathroom and rolled his eyes as the man didn't bother to close the door. Slade was such an exhibitionist… Robin got under the covers and wondered if they should have sex… sex would be fine with Slade, right? That's why the man was in this 'relationship' of theirs, so… but Robin thought that he probably shouldn't initiate anything, as that might count as 'ordering him around'… The teen sighed. Things were _so_ much easier before…

Robin never had to worry about whether or not to make the first move, because by the time Slade came out of the shower, he was already sound asleep.

* * *

Slade was pretty disappointed when he discovered the sleeping teen. Ha had to admit that he had looked forward to making Robin's moans and cries echo throughout the building, but they both needed the rest, he decided. Even closing his eye in this house went against his instincts, but he did so anyway, making himself relax, even though he didn't fall asleep. Bruce, Slade reluctantly admitted, wasn't a complete idiot, but who knew what the man would do to 'protect' his ward? Slade sneered. The boy didn't need protection… and if he did… well, Slade could do it himself.

* * *

Robin woke as someone shook his shoulder.

"Time to get up."

The voice was familiar, but, somehow, different, and as Robin cracked an eye open he got the wake-up-shock of his life.

"Holy shit!"

"Language, young man…" Slade chided.

"What?! I just woke up with your mask staring at me!" Robin half screeched, trying to get his heart to slow down. Seeing that two-toned metal_ thing_ a few inches from his face had brought back some really bad memories.

"The mask is an inanimate object, it, in itself, cannot stare." Slade snorted. The man was wearing his complete outfit, Robin now realized, and his heart skipped a few beats again.

"I _know _that…" Robin muttered, feeling very foolish. "Could you take it off now, please?"

"You better get used to it, Robin." Slade chided. "You'll be seeing a lot more of it from now on." Slade snorted, but took the mask off, placing it in a small bag.

"I know, but not first thing in the morning, please?" Robin grinned weakly.

"Morning? It's just a little past 2." Slade smirked. "Get up and get dressed."

"Yes _sir_." Robin snorted sarcastically and rolled out of bed. He was surprisingly not tired at all, he only felt the low, thrilling buzz of excitement. He was ready for anything, and he had a feeling, he would _have _to be.

He quickly put the uniform on, and then, just as Slade now had done, pulled a dark tracksuit on over it.

"Ready?" Slade asked, standing by the door.

"Oh, yes." Robin nodded. "Let's go get Cyborg back."

"Let's go have some _fun_…" Slade corrected him, leering.

"_You'll_ have fun, and_ I'll _work…" Robin huffed.

"It's a deal." The man's leer grew.

* * *

As they came downstairs, they were met by Alfred.

"Al! You're not asleep?" Robin asked and hugged the man goodbye.

"No, Master Richard. Master Bruce had to… _work_, but he asked me to arrange transport for the two of you into town. The car is waiting outside."

"Thank you." Robin grinned. "Taking a cab wouldn't have been such a good idea…"

"Don't thank him yet, he probably sent a stretch limo…" Slade snorted. "And why are you surprised? This was decided over dinner."

"It was?" Robin blinked. He must have zoned out more than he thought.

"Pay better attention in the future." Slade said sternly. "Did you really think I would leave such an important part to coincidence?"

"No… sorry…" Robin mumbled, ducking his head.

Slade stared at the boy. Where were the comebacks? The temper? Well, maybe Robin was merely getting into character, but this was strange. Was he still tired? He shared a glance with Alfred, shrugging at the question in the old man's eyes.

"Tell Bruce bye from me, kay?" Robin asked the old man, giving him another brief hug, before stepping away to stand next to Slade.

"I will. Be careful now, both of you." Alfred urged them as he waved them off.

* * *

Outside of the gates stood a car which looked very much misplaced. It was a cheap, older model, roughed up and dented, looking like it belonged in the tougher areas of Gotham.

"Perfect." Slade mumbled, making Robin smile.

Jerry sat at the wheel, and as Slade slid into the front seat, Robin had no choice but to sit in the back.

"So, where do I drop you off?" their driver said.

Slade mentioned the address, a place a few blocks from The Bowery, one of Gotham's more sordid areas, and they were off.

* * *

Robin stood on the rooftop, looking out over the city with its glimmering lights and bottomless blackness. The air burned in his lungs, but, although he knew the fumes probably were toxic, they felt… good.

They had discarded their tracksuits, hiding them between the paws of a withered gargoyle, incase they would need them again, and then taken off across the roofs. Robin had used his apprentice version of his beloved grapple-hook, as well as his bo-staff, but their journey had almost ended badly within the first few minutes. Robin blamed Slade. He had been watching the man, who had no trouble keeping up with him using mainly his raw strength, and at one point Robin had almost hit a wall nose first, before he were able to swing his feet around to cushion the impact.

"Distracted?" Slade had asked, and Robin could have sworn he had been smirking under the mask.

"Very." Robin had simply grinned, almost flirtingly, forgetting his new professional approach for a second. Slade had come up to him, undone his mask, and kissed him, right there, in the open. Robin felt his heart race in time with the man's and then scolded himself. Slade _always_ got like this from working out… he suspected the man was turned on by the mere thought of a jogging round. It wasn't a sign of affection.

Whatever it was, though, it felt damn good.

So there Robin stood, with Slade standing flush against his back.

"So this is Gotham?" the mercenary said.

Robin knew that Slade must have been here many times, of course, but he also knew that that wasn't what the man had meant.

"Yes… this is my Gotham…" he nodded.

"Good. Let's turn it upside down, then…" The man chuckled, clicked his mask back into place and jumped off the roof.

Robin grinned and followed. It was time to do some work.

_T b c…_

**A/N:** Oh, next chapter will be fun to write, I think… at least if the stuff I _want_ to happen actually _does_… it's troublesome sometimes, as the boys tend to take over… ;o) But, well… I don't think they will mind my little plot-bunnies… not Slade, anyway…


	5. Pursuits and Promiscuity

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** -blushes- I thought this chapter would get the story a little further along, but it basically turned out to be a PWP-chapter… the boys insisted! So sorry about that… At least it's a pretty fast update, right?

Oh, I'm rather involved with an interesting Red X origin fic right now called "**Imaginary Hero"** by **ginniirox**, because after reading the first chapter I had a plot-bunny explosion going on in my head so I started to discuss it with the writer… only two chapters so far, her first Teen Titan's story, but check it out! We need more Teen Titan's writers, don't we? Or should we all just give up and start writing Harry Potter slash? Huh? Should we? Well, ACTUALLY, if some of you would start writing some good Harry/Lucius I wouldn't mind… -grin-

**Chapter Four (yes, it is!): Pursuits and Promiscuity**

Slade landed on a fire-escape, as softly as a large jungle cat, and Robin joined him almost immediately.

"Remember our roles, now, apprentice?" Slade asked him quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Robin shrugged.

"_Apprentice_?" Slade's voice was like a whip.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, yes, master." Robin gulped, having been rather taken aback by the man's tone of voice.

"Better." Slade muttered and nodded curtly, before swinging down the side of the building with Robin at his heels.

* * *

"Do you know who I am?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. I am looking for Brother Blood and the H.I.V.E. Spread the word. Pass these around."

Robin watched as Slade handed the terrified man a couple of business cards, which were blank except for Slade's "S"-logo and a number to an untraceable communicator.

They had been at this all night, and now the horizon started to brighten, painting the sky in a sickly peach color. Robin had been at Slade's side the whole time, quiet and alert, watching twitching eyes and wandering hands. He had had to break several bones in one of those hands as a gang member had reached for a hidden weapon, but, all in all, it had mostly gone smoothly. Robin was surprised at how well known Slade, or rather Deathstroke, really was. He seemed to be a legend, almost a god, amongst these men and women, although Slade would have sneered at the thought of having filth like them as followers.

The man, a lowly informant slash burglar, ran as soon as Slade gestured for him to go, and the mercenary turned around, addressing Robin for the first time in hours.

"It's dawn. The part of the city we are interested in are about to go to sleep. Let's retire for the day."

Robin gave a nod and instantly followed once more, feeling surprised at how exceptionally easy it was for him to slip into the role of Slade's apprentice. The man demanded to be obeyed, and, once he stopped fighting it, Robin had to admit that it was… thrilling…

* * *

The hotel was far enough from the slum not to be a crack house, but close enough to be practically a brothel. Their room was adequate, however, and had a private bathroom complete with a working shower, so Robin guessed that this was the hotel's version of a presidential suite.

Jerry had come by in the old car with their luggage, since they hadn't bothered bringing the suitcases over the rooftops. Robin grinned slightly to himself. That would have looked weird…

"Starting to enjoy yourself?" Slade asked from across the room. He was busy removing his armor, and the hated mask had been tossed carelessly on the king-sized bed.

"We didn't find anything…" Robin answered, the grin replaced by a frown.

"Learn to enjoy the _chase_, Robin…" Slade purred and walked up to him, wearing only his form-fitting black suit. The man tilted the teen's head back with his fingers and gazed into troubled blue eyes. "Why so gloomy? You've been unusually quiet lately."

"I'm… I'm just worried about Cyborg…" Robin shrugged, and forced a grin onto his face.

"No… that's not it…" Slade murmured, a hint of a growl in his voice. "I don't enjoy when people lie to me… but I'll figure it out… Now… get on the bed…"

"Wha-" Robin didn't have time to object before he was picked up by a firm grip on his hips and easily tossed onto the mattress. "Ouch!" he had landed, rather painfully, on the mask, and has just pulled it out from under him and tossed it to the floor, when Slade suddenly covered his body.

"You fell asleep on me last night, you naughty boy…." the man grinned. "You'll have to pay for that now…"

Robin, knowing what would make Slade _really_ happy, just grinned.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Robin wasted no time getting Slade out of his outfit, and he had the same sort of help. He could barely remember when he had last blushed from being naked with the man, or _seeing_ him naked for that matter. He loved it. Every nook and cranny, every rippling muscle, every inch of glistening skin, every hair. He rolled on top of the man, leaned down and ran his tongue up Slade's jugular vein, then further, stopping to suck and nibble at the hollow just below his ear. Slade rewarded him with a slight intake of breath, and Robin stifled a moan on his own, as hands slid down his sides, grabbing his hips, only to move back further to cup his ass, kneading it.

Robin shuffled downwards, attacking Slade's shoulders and chest, while letting his hands explore the man's bulging arms. Robin loved those arms too… definitely one of Slade's better parts… well… except his cock… and chest… and abs… and mouth… and… when he thought about it, Robin really didn't want to go without any part of Slade's body… possibly the left little toe… but no, he liked that too. Robin smiled to himself, and then another errant thought struck him, and he straightened up slightly.

"Slacking off?" Slade wanted to know.

"No, I… you know, this bed is probably really filthy…" Robin said, glancing around the room.

Slade laughed.

"This room isn't good enough for you, princess? No silk sheets?"

"We've never made love in silk sheets!" Robin objected, before wanting to bite his tongue off for using those particular words. Slade, however, didn't seem to take notice.

"You are right, we have to rectify that as soon as possible…"

"Yeah, well… for now, I'm staying on _top_ of you…" Robin grinned.

"As long as you stop slacking off, I don't mind…" Slade smirked back.

"God, you are _so _demanding!" Robin huffed and rolled his eyes, not noticing that he was slipping into his old, teasing role.

Slade merely chuckled, and Robin did as well, before continuing to make love to Slade's skin with his lips, tongue and teeth. They were groin to groin now, and Robin's hips thrust downwards, grinding their erections together. He had never even felt himself get hard, it seemed to happen almost instantly, a natural reaction to being close to Slade.

_An allergic reaction… _Robin thought wryly.

He needed to taste something different than merely skin now, something saltier, muskier, so he moved down further. He spotted the pearl of pre-cum on the tip of Slade's cock a second before licking it up, his tongue digging into the slit, begging for more. He licked around the head, then from the base up along the sensitive underside of the limb, before engulfing it completely. Robin relaxed his throat, swallowed around the thick head and let it slid into his throat.

* * *

Slade groaned. Being deep-throated by Robin was almost as good as fucking him, especially the way the teen's throat constricted around him, drawing him in further, milking him. Robin didn't do this every time, as he usually got rather sore afterwards, but it was a real treat when it happened.

Slade had let Robin take control, and be the one doing all the actual 'work' just because he knew that there was a bigger chance of this happening; Robin needed to feel in control to make himself this vulnerable. The man had simply lain back, not even touching the teen anymore, and he was wholeheartedly, though somewhat selfishly, he had to admit, enjoying himself.

* * *

Robin could feel that Slade was close, _too_ close, so he sat up, ignoring the way the man frowned at him, and slid two of his fingers into his mouth. That made Slade's eye widen somewhat, and the man seemed completely enraptured as Robin moved his hand behind his back and then moaned as he pressed the slicked fingers into himself. It was far from enough, though, that kind of penetration, and as soon as he had gotten himself a bit stretched and wet, Robin crawled upwards again. He positioned himself quickly, and put a hand between his legs to be able to reach Slade's cock, keeping it steady, before pushing down. There was no way he was going to look through the bags for lube now, saliva would have to do.

He pushed down slowly, feeling himself yield until, suddenly, Slade was inside him, and he was able to sink down, filling himself with the throbbing heat. He could never get enough of this, of the man's size, almost on the verge of being too much, almost painful, but just on the right side of the line between pleasure and pain. Robin started moving quickly, and then Slade's hands were back, almost burning his skin as the man held him, helped him find a rhythm.

Robin threw his head back when one of the hands encircled his own shaft, massaging it, before moving back to tug gently on his balls and prod a his perineum, a movement which was enough to drive any man, straight _or_ gay, mad. Then the fingers were suddenly gone and Robin found himself moaning in complaint at the loss, and opened eyes he didn't knew he had closed. He looked down on Slade and gasped as he saw the man sliding two of his fingers into his mouth, with a wicked glint in his grey eye.

"Yes… oh, god, yes!" Robin gasped at the unspoken question, and soon the fingers were back, pressing against him and the cock he was riding, until Robin was pushing down on them as well. Stretched to his limits, Robin cried out harshly as the fingers inside him pushed deeper, and curled upwards, finding his prostate. The world disappeared after that.

* * *

When Robin opened his eyes again, he was sprawled on Slade's chest, both of them soaked in sweat, and, Robin noticed, something else, even stickier, which he had landed in. Apparently he had just toppled over.

"Oh, my, I fear we have rather soiled the covers even further." Slade said in impersonation of Alfred, which was so spot-on, that Robin froze for a second, thinking the man was actually in the room with them.

Then Robin merely groaned.

"Sounds like I have to carry you to the shower…" Slade chuckled.

"Don't you _dare _move…" Robin murmured, tightening his knees around the man's upper thighs.

"There you go, telling me what to go again…" Slade growled jokingly, but he hadn't expected Robin's reaction. The boy tensed immediately, and struggled to sit up.

"I'm sorry, of course we should shower…"

Slade caught him before he could get off him.

"What's this? Decided to listen to me for once?"

"I always listen to you." Robin said, without meeting the man's eyes.

Slade merely snorted at the ridiculous claim.

"Hardly, but then again, you shouldn't."

"I… shouldn't?" Robin frowned, trying to figure out what kind of look the man's devious mind was in at that moment.

"No. If I wanted yes-men, I would have surrounded myself with people like them." Slade said, and nodded towards the street, indicating the thugs they had met during the night.

* * *

Slade frowned up at the teen, who squirmed, which had a rather nice effect on him, but the man repressed it for now. What had caused this? Suddenly he understood, he had said something similar in the cave yesterday, after all…

_What did that trigger in your mind, Robin, what conclusions have you come to?_ the man thought to himself. He knew that people sometimes thought he could read their minds, Robin still looked surprised when he predicted what the teen would do or say, but that was merely a very honed observational-skill, based on years of experience on people in general. Sometimes, though, this little bird still could stomp him…

"Tell me." Slade said, pouring all of his authority into those two words.

* * *

Robin felt his determination crumble.

"I… I just… I thought you wanted to keep it impersonal… professional…" he said quietly.

Slade just stared at him for a moment, before barking out a short laugh.

"If _this_-" the man's hips bucked upwards, making Robin give a small yelp, "is your idea of _impersonal and professional_… you are definitely in the wrong business."

"No, but… this is just sex…?" Robin's voice was very uncertain now.

"_Just_? I think I've never been more insulted in my _life_… Although I have to admit, I could have been more active than just now…"

"You don't understand…" Robin tried, and Slade could hear a choked sob at the end of the sentence.

"Yes I do. You are uncertain about our relationship and decided to behave in a way you thought I would like. Why?"

"… I need_ you_ more than you need _me_…" the words were barely audible, and Slade could have sworn he saw a tear trapped in Robin's long, downcast eyelashes.

"And you mean that professionally, don't you? Clever little boy…" Slade purred.

Robin looked up, startled.

"What?"

"You are _manipulative_, Robin… would have worked too, if you had been better at understanding what I want from you… I'm proud of you."

"What _do_ you want from me?" Robin asked pleadingly, he had been so sure about his decision, and now it all had fallen apart.

"When I have figured that out, I promise I'll tell you." Slade smirked.

* * *

"Bruce said we were just playing house." Robin muttered ten minutes later. He and Slade were showering together, although the small stall wasn't exactly built for two.

"And Bruce would know, would he?" Slade growled, as he ran his soapy hands over the teen's back. "That's one thing I don't like about him; he makes judgments without having a fucking idea what he's talking about."

"Language, Slade…" Robin grinned. "So… what else don't you like about him?"

"I'll make you a list… Maybe you'll have time to read it over Christmas, if it's ready by then…" the man muttered.

Robin chuckled softly and turned around, to 'help' Slade. He was, after all, responsible for the mess on the man's stomach and chest.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Get something to eat."

"I mean, after that?"

"Watch TV? Relax? Fuck?"

"Slade!" Robin cried, "I meant about the misson! We struck out last night."

"No, the word is out there. You know as well as I do that the H.I.V.E is well hidden, you had to use a tracker yourself to find it the first time, didn't you?"

"How do you-?"

"Read the files, remember? Very sneaky… not a very heroic thing to do, was it?"

"Stop trying to corrupt me!"

"Me? You are the one who spent the last couple of minutes washing my cock… I would suggest not to chafe it, because you'll be begging for it again soon."

Robin snatched his hands away and blushed.

"Oh, no…" Slade said "You are not _quite_ done yet… Finish what you start."

* * *

If the situation had been different, Robin might have been able to think of their day as 'relaxing'. They didn't leave their room, since they wanted to lay low for now, and, as soon as Slade had explained the concept of 'room service' to the hotel's staff, they even had a decent meal. Well. Decent, as in 'somewhat hot', at least.

Robin spent the afternoon slumbering, while Slade made sure everything was put away for their evening outing. None of them trusted the hotel staff farther then they could throw them, although that was a rather bad analogy in Slade's case, so they made sure their suitcases were locked, hidden behind the curtain and chained to the radiator. If anyone would still go to the trouble of stealing them, they would, after spending hours getting the steel reinforced suitcases open, find them stuffed with the hotel's own dirty sheets and towels, because _their_ stuff was hidden in a ventilation-shaft in the ceiling.

Robin smiled as Slade slid the tile back into place.

"You really hope our stuff is gonna get stolen, right?" he smirked.

"It would make my day… well… if I could be there to see the look in their eyes…" the man admitted.

"Sometimes I think you are just a big child…" Robin chuckled and closed his eyes. He had gratefully slipped back into their normal jargon, but he was still rather sure Slade had misunderstood him. Joking around was okay, he had realized, but he still had to be careful with familiarity… the slip up of calling their sex-session 'making love', for example… very, very bad, and he felt lucky when Slade hadn't commented. He had to keep those thoughts to himself… hell, he had to just push them out of his head, terms like those had nothing to do with him and Slade.

"I could reply to that, but it would probably turn nasty…" the man smirked and joined Robin on the bed, drawing him close.

"Mhhmm… can't do anymore nasty today… unless you want an apprentice with a limp…" Robin warned him. There actually _was _such a thing as too much sex, especially if you were the only one bottoming.

"You sure?" Slade sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yes. And think of your own image… you must be fearsome and intimidating, not wearing a grin which can be seen through your mask…" Robin lectured him.

"I think you should get back to being quiet." Slade growled.

"I'm not kidding, if you ever saw your expression after sex, you'd be a monk…" Robin snickered.

"I could tell you the same…" Slade chuckled back, making Robin tense.

"What? I don't have a look!" The teen objected.

"No? I _should_ film you… you have that big-eyed what-in-the-world-just-happen-look… it's very endearing…"

"Well, at least I don't look like a smug cat!"

"No, you look like a bewildered, but very satisfied, kitten, princess…" Slade said and nibbled on Robin's neck.

"There's no way I can win this, is there?" Robin sighed.

"With me? No. So I think it would be appropriate for me to collect my prize?" Slade suggested and one of his hands was suddenly under Robin's shirt.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Robin exclaimed, his voice hitching as Slade's fingers found a nipple.

"No, but we both know you will, don't we?" Slade purred victoriously.

"Just get the damn lube…" Robin mumbled, which had Slade's hand come to a still. "What?" the teen asked, wondering where the action went.

"Errr… it's… in the ventilation shaft…"

* * *

They went out at 11 PM, which was quite early, but they used the time to stretch their legs, crossing into the tougher areas via the rooftops.

Suddenly Robin spotted a shadow tailing them and barely had time to yell out a warning to Slade before said shadow landed in a graceful crunch ahead of them.

"Look who it is… and here I am without a giant ball of yarn…" Slade chuckled.

Robin had recognized the silhouette as soon as the figure had stood up, and took care to stay back in the shadows.

"Deathstroke." the shadow nodded.

"Catwoman." Slade nodded back.

"I heard you were looking for someone?" The woman said, glancing over at Robin "Who's the kid?"

"I am, and he's my apprentice." Slade said calmly.

Robin continued to stay back, he might have changed, but it was possible the woman would still recognize him. He offered her a nod which was returned.

"Retiring, Slade?" she asked, her voice as melodious as always. Robin remembered Bruce muttering about how someone could drown in the undercurrents of that voice if not careful, and the teen wondered if that was what his former mentor had done.

"No, _expanding_." the mercenary said. "Do you have any information for us?"

"It depends… what do I get?" the woman purred.

"To live."

There was a sound close to a hiss, and Catwoman straightened up.

"You are no fun to play with, Deathstroke." she said accusingly.

"Another time." Slade said smoothly, and Robin felt his hands ball into fists.

_No way in hell, bastard! _something inside him growled.

"Where can we find the H.I.V.E?" Slade asked straight forward.

"Those annoying kids have blundered into my territory quite a lot lately…." the woman said, still sounding like she was sulking. "Gonna cause them some trouble?"

"I might be looking to hire them." Slade said cautiously, "But I'll let Brother Blood know they irritate you… I'm sure they can be taught respect."

A pearly laughter filled the air, and Robin saw the glint of claws in the darkness, as the woman jokingly fanned herself.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor…" she leered. "I can take care of myself, big boy… I would have taught them a lesson myself, if I had _known_ where their base was… Sorry, Deathstroke, but I was merely curious…"

"Cats are never much use, are they?" Slade muttered, and, with another light laugh, the woman had disappeared into the shadows again.

Four hours, and a lot of talk and threats later, Slade's communicator beeped. The man flicked it open, exchanged a few words and closed it again.

"Hunt's over." he said, turning to Robin. "We've found them."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Yeah, Robin is back to his "old self" but he still have doubts… I COULD have let this go on longer, but I really don't enjoy writing him that way, and the poor boy is going to get a really big shock soon, so I thought I'd go easy on him… might not be the best writing, but considering what some writers get away with, I decided I was allowed! –grin-

Oh, do you remember the "Terms.." universe? Do you remember that, in that, Slade and Robin are supposedly enjoying their honeymoon? Don't get TOO excited (those of you who are fans of that universe) but I actually wrote a little bit on that drabble the other day… it's just been sitting there for ages, but I wanted to write some real fluff, and some Red/Speedy (as you might remember, they are also on the island…) It made me giggle, so, perhaps, there will be a short drabble posted soon…


	6. Persuasion and Pain

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** Hello everybody! In this chapter you'll meet Brother Blood for the first time! I want to point out that his character is based on how he appeared in the cartoon, since his incarnations in the comic-world supposedly is vastly different… I also want to say that the "spotlight"-comment you'll read soon was dastardly stolen from one of the cartoon's producers/writers; David Slack. It's almost an exact quote, but I thought it was so fitting I had to use it.

**Chapter Five (Oh,my!): Persuasion and Pain**

The instructions led them away from the dodgier neighborhoods, towards the roof of a rather small, nondescript office building. Standing there, waiting in all his glory, clad in his long robe, his hair combed into immaculate perfection, was Brother Blood himself.

They paused on the neighboring building for a moment to look for obvious signs of a trap.

Robin noticed how Slade looked at the man below them incredulously, and chuckled.

"Blood isn't like you, Sl- Master, he doesn't hide in the shadows, he loves the spotlight too much..."

"Well, let's go down there, then, and give him some _attention_…" Slade snorted.

* * *

They landed very close to the man, who almost managed not to look startled, which was impressive, considering.

"Deathstroke… or is that Slade now?" Blood started, in a way of a greeting.

"Any of them will do, Brother Blood." Slade shrugged. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, my dear boy, you've found me, so why don't you tell me the reason behind the search?" Blood suggested, sounding a bit annoyed.

"The H.I.V.E. I've heard you have expanded here?"

"That is right. The academy is growing, it's very popular, especially in the world of today… but you have hired us before, and I had the impression that you were… unsatisfied?" Blood asked carefully. It was possible that Slade had come back for some sort of payback for past failures, even though that was unlikely.

"Correct. The H.I.V.E didn't live up to my expectations at that time, but now, I hope, I will find your academy very resourceful. After all, it's under new management."

Robin, who had stayed a step behind Slade, scanning the area for any disturbance, had to hide a smirk.

_There is no way even BLOOD would fall for such obvious flattery._

The man drew himself up some, however, and a small, but almost pleasant, smile graced his lips.

"So it is. I must say that we have worked hard to overcome our initial problems. I am sure we'll have someone for you to hire."

"Well…." Slade said, "I'm actually not looking to _hire_ any of your students or graduates, rather… the other way around."

Blood looked surprised for a moment, but then gestured amiably towards the entrance to the roof's stairwell.

"Maybe we should discuss this business inside."

* * *

Robin was amazed by how Brother Blood seemed to completely overlook him. Slade chose to ignore him for now, and, somehow, that must have sent Brother Blood the signal to do that as well. The man merely gave him a glance as they stepped inside.

* * *

The interior of the building reminded Robin of the first H.I.V.E academy, with its yellow and black bee-cell theme. They entered an elevator, and Robin continued to keep in the background, remembering a discussion he had had with Slade earlier in the day…

* * *

"Brother Blood is dangerous for a number of reasons, but it's his memory and his mind control we need to focus on." Slade had started.

Robin had nodded solemnly.

"I'm worried he might recognize me… he claims to have a photographic memory after all…" he had said.

"Yes, but I'm sure he can be tricked… you have changed enough… but try not to frown too much…"

"Excuse me?" Robin had frowned.

"He remembers you as the very serious, dedicated leader of the Teen Titans. Act differently, and he will probably decide that any other likeness is simply coincidental."

"I see… what about the mind-control?"

"Just focus on me." Slade had smirked.

"Egocentric, much?" Robin had grinned, but then nodded. "I know, I know, to be controlled I have to let him in… I need something to focus on… he can't actually _read _minds, can he?"

"I'm not sure…" Slade had admitted, "I've found very few facts about his abilities, apart from what was already in your reports… but I don't thing he can read them outright. It pays to be careful, though, so try to not keep Cyborg in the front of your mind…"

"Easy for _you_ to say…" Robin had muttered.

* * *

Now, actually being here, Robin struggled with Slade's suggestions. He had decided in advance what kind of apprentice he would be, and obviously he couldn't be an unwilling one. Instead he had decided to act proud and eager, so now, when they were inside, he let his face relax and his lips quirk up in a small, amused smile. He thanked Bruce for teaching him about using his face as a mask… this was his 'I'm attending this gala of my own free will and find in fascinating'-face… Bruce used it a lot as well.

The elevator-doors slid open and they came out in a large lobby-like space. Robin gave a small, appreciative, gasp, careful not to overact.

"Welcome to the H.I.V.E, or The Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination." Brother Blood said. "Let's go to my office, shall we?"

There were a lot of people moving around, from students to adults, and Robin's eyes darted from face to face. He felt this would only be natural for him to do; after all, there was nothing suspicious about a teenager being curious.

* * *

They entered a big room, ridiculous like a clichéd headmaster's office, with wood-panelling on the walls and a big oak desk, which Blood seated himself behind. He gestured to the visitor-chairs in front of the desk, and Slade took a seat. Robin, whoever, went to stand at Slade's right shoulder.

The hive-theme wasn't as pronounced in here, but there was a hexagonal-shaped carpet in soft yellow on the floor, and the windows had a row of decorative hexagonal panes framing them.

"So… how can I help you?" the headmaster started.

"Well, as you see, I have recently acquired an apprentice." Slade gestured to Robin, who again nodded, with a small smile. "He has been with me for eight months now, and shows real promise, but in the near future I have a mission not suited for two. Though I trust him enough to leave him on his own for that time, I fear his training will suffer. This is where your academy comes in. I am sure he would benefit greatly from taking a few classes here while I am away, and I will naturally reimburse you for all of the costs, including room and board."

The room was silent for a moment, while Brother Blood seemed to think things over, leaning forward and stapling his fingers in front of his face.

"This is not how I… _usually_… acquire students."

"I am aware of that, which is why I am prepared to pay a very high fee for your trouble, however, I have a few conditions…" Slade warned the man.

"Such as?" Blood asked, and Robin could hear curiosity and greed in his voice… a very good combination in an enemy.

"Firstly, no mind-control. My apprentice is loyal only to me and my orders, and I assure you he will be on his best behaviour, secondly we will both stay here for a few days, two weeks at the most, before I leave, so I can monitor him while he takes part of your teachings. I have to be sure, after all, that they are suitable. If everything works out to my satisfaction, I might be tempted to make use of your business again, and, naturally, you may name your price if I do."

"It sounds interesting, Slade, I must admit… I might be willing to leave him out of the… shall we say _persuasive_ part, some of my students go through, but I want to ask for a favour in return…" the quick glance Brother Blood gave Slade wasn't lost on Robin, and it was very calculating, making the boy tense. "I would like you, during your stay here, to be our guest teacher. Only a few classes, mind you, and we can discuss the subjects… hand-to-hand combat, perhaps? Sword fighting? I'm sure you'll be a huge resource."

_Yeah,_ Robin thought grimly to himself, _and you'll get a lot of new students if there's a rumour Deathstroke is teaching here..._

"That sounds reasonable…" Slade said thoughtfully. "If your students can keep up with me and my apprentice, of course…" he added with a chuckle.

"Excellent… if they can't, there will be many others eager to take their place…" Brother Blood responded with a cold smirk. "So… your apprentice…" the man's eyes were suddenly on Robin. "What is your name, boy?"

Robin tensed slightly. They had discussed this, but it was a big risk…

"His name is confidential." Slade answered sternly, and for the first time turned towards Robin. "So, apprentice, what do you want to be called now?"

"Well, Master…" Robin started, seemingly thinking about it until a naughty smile crossed his lips. "We are in Gotham, after all, so why not Batman?"

Slade chuckled and turned looked over towards the headmaster again.

"Last month we were in Metropolis, and he wanted to be Superman."

"Why heroes?" Blood asked, looking puzzled.

"Because he knows it annoys me… He's lucky I haven't called him Stephanie yet…" Slade shrugged. "No, apprentice, I won't have the good people here call you Batman… you can be Robin, though?"

"Robin?" the teen asked with a slightly whiny tone.

"Apprentice!" Slade barked, and Robin stood to attention.

"Yes, Master, sorry Master. I'll be Robin."

"You even _look _slightly like that annoying boy…" Brother Blood frowned.

Slade turned his head again, seemingly studying his charge.

"He does, doesn't he? He fought him once, in Jump City… that's when I really realized his potential… he will be able to kill the leader of the Titan's soon enough."

Robin let his features burst into looks of pride and gratitude for a moment, before carefully schooling them to a blanker expression. He realized that he actually started to enjoy playing this role, and he hoped it would help him to do it convincingly.

"Really? Well, let's hope so. They and their East-team have annoyed me enough." the headmaster snarled.

"That isn't the reason for relocating to Gotham, though, is it?" Slade asked with a trace of disdain in his voice.

"Oh, no. Bigger market, you see. And despite Batman, it's safer than Metropolis." Blood denied.

"Yes. Flying, x-ray vision, heat-vision, immense strength and speed all wrapped up in one… It's rather like cheating, isn't it?" Slade said with a dry chuckle. "Although quite a challenge."

"A bit much for poor students, I fear." The headmaster said and stood up. "Why don't we see about settling you in? I'll arrange for a couple of rooms, and we can discuss our agreement to fuller extent in the morning."

"Yes. Although one room will suffice." Slade said. "One room, one bed."

"And… your apprentice?" Brother Blood looked puzzled again.

"He'll either make himself useful in my bed or he'll sleep on the floor." Slade drawled, making the pale man's cheeks colour slightly, and his eyes dart towards Robin, who kept smiling with some difficulty. Did Slade really _have_ to _brag_ about it? Yeah, well… it was probably in his genes…

"He's… very _devoted_, isn't he?" Blood choked out, clearly not sure what to say.

"Oh, yes. You have _no_ idea…" Slade purred, making Robin's cheeks redden somewhat as well.

* * *

The headmaster coughed faintly and swept out of the room, gesturing for them to follow.

"As we have some training missions out in the city taking place at night, the schedule varies for our students. That means breakfast is served from 7 am to 11 am, and the times for the other meals differs accordingly. We also have night classes, and a student's schedule alternates between night- and day-classes every other week."

"I would rather that… err… _Robin _wouldn't take part of too many public missions. I would hate it to see him ending up in custody because of someone else's mistake." Slade said haughtily, taking a moment to pretend to recall Robin's name.

"Oh, we'll never send anyone _untested _out on a mission…" Blood answered in the same tone. "That's where it all went wrong from the _start_…" he added in a dark mutter.

"Good, good. And I will take care of his assassination-skills myself, however, I think he'll find facing your student's different abilities quite challenging. He will also continue to wear my colours, no school uniform. It is too easy for a teenager to try to belong and fit in, and I don't encourage being part of a group-mind."

"I understand, although those are very easy to control…" Brother Blood smirked coldly.

* * *

Brother Blood stepped away from them for a moment, to speak quietly with a man who seemed to belong to the school staff. As he came back he was all smiles and hospitality.

"Why don't I show you around while your room is being prepared?" he suggested.

The tour was interesting, Robin had to confess. There seemed to be people everywhere, of all ages, and Robin wasn't sure sometimes who the students and who the employees were.

Most of them appeared to wear some sort of yellow-and black theme, or at least the H.I.V.E logo, the letter "H" surrounded by a hexagon. Not exactly a uniform, but since the different shapes and sizes of the people here varied so much, Robin guessed having actual uniforms would have stretched any budget until it screamed.

"A school colour, or at least a symbol, gives the students a sense of belonging. They know who they can trust. Most of them have lacked that experience in their pasts." Blood explained as they were in the elevator, heading for the sublevels of the building.

"I see." Slade answered. "As you said, it would make it easier to manage such a large group. How many students do you have?" Slade asked as they were guided through several connected gyms as well as locker rooms, showers and saw an Olympic-size swimming pool.

"Around two hundred and fifty." The headmaster told them proudly. "We are getting quite full, and I am already planning to expand."

"Do all of them live here?"

"Yes, even most of the teachers. It helps them all focus on their goals."

"Excuse me, Master? May I ask headmaster Blood a question?" Robin said carefully.

"You may." Slade nodded.

"Thank you, Master. Headmaster, what exactly do the students study here?"

"We have a wide curriculum, and if you think you will spend the time with us just fighting, you are sourly mistaken. We have a lot of physical activities, naturally, every martial art is represented, along with weapon-training, but we also have classes in health and first aid, make-up and disguises, chemistry, biology, physics, economics, law, history and antiques, mechanics, advanced technology, modern and classic art, architecture, language and more."

"Architecture? Excuse me, but why?" Robin asked curiously.

"Ah, my boy, you need to learn to read blueprints, you need to learn how a building is _constructed_, to find its weak points."

"Oh, I see. It sounds very interesting, sir." Robin said honestly. He started to understand how Cyborg got so caught up in the H.I.V.E when he joined the school undercover in their first clash with Brother Blood.

"Most of the students object to the art and history classes in the beginning, but, as they soon understand, why bother breaking in if you don't know what will be worth stealing?" Brother Blood chuckled.

"That sounds reasonable, it's always good to expand ones mind." Slade agreed.

* * *

After seeing the sublevels, where there also was a floor only consisting of different Dojo's, the first and second floor seemed very normal, with the lobby, two large cafeterias and conference rooms.

"The third to sixth floor is classrooms," Blood explained as they entered the third floor. "Above these we have dormitories. I put you on the teacher's floor so you'll have some privacy." Blood let them know. "Now, I believe there is a class on weapon maintenance in here…" Blood opened the door a crack and exchanged a few word with the teacher. "New student, can he watch until class is over? Thank you." He gestured for Robin to go through. "Your Master and I will wait out here, the lesson will end in about ten minutes." Blood said. Robin had a distinct feeling that Blood wanted to discuss more things regarding him with Slade privately, but nodded after a glance at Slade for consent.

* * *

He got a lot of curious looks when he entered the classroom, but, after a short bark from the teacher, the class refocused again. They all had a small automatic gun on the desk in front of them, taken apart into its smallest components.

"And go!"

Robin watched in fascination as the student's hands flew over the table, and in thirty seconds all of them were done.

"And go!"

Robin watched as the weapons were taken apart once again.

The third time Robin's attention started to stray to the students instead. It was really a strange bunch. Most of them were obviously meta-humans, and Robin's eyes almost watered as he looked at a girl who seemed to be two-dimensional, like a peace of paper. Still, she managed to handle the weapon just as well as the others, although Robin wondered what use she would be in a storm…

His eyes drifted to the teacher, a beautiful woman in her late twenties. Her hair was white, but that looked completely natural in a room where descriptions like "blond" or "brunette" was completely useless. One young man, Robin noticed, seemed to have hair made of green flames… the guy caught him looking and winked. Robin grinned and winked back. He then decided that he better not tell Slade that… At his wink, however, the guy's hair turned slightly pink and Robin grinned wider… did the guy have emotionally sensitive fire-hair? This place was so weird…

"Good work everybody, class dismissed." the teacher said after a while, and, as one, the students stood up and returned the guns to a locker, before filing out of the room, chattering among themselves. Fire-hair-guy hung back, however, and Robin watched him in amusement as he so obviously gathered his courage to approach him. To the guy's credit, he managed, and walked up to the teen hero. Up close Robin noticed that the guy was really cute; a nice build, half a head taller than he, dimples to die for and with eyes that seemed to change colour with his hair.

"Hi? So… err… you're new?" Mr. Cute-but-Nervous asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna board here for a few weeks… I'm Robin."

"Oh, cool... I'm Flame."

"Yeah, I can see that…" Robin grinned and glanced at the other teen's hair, now a deep purple, and the guy ran his hand through it. "Wow, you can touch it? Can I?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Flame nodded.

Robin did. Making friends weren't a bad thing, right? And besides, he was curious. It felt amazing, like silky-soft, slightly warm water, running through his fingers.

"Cool…" Robin smiled.

"Flame! Are you coming or are you gonna chat up the new guy?" someone shouted teasingly from the door. "Mr. Karnov will kick your ass if you're late again!"

Flames hair and eyes turned a deep scarlet.

"Errr… I'm sorry… I'll introduce you to the bastards I call friends later, okay? He's not kidding about Karnov, you see…" the poor teen stuttered and ran.

Slade suddenly stood in the door.

"Apprentice? The headmaster had some business to attend to, but I've gotten the key and directions to our room, so if you have the _time_…?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just making friends, Master…" Robin grinned innocently.

"Friends? Right…" Slade growled.

There was a gasp and a crash from behind Robin, and the teen spun around to see the teacher, having dropped her own demonstration weapon, staring at them in shock. Robin looked back at Slade, who, despite his mask, seemed just as surprised.

_Enemy?_ Robin wondered. _Old girlfriend?_ the evil part of his mind supplied.

Both Slade and the woman seemed frozen for a moment, and then Slade, to Robin's amazement, opened his arms slightly.

There was a sob and the woman flew through the room, into Slade's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I've missed you! I love you so much…" the woman blubbered.

"I love you too." Slade answered softly, stroking the woman's back.

Robin didn't know that four words could hurt so much.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Firstly, before I'm decapitated: I know most of you already have figured out who the woman is… I will COMPLETELY ignore any timeline regarding her and MOST of her history, except some basic background, because it just doesn't fit with Robin's age and everything… just let me, ok? Those of you who go "huh?"; don't worry… all will be explained… ;o)

The OC/OC's… yes, there will be a few of them. I'm sorry, but it seems only logical that Robin actually meets some students and teachers while he is at this school, right? They will be treated with my usual disdain for OC's though, so don't worry about them taking over. This is a Slade/Robin story and nothing else… Some canon characters might also pop in to say hi, but don't get your hopes up, because you know how skittish I am about writing them… ; ) Still, it would be FUN to hear suggestions for teachers, if you have them! I will definitely not promise to put them in (since I probably haven't heard about half of them) but just for fun! It's pretty obvious who will teach law, though… -grin-


	7. Parentage and Princesses

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** Slade's history is described in a simple, rather general, way, and, as I have warned before: forget the timeline! I have used the comic (thank god for scans!) and Wikipedia as my main sources, but I couldn't very well include everything, so… for more excuses and explanations, see the bottom A/N.

I haven't edited this chapter as much as I should, 'cause I have a killer headache… point out my mistakes and I'll send you imaginary cookies… they are good, though, and NO calories! ;o)

**  
Chapter Six (Who would'a thunk it?): Parentage and Princesses **

"_I've missed you! I love you so much…" the woman blubbered._

"_I love you too." Slade answered softly, stroking the woman's back._

_Robin didn't know that four words could hurt so much._

Robin's world was suddenly a very cold and empty place. He watched, in a daze, as the woman removed Slade's mask, kissed his cheek and laughed, cradling his face with her hands. He watched as Slade returned the gesture with a low laugh of his own.

"It's been too long…" Slade said.

"Yes, it has…" Suddenly the woman punched Slade playfully in the stomach. "You said you'd check up on me, you bastard!"

"Well, someone decided to work abroad all of a sudden, and I lost track… I was going to look you up soon…" Slade answered.  
The knife in Robin's chest twisted.

Suddenly the two adults seemed to notice the teen.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed and looked startled. "I removed your mask! I'm sorry, I-"

"If Robin here hadn't seen my face, I would have stopped you." Slade reassured her. "He is my Apprentice. Robin? This is Rose Wilson. My daughter."

"Actually, I'm using Worth now…" Rose grinned apologetically, "Sharing your name can sometimes be… troublesome…"

"Y-your _daughter_?" Robin stuttered, his mind screaming different things at him, all at once.

_She's older than I am!_

_He loves her…?_

_He never said…_

_At least she's not his wife… or is this worse?_

_She's his family…_

_His daughter…_

_He loves her!_

_But… I…_

_It… hurts…_

_Why would…?_

"Let me guess, you have told him as much about your personal background as you normally do, right?" Rose smirked, and Robin immediately noticed that they had the same kind of smile. He wanted to punch it off her face. "Really, _dad_, you should try to let people closer once in a while…"

"He has only been with me a few months…" Slade said offhandedly, while putting his mask on again.

Robin still hadn't moved, he wasn't sure he could.

"So why are you here?" Rose asked while turning to go pick up the gun she had dropped. "Don't tell me _you_ want to hire someone?"

"No, I'm here to house Robin for a few weeks while I go on a mission." Slade let her know, and the knife in Robin's chest seemed to ease out a little bit.

_At least he didn't tell her the truth up front… does that mean he doesn't trust her? He trust__s ME… right…? Well, obviously not on a PERSONAL level…_

"You sure? Not to worry you or anything, but I've had some flashes…" the woman said and tapped the side of her head.

"You… you are a psychic?" Robin asked. _Of COURSE she's a meta-human…_ he added bitterly in his mind.

"Nah, just slightly precognitive…" The woman shrugged with the smile Robin hated. Well… hated on _her_. "Usually only works for the immediate future, but once in a while…" Rose continued. "I think there will be some trouble here soon… no idea what, though."

"We'll keep an eye out, won't we, Robin?" Slade promised.

"Yes, Master." Robin nodded, and Rose made a disbelieving sound.

"_Master?"_ she asked.

"Yes. He is my Apprentice." Slade said with a clipped voice, indicating that the discussion wasn't to go any further.

"Okay, I see…" Rose said, her voice a bit tighter than before. "When _I_ asked you to teach me…"

"We would have driven each other crazy within a week..." Slade said gently, apparently trying to bridge, or sidestep, a rather large chasm in their past. "You know I'm there when you need me… I will stay here for at least a week, let's train together, shall we?"

"Okay… but I'm gonna kick your ass…" the woman pouted.

"Sure you will, Rose…" Slade chuckled.

"You'll see…" the woman grinned, and then she yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep… I hate night-classes sometimes… but the students hate morning-classes even more, so… I'll see you tomorrow… or later today… or whatever…" she waved at them and left.

* * *

"Let's go to our room." Slade half ordered, half suggested, after Rose had left.

"Yes, Master." Robin agreed and fell in line behind him. It was very important that they kept up appearances all the time, as you never knew who might be watching or listening, but it didn't bother Robin… he was in no mood to talk to Slade at the moment, anyway.

They took the elevator up to their floor and walked along a row of similar looking doors until Slade stopped by one. He handed Robin a key card and then Robin watched as the man slid his own card into the slot at the door, and entered a six-digit code.

"Did you memorize it?" Slade asked, indicating the code.

"Yes, Master."

"Good." The door swung open, revealing a small, rather bare, living-room with a work-area, a TV and a two-seat sofa. Robin blinked as he saw a small gift basket on the coffee-table, full with what looked like miniature bottles of shampoo, toothpaste and such. Would there be a mint on their pillows as well? But no. The bedroom was just as plain, the only thing standing out was the frame of the king-sized bed, as it was made of black metal, shaped as connected bee hive-cells. Robin rolled his eyes when he saw it. The colour-theme was much stronger here than in Bloods office, everything seemed to be black or yellow, including the bedspread, and it made Robin's head hurt. The bathroom was simple, with a standing shower, but at least there were two robes and a set of towels for the both of them, along with soap, toothbrushes and shaving equipment. Robin wondered if they would be billed for all of that. He suspected they would. Well… he smirked, _Slade_ would.

"Secure the rooms, Apprentice." the man ordered him, and Robin started looking for bugs and cameras. Usually Slade did this, but of course it was the Apprentice job now… Robin knew where to look, however, and did it silently and efficiently. He found no cameras, but no less than five listening-devises, three in the living-room and two in the bedroom. He indicated their numbers and positions to Slade by holding up his fingers and pointing.

"Very good, Apprentice. You may destroy them. I'm sure Brother Blood understands our need for privacy."

When Robin moved to take down a really tricky one in the living room, cleverly disguised as a smoke detector, Slade shook his head, and Robin left it alone. It would pick up their voices if they were close to the sofa or desk, so that's were Slade seated himself for now.

"So, Apprentice… what do you think of the school?"

"It seems very interesting, Master. If I didn't have you, I think I would have liked to go here." Robin said eagerly, playing his part for the bug.

"Good…. Don't get too comfortable, though, I'll be back for you in a few weeks."

"I'll miss you, Master." Robin said solemnly. "Do you think I'll be allowed to keep the room while you are away? Should I go get our things? You will stay for a while before you have to go, right?"

"Yes, no, I'll arrange that in the morning, and yes." Slade gave him a genuine grin. "I won't get the details until next week, and then I need to do some planning before I go… besides, I've promised to give a few lectures."

"They are very lucky…" Robin half grinned back, trying to look, but not _sound_, sarcastic.

"Yes, they are…" Slade smirked back. "Why don't we take a shower and get a few hours of sleep before dawn? I was promised to get your schedule at nine." he said and undid his mask.

"Yes, Master, but… I don't haven anything to sleep in…" Robin said, while unbuckling his belt and armour. After his boots were pulled off, he was left in his black tights and black and orange top. "Our things are still-"

"You won't_ need_ anything, Apprentice… Believe me…" Slade leered, and Robin's heart started to beat a little faster.

"Yes, Master." he said meekly, but frowned as he stepped into the bathroom. If Slade thought he would have his way with him, he had another thing coming…

* * *

Robin heard the clink of metal as Slade undid his own armour, and then the man joined him. Even though Robin had already checked, Slade quickly searched the place for bugs himself, before closing the door and turning towards Robin.

* * *

There was one thing about Slade which really made him _Slade_, Robin realized as the single eye landed on him. Slade paid attention. Not on a normal level either. The man seemed to have a 360 degree visual range, and be able to see the immediate past, present and future all at once. That made him more than deadly in a fight and, frankly, it made Robin tremble as the man _focused_ all that attention on _him_. He needed him to, however, and he encouraged it by slowly pulling up his top, stretching as he did.

"So…" he asked when he was sure Slade was focused enough, "…you got a lot of kids, or what?"

"Hmmm…?" Slade, who really didn't live up to his name at the moment, hummed.

Robin folded hit top carefully and put it on the counter, before hooking his thumbs under the waistband of hit tights, and started to push them down.

"Got a wife too, perhaps? Ever been married?"

"Yes."

Robin stopped, making the man in front of him frown.

"You're _married_?"

Finally Slade caught on to what Robin was doing.

"You are _strip-interrogating_ me? Interesting technique." the man chuckled.

"You. Are. Married? So you are cheating on her with me? I'm_ the other woman_?!" Robin hissed, before catching onto what he was saying. "Well. Sort of." he added, hurriedly.

"Whether or not I am is none of your business, and I don't think that is a tone you would want to use with your Master." Slade warned him.

Robin reached out and started the shower to be sure every sound was really drenched out, before answering.

"Forget it, Slade!" he growled. "I'll do anything _out there_ to save Cy, but if _your _past is none of my business, then _I'M_ none of yours!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the mercenary answered in the same tone.

"Well, it means I'll sleep on the floor for one thing!" Robin bit back. "Get out of here and let me shower!"

Slade chuckled darkly, taking a few steps toward Robin and forcing him back against the edge of the shower.

"We have a deal."

"Yes. But you just made very clear to me what I mean to you, and I don't have sex with people I-"

"People you what?" Slade asked as Robin cut himself off.

"People I… I don't care about."

Slade snorted loudly and took another step. Robin forced himself to stand his ground as he didn't want to get soaked.

"You have until now." the man told him.

"No… I haven't…" Robin said softly.

"Is my little princess in love?" Slade sneered.

Robin's anger flared, reaching the temperature of a supernova.

"No! But I used to fucking _care_! I liked you, I admired you, I _wanted _you! And I could take that crap about you not wanting to talk about yourself, but when your past _comes up_ to you and fucking _hugs_ you, _right in front of me_, and you _still_ shut me out? Well, that _really _puts me in my place, doesn't it? Shows me _exactly_ what I am to you, right? Well, we're _over_, Slade, we're-mpfff!"

Slade had hooked a hand around Robin's neck and pulled him up against him, silencing his rant with a kiss in the way he knew would work. As their lips parted Slade hissed.

"Ex-wife, two sons, one dead one missing, Rose has another mother. I'll tell you the rest afterwards.

"After _what_?" Robin growled, pleased with Slade's answers, although they were long overdo, but still in the blazing heat of anger.

"Guess." The man smirked and then picked him up, taking him out of the bathroom and, crossing the living room, entered the bedroom.

* * *

Robin was none-too-gently thrown on the bed and Slade was on him immediately, pulling his tights the rest of the way down. Robin expected the man to undress then, but instead he found his wrists caught and forced against the metal frame of the bed. Robin had no time to react before the stretchy material of the tights was wound around them and tied them securely to the frame above his head.

"Hey, what-?" he choked out, but Slade made a hushing gesture, got off the bed and went to the door.

"I'm just making sure you won't try to back out of our deal again." the man smirked and disappeared out into the living room, only to return a second later carrying the gift-basket. "Now… what should I use to fuck you? Toothpaste? That probably hurts… conditioner? No… Honey? What's that even doing in here? Ah… lotion… here we go… wait… body-oil? Lucky you, you get to choose. Lotion or oil? Both honey-scented I'm afraid, even the toothpaste seems to be…" The mercenary looked up at Robin expectantly.

"What if I _don't_ choose?" Robin asked, getting irritated.

"Then you'll be in pain tomorrow." Slade shrugged. "Oil, then, since you are having so much trouble deciding, and I'm really not feeling very patient at the moment." Slade said and started to undress.

"Stop joking around and untie me…" Robin growled, struggling against his bonds.

"You don't seem to understand, Apprentice…" Slade purred as he quickly finished stripping and went to straddle Robin's taunt body. "_This_… is why I'm doing this mission for _free_…"

Robin stared up at him incredulously.

"So… so you can fuck me? But you-" Robin was about to say that the man already _did _that. Frequently.

Slade interrupted him by making a deep sound, half purring, half chuckling.

"No, no, no… so I could _fuck_ you… _any way I want_." the man told him with a smug smirk. "We made a deal, remember? I'll help get you here, help you rescue your team-mate, and for the duration of the mission you obey me… in every way… all the time… wasn't that the deal, Apprentice?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"No buts… I'll forgive you for the incident in the shower, because Rose was a shock you weren't prepared to deal with, but I am expecting better from you from now on… understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, Master." Robin breathed, not sure if he was really aroused or just really afraid.

"Good boy… Now, I've wanted to tie you down for a very long time, so let's do it properly, shall we?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Slade had made good use of the bathrobe belts, tying them above each of Robin's knees. The other end of the belts were fastened to either side of the headboard, both pulling Robin's knees back and spreading them.

"There… primitive, but it will do until the real things arrive." Slade nodded.

"R-real things?" Robin struggled against the bods, feeling terrifyingly exposed.

"Oh, you'll see… I have arranged for some… _toys_…" Slade smirked and climbed onto the bed again.

Robin immediately pictured whips and needles and all sorts of horrible things, and his eyes widened.

"S-slade… Master, you… you won't _hurt_ me, will you?" he asked, hating how pitiful he sounded, but suddenly Slade hurting him seemed to be a very real possibility. Robin desperately wanted the man's face to soften, for Slade to reassure him that this was just a game, but that didn't happen. Instead the man's smirk widened.

"You'll learn to love it, Apprentice…" Slade promised.

Robin wasn't so sure. He couldn't object, though, he _had _promised… and if he broke that promise… would Slade just leave him? He wasn't sure… maybe he'll pretend to go off on that mission, and maybe Robin would be able to save Cyborg on his own, but, truth be told, he wanted Slade there, watching his back… maybe that was cowardly, but Robin decided to call it common sense.

"Let's make this even more interesting…" Slade grinned, and reached for his own abandoned tights. Robin blinked in confusion for a moment, but then Slade put one of the long legs over his eyes, blinding him.

"No..!" Robin spat, squirming and shaking his head, but the cloth was already being tied securely behind his head.

"Now, now… I _could_ use the other leg as a gag…?"

Robin froze and shook his head again.

"No… please, Master?" he begged. He was already blinded, which was bad enough, but to also be mute? Robin desperately didn't want that.

He heard Slade open the bottle of oil and then he felt a few drops hit his chest. The teen hissed as the cool liquid met one of his nipples, which immediately hardened. It was abandoned, however, as Slade continued to move the bottle up and down Robin's body, letting a drop fall here and there. Not knowing where the next one would fall, made Robin shiver in anticipation, and he noticed that his skin seemed so much more sensitive all of a sudden. Except for the one nipple, Slade seemed to avoid his usual sensitive places, but that almost didn't matter, as Robin soon gasped from having a drop run down his upturned arm to his armpit, from his cheek down his neck and from his lifted knees to his hip. When a single drop finally hit the tip of his hard cock, Robin bucked and cried out, very close to coming.

"You are so sensitive, Apprentice…" he heard Slade chuckle, and Robin remembered that he was supposed to be angry at the man for doing this to him; he had even forgotten to be afraid. Slade's fingers started following the trail of drops, first pinching the poor abandoned nipple, before continuing across the skin, stroking, pinching, prodding. When a fingertip landed on the same place the last drop had, Robin cried out again, and tried to buck, aching for Slade to touch him more, but the finger stayed still.

Robin bit his lower lip to keep from begging. He felt he had done that enough, and he _knew_, well, he was pretty _sure_, that Slade would eventually let him come. He just hoped it wouldn't take the rest of the night.

The finger was removed, and a pair of lips attached themselves to the nipple instead. Robin wanted to point out that he had_ two _of those, but he doubted that that would be a very wise thing to do. Slade's lips followed the same path as before, making Robin whimper as he bit down harshly on some places while only letting his tongue or lips ghost over others. As he came to the end, Robin's breath hitched in anticipation, and he tried to raise his hips to meet the hot mouth. Instead two slick fingers plunged into him and once more he screamed and bucked, not because there was much pain, but because the unexpectedness of it. Fingers closed almost painfully around the base of his cock, as the ones inside him pressed against his prostate. Robin still bucked, gasping, as his body signalled to him that he was coming, _should_ be coming, but Slade wouldn't let him. It was hell, pure agony, but also pure bliss, and Robin, realizing he was sobbing, felt a tear trickle out from under his make-shift blindfold.

_To hell with not begging!_

"Please… Please… I…"

"Yes, princess?"

Robin had endured Slade's pet name for him, because… well, it _was_ a pet name… it might have started out as the man trying to tease him, and maybe that was all it still was, but, in Robin's mind, it had come to mean something more… a sign of affection, though he barely dared to even_ think_ that, and, hearing it now, gave him some much needed reassurance. He was bound and blinded, helpless in this man's hands, but at least… Robin almost laughed out at his own stupid thought:

_At least I'm still his princess…_He mentally shook his head, deciding he needed some intense physiological help, but that would have to wait, for now.

"Please, Master… please fuck me…please let me come!"

"Demanding… but polite…" Robin heard the man chuckle, and the fingers inside him started to move. "Is this what you want?" the man teased him.

"M-more! Please, more!" Robin cried, pushing back on the fingers as much as he could, straining against his fabric bonds. He gasped as a third finger joined the first two.

"Like this?" Slade asked, twisting his hand as he pushed in and out a bit faster.

Robin didn't _want_ fingers, however, he had meant something _else_…

"Nnnnggghhh….. more!" the teen cried, and got his wish.

Robin's body stiffened as a fourth finger pressed into him. Slade had never stretched him like this before, and Robin felt some of the fear coming back.

"Well… do you want to beg for something_ else_, or do you want my whole hand?" the man above him purred, still fucking him with shallow, hard thrusts of his fingers.

Robin whimpered, trying to focus enough to beg for the right thing.

"I… I want your cock… please…. Master?"

"Very well…" the man said and removed his fingers slowly.

Robin felt Slade shift and then cool drops hit his cleft, trailing down to his hot, still stretched entrance, before - _Fucking finally! - _Robin felt the tip of Slade's cock pushing into him.

The man started slowly, much too slowly, making Robin take hold of the headboard instead of trying to pull free from it, only to use it to push himself back against the man. He couldn't do it properly since his legs were tied as well, but he managed to lift himself enough to get his ankles over Slade's shoulders. This gave him some leverage, but also gave Slade even more access; something the man took advantage off.

For the first time, Robin found himself being fucked without having any control of the situation. Sure, Slade had held him down before, and being covered by the big man's body rarely left him able to move around much, but he usually would have his arms free, and he could wind his legs around Slade's hips. He had sometimes entertained the thought of pulling on Slade's ears if he got too rough, but now, the only thing he could use was his voice, and Robin immediately spotted two rather large flaws with that situation: one, he was too busy gasping to be able to speak, and two… would Slade even listen?

The man did, as it turned out, but that might be because Robin, having found his voice and a few essential words, started to ask him to go harder and faster. Slade alternated between teasingly long, slow strokes to hard, short ones, which pummelled the teen's prostate until Robin saw stars. Robin's favourites were the long hard thrusts, though, those where the head almost popped out, and sometimes did, before being thrust back in again, to the hilt. Robin heard himself making the strangest keening noises when being fucked like that, but didn't quite know how to stop. He was riding the wave to completion now, and cursed loudly as Slade's fingers were back around the base of his cock, stemming the wave only slightly but enough.

He moaned as Slade's thrusts got even harder and faster, before he felt the man's member swell slightly inside him and felt his insides flood with seed. At that moment, Slade let go, and Robin was finally allowed over the edge, milking Slade as the man pumped even more cum inside him, triggering yet another orgasm from Robin.

Robin shook from exhaustion, but still let out a wanton moan of disappointment as Slade's member slipped out of him.

"Want more?" Slade's voice was a mix between astonishment and amusement, making Robin smile.

"Always… _Master_…"

The man chuckled as he slowly undid Robin's bonds, massaging the feeling back into the limbs as he went, until Robin was a boneless pile of goo.

"We should take that shower now…" Slade told him, as he, lastly, pulled down the blindfold.

"Mhhh ..'arry… me…" Robin mumbled, his eyes more than half closed.

"What did you say?"

Robin opened his eyes somewhat more and raised his arms slowly.

"Carry me?"

Slade snorted, but did.

* * *

The shower actually managed to restore some of Robin's thought processes, which only proves the virtue of water, and as they got back in bed Robin was lucid enough to want some answers. Slade had sent their clothes to be cleaned by the morning, but now he was stretched out next to the teen, ready to be interrogated. Well… ready according to _Robin_.

"So… spill." Robin demanded. "Master." he added as an afterthought.

"You are not full enough already?" Slade smirked.

"My Master is a very amusing man…" Robin said dryly. "You know what I mean… You've been married?"

"Yes." Slade sighed, clearly deciding to give in. "Her name is Adeline. We met in the military when she was one of the persons in charge of my initial training."

Robin nodded, but didn't comment. He was surprised, but felt he shouldn't be. Slade didn't seem to be the man to fall for some helpless bimbo, after all.

"I did tell you about the military experiment, didn't I?" Slade asked. He was on his back, hands behind his head, staring up onto the ceiling. Robin had a strange feeling that Slade was, deep down, rather enjoying telling someone about himself… it wasn't like he had the opportunity to do that often…

"Errr… well, no, Bruce did, but you more or less confirmed it…" he answered.

"Right… well, I volunteered to test a drug, which, they told me at the time, was designed to help soldiers resists truth serums… that wasn't exactly true and… well, it wasn't pretty… I pretty much trashed the place and had a severe psychotic episode…" As Slade paused to gather his thoughts, Robin bit back a 'will it end soon?', because he didn't want to die just yet. " I ended up in a coma, but the drug gave me advanced strength, speed, reflexes and healing abilities… it also turned my hair white, for some obscure reason… Addie was there for me, though, and we were married by then. We had a son, Grant, and soon after she became pregnant with another one, Joseph… The drug had implemented itself into my genes, and, I was to discover later, it affected my Joseph and Rose as well, although not in the same way… My military career ended after the experiment. I needed the 'thrill' however, so I became a hunter, though that wasn't enough. Instead I created the character Deathstroke, and worked as a mercenary. I never told my wife, which is one of the few things about my life I truly regret… Someone found out who I was, and kidnapped my youngest, Joe… I came to the rescue, but the man managed to slit my son's throat."

"He… he died?" Robin asked, feeling cold claws squeeze his heart at the thought. He could only imagine how terrible that sight must have been for a father.

"No, thank god, he lived… but his vocal cords were destroyed, and he'll never be able to speak again… Grant… Grant was the one who died… we drifted apart, I guess, and, though I tried to stop him, he joined an early incarnation of the H.I.V.E. He was killed on his first mission."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Robin said, tentatively touching Slade's chest. He wasn't sure if the man would appreciate a hug, per se, but he wanted to let him know that he was there. "What about Joe?"

"I've lost track of him… I intend to find him again some day, but for now… He's safer without me."

They both fell into silence for a moment, Robin overwhelmed with all this new information.

"I guess I should try to break up with you more often…" he eventually said with a small, ironic chuckle.

"Was_ that_ what you were doing?" Slade smirked, turning his head towards Robin.

"Yeah, what? Was I doing something wrong?" The teen grinned back, edging closer.

"You should have used a gun, that's what Addie did." The man chuckled humourlessly and stared at the ceiling again.

"What?"

"After what happened to Joe… She found out about my… _work_ and she… wasn't happy. She was _very_ unhappy, actually, and she tried to kill me. The bullet destroyed my eye, but I survived."

Robin stared at the man, stunned, before bursting into, very inappropriate, but overpowering laughter.

"You… you really_ did_ get beaten up by a girl, then?!"

Robin managed to contain his mirth after Slade had described, in detail, what would happen if he as much as giggled one more time. As it involved Robin not being able to sit for a week, the teen used every ounce of self control he had.

"So… what about Rose, then?" he asked, as soon as he was sure his voice would hold.

"Rose…" Slade sighed, lost in thought once more. "I met her mother during a search-and-rescue mission in Cambodia. I was to take her out of the country and-"

"You ended up taking her?" Robin teased.

"Very funny. You are getting more and more like Beast Boy every day." Slade drawled.

Robin gasped with indignation, but Slade continued before he could answer. "We ended up having a short affair, but then parted. I didn't find out about Rose until she was a teenager. I hesitated about getting involved in her life, I had learned how dangerous that could be, but, due to some events, I eventually did… We weren't at the best terms in the beginning, but I think we understand each other now…"

"She loves you." Robin said, almost accusingly.

"Yes."

"You love _her_." The teen continued in much the same tone.

"I do… even though I missed her childhood, I feel like her father." The man said simply.

"What about her mother?"

"She lost her… car-crash… her body was never found, but…"

"Was this the 'events'' you mentioned?" Robin asked.

"Among other things… but that is a story you _haven't_ blackmailed me into telling, I don't think…" Slade finished with a small smirk.

"Yet." Robin mumbled.

Slade chuckled and shook his head.

"So… she inherited her abilities from you?" Robin asked.

"Her white hair, anyway…" Slade grinned. "The precognitive skills are, as she hinted at, not very reliable, though. She's a skilled fighter, though, has been since she was young."

"What about your sons?"

"Grant was already born when the experiment took place, but it affected Joseph... it didn't show until he was a teen, though, same with Rose." Slade said, and then refused to say anything more. Robin didn't press the matter, he had to admit that it was amazing having Slade tell him as much as he had.

"Thank you." he said softly, wrapped an arm around Slade's waist and rested his head on the man's chest.

"Just go to sleep, princess…" Slade muttered.

"Yes, Master." Robin yawned, and did.

**A/N:** Please forgive Slade, he's just no good at this realtionship-thing and acts like an idiot sometimes... why? Well, I will mention some ideas about that in a later chapter... just jut it down to him being MALE for now...

Wikipedia states that Slade's healing abilities is the results of a later experiment… I'm sure that is right, but it hasn't been mentioned so far in the comic yet (I've only read two issues yet… well, I can READ or I can WRITE, which do you prefer? ) –grin- . Anyway, I threw in the healing abilities too… I figured that if you know the canon characters you'd be pissed at me anyway for fucking with the time-line (As **Graysongirl** pointed out to me; Rose is younger that Robin/Nightwing), and if you don't know/care about the original characters, you wouldn't know any better, so… ;) Sometimes I wish Slade was someone who only appeared in the cartoon, like Red X, so I wouldn't have to screw up so much… -lol- but, on the other hand, his story IS quite amazing…

In the real universe Slade pushes Rose into becoming Ravager, and gives her a dose of the same chemicals he got and… that… err… is not a good idea, and I've decided to have this story take place before that… (that's not the Slade I know and love, anyway, so… ;o ) ) Rose learned to fight from her mother and her friends, though… probably more on that in a later chapter…

* * *


	8. Pupils and Powers

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and stuff! I'm so spoilt! I wanna hug all of you, but I decided you might rather like a quicker update instead? Unfortunately this is full of students, so the title is sooooo fitting… clever me… -lol- I hope its good for a few laughs, anyway…

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**Chapter Seven (my lucky number!): Pupils and Powers**

"Thirty minutes to breakfast."

Robin blinked his eyes open.

"Huh?"

"Time to get up." Slade was standing above him, already dressed, although without his armour and mask.

"Yes, Master…" Robin mumbled and stretched, wincing as he found himself sore. "May I take a shower?"

"We just did, a few hours ago…" Slade reminded him.

"Well, you got me _really_ dirty last night, you know?" Robin grinned. "Master." he added quickly, as he remembered himself.

Slade chuckled and gestured towards the bathroom.

"Go then… and you don't have to use my title in _every_ sentence."

"Yes, Master. No, Master. Thank you, Master." Robin teased and left the bedroom.

"Although it makes me rather _hard_…" Slade said thoughtfully, following him.

Robin glanced up at the hidden microphone and blushed, before fleeing into the bathroom. Slade's laughter followed him, and Robin thought it sounded rather evil.

* * *

As Robin got ready for the day, he decided that whoever had made the honey-tasting toothpaste was an insane criminal who needed to be stopped. Slade seemed to agree with him, and Robin rather feared for the life of the owner of the company, although he quite wanted to throw him in jail for a few years, himself.

"You are to go to breakfast; I'll meet you there after I talk to Brother Blood." Slade told him.

Robin nodded. There were a few butterflies in his stomach, but he tried to ignore them. What was there to be nervous about? Well, except being attacked by a whole school of villains-to-be, but… well… that could happen more or less _any_ day, right?

* * *

Robin joined the queue in the cafeteria, took a tray and started to look at the selection of food. It was rather wide, he noticed, from porridge to fruit, pancakes, cereal, and sandwiches. He picked up a few wholegrain sandwiches and milk, carefully avoiding anything sugar-filled. The scary moment came as he turned around and looked out over the tables, trying to decide where to sit. There were a few empty tables and Robin were on his way there when someone called out for him.

"Hey, new kid! Over here!"

Robin turned his head and vaguely recognised the boy who had embarrassed Flame yesterday. He seemed to have done it again, because the hair of the teen opposite him was definitely pinkish. He did, however, raise a tentative hand himself, and waved with a friendly smile. Robin grinned and walked over.

"Hi, Flame… so… you said you'd introduce me, right?" Robin said and looked around. The table seated six, and four of the places were occupied so far. Three guys and a girl, all dressed casually in jeans and black t-shirts with the H.I.V.E logo. Robin took the seat next to the fire-head.

"Yeah, well, the bastard here is Shield." Flame said, indicating the muscular, almost stocky, dark skinned teen in front of him. "Surprisingly enough that's his _ability_ too. He can create shields that can stop_ anything_… so far…"

"My _main _ability, however, is to make Flame blush… I'll try to do it at_ least_ ten times a day…" the teen grinned and nodded.

"He's very good at it…" a girl next to him said dryly. She seemed almost delicate, with long wavy brown hair and huge hazel eyes. "I'm Anne. Sorry, no funky name… I can communicate with animals… well… only mammals…" she added as an afterthought.

"I keep telling her to call herself 'the Amazing Animal-Speaking-Girl'…" Shield proclaimed.

"Yes, because that just _rolls_ off the tongue…" Flame sighed.

"I only hang with these guys because I need to practise speaking ape…" Anne hurriedly explained to Robin.

"Last but not least, this is Magpie." Flame said, gesturing to the skinny blond boy on his other side, who reached around his friend to shake Robin's hand.

"I'm Magnus, really, but Shield keeps insisting…" the teen shrugged and smirked.

"Magnus, is that Scandinavian?" Robin asked politely.

"Yeah, it is! My dad was from Sweden." Magpie grinned. "And now I feel bad about this…" several very familiar-looking throwing-weapons suddenly appeared in his hand.

Robin's own hands flew to his belt.

"Hey!" he started indigently, before switching gear. "You're good!"

"Yeah, I'm the _best_…" Magpie laughed cheerfully.

"Sooo…" Robin took back his weapons and quickly checked to see if anything else was missing, before he turned his attention to Flame, making the tips of the boy's now yellow hair turn pink again. "How about you, then… I mean besides that amazing hair?"

Slightly more pink seeped in.

"Oh, I can throw these energy ball-things…" the teen shrugged, his cheeks competing with his hair. "'S nothing…"

"Nothing, my ass!" Shield snorted. "I mean, he can blast a wall open! On a good day, that is…"

"Good day?" Robin asked.

"Well, I… I haven't gotten it under control yet… but I will! I mean, I woke up on my sixteenth birthday, and the family was all like, here you go; a book, a DVD, a pair of socks and, hey, your hair is on fire… I mean, it takes a bit of getting used to…"

"He also recently found out he has the ability to flirt with new guys…" Shield told them seriously, "and just think what he can do if he can harness _that _power!"

"I seriously hate you sometimes…" Flame said, trying to drown himself in his oatmeal, his hair a flaming hot pink with red streaks.

"No biggie, he flirted back, dumbass!" Shield grinned. "Wasn't like he beat you up, anyway."

"Does that happen a lot around here?" Robin frowned. He had wondered about the openness, but decided that maybe Flame was just very bold, which, he now knew, wasn't exactly true, or maybe the teen really _had_ a 'gay-dar'…

"Nope… even the most homophobic people have trouble keeping their twisted views for long, and the reason…" Shield's eyes lit up as he was looking at something over Robin's shoulder. "The reason just walked in…"

* * *

Robin turned around as felt his jaw drop. Four people, obviously a group, had come in through the door, but Robin only had eyes for the member on the left. He was the most gorgeous young man he had ever seen, and Robin found it impossible to look away. He hoped he wasn't drooling, but he suspected he was.

The teen had a mane of black hair, which flowed down over broad shoulders. Said shoulders stretched a short-sleeved top which was so tight, it showed off the young man's pecs and abs, which were so pronounced they seemed sculpted. Narrow hips and long legs completed the picture, and Robin's eyes went back to the face…. ahhh… the face… wide, firm lips, drawn into a half smile, a straight nose and big, slanted eyes the colour of amber, making the teen look like a predator.

_Well, he can catch __ME any day…_a very basic part of Robin's mind offered. The rest of his mind just nodded numbly.

Then something strange happened. In mid step, the gorgeous teen changed, his hair turned golden and even longer, he shrank until he was shorter than Robin by half a head, and he… he… he wasn't supposed to have _those _parts, right?

"He… he turned into a…"

"A girl, yeah…" Robin heard Shield say dreamingly.

The girl was still beautiful, so much so that Robin considered turning straight, something he hadn't done since sleeping with Slade for the first time. Robin had time to realize that her eyes had turned a stunning deep blue, before another step was taken, and a tall, muscular man with shortly cropped red hair took her place.

_U-huh, __DEFINITELY gay…_ Robin's mind decided.

"That's… that's _disturbing_…" Robin mumbled.

"It is, isn't it…? But he likes to make an entrance like that; we have learned to ignore it…" Flame said. "Well, _most _of us have…" he added with a glare at Shield, who was apparently lost in fantasy-land.

"…_she_…" the dark teen only muttered.

"Well, he, she, nobody knows for sure, right?" Flame snorted. "He's both! And everything else! Here's a hint; if you see a candy vending machine in the hallway… _don't _try to put any money in…"

Robin laughed in his milk.

"He can turn into _anything_?"

"Yep, as far as I know… His name is Shift, by the way…"  
"_Her_ name!" Shield insisted.

"You might be straight, but come _on_… if he had even known you were _alive_ you wouldn't care if he wanted to do you in _that _shape, would you?" Flame smirked and gestured at the still male shifter.

Shield seemed to think it over.

"Nah, I wouldn't…" he grinned widely, his eyes drifting back to the object of his desire. "Oh, shit, they're coming our way!"

* * *

Before anyone had time to say anything else, the group had reached them, and Robin's eyes almost reluctantly moved on to the male in the middle, who was obviously, though surprisingly, the spokesperson. The teen looked to have Asian blood in his veins, probably Japanese, Robin thought, but he wasn't sure. He was dressed like the others, however, in a proper black 'uniform' with the yellow logo over his heart and a few other yellow details. He had a fighter's body and short black hair which was styled in a haphazard 'bed head' fashion. His eyes were very dark brown, and Robin didn't like the expression in them. Robin glanced around and noticed that no one else was dressed as 'formally' as this group. Maybe they were some sort of student council?

* * *

The four stopped in front of their table and their leader smiled, which looked so insincere it was more like a sneer.

"So, you're the Apprentice? Robin, was it?"

"That's right… and you are? Except rude, that is?" Robin said and stood up. The guy had a few inches on him, but Robin knew that didn't matter.

"Says the one who has been gawking at Shift since we walked in…" the leader smirked. Robin got a feeling that this was a standard response; they probably hadn't even looked, because_ everyone_ stared at Shift.

"I did. I apologize._ It_ is very pretty." Robin grinned and looked over at the multi-gender member of the group, who now looked like a slim, slightly feminine male, with curly sand-coloured hair and green eyes. Robin decided that his uniform must be made of a very special material to look that good no matter what shape he was in. Shift smiled slightly and shrugged one delicate shoulder, showing that he understood that Robin was joking and rather agreed. Next he extended a hand and Robin shook it, noticing that the grip was surprisingly firm.

"As he said, my name is Shift. Our rather cranky leader is Kim, the pretty girl with the blue hair is Nova and the shadow behind me is Dark Matter… Matter for short."

Robin nodded curtly at all of them, noticing that Nova's skirt was even shorter than Starfire's, but, now again, being the only _permanent _female in this group and having Shift to compete with, couldn't be easy. The girl looked sullen enough to realize that too.

Dark Matter was strangely ethereal. Robin was sure he would dissolve into black smoke at any moment. His straight hair, which reached his shoulders, was the dark red of half-dried blood, and the whole visible part of his eyes were pitch black. Robin didn't want to play with him.

"Pleased to meet you." Robin said, making it sound almost like a question. "If you are the welcoming committee, however, you might want to work on it…"

"Headmaster Blood asked us to… look out for you…" Kim smirked.

"That was nice of him." Robin shrugged, "I'm a big boy, though, so I can look out for myself."

"Just because you are Deathstroke's Apprentice, doesn't mean you get any special treatment, even though you _are_ wearing his colours." The leader sneered and looked at Robin's uniform in contempt.

Robin straightened immediately. It was time to let his inner actor out to play.

"I'm here by orders of my Master, and I intend to make him proud of me. Yes, I'm wearing his colours, I _belong_ to him, but I respect the H.I.V.E and the headmaster nonetheless. I hope _you_ respect your headmaster as well, it is_ his_ decision, after all, that I'm allowed to stay here while my Master is away."

"Is it true you sleep with him?" Nova sneered.

"I'm proud to serve my Master in _every_ way." Robin said, stone-faced. "And very, very lucky…" he added with a leer. The girl blushed angrily and Robin thought he heard Shift chuckle softly. Kim and Matter seemed to have entered 'the most unemotional face"-competition, but, really, Matter won that by a long shot… especially since the right corner of Kim's eye twisted a bit.

"Of course we respect his wishes." The teen growled. "We'll see you in the dojo… let's see if you really are worthy of you title, huh?"

"I'm looking forward to it…" Robin smiled.

The group turned and left. Robin muttered under his breath and sat down.

"Who_ were_ those guys?" he hissed.

"Blood's special group… he's taking favouritism to a new level…" Flame mumbled, and Robin noticed that his hair was strangely gray.

"I can't believe she touched your hand!" Shield exclaimed and snatched it, making Robin fly half across the table with a huff. "Can I keep it?"

"Go get touched yourself…" Robin laughed and pulled himself free. "So… that Matter-guy is scary, huh? What does he do?"

"Magic-user… we are almost never in the same classes, so we haven't seen him fight, but it's supposed to be creepy… he has made a lot of people cry, I've heard…" Anne told him.

"What about the others?" Robin asked.

"Well, Nova can do energy-balls like Flame-"

"But much better…" said teen cut in.

"Oh, gain some confidence!" Anne scolded him. "She can use them to float on too, for a bit, at least. Kim is a martial-arts expert but he's actually only human."

"Hey,_ I'm_ human!" Robin objected. He had been wondering when that would come up, but he refused to be ashamed of it. "I still can kick all of _your_ asses…" he added, with a grin.

"You are? Wow…" Shield said. "Well, if you're good enough for Deathstroke…"

"Exactly." Robin smirked.

"So… you and him, huh?" Flame said quietly.

"What? Oh, yeah, Master Slade… it's… kind of a deal… we have this thing…"

"So you're together?" Magpie piped up. "In loooove?" he added, and Robin suddenly had a flash of home-sickness, as the kid reminded him of Beast Boy.

"No… no, no, _no_, not love…" Robin quickly said. "Just… you know… some fun."

"See, Flame, no need to look so depressed!" Shield said with his usual lack of empathy. "He's not really taken, just ask him out!"

It was almost shocking to see the poor boy's reaction. His hair turned red and then icy blue and then deep pink, so quickly it looked like it exploded.

Robin felt very guilty, he really didn't want to lead the guy on, but having some 'friends' who could help him around this place would be very helpful.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda bound to him, and I'll only be here for a few weeks, but… you know…" Robin looked down and pretended to be a bit shy, "…Apprenticeships aren't meant to last _forever_…"

Flame's hair settled into some kind of peach-colour, he smiled a bit and gestured towards Shield.

"Yeah… Oh, and again, I'm sorry about the bastard, he-"

"It's okay, he's only joking around… Oh, _now _I get what you meant about there not being any gay-bashers here… Shift must have really turned their heads, right?"

"I've heard he fucked some of them, just to make a point…" Magpie snickered.

"She has not! She's waiting for the right guy!" Shield objected, clearly believing that to be him.

"Please! He gets laid more often than a cheap carpet!" Anne said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Robin grinned and continued eating. He liked these people. He had trouble picturing them as criminals, though, well, except maybe Magpie, but he wondered if this view was only wishful thinking. He glanced over at Flame. The talk with Slade last night had, somehow, managed to both bring them both closer _and_ further apart. Robin was feeling very inferior and childish compared to the man right now. Slade had so much experience, so much _baggage_, and Robin didn't quite know how to deal with that… he was getting more and more sure that the man couldn't _possibly_ see anything more in him than a temporary_ thing, _and, deep inside, Robin thought he deserved _more_… and if he couldn't get it from Slade… Robin glanced at Flame again, who noticed and smiled. Maybe connecting with someone his own age…

_Another criminal._ Robin's mind pointed out, making the boy sober up. But, as he had already noticed, Flame didn't seem the criminal type.

_Oh no, don't fall into the 'I can save him'-trap…_his subconscious warned him. He needed to know, though, and decided to carefully prod.

"So… ya'all gonna take over the world when you graduate? You now; white cat, manic laughter, piranha-tank?"

His new friends laughed.

"Nah, I'm thinking of the mercenary-business…" Shield said. "You know, 'hire a human shield'-kinda thing. I figure there are people who will pay good money for protection like that."

"I'm gonna steal the British Crown jewels… for starters…" Magpie grinned, seemingly looking forward to it.

"And you, Flame? Blow up Fort Knox?" Robin grinned.

"Err… well… yeah… I…" the boy stuttered, his hair shifting in a way Robin could barely follow.

"Flame here is a softy… I have a feeling he's gonna go hero…" Shield smirked.

"Shut up!" Flame hissed, looking around frantically, his hair turning deep blue. "Don't even _joke_ about it, okay?"

"Why? I think it's great…" Robin shrugged.

"What?" the table said, their faces doing rather nice impressions of bird-houses.

"So? Master Slade is a mercenary… he get's hired to _help_ people as well as fight them… sure, I prefer money, but morals are great too… just don't get in my way or I'll mess up your hair…" Robin grinned and reached out for it, ruffling the flames, making them dance. He just couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly popular here…" Flame blushed, hair and cheeks alike. "But this is a great place, and I had nowhere else to go once I started blowing things up in my sleep… it's not like it's easy to find a place where it's safe to practise…"

"I understand, I'll keep your secret." Robin smiled. "And you, Anne? Are you going to assemble an army of hedgehogs and invade Canada?"

"I'm gonna be a spy." the girl smiled. "Just think about what your best friend knows about you and compare that with what your _pet_ knows… and hey, almost every influential family have pets… and if not, there's always mice or rats…"

"Wow… the only animal I can speak to is Master Slade…" Robin grinned.

He had kind of expected another reaction. Not silence and white faces. And four sets of eyes staring, not at _him_, but-

_Oh, shit._

Robin turned his head and had to crane it backwards.

_Fuck__._

"Having a bit of fun, Apprentice?" the man towering over him, growled.

Robin shot up from his seat and stood to attention.

"Master Slade, I'm sorry, it was only a joke."

"I'll tell you one of my own, later. I'll see you first thing after dinner."

"Yes, Master." Robin said, miserably.

"Here is your schedule. Work hard. If I hear of any trouble, you won't be telling any more jokes for a while."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Robin mumbled, ducking his head.

Slade left as quietly as he had showed up, and Robin sank down in his seat with a huge sigh.

"So, man, 'you in trouble?" Shield asked.

"You have_ no_ idea…" Robin groaned.

"Yeah, he_ is_ in trouble, he has Tech first thing…" Magpie told them.

"Give me back my schedule!" Robin growled, he hadn't even noticed it was gone.

"Shield and I have Tech too." Flame said, his hair a happy orange. "We better go."

"_Don't _wanna be late for class." Shield shuddered.

"What? This teacher's gonna kick your ass too?" Robin laughed, putting his tray back. He was sure he had taken two sandwiches but he could only remember eating one… he suspected Magpie might be involved again.

"Nah, he won't _reach _our asses…" the buff teen answered, "…but he has his ways…"

* * *

Robin's class started at 10 in the morning that day, and as he sank down behind the desk next to Flame he wished he had had a few hours more sleep. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to focus on first this and then Law until 'lunch' at two. After that he had 'free-style fighting' in one of the dojo's for two hours, and after that a scheduled gym-session for another two. Well, he guessed he would try to keep awake, he had to keep a lookout for any clues, after all… he might even learn something, and how bad could it be? It might even get interesting…

* * *

"Listen up, snot-munchers! We gotta new idiot in class today, let's see how dumb he is, eh?"

_No… not THAT voice?!_ Robin's mind groaned. He looked up and his fears were proven correct. Gizmo. The little whizz-kid with the grating voice and annoying vocabulary grinned at him from behind the teacher's desk.

_He must be on a really high chair…_ Robin thought darkly.

"Hey crud-face, stand up when I speak to you!" the little menace screeched.

Robin quickly obeyed. He had promised to be on his best behaviour, but he hadn't expected to have an urge to strangle his _teachers_. He braced himself for what would surely be his toughest test yet.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." he said clearly, though the words were much harder to say now, than when he had said them to Slade.

"Better. Sooo… how would you deactivate a laser-triggered plutonium charge?"

"By changing the prism-settings, sir." Robin answered quickly.

"What would you say if I gave you a Chronoton Detonator?" the next question came.

"I'd say thanks for all the time in the world, sir." Robin smiled, as it wasn't really a technical question.

"What would you do if I told you to cut the green wire on a standard TNT-39A explosive?" Gizmo asked next.

Robin hesitated for a moment.

"I would do it, of course, since you are the teacher, but I would make sure to wear clean underwear, because I'm pretty sure you are supposed to cut the red one. Sir."

"Ha!" Gizmo barked. "You're okay, dipstick, sit down and shut up."

"Thank you, sir." Robin said hurriedly and obeyed.

* * *

The class was surprisingly good, even considering that the teacher obviously suffering some sort of Tourette's syndrome. Robin had always been interested in technology, even if it was Cy who was the real expert in their team. Cyborg could build anything, but this was more up Robin's alley; figuring out how stuff _worked_.

* * *

The second class, he shared with all of his breakfast-buddies, but they didn't seem all too thrilled about the subject.

"Law is boooooring… just a lot of examples and the teacher's an eyesore." Magpie groaned.

"Really?" Robin asked, having a rather bad feeling about who it might be. As the man in question walked in, Robin sank down deeper in his chair.

Two-face. Naturally. Why _not_ hire Harvey Dent, former District Attorney of Gotham City if you were to teach the students about loopholes? Never mind the bi-polar-insane-thing… on the other hand, what teacher _wasn't_ a bit bi-polar and insane?

"One time he graded our papers by flipping his coin." Shield whispered. "Boy, was I lucky _that _time!"

"Good morning, class." Two-face said dryly. "New student today, is to be called Robin." he introduced, before turning directly to the teen. "I don't expect you to be able to keep up in this class just yet, I'll have some reading-material prepared for you. I left those with your Master."

"Thank you, sir, I'll do my best." Robin answered, rather depressed that he actually had _homework_. He didn't expect he would have to really _do_ them, though.

Two-face nodded shortly and addressed the class once more.

"So, as we discussed last time, in the case of Lawson versus the state, what witness should have been terminated and why?"

The class dragged on. Robin found that he could actually answer one or two of the questions; he had, after all, been involved in some of the cases. It was still dry and rather boring, and Robin caught himself looking at the watch on the wall more than once.

* * *

It was a relieved group who made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Robin was ravenous, since his stomach for some reason suggested that it was way past dinnertime. He hated when his sense of time got mixed up like this, but that was to be expected after spending the last couple of nights running around on roofs. Robin was used to irregular hours, but he still needed some time to adapt, and being thrown into a school-world all of a sudden didn't help.

"Robin? Don't eat too much… you don't want to throw up all over the mat…" Flame suggested.

"Hey, maybe _that _can be his power?" Shield recommended gleefully.

"I'd think I'd rather just be me…" Robin laughed, but heeded the warning. He'd make sure to catch up at dinner.

"So, you have free-fighting now too?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Nope, I've got Spanish." Shield sighed.

"Architecture." Ann said, looking happy about it for some reason.

"Art orientation." Magpie said, looking wistful. "Paintings are so damn hard to sneak into your pocket…"

"I have PAT, so I can come with you if you want?" Flame suggested carefully.

"PAT?" Robin asked. "What's that?"

"Personal Ability Time." he answered. "It's like a free period where you are supposed to work on your skills…"

"You sure you wanna come, then? You won't get in trouble?" Robin asked.

"He only gets in trouble when he actually _does_ practise…" Magpie giggled.

"'S no problem…" Flame said, glaring at his smaller friend. "Unless you don't want…?"

"No, it would be great!" Robin said, relieved for real. "I can use a friend to watch my back…"

"And that he _will_…" Shield smirked, more than filling his quota for the day.

Ann rolled her eyes at them.

"Boys..." she muttered and stabbed a sausage in a way which made said boys wince.

* * *

As they walked, Robin's thoughts circled around Brother Blood's favourites. He had to get closer to them, and, through them, to Blood. He had to do it quickly too, but his skin crawled with the thought. It might have been smarter to have tried to make friends with them from the start, but that wasn't easy when he had disliked seventy-five percent of them from first sight.

_And one you were rather willing to roll over for…_ his mind, which pretended not to have been drooling at all, pointed out.

It couldn't be helped, though, they needed to find Cyborg quickly, and if that meant sucking up to that Kim-character, then so be it. He could start, however, by simply asking questions. Thankfully, the much more pleasant Flame, was available for that.

"So… those four weirdoes in the cafeteria… what's up with them?" Robin muttered.

"Yeah, well, as I said, they are Blood's favourites… they are five, usually…"

"Five?"

"Yeah, and sometimes members gets switched, but they are never more than five."

"Really? You can get canned from there? What happens if you do?"

"Well, nobody knows… there are only rumours, anyway… Nova is kinda new, but she started just before me, so…"

"The fifth member, then? Is there an opening?" Robin grinned.

"Are you applying?" Flame snorted. "You won't get it… not unless you're made of metal… you might kick Kim off the team, though, that might be cool…"

Robin had stopped dead, and had to run a few steps to catch up with Flame again.

"_Metal_?" he asked, heart pounding.

"Yeah? The members change sometimes, but it's always the same deal… a martial arts specialist, usually human, an energy user, a magic user, a shape shifter and a robot… except I kinda killed the last one."

_  
To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** -lol- I'm sorry… stopping in the middle of a conversation like that… but it was a rather good place to stop… Feel free to hate the OC's... I'll try not to grow too attached to them, and I'll make sure few is hurt in the next chapter... ;)


	9. Panic and Payback

**A/N:** Update time! This contains the strangest fight-scene I've ever written, because it's… not really a fight… err… ?

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**Chapter Eight (8 = infinity standing up): Panic and Payback**

"_Metal?" he asked, heart pounding._

"_Yeah? The members change sometimes, but it's always the same deal… a martial arts specialist, usually human, an energy user, a magic user, a shape shifter and a robot… except I kinda killed the last one."_

"You _what_?!" Robin's face turned white. Had Flame killed Cyborg? "When?"

"A few months back…" Flame mumbled, and Robin immediately relaxed. Cyborg had only been missing for a few_ days_, after all. It was still a bit disturbing, though, that Flame had actually…

"Had one of those power accidents… but it wasn't like it was _sentient_ or anything! It was just a robot Gizmo had built… Blood got pissed, though, and I got banned from fighting until I have better control of my powers…" the boy glanced at Robin and his eyes and hair turned slightly green, a colour Robin had seen them have in class, and guessed meant concentration or interest. "Why do you sound so shocked anyway? Aren't you an assassin-in-training?"

Robin thought quickly, smiled teasingly and took the boy's arm.

"Yeah, but you know… you are my_ hero_… _you _aren't supposed to kill people…" he winked, making green turn a pleased red.

* * *

When they arrived at the Dojo there was a lot of people there, and Robin looked around.

"What's this? A party?"

"I guess everyone's come to see the new kid get beaten up…" Flame winced.

"That would be me, right?" Robin smirked. "Well, I guess I have to give them a show, then…"

Robin let go of Flame's arm, and looked around, immediately pinned by a very sharp glare. Slade was here.

Robin hurried forward.

"Hello, Master, I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight?"

"I'm just here to watch, Apprentice, don't let me down."

"No, Master." Robin nodded, cringing at how cold Slade had sounded. Was he still pissed about this morning? Damn, that man needed a sense of humour!

* * *

Slade was indeed pissed, although it had little to do with the joke. Being called an animal was more praise than insult, he thought. No, that wasn't what was nagging him, but he wasn't completely sure what the real source was. Sure, he had spent the day so far in different meetings, as well as making sure their gear arrived safely to their rooms. He had met with several of the teachers, almost scaring the crap out of Gizmo, which was quite entertaining. It seemed though, that every time he spotted Robin, his irritation spiked. Or maybe it wasn't Robin. Slade's eye drifted to a teen about Robin's age with ridiculous burning hair. That kid always seemed to be around. And the way he was looking at his Apprentice… if it had been malice in that look, or lust, Slade wouldn't have been concerned, Robin could defend himself, but did the kid have to look at him like a damn _puppy_? And the_ touching_… well that just _had_ to stop. Robin had been holding his _arm_ just now, had he any _idea_ how that looked? They would have a long talk about that this evening.

Someone sidled up to him and Slade glanced at the perpetrator, a stunningly beautiful woman. Slade frowned behind his mask. _Too_ beautiful. The woman gave him a calculating look and started to change. Still woman, still beautiful, but more muscled. A small frown then marred the perfect face and the person changed again. Male this time, tall, masculine. Slade waited to see where this would end, and then a young, slim boy stood beside him in the man's stead.

"Are you trying to figure out my preferences?" Slade drawled, making the boy smile.

"Am I getting closer?" the _thing_ asked.

"Oh, you might get there eventually… but right now you are _very_ cold…" the man said as the shape-shifter had changed into a large, hairy man with a pronounced beer-belly.

The man laughed and turned back to a stunning woman with all the right curves and long blond hair.

"I was just teasing you…" she giggled.

"A piece of advice: don't." Slade snorted. "Are you here to fight?"

"I'm a lover, not a fighter…" the woman whispered, making Slade snort again, in amusement this time.

"Is that so?"

"Wanna find out?"

"I'm here to watch my Apprentice, not fuck strangers."

The woman gasped, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"My, aren't _you_ the direct one? Maybe I'll see you later, then…? I wouldn't want to… _distract _you…"

"No, of _course_ not…" Slade sneered, and turned back to the room.

* * *

Robin tried to listen to the instructor, but then he had noticed Shift appearing beside Slade. They seemed to be talking while the H.I.V.E-member constantly shifted between bodies. What the hell was that guy up too? Robin wanted to growl as he realized it. He was_ flirting_. With _Slade_. _His _Slade! So okay, maybe Robin flirted a bit with Flame, but that was just… Slade better not respond! Fortunately, he didn't seem to, not even as the shape shifter, for some reason, turned into a rather ugly man. Robin blinked. What was that all about?

Shift glided away soon after, thankfully, because now Robin _really_ had to focus.

"Spectators out or against the walls! If you get hurt, it's your own fault!" the instructor suddenly barked. "Class, two-on-two, this is only an exercise, so low force only! If you are hit with anything that would be damaging or deadly with more force, you're out. Pair up!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes and three opponents later, Robin was very grateful for his life as a Titan. He especially remembered his fight with the Master of Games fondly; it had been a challenge fighting him when the creature had taken control of so many different powers.

Here he had opponents whose powers he didn't know about until they used them, and he also had to avoid getting hit, or slip on, anything from the rest of the class.

He tried to watch the others as well as his own opponent as he fought, filing away any information he could gain. He was up against all the elements; fire, wind, water and earth, as well as electricity, magnetism, ice, power-blasts of all kinds, shifters… all in all, it was a comic-writer's wet dream in there. It was staring to become a nightmare for Robin, though.

* * *

He mainly used his bo-staff and hand-to-hand combat, as he couldn't very well start throwing blades or bombs around. He had just flipped over the head of a guy who had tried to get him stuck in some icky web-thing, and ended the fight by hitting him between the shoulder blades with just enough force to make it count. To his surprise, no one so far had argued when they got hit, but the instructor kept a close eye on them all and sometimes sounded his whistle when he deemed something to be out of order.

* * *

Robin had to wait a few moments for the next winner, _his_ next opponent, and quickly looked around the room. He spotted Flame, who waved. Robin grinned and waved back, only to stop when he noticed Slade looking. He had a feeling he was pushing his luck.

* * *

"You free?" a tall young woman with strange markings on her skin asked.

Robin nodded, and the fight was on. It turned out she was incredible fast, but thankfully she wasn't much of a strategist, and Robin managed to take her down without getting too dizzy.

* * *

The fights continued. Robin was starting to get tired, he was half out of breath and sweaty, but he was far from beaten. After half an hour, and most of the opponents, Robin was surprised to find himself still standing. When he looked at the three others left, however, he wondered if he might be allowed to call it quits. Dark Matter was there, and he was looking straight at Robin.

_Hurrah._

The Titan was seriously freaked by this guy… it would have been easier if he was actually _ugly_, but he was, in fact, rather beautiful… in a completely freaky way, of course.

Robin glanced over at Flame, who looked worried, and at Slade who looked… well… he had his mask on, but he looked like he was paying more attention now, which was rather worrisome in itself.

* * *

Robin faced Matter and nodded. He had made it this far, after all, and maybe this guy only _looked _scary, many of the other's had, which was one of the reasons Robin was still standing. He might have underestimated how valuable his skills really were. Most of the students seem to rely far too much on their special abilities, but, being human, Robin had had to work much harder, for much longer, and now, providing he could avoid those powers long enough, he had so far been the better _fighter_.

* * *

Matter didn't move until Robin did, and they slowly started circling each other. Robin took out his bo-staff and extended it. He had a strange feeling that he didn't want to actually _touch_ this one with his hands. He wondered when the attack would come. The slender built teen didn't look much like a traditional fighter, but then again, Robin wasn't exactly a heavyweight either.

The circling continued, and Robin started to feel impatient, agitated. Matter seemed calm, though, and very focused, so Robin tried to clamp down on his own feelings, knowing Slade would scold him if they showed. He had no idea why people were cheering and clapping their hands.

_Wait…__?_

They _weren't_! Not the ones he saw in the corner of his eye, anyway … he whipped his head around to stare at the people on the other side of the room, but they didn't appear to be cheering either… still he _heard_ it… and music… and it _smelled_… not the stale smell of old sweat, but the sweet, buttery smell of… popcorn? Candy… horse dung…

_Sawdust!_

Robin grew cold as his eyes found Matter again. The young man appeared to be smiling faintly, but he was somehow harder to see. There were so many colours, so many people under the huge canopy.

_No! No, this isn't real!_

He was at the circus, it was still half transparent, but more authentic than even his nightmares had ever been. Sounds and smells he no longer consciously remembered surrounded him, as well as faces from his childhood, and there, walking out into the ring; his parents.

_He__ has made a lot of people cry._

It hadn't been a joke, or a fun way of saying that he had kicked some ass. It was _literal_.

Dark Matter was a bit like Scarecrow, Robin figured, but instead of drug-induced irrational fear, this was _real memories_. He _was_ aware, deep down, that this wasn't actually happening, but…

It felt real.

It looked real.

It sounded real.

It _smelled_ real.

The peculiar smell of the canvas itself assaulted his nose, and Robin felt himself take a step back, but, at the same time, he didn't seem to move at all.

He couldn't. He couldn't see this again. It was too much. It would break him. Last time he had been a child, he hadn't _understood_ fully, he hadn't _known_…

Maybe he could stop it? But he couldn't move anymore. He was eight years old, he was scared and he was helpless.

"Robin!"

Richard Grayson turned his head and looked out over the part of the audience he could see from his hiding place. He grinned as he spotted a teenager with funny coloured hair. He looked worried. There was a man there, too, only a shadow, but he looked a bit scary.

_Slade. Flame._

Richard shook his head slowly and looked ahead again. His parents were climbing the ladder to the platform high above. It was time soon.

_Wasn't there someone in front of me?_

Focus.

_Focus on me._

Slade had said that.

Self absorbed bastard…

There was suddenly a thin shadow in front of him.

Richard narrowed his eyes.

Robin frowned.

The colours faded slightly.

There was a roar from the audience. His parents had just done their first trick.

Richard wanted to look.

Robin didn't.

He wanted to fight.

His grip tightened on the bo-staff he wasn't aware he was holding. Hell, part of him didn't know what it _was_.

Suddenly there was a startled cry from the spectators, but Robin knew what his opponent looked like now. Black eyes, cold smile. He threw himself forward, crying out as he spun around, his staff connecting with something, unseen, with a crack, which almost, but only almost, drowned out a louder, duller, _thud_.

* * *

The world his mind had created shattered, and Robin found himself standing above the magic-user who looked to have been hit hard, but was still conscious.

Robin, even now, had the sound echoing in his mind. He bent down and grabbed his opponent by the front of his uniform, pulling him up so they were face to face.

"Never, _ever_ mess with my memories again. _I. Will. Kill. You."_ It wasn't acting. Right then, Robin meant every word. He slammed the teen back into the floor again and stood up.

"Who's next?" he barked. He spun around to try to find the winner of the other pair, but the one left raised his hands and backed away. "No one?" Robin growled, his blood thirst very obvious.

"I'll fight you."

Robin turned around and grinned coldly.

Kim.

_Sweet__._

The Asian teen's step seemed to falter for a second when he met Robin's eyes, but there was no backing out now. Robin wouldn't let him.

"You are not even _in_ this class!" Robin heard Flame object, and they both looked over to a blue haired teen who seemed to be almost shaking with worry.

"Aren't you banned from here, looser?" Kim sneered. "Why don't you go blow up some bathroom?"

"Why don't _you_ quit stalling?" Robin smirked at the group leader.

"Hand to hand, no weapons, no armour." Kim suggested, trying to gain some advantage.

"Gladly." Robin grinned and undid his belt and metal protection with ease.

"Boots too." Kim said.

"I'll gladly fight you _naked_." Robin snorted, and pulled them off. He heard some snickers in reply across the room, as well as some encouraging whistles. They didn't sound malicious, though, and Robin had a feeling that Kim wasn't well liked. It didn't matter. He could be the most popular kid in school; Robin would _still _happilykick his ass.

"Want to make it interesting?" Kim sneered.

"Yes, please, because right now I'm pretty bored." Robin said and stretched. He wasn't tired anymore; his adrenaline had pushed him through that wall.

"What about full contact?"

A hiss went through the room, but Robin only threw back his head and laughed.

"_Please_! I live in the_ real_ world. Out there, you either _kill_ or _get_ killed… and full contact is supposed to scare me? Pssshh… Bring it on." Robin turned his head towards the instructor. "With your permission, of course, Sir?"

"Just use your judgement." The man nodded.

* * *

Kim charged immediately. At first the fight was rather rough and messy, but soon the rest of the class, as well as the curious crowd, got to see a surprisingly beautiful demonstration of a wide range of fighting styles, as the combatants switched between them seamlessly.

Kim was fast and even stronger than he looked, making Robin misjudge the force behind a roundhouse kick, getting his arm and side hurt as he blocked it too sloppily. Robin learned, though, and he learned fast. He had the advantage of being more agile than his opponent, and as soon as he had felt him out, he started playing with him. The crowed cheered as it realized what Robin was doing, and Kim snarled as he was hit once more with just enough force to hurt.

"This is full contact, you wuss!" he screamed. "Scared? I've bet you never as much as _hurt _anyone before!"

Robin knew the teen was trying to get him off balance, and would have none of it.

"Oh, I've _killed_." he hissed. "Using a gun, I admit, but I'm sure I can do it with my bare hands as well. Wanna find out?"

"Was that what Matter made you remember? Your _worst _memory? You looked like you would cry!" his opponent sneered.

"Are you _trying_ to make me angry? How stupid_ are _you?" Robin wondered. "But it's funny you should mention your creepy friend, because you know what?"

"What?" Kim growled.

"From now on, if he ever uses his powers on _you_… _you_ will remember _this_."

A foot, to Kim seemingly out of nowhere, crashed into his right hip, followed quickly by an open hand blow to his right collar-bone. Then his assailant seemed to back away, and Kim saw the second kick coming. He saw it, but his right arm and leg seemed strangely numb, and he couldn't block it. The kick crashed into the side of his head, making him spin around with the force of it and fall heavily to the floor.

A cheer erupted, but Robin merely snorted, making a mock bow to his opponent before walking off to the side where the instructor was.

* * *

"Was a kick to the head to use your judgement, young man?" the instructor asked sternly.

"No, that was using my foot, sir." Robin answered with a blank face. He had known exactly what he was doing… it didn't mean he hadn't _wanted_ to kick a little harder, though…

"Very well…" the instructor still looked stern, but there was just a shadow of a smile in his eyes. "Class!" he added in a louder voice. "We still have almost an hour to go, find a partner, grab some pads and practice the kick you just saw. Get to it!"

Robin turned around to find a partner of his own, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Your Master seems to want a word, and I have a feeling no one will want to practise with you right now. Most of them want their heads where they are."

"Yes, sir." Robin nodded and walked across the room to Slade.

* * *

"The instructor said you wanted to see me, Master?"

"You did well, Apprentice." Slade said, but then someone pushed between them.

Robin found himself being hugged hard.

"What the hell happened, Robin? That looked really scary!" Flame complained.

"With Matter or with Kim?" Robin asked with a smile, somewhat distracted form having his arms full of a worried, cute guy.

"Both!" the teen exclaimed and his eyes burned with a strange blue-green colour.

"Enough." Flame was suddenly pulled out of Robin's personal space by his arm and was pushed away roughly enough to hit the wall with a thump.

"Master!" Robin was glad he had the presence enough to use the man's title, but his glare didn't match. To his horror, Flame seemed to bounce back, now sporting hair and eyes so light blue that they were almost white.

"Keep your hands off me!" he growled at Slade.

"Keep _your_ hands off _my_ apprentice." Slade answered in the same tone.

"He's not your damn _property_! You can't _treat_ him like that."

"That's _exactly_ what he is, and so_ yes_, I can." Slade told the young meta-human in a voice so cold it made Robin shiver.

"Flame, it's okay, Master Slade is right…" Robin tried.

"It's _not_ okay, he's just _using_ you!" Flame hissed and looked like he wanted to stamp his foot. "He doesn't _care_ about you, not like-" the teen stopped himself and looked miserable.

"Flame, you should go… I see you later, okay?" Robin begged quietly. "You calling out to me helped me break Matter's magic… you are my hero for real now…" he added with a small smile. The boy's hair turned slightly darker, a purple hue, but his anger and worry was far from gone.

"Do as my Apprentice says and leave this instant, or I will have you kicked out of this school." Slade threatened.

Robin heard restrained energy sparkle and hiss from the boy and was suddenly afraid he would blow them all up.

"Please? Flame?" he whispered.

Flame nodded.

"This isn't over!" he hissed at Slade before marching away.

* * *

"I had no idea that sweet boy was so brave…" an amused voice to Robin's side said.

Rose had showed up.

"I heard there was an amazing fight going on, I thought you would be involved, Slade, not your Apprentice." She continued, with a smile, carefully avoiding any familiarity.

Robin snorted. She hadn't been careful the first time; anyone might have walked into that classroom. Besides, _hiding_ that she was Slade's daughter was something that grated on Robin's nerves. It was like she was _ashamed_ of him. Robin got a grip on his feelings. He knew that shame wasn't the reason, but his logical mind somehow refused to cooperate when it came to Rose. He wasn't _jealous_, he told himself, not really. Not because she was Slade's daughter, it was just… his feelings for her… for his sons… for that Addie… _The bitch had shot him, damnit! _Robin hadn't heard the same kind of emotion in the man's voice when he had mentioned Rose's mother; that probably had just been an affair, but the fact that… Robin swallowed. He had grown to accept that Slade was a certain way. That he _wasn't_ emotional, _didn't_ let people in,_ didn't_ love. But he _had_. The man was _capable_, and still…

_He doesn't__ love ME…_

That was the height of unfairness, in Robin's mind. Why wasn't_ he_ worthy of that love as well? He didn't care if Slade loved the whole fucking _world_, just as long as _he_ was included!

"You look really grumpy for a winner, kid…" a hand landed on his shoulder and Robin was brought back to reality in a flash.

"Don't _touch_ me!" he hissed, and slapped Rose's hand away. He had had enough and turned around to leave.

"Apprentice, _stay_." Slade ordered him like some dog.

Robin guessed he _was_ a dog to the man. A pet. Slade _had_ bought him, after all… He still froze and turned around, lifting his head enough to stare at the man's chest.

"Permission to leave, sir?" he asked stiffly.

"Denied. You will apologize to Miss Worth and return to class."

Robin found it hard to breathe. Didn't Slade see how much he _hurt_ right now? Didn't he _care_?! Obviously not.

"Yes, Master." He turned towards Rose who looked like she rather would have been left out of this whole thing. "I apologize, Miss Worth. I was lost in thought and you… caught me off guard. It was disrespectful of me."

"It's… it's fine, Robin, don't worry about it." she hurriedly said, and Robin managed a sneer posing as a smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Permission to return to class, Master?"  
Slade nodded and Robin stalked away.

* * *

There was not much time left, and the coach had him help some of his classmates with their techniques for the remainder of class. The spectators, knowing the show was over, had long since gone, and, Robin discovered as he looked up, so had Slade and Rose.

* * *

He was shown to the gym by some of the students, who seemed to have decided that they wanted to be on his good side, although not_ too_ close. The gym-instructor had him go through an entire evaluation test before having him focus on abs, chest and arms for this lesson. It was plenty of time for Robin to work through all of his aggressions, and, as he dragged himself out of the gym, he felt strangely empty. Not necessarily in a bad way, though. His stomach groaned, telling him that that was empty as well.

* * *

Outside the gym someone was waiting for him, and Robin smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You are not easily discouraged, are you?" he teased his biggest fan.

"Nah, I'm a hero you know… we don't _do_ discouraged…" Flame grinned back.

"I'm going to have to remember that…" Robin sighed. "Which way to the showers? I can't eat soaked like this…" he said, gesturing to himself. "On the other hand, I don't have a change of clothes or even a towel, so…" he muttered, deciding to head back to the room instead.

"That's not a problem, didn't anyone show you?" Flame said eagerly, and dragged him into the closest locker room. "There are towels in here; you just need to use your key-card." He explained, pointing to a row of small lockers lining the walls. Robin chose a closed one and opened it, finding not only two towels but shampoo and soap as well.

"Handy… " he grinned. "Although I really wish someone rethought this honey-theme…"

"Yeah, many bring their own stuff…" Flame grinned. "This way you don't have to carry around a gym-bag, though, and that's great!"

"I don't have a bag at all…" Robin realized. He had seen some people taking notes during Law, but Flame hadn't, so Robin thought it wasn't mandatory.

"The classes provide most of the stuff, and we really don't get much homework… on the other hand, we work pretty much around the clock, so…" The teen shrugged. "Oh, let me show you the washing-system! This is _really_ great!" Flame took him to a machine which looked like an over-sized microwave oven. "Just throw everything in there; it can do all kinds of material at once, even metal! Press this button and everything is clean in three minutes!"

"Wow, cool!" Robin said, actually impressed. "How does it work?"

"Arrrgghh… particle-something-or-other… Gizmo explained it, but he lost me pretty quickly…" The teen scratched his pale yellow hair.

"I have to ask him… I _need_ one of these…" Robin chuckled, thinking about the Tower.

"What, he makes you do laundry too?" Flame's hair had turned a dark blue.

"Sometimes…" Robin said, remembering the cave. He then grinned and shrugged. "He isn't that bad, really! I know it must seem strange from the outside, but…"

"It doesn't _seem_, it _is_!" Flame pouted.

"I know, I know…" Robin sighed and walked over to the locker. "Just forget it for now, okay? I'm hungry as hell, by the way, what's for dinner?"

"There are always a few dishes to choose from. Vegetarian, fish, chicken and red meat. The food is the second greatest thing about this place…"

Robin was busy removing his top.

"Really? And what is the best, then?" he asked, turning around.

Flame was there.

Very, _very_ close.

"_You_ are…" the teen whispered and leaned forward.

A second later he was heading for the door.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?" he smiled, and Robin slowly blinked and nodded.

He had just been kissed.

By a boy he liked.

On the _cheek_.

When the door closed, Robin's face split into a silly grin as he touched said cheek gently. He had kind of expected to be slammed into the lockers and _ravaged_, but… this was nice too…

_Maybe I've been hanging out with the wrong people… even Jamie was a predator compared to this…_he thought dryly.

_Damn, I wanted to find out what his hair looked like in the shower…_ another part of his mind grumbled, leaving a naughty grin on his face which lasted all through dinner.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** AAARRGHH! Help me to break up with Flame! The shy, charming bastard has taken things MUCH further than I had planned! Only Slade can mess around with me like that! And Red X… Robin is usually rather manageable, actually, unless riled up by Slade or Red… Bad company, you know… -grin-  
Maybe I let Flame get away with too much because I'm a bit pissed as Slade right now… which I shouldn't be, since I'm the author and actually has a faint idea what's going on in that thick head of his… right now, though, I'm gonna drive him insane, pretending that Robin/Flame is a good idea… what do you think? You should hate Flame and want him dead, since he is an OC… do you? Should I let Slade pack him in a very small crate and send him to Antarctica? Should I let him elope with Robin? –lol- Damn, I wish I had made him more like Red X… more flirty and self assured… I don't wanna hurt sweet guys…. –cries-


	10. Pride and Punishment

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** Here it is! I might have landed myself an extra job, working nights from home, doing a catalogue and other prints for a caravan-company… But, as I'm writing ahead, I'll try to have the next chapter out around the weekend… I'll have even less time to read other stories and reply to reviews, though, but that doesn't mean I don't love them! –smile-

This chapter contains one of the stranges slash-scenes I think I've ever written... well, not strange as SUCH perhaps, but strange to write... fun, though... ;o)

/ this chapter has been edited in July 2010/

**Chapter Nine (follows chapter eight!): Pride and Punishment**

The dinner had been as good as Flame had predicted. The teen hadn't tried to kiss him again, he had actually seemed a bit worried for a while, but as Robin hadn't commented and continued to act friendly, he appeared to relax.

Robin was more than tired as he entered the hallway where his and Slade's room was. He still had that slightly empty feeling, like he was all washed out, but his head kept buzzing with memories of what had happened during the day. Talking to Slade was of the essence, but Robin had a feeling the man had other plans first. He swallowed and opened the door.

"Master?"

"Come here, Apprentice."

Slade was sitting on the small couch, fully dressed, including his mask. Robin's mouth went dry, and he started regretting that he had swallowed a second before. He could have used that saliva now…

He went to stand in front of his temporary Master, and glanced up at the ceiling. Did Slade _really_ have to do this with an audience?

"Yes, Master?" he asked, carefully.

"I've been speaking to your teachers, and so far they are all pleased with you. Good work. You also did very well against your opponents this afternoon."

"Thank you, Master." Robin nodded, hoping this would make Slade forgive his little mistakes. No such luck.

"However, the two occasions of disrespect you have shown me today concerns me."

"I'm sorry, Master. It was only a joke, and the last time, I-" Robin knew, naturally, that it was useless to try to excuse himself, but he did anyway.

"I feel that you might not be ready to spend time alone with people your own age. I feel you might let yourself get dragged into their lives."

"I won't! They are just friends, I-"

"You are not here to make_ friends_." Slade cut him off harshly.

That was true, of course, Robin had to admit. But he wasn't here to play games with Slade either, he was here to find Cyborg.

"No, Master, but you once told me that even though one might work alone, allies could sometimes prove essential. I know you will let me use your network, but I thought building one of my own, might…"

"It might, but chose _useful_ people. That boy, I want you to stay away from him."

"But-"

"Apprentice!"

Robin gave Slade a glare that would have made a rock shiver, but Slade was made of harder stuff that that.

"Yes, Master." he mumbled.

"Good. Now, for your punishment, I think thirty strikes will do. Pull down your pants."

Robin gave Slade a wild look. Sure, the man had threatened and teased, but he wouldn't _really_… would he? Robin glanced up at the fake smoke detector again.

"_Now,_ Apprentice. Five additional strikes."

Robin hurriedly obeyed, blushing, and he gasped in protest as he was pulled down across Slade's legs. He hadn't been spanked since he was little and accidently covered Alfred's kitchen in strawberry jam, and it was terribly humiliating.

As the first swat landed on his bare ass, however, the humiliation took a back seat to the pain. Slade struck _hard_!

Robin dug his nails into the sofa, but by the fifth strike he was already gasping, and by the tenth he was crying out. His backside was growing incredibly hot, and, sometimes, Slade stroked it softly between strikes, making the area tingle in a very disturbing way. Robin wanted to curse as he felt himself beginning to get hard, but as soon as he noticed the first stirrings, he fought them with everything he got. He simply _refused_ to enjoy this. He managed, barely, by thinking of the mission, and, when the thoughts diverged to Flame, he pictured Control Freak in a thong instead. That worked wonders.

* * *

"Thirty-five."

Robin thought he would cry with relief, but noticed that there were already tears on his cheeks. He quickly wiped his face as he stood up. Slade stopped him as he was about to pull up his pants, and Robin gasped as he felt a finger stroking the side of his length. He wasn't hard, but far from as soft as he had wanted to be, and Slade's touch didn't help.

"Nice… _control_… Apprentice." Slade purred. "Go wait for me in the bedroom."

Robin threw another poisonous glare in Slade's direction and hitched up his pants, wincing as the material chafed his behind.

"Thank you, Master." He said clearly, for the listeners benefit, and started to remove his armor. There was no question about what Slade wanted, so he better get ready.

The man entered the room and closed the door shortly after.

"I hope you didn't mind the show…" he grinned, his mask now removed.

Robin snorted, as he put his things on the small dresser. As he was naked now, with his back against the man, Slade could see the extent of the 'damages' himself.

"I can take everything you got." he muttered.

"Glad to hear it…" Slade purred, as he took of his armor but left his clothes on.

"So, how do you want me?" Robin growled, turning towards Slade and crossing his arms.

"_Willing_, for one…" the mercenary frowned, but then seemed to change his mind with a shrug and gestured to the bed." Make yourself comfortable."

Robin sat down, but hissed and shot up again. He ended up lying on his stomach, his chin resting on his folded arms.

"We need to talk about the mission." he told the man.

"Go on, we can talk _during_…" Slade smirked and started drawing swirly patterns with his finger on Robin's tender ass. Robin hissed again but stayed still, because the tingling had come back.

Robin was about to start, but remembered himself, and turned half around so he could catch Slade's eye.

He made a gesture, pointing around the room, and the man understood.

"Yes, I've re-checked for bugs. I brought our things here today and hooked up the detector. Except for the living-room, the place is clean. I'll continue to check every day, though…"

"Good…" Robin nodded and turned back. "Brother Blood is up to something."

"No kidding? And here I thought we were here on vacation…" Slade snorted.

"Funny, Master. I meant something stranger than kidnapping. I noticed you met Shift today?"

"Yes… that was… interesting…" Slade's fingers dug into Robin's skin a little deeper, making the boy groan.

"I_ bet_ it was." Robin growled. "He's part of the same group as the people I fought. There's a girl too, Nova."

"And?" the man's hand had started travelling down Robin's cleft, and the teen parted his legs slightly.

"One human, one magic-user, one shape-changer and one energy-user… oh, plus a robot that's currently on the scrap-heap… sounds familiar to you?"

"He's creating his own Titans team?" Slade sounded stunned, and then, to Robin's amazement, the man rested his forehead on Robin's bare back with a sigh. "I hate super-villains…" Robin heard him mutter.

"Errr… Slade? Master?" Robin asked carefully, not sure what had strange mood the man was in.

"It's their over-worked, insane and much too complicated schemes…" the man grunted and patted Robin's behind distractedly, making him wince. "If Brother Blood wants to get rid of the Titans he should hire a professional… or at least someone with a _gun_."

"Maybe that's not what he planning…?" Robin said, feeling a bit sick that he was almost defending the headmaster.

"Rest assured he will at least pitch your team against his." Slade told him, lifted his head slightly and kissed Robin's shoulder blade.

"Maybe he's targeting Titan's East? We're on their side of the continent, after all, and they are the ones who have stopped him since they came to Steel City… it's kinda- oh…- strange that he hasn't… ehm… made a copy of _their _team…" Robin tried to keep his thoughts on the job, but Slade's hands had started to explore his back in detail, and it was more sensitive to the man's touches than he had ever known. He knew his front, especially his nipples, were sensitive, but Slade was doing something to the ridges of his spine at the moment, which made him groan.

"Maybe he couldn't find a set of twins annoying enough?" Slade muttered. "I wouldn't look for too much logic when it comes to Brother Blood… He's not the most insane of the bunch, but he likes a show… idiots usually do…"

"Hah… like the one just now, on the coach?" Robin grinned, and yelped as he was swatted again.

"Show some respect, princess…" Slade suggested, and his hand found its way between Robin's legs.

Robin gasped and raised his hips a little, spreading his legs some more.

"I… I think…- yes… right there…- I think Blood kidnapped…- mmm….- Cyborg, because his mechanical fifth member kept -… ahhh…- failing…" Robin suggested vaguely.

"That sounds credible." Slade agreed. "Pity you beat the crap out of two of the members earlier, then…" he chuckled and explored the teen's testicles, rolling them in his hand and pressing deliciously at the perineum.

"I'm…- oh, get the lube already!- I'm not so sure it was…- ahhh! Cold!- …not sure it was… what was I saying?" Robin complained, a bit confused.

"You need to focus." Slade smirked. "You clearly can't speak and enjoy getting fingered at the same time… I'm so disappointed…"

"Maybe I should suck you and see how you do it?" Robin suggested. He suddenly didn't want to rush, and he needed to collect his thoughts for a while.

_Yeah, because you think really WELL with a cock in your mouth, you slut_… his mind jeered at him.

"I'm a kind and generous Master, so I will agree to demonstrate…" Slade grinned, but instead of rolling over on his back, as Robin had expected, the man got up and stood by the side of the bed. Robin muttered and hauled himself up to a kneeling position, with knees wide spread so he could balance without putting too much weight on his ass. Slade was still wearing his top and tights while Robin was naked, and the teen ran his hands over the almost silky, taut material.

"Mmm…. Have you tried the washing-machines, by the way? They are great…" Robin asked, getting an impatient grunt in reply.

"You really want to discuss _utensils_ now? And yes, there is one in the utility room just down the hall…"

"If I make you feel _really_ good right now, could you steal the blueprints for me?" Robin grinned innocently up at the man, while his hands found their way into the tights, pulling the pulsing length out.

"I wish Cyborg could hear that you care more about clean clothes than him…" Slade smirked.

"I do not!" Robin objected, gripping Slade's cock a bit harder than he might have needed too. "Oh, I remembered what I was going to say!" he exclaimed, but the hair at the back of his neck was grabbed.

"Hold that thought, then…" Slade said and pushed the teen's face downwards.

"-ut-ai-nk mm-" Robin tried, with his mouth full.

"Mmm… on the other hand, talk as much as you want…" Slade, who was enjoying the vibrations, said.

"…u-ing … arsh-ad." Robin muttered, but decided to get to work, hoping he wouldn't forget his line of thought again.

The grip on his neck didn't let up, and Slade fucked his mouth, or rather throat, hard and deep. Robin had his hands on the man's hips, but the control that gave was minimal, against Slade's strength. Robin usually didn't like this, but it fitted with the game they were playing now, and it was, Robin reminded himself, the man's only payment, after all. So he relaxed, trying to get the man to come as fast as possible, instead of struggling and so risk hurting him with his teeth, as that would only make it take longer.

_No one can say that I haven't LEARNED from working with Slade, anyway…_ Robin thought, rather smugly, to himself, as he soon swallowed the man's seed.

_Yes, but do you want to put THESE skills on your résumé? _the more sober part of his mind asked. _And under what heading?_ _Work experience? Career achievements? Qualifications? Hobbies?_

Robin made his mind shut up, because his oh, so kind Master, had decided to repay his efforts with some of his own, and that made a sore throat worth it a million times over. However…

"Wait! Not on my back! Ouch, that _stings_!" Robins winced, as his ass rubbed against the bedspread, and he tried to lift his hips slightly. "Master, I need to _talk_ to- uuuhhh…"

"Well, your mouth isn't full right _now_, is it?" Slade, asked innocently, before continuing paying his debt.

"But… I… can't con-_concentrate _when you…ahhh… keep doing_ that_!" Robin complained.

"That's a sign of weakness, then, Apprentice." Slade leered, taking another short break.

"Hey! Wait! You did-didn't talk when I-aaahhhi did you! You cheated! It's not f-fair!" Robin objected.

"And you were enjoying my cock so much you even didn't notice." Slade purred, using his hand when his mouth was busy talking. "Not that I don't enjoy it when you're so horny you're out of your mind…"

Robin shook his head and tried to collect his thoughts again. Slade was winning too many sets here.

"Shut up…" he gasped, not a very verbally refined comeback, perhaps, but it had to do. "I… I think I should try to join that team…" he suggested. Slade made a noise which sounded like he gave his blessing, and it sure as hell_ felt_ like it. Robin had long forgotten his bruised bottom. "Did… did you find out where Cy might be kept?" Robin managed to ask.

The engulfing heat temporarily left his cock.

"I'm busy here, Robin…" Slade let him know dryly.

"Well, come up here then, Master…" Robin suggested and pulled on Slade's arm. The man smirked and crawled upwards.

"I think he's below the official sub-levels." Slade let him know, and Robin tried to think that over while feeling something sliding between his cheeks. He remembered dimly that Slade had pushed some cold, lubed fingers into him, but he had had no more preparation than that.

"What…. mppphhfff…. what ma-a-a-kes you think th-a-at?" he gasped, as Slade started pushing against him.

"Didn't you notice the keyhole at the bottom of the row of buttons in the elevator? There's a closed off part of this building, and I'm willing to bet that's where your friend is."

"May- AH!" Robin got distracted as he felt himself open and the blunt head slip in. "M-maybe we should check that out tonight?"

"_Think _about it, Robin." Slade snorted and snapped his hips forward, rather making his suggestion pointless as Robin's thought-processes took a lovely little holiday. "Brother Blood runs a school for mostly meta-human delinquent teens. Teens are nosey, and these don't have any morals to keep them in line… so, if_ you _wanted to have a secret and _secure_ place inside such a building, would you make it_ easy_ to get in?"

Robin felt that it was very unfair that the man could talk like that and still build up a rhythm that had the headboard permanently scar the wall. He felt there was an answer to their needs, however…

"S-so w-we ne-ed a… a-…." Robin discovered that he had temporarily lost most of his vocabulary and struggled to remember the word. "…a…a _KEY_!" he finally cried out triumphantly.

"Some of the students here can _turn_ into keys… most others will be able to pick a lock in their sleep… I doubt that's all that's needed." Slade muttered.

"B-but wh-what…" Robin tried, but gave up. He had never been so frustrated because of being pleasured before.

"I'm working on it. You focus on blending in and, if you can, infiltrate that group. Don't seem too eager, though, remember, you're _mine_."

"_Yes!_" Robin cried out, although as in answer to what, if anything, he didn't even know himself.

"Up!"

Robin didn't believe his ears. He hadn't even fully come back down from the orgasm yet…

"Master…?" he asked tiredly.

"You are to clean up, get dressed and fetch me some dinner." Slade explained, relaxing against the pillows like a bloody Sheikh.

Robin figured that Slade hadn't removed his mask all day, and maybe hadn't had anything to eat, so he just nodded and gathered his clothes, heading for the bathroom. He quickly got rid of the evidence of their pleasure, and dressed, not liking the way his butt still throbbed against the fabric of his pants. Did Slade have to hit that hard? He could have hit the freaking _couch_, nobody would know!

* * *

All these things considered, it wasn't surprising that Robin was in a bit of a cranky mood as he stiffly made his way down to the cafeteria. The place was as busy as ever, as the revolving schedule made sure the building never really slept. Most of the people he met gave him curious looks, some gave him a wide range and a few nodded at him, depending on what they had seen him do or what rumors they had heard. He didn't meet anyone he knew, though, not until he was heading back, arms full of warm containers.

He walked by a fire-extinguisher that hadn't been there before, and smirked.

"Hey, Shift" he said as he passed.

"As impressive as your Master…" the changer chuckled a second later and fell into step behind him.

"Yeah…hands off my Master, Shift, or you will be able to compare injuries with your buddies…" Robin snorted, not even bothering to look what shape the teen had taken. He was sure it was mouth-watering.

"You scare me, Apprentice." a soft voice said, and Robin couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at a fairy-like young woman.

"No, I don't. You are the toughest one of the lot." Robin smiled coldly. "They haven't figured that out yet, have they?"

Shift's eyes widened, and, for the first time, Robin saw some vulnerability in that perfect face, before the mask was back. The changer smiled a bit tightly.

"Are you really only human?"

"Yes. Just observant." Robin shrugged, as he continued walking.

"You _did_ teach them a lesson, I admit…" the soft voice sounded amused now.

"Did they learn it?" Robin smirked.

"Hah… yes. I believe so. Kim calmed down after a while. Being human, he wouldn't be able to be as good as he is without losing many times, but Matter… he has _never_ lost."

"Well, I'm sure my memories will keep you all entertained…" Robin muttered bitterly.

"Oh, he can't see what his opponents see." Shift told him and then suddenly became quiet, like he was biting his tongue."… maybe I shouldn't have told you that…"

Robin glanced at him.

"I won't tell. It means a lot to me that that memory remains private, so thank you." he said, maybe a bit kinder than he had meant to.

"Maybe you should join us?" the silky voice suggested, and, as it was slightly deeper, Robin glanced backwards again. Yes, he was talking with a twenty-something young god now.

"I have a Master, I don't need a team." Robin snorted, gripping the food a little bit harder to remind himself what he was doing and for whom.

"Who said we were a team?" The question was sharp enough to make Robin mentally slap himself.

"You dress alike, you stick together, and I've been told you are Blood's pets… That's either a team or a sign of very bad taste on your part, wouldn't you say?" Robin grinned, taking the malicious edge off his words, making them teasing.

"On _my _part, yes…" Shift grinned back.

Robin laughed. He had finally reached the elevator and pushed the button.

"Tell me… _are_ you male or female?" he asked as the doors opened.

"Does it matter?" Shift smiled, changing into a woman again.

"Nah, not to me… but you have a fan who would like to know… see you tomorrow…" Robin grinned, and caught a look of intrigue on Shift's face just before the doors closed again.

* * *

"The surveillance we can deal with," Robin said as he entered the bedroom and handed Slade the containers of food, "but what about Shift? He can be in here right now, in the form of a dust-bunny or whatever…"

"You lack faith in me, Apprentice." Slade said, as he unpacked the food and started eating, looking pleased. "As soon as I saw what that shape-changer could do, I asked Rose about him, and then, I set this up." Slade showed him something attached to his wrist, and Robin climbed on to the bed to see it closer.

"What is it?"

"A Shift-detector." Slade said smugly.

Robin groaned.

"Please, _Master_, what _is_ it?"

"You want the complicated answer? Very well… Being a shape-changer has a lot of advantages, but also a lot of problems. When you change your mass drastically, especially when you _shrink_, the energy of the surplus mass has to _go_ somewhere. In most cases it stays close to the changer, like… an aura of sorts. This thing picks up any object, dead or alive, which appears to be surrounded with more energy than it should."

"How do you know this? And where the hell did you pick this up? The supermarket?" Robin asked, astonished.

"Hardly… I set up crude prototypes of this, years ago, to keep track of a certain other shape-shifter we respectively love and loathe."

"Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed. "So you would know if he entered your hide-out?"

"Exactly, although, if he would be in his normal body, bigger, or close to his regular mass, this wouldn't pick him up… if he tried to sneak in as a mouse, though, if would warn me immediately… that way it is faulty, but I figured we would actually notice a third person or larger object in here with us."

Robin stared at the amazing little alarm, and then up at Slade.

"You are brilliant, you know that, right?" he admitted. Slade had impressed the hell out of him.

"I know." Slade smirked.

"So, did you have this with you, or…?"

"Yes, I thought we might run into some shape-shifters here, it is not that uncommon, after all… it wasn't finished however, but I had some time while you had fun in the gym."

"Fun? Right…" Robin muttered, but he had jumped a little, thinking about Flame and the locker-room. Slade spotted this and grabbed his chin.

"Apprentice? How much fun _did_ you have, I wonder?"

"What? No-nothing happened, Master!" Robin denied, only making Slade more suspicious.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that brat, does it?" the mercenary growled, his dinner forgotten for now.

"His name is Flame." Robin muttered sullenly.

"I don't care. I meant what I said out there. Stay away from him."

Robin gasped. After Slade's almost-apology, he had figured that everything the man had said before the punishment had been for show.

"But, he's…"

"No."

"But…"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Robin sat back a bit and tried to be as calm as possible.

"You have nothing to worry about, Slade. I won't cheat on you."

The man snorted.

"That boy looks like he is head over heels in _love_ with you…" he growled.

"Yeah, he likes me, and… I'm being honest with you here, Slade, I kinda like him too… if I wasn't with you, I might have fallen in love with him, but-"

"In love?" the man laughed cruelly. "There's no such thing as love between two men! That's ridiculous! There's lust, yes, and maybe devotion and companionship, but love?"

Robin felt as he had been slapped across the face.

"What?"

"You are living in a little dream-world, princess…" Slade told him, while gathering up the food, almost sounding sorry for him. "He just wants to fuck you. Let him know to forget it and concentrate on your job!"

Slade left to dispose of the leftovers, leaving Robin on the bed trying to piece his feelings together. As the man returned some time later, the teen's mind still reeled.

"Did… did you mean that?"

"What? Slade asked.

"About… two guys…"

"Of course I did." Slade sounded irritated. He wasn't used to talking about his philosophies, and when he did, he didn't want them challenged.

"But… he clearly likes me, and… he kissed me! On the cheek!" Robin added, not sure if he had just condemned his friend to death.

"Just because he didn't have the balls to try to fuck you, doesn't mean he's in _love_ with you…"

"With all due respect, Master…" Robin hissed before standing up, facing Slade, "you are wrong. I'm gay and I believe I _can_ love another guy. You are bi so maybe you can't, but that- that doesn't mean I _can't_!" Robin felt tears overflowing his eyes at that moment, but he didn't bother to hide them. "Don't you understand what you just said to me? You said that I'll never be loved! You said it's impossible! _Ridiculous_ even!" Robin took some deep breaths, trying to avoid doing anything he would regret. "You… you said you cared for me… if... if that's true, maybe… maybe you should let me find out if… if I _can_ be loved…"

"You are mine." Slade stated coldly, folding his arms.

"What for!" Robin yelled, but took another breath and continued more quietly. "Maybe it's time for you too, to find a woman you can love… according to you, I can't love you, right?"

Slade blinked. He hadn't quite thought about it like that…

"You said you wouldn't cheat on me." he tried, appealing to Robin's sense of honor.

"Yes… but what's to cheat on?" Robin said tiredly. "Listen, I… let's just continue as usual for now, all right? I… I got a lot to think about, but Cyborg comes first… not Flame and not… _us_…"

"Right…" Slade nodded, not happy with Robin's conclusions, but he didn't quite know how to find his way out of this situation. He put a finger under the teen's chin and tilted it upwards. "I'll do some thinking too." he told him, and was rewarded with a small, painfully hopeful, smile. He kissed those lips then, so he wouldn't have to see that smile, because he really, really didn't know if he could fulfill those hopes.

As they broke apart, Slade decided to change the subject completely, he felt safer that way.

"I have something for you." he said, and then grinned. "Don't look so scared, it's from Two-face." Slade explained and fetched a stack of folders the man had dropped off.

"First time I'm relieved to get something from _him_…" Robin muttered, but then he saw the pile. "He's not serious? I can't read all that! It must be over five hundred pages in there!"

"Your next class is the day after tomorrow, and, unless you think we have solved this little mission by then, you should at least get started… it will make the image of you as a dedicated Apprentice even more believable."

"Couldn't I just continue to beat people up in the dojo?" Robin begged miserably, but took the pile and crawled into bed with it.

"I _would _like you to do both…" Slade grinned.

"I kicked some ass, didn't I?" Robin grinned back.

"You did… although it looked bad for a moment there… What was that boy's name? Matter?"

"Dark Matter, yeah… his name had me fooled, I thought he would be able to use magic like Raven or something… but he…" Robin's voice trailed off and he shivered.

"What did you see?" Slade sounded sincerely concerned.

"My parent's death." Robin mumbled. "I was able to break it just before, but… I still _heard_… and if I hadn't been able to… Slade, I don't think I…"

Slade took a seat next to the teen and put a hand on his arm.

"Shhh… you know I'm no good at this shoulder-to-cry-on thing…" he chided the teen dryly.

"I know…" Robin gave a little miserable chuckle, and then sat up straighter and opened the first folder. "Our next mission better not have homework!" he muttered.

Slade smiled at the promise, or wish, for a 'next time'. He hoped there would be a next time himself, but he had learned to never take those things for granted… Two hours later, when Robin had fallen asleep in the middle of reading and then snuggled up to him, Slade was still awake, thinking. The teen seemed to cling to him that night, and Slade fought an urge to return that gesture. Whenever he did that, however, whenever he wanted to hold on to someone forever, they were taken away… and, usually, it was _his_ fault, because of something he had done or because of who he was… The last couple of years he had found it so much easier to let people go than to lose them, so much so that it had become a habit to push them away at the earliest sign of… Slade shook his head. It wouldn't do any good. Robin was lost to him, it was only a matter of time, but he was damned if he would lose him to that _boy_… No, he would finish this mission, take the teen home and leave him with his friends. He belonged there. He, of course, would have to see to it that that _archer _left before _he _did, because Robin in _his_ arms was equally unacceptable.

_And whose arms are not? Who would be good enough? _a dry, inner voice asked.

Slade shook his head again. He didn't know.

_To Be Continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

The 'men don't love other men' comment is from the divine "Viewfinder-series", by Ayano Yamane… it was also a scene in this GREAT movie called "Latter Days" where the mention of "love" between the male main characters triggered a lot of anger and disbelief… In Viewfinder, as I read that for the first time about a year ago, I thought that was one of the cruelest thing one man can say to another, but there is a good reason that Slade thinks like this… It's already been hinted at, but will be made clearer… feel free to slap him around, maybe he'll snap out of it…


	11. Practice and Passion

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** FINALLY! I wanted to update yesterday, but the site has been having some problems... well, here it is, anyway! This chapter is a bit longer than usual, actually… rejoice! –lol- And poor Slade! I made you all rather upset with him in the last chapter! Luckily Robin is more forgiving, it seems… ;)

**Chapter Ten (easy to spell!): Practice and Passion**

At breakfast the next morning Robin noticed two things. One: his ass didn't sting when he stood up, and two: it stung like _hell_ when he sat down. Robin almost yelped and shot to his feet again, before easing himself down once more.

He was alone so far, as he had been awoken early by Slade, or rather a_ part _of Slade, since the rest of the man had also been asleep at the time. Apparently he had nice dreams, though, or was just generally horny, because when Robin woke, something hard was nestled between his thighs. He could have ignored it, but would a devoted Apprentice do that? Robin thought not! Besides, he was having some 'morning-trouble' of his own.

Morning adventures like these might not have been the best idea, after being spanked the night before, but, well… what was a poor, dutiful Apprentice to do? Some 'sacrifices' were more like perks, really… After the confrontation last nigh, Robin had some hopes for the man. Okay, he had only said that he would _think_ about it, but when you are grasping at straws, anything will do… so Robin had woken up in a pretty good mood and made sure that it, quite literary, rubbed off on Slade.

* * *

_Now_, Robin thought to himself, _if Flame and the others would show up soon, things would be perfe-_

"_Heard_ you got _spanked_ last night, Apprentice. Looks like your poor bottom still hurts, right, guys?" someone next to him snickered.

Robin stood up, trying to look menacing and not wince. It was clear from the way the teen had said it, that it wasn't a _rumor_ he had heard, but rather the_ real thing_. Robin hoped he was too angry to blush.

"Good morning Kim. Yes… so you got the better deal yesterday, only getting your _head _kicked… lord knows I use my _ass_ more than you use your _brain_…"

At Kim's greeting only Nova had laughed, rather shrilly, but now Shift suddenly had a small coughing-fit. Kim glared daggers at Robin who smiled pleasantly back.

"If I got spanked like a little kid, I would be too ashamed to show my face around here again!" he sneered.

"My Master punished me and had the right to do so." Robin shrugged. "He has forgiven me now. How long do you think it will take Headmaster Blood to forgive _you_?" The last sentence dripped with poison.

"What… what are you talking about?" the boy paled somewhat.

"Well… since my Master never 'spanks and tells', I can only deduct that we missed a listening device in our room. Thank you _so_ much for telling me, Kim! And here I thought you didn't _like_ me! I must tell my Master as soon as breakfast is over." Robin said in an overly-gleeful voice.

"You… you… I… No! It was Shift! He was in the room!" Kim tried, his performance one of the worst Robin had ever seen.

"No, because… and now I'm gonna tell you a little secret of our own; we have an energy reader that can detect shape-shifters." Robin said smugly. He might as well let them know, so they didn't try anything.

Kim looked speechless and started to back away.

"Oh, to make you feel better, I'll probably get another spanking for missing the bug…" Robin shrugged wistfully. "I wonder what _you'll_ get…?" he added with a grin which was more than a little bit evil.

* * *

"He _spanked_ you?" Flame, who had conveniently shown up to witness the last part of the conversation, hissed, before Kim fled, followed by the others. Shift stayed behind for a moment and gave Robin a little, lofty smile. He was in one of the tall but slightly delicate and feminine male-forms he seemed to favor, his hair a spectacularly wavy red, and eyes much greener than any normal human could hope for.

"Thanks for the show…" he said, in a sultry tone that made it sound that Robin had just stripped for him.

"You're welcome… Now, one of your biggest fans is walking this way, so you should go before you give him a heart attack..." Robin smirked.

Shift followed Robin's gaze, catching Shield and Anne coming towards them, Magpie was trailing behind them, yawning.

Shift looked back at Robin and raised a questioning eyebrow. Robin just smiled a little wider.

"Well… I have _many_ fans…" the shape-shifter, and shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"Of course. He's not something special. Just another horny teen." Robin said flatly. "You should leave him alone…" he suggested, with just a hint of a smile.

Shift's eyes turned somewhat hard.

"It's very easy to fall for a pretty face… it means nothing…" he said very quietly.

Robin shrugged helplessly. Shift was right, of course. Robin didn't know how deep Shields feeling went, they were probably only shallow, based on looks, but, at the same time, Shield struck Robin as a very nice guy, who might actually want to get to _know _the shifter.

"Well, as long as that is all you offer, what else could he fall for?" Robin asked pointedly. He got a calculating look from shift before the teen turned around and walked off.

* * *

Robin looked over at Flame and saw that the teen was quite upset.

"What?" Robin asked.

"He _spanked_ you?" Flame asked again.

"I was disrespectful, he had the right." Robin told him sternly, with a look that growled 'drop it'. Flame looked unhappy, and his hair was a light blue but he sat down silently with the others.

"Deathstroke's pretty tough on you, isn't he?" Shield asked, after having torn his eyes from the doorway through which Shift had disappeared.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Robin shrugged. "And call him Slade, 'Deathstroke' is a mouthful…"

"I _bet_ he is…" Shield grinned. The boy's grin than widened even more and he pointed to Robin in triumph. "Look! I can make Robin blush too! Am I good or what?!"

"You are just rude…" Flame muttered.

"You need a brain-to-mouth filter installed…" Anne said.

"Yeah, way to represent the H.I.V.E…" Magpie said, sounding a bit miffed. "Slade is a big-shot and you're making fun of his Apprentice…"

"Come on, guys, it was funny, I didn't mind!" Robin objected as Shield looked rather put down. "And no special treatment! I'm a student here, just like you…" he gave Flame a meaningful glance and grinned. "It's not like I tell my Master _everything_…" Robin remembered, then, that he _had_, in the emotional turmoil last night, actually _told _Slade about the kiss… he hoped Flame wouldn't get in trouble for that.

"Oh, I forgot! I got called into the Headmaster's office late last night!" Flame told them.

_Yeah, that hope was crushed pretty fast…_ Robin thought miserably to himself.

"Why? You… you're not in trouble, are you?" he asked, but Flame didn't look the part, his hair was actually a happy yellow now.

"No, he changed my schedule! I'm in all of your classes from now on!"

"What? That's… that's great!" Robin exclaimed.

_What the hell is going on here?_ flew through his mind.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Flame grinned, obliviously happy. "It wasn't like I had to drop any important classes, he pretty much just moved stuff around."

"So that means you have math after breakfast?" Anne asked. "Me too!"

"Me three…" Magpie told them.

"I have free-style fighting…" Shield said. "Guess I'm just gonna stand around letting people try to hit me for two hours."

"Good luck…" Robin smiled. "Listen, I gotta go find Master Slade before class, so… err… where is the classroom?"

"3-18, that means third floor, and then room 18… it's easy to find." Anne explained, pointing to the numbers on the schedule.

"I can meet you here if you want?" Flame offered.

"No, that's okay, go ahead. I might be late." Robin smiled and got up. "See you!"

* * *

As he returned the tray, Robin already had his communicator in his hand, hoping the building didn't have anything that would disturb the signal. Thankfully Slade soon answered.

"Master Slade, I need to see you urgently before class, where are you?" Robin asked.

"Still in our room" Slade told him, and Robin grabbed a few sandwiches before heading for the elevator.

* * *

When he entered the room Slade was checking the 'bug detector'.

"Yes, Apprentice?" the man said, gesturing to the microphone in the ceiling to remind Robin it was there.

"I brought you some breakfast, Master." Robin said and handed Slade the sandwiches. The man looked surprised but pleased in a way that made Robin smile warmly before remembering why he was really here. "I also have rather disturbing news. I met Kim, the teen I fought yesterday, at breakfast. He told me that he had_ heard_ me being punished last night. I am sorry, Master, but it seems I missed a bug." While telling the man this, Robin gestured towards the bedroom, indicating he needed to speak to Slade privately.

"I see. I'm disappointed in your carelessness, Apprentice, but also, I must say, In Brother Blood… letting students listen to surveillance-tapes? Very unprofessional. Go to the bedroom, I'll give you ten strikes for your mistake."

"Yes. Thank you, Master." Robin said and hurriedly obeyed, soon followed by Slade.

"Sorry about losing our little bug out there," Robin started to explain, "but the idiot made it very clear what he had heard, and he couldn't even find a good explanation for it, so I just had to confront him…"

"They might place another one, we'll see… by the way, the trust issue has been severely compromised by _Blood_ now… I'm going to demand an explanation or threaten to leave and take my funds with me."

"Give him hell…" Robin grinned. "Oh, another thing…" Robin hesitated, not sure how Slade would react to this. "He changed Flame's schedule… he's in all my classes now…"

Slade's face darkened.

"The clever bastard." he muttered.

"What?" Robin asked, a bit confused.

"Blood has seen your potential… he wants you to stay here, probably to be a member of his group…"

"But… Flame isn't in that group?"

"No, but to make you stay, he needs to do two things… make sure you are happyhere and drive a wedge between us. I am sure he has realized that you and Flame have…_ chemistry_… and, as he has heard me tell you on the surveillance,_ I_ want you to stay away from him… So by pushing you two together, he hopes that you will end up joining the H.I.V.E…" Slade thought about it for a moment. "It was very good you didn't mention this in the living-room. Let's pretend you are keeping this from me… I want you to stay faithful, but don't play too hard to get…"

"With Flame?" Robin blinked.

"No! In _his _case-" Slade stopped himself. "Damn… you need to spend time with him, so Blood thinks his plan is working… But I'm going to look into male chastity belts… or neutering."  
Robin grinned weakly,_ really_ hoping Slade was kidding.

"Err… yeah… great…" he stuttered. "I… I gotta go to class."

"About Flame… remember that he might very well be Blood's spy…" Slade warned him. "Be careful what you say around him."

Robin nodded solemnly.

"I will… but I really got to go, or I'll be late."

"What about your spanking?" Slade leered.

"No, no, no…" Robin huffed. "I _found_ the bug and I left it by _your _orders. You can't punish me for that!"

Slade sighed.

"I guess you are right, spoilsport… just act like your ass is tender."

"I don't _have_ to act…" Robin muttered.

* * *

"What do you guys do on the weekends?" Robin asked. All of them, except Shield, who had had fun in the dojo, had just lived through forty-five minutes of math, and were dragging themselves out into the hallway.

"Train, mostly. We don't have lessons, but there's always the gym or assignments…" Anne shrugged. She was currently walking around with a rat on her shoulder, and Robin thought it looked suspiciously like a sewer-rat.

"Damn… I was hoping for some fun, once my Master leaves… this 'day's off'-concept is something he has never grasped…" Robin sighed.

"We'll have fun!" Flame promised eagerly. "We can hit the town or something!"

"With what?" Robin laughed. "Sorry. Shield is a bad influence… that sounds cool." He smiled. "Let's see, oh, I have PAT next… what am I supposed to do then?"

"Work on your kick-ass skills, I guess…" Flame grinned.

"Hey, you have PAT too, right? So let's train together!" Robin suggested. He was eager to get the teen to himself, although only to innocently interrogate him.

"You have a death-wish, don't you?" Magpie laughed.

"Oh, go steal some balls…" Robin smirked.

"Well… I… uhh… I guess we could…" Flame hesitated, clearly tempted.

"Great! And give me back my communicator, Magpie." Robin sighed and reached out for it.

"I swear I have no idea how that happened!" Magpie grinned.

"Is there an acting-class at this place? Because I've met a _lot _of people here who could really _use_ one…" the hero smirked, and snatched his com back. "Oh, hi, Shift!" he said to a rather plain girl in passing.

"You_ must_ be a meta-human!" a mountain of a man rumbled menacingly a split second later, scaring Magpie half to death.

"No, you just have too perfect skin…" Robin laughed at the shape-shifter. Batman had taught him long ago to try to see what was _really_ there, instead of what he _thought_, or _expected_ to be there… the difference was quite big. Details were a detective's best friend.

"What about now?" Shift said, having changed yet again. He was clad all in black today, with only the H.I.V.E logo in yellow, so he had probably been rather sure not to stand out.

Robin took a look at the now young man's face and sighed.

"Shift… you got a _mole_… a _perfect_ mole… on your _cheekbone_! Real people have big pores and zits and warts and scars and stuff… ever tried to be _normal_?"

"That's just not _me_!" Shift snorted and pouted, which looked odd as he was now a thirty-something stern-looking man. He probably realized this and switched back to the plain girl, just before Shield walked around the corner.

"Hi guys!" the teen said. "Never thought_ that_ would be over! Hi, who are you?" he added to Shift.

"Transparent, apparently…" Shift glared at Robin, but stayed in the same shape for once.

"Cool name." Shield grinned, still in the dark. "So, you new here or what?"

"Changed schedule…" Shift shrugged.

"That's the weird thing about this place, you can run into people who has been here for months, just not on your _shift_…" Anne tried, but Shield didn't get the hint, and Robin nudged her and winked.

"Well, it's PAT time!" Shield grinned. "I'm gonna try to have several shields up at once today…" he told the group proudly.

"Ever used them as a weapon?" Shift spoke up.

Shield blinked and shook his head.

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well, they are a force, aren't they? And what about making ricochets go where you _want_ them to go? That would be safer for everyone else too…"

"Hey, that's pretty smart… I'm gonna try that! Wanna help?"

"What, _me_?" Shift looked stunned, like he was a plague-victim asked to play Twister. Robin suspected that, in this form, Shift really considered himself completely undesirable. He thought for sure that the shape-shifter would change, but instead he looked almost bashful.

"You… really want me to? I mean… it was only an idea…"

"Yeah, sure! We gotta come up with a better name for you though, because 'Trans' for short just doesn't work… why are you all laughing?" Shift stared at the others who were nearly doubled over.

"No-no reason…" Robin gasped.

"So, why are you called Transparent anyway? Can you turn to glass, or what?"

"Well… people just don't seem to notice me…" Shift shrugged, making the others try to stop another laughing-fit. Robin saw, however, that Shift seemed very serious, and maybe he was… because, people didn't see _him_, after all…

"Well, they are clearly idiots!" Shield declared. "Sooo… how about 'See-Through'? 'Clear'? No, 'Crystal'!"

"I like 'Crystal'…" Shift laughed, almost giggled, and blushed, making him look surprisingly pretty.

"Well, then, Crystal it is! All hail the God of Name-giving!" Shield thumped his chest, while the other's snorted.

"You would rename the Joker 'the Leg-puller'… " Anne muttered.

When Shield noticed the gang's lack of reverence he put his nose in the air and held out his arm. "Come, Crystal, let's leave these poor, jealous souls to their pitiful existence…" he sniffed.

Shift giggled, really _giggled _this time, and took the offered arm.

"It will be my pleasure…" he said.

As they walked away, Shift turned around and winked at Robin. Robin grinned back and nodded, hoping Shield wouldn't blow it too badly.

* * *

Flame led Robin to a small Dojo which seemed very well isolated and fireproof. A few, badly battered, targets were set up.

"This is quite a place…" Robin said, almost like he was talking to himself. Flame gave him a disbelieving look. "I mean the whole school." Robin explained… "Brother Blood is quite a genius, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Flame shrugged with a small smile and then went to stand in front of a big target, collecting himself.

Robin expected an explosion, but the multi-coloured spiky energy-ball coming from Flame's palm only just reached the target and disappeared with a sad little pop.

"See? Useless…" Flame muttered. "If it wasn't for this hair and the accidents I could just forget everything and pretend to be _normal_…" he sighed.

"Don't say that!" Robin scolded him. "All you need is some focus… come… we are just going to sit and talk for a bit, while you close your eyes and try to relax, okay?" Robin said, sitting down cross-legged on a mat, and dragging down Flame to sit across from him.

"Talk about what?" Flame mumbled, clearly embarrassed about his 'performance' if his hair was anything to go by.

"That doesn't matter. It should just be light, easy, conversation… I have a million questions about you and this place, let's start there…" Robin grinned, a little barb of guilt digging into his heart. "My Master taught me this exercise, just trust me." He added, the barb digging deeper.

"Ok… " the other teen smiled a bit.

"Sooo… " Robin pretended to think a bit. "What's it like being surrounded with all these special powers all day? I mean, take Shift… how do you know that it's really your _friend _you're talking to and not some shape-shifter?"

"Oh, the school have very strict rules against impersonating another person."

"Really? That's… surprisingly ethical of them…" Robin said.

"Nah, it's just to keep people from doing other peoples tests… besides, not even the best shape-shifters here can duplicate the other people's power, and even the best, Shift, is not that good at look-alikes… he usually ends up much more perfect then the original…" Flame smirked.

"So he has done it?" Robin asked.

"We had a seminar were we were supposed to look for clues to a person's real identity… so we had a few shape-shifters and people in makeup, and we were supposed to tell the fake from the original… it was really fun!"

"Still, Shield didn't seem like he had a clue…" Robin grinned, wondering what exactly was happening with the teen and 'Crystal' at the moment.

"I don't think any one of us would have noticed Shift in that form, except you… I mean, we almost never see him without the others and he's always beautiful, so…" Flame shrugged. Robin shrugged as well, thinking about where he wanted the next couple of questions to lead. Interrogating the very open teen wasn't exactly _hard_, the hard part was to make it look innocent.

"Tell me about the other students… where do they all come from?" Robin continued.

"Mostly the US, but there's people from all over the world, really… the Headmaster has scouts who keep their eyes out for potential students."

"It must be quite cool to be recruited, huh?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah… I guess… some doesn't seem too happy at first, but they usually settle in… just home-sickness I guess."

_Sure it is…_ Robin thought darkly. He knew how Blood's mind-games worked. Sure, he hadn't seen any 'drones' here, but these were kids, they were quite easy to 'influence' if you had Blood's power and charisma.

"How long have you been here?"

"A year. Since a bit after my sixteenth birthday."

"Oh? The school has been here that long? I thought this was a new thing?" Robin was very surprised; Batman had only been working on this case for a few months as far as he knew.

"Yeah, but it was pretty new when I got here… there were students transferred here from other schools though, so it kinda felt like it had been here longer. But everything was very low-key back then, no missions or anything… Now it seems like the Headmaster doesn't care if people find out that we're here…"

Robin nodded but changed the subject.

"Were _you _recruited?"

"Yeah, well… kind of… One of the scouts is a friend of my mum's, and he brought me here."

"What about your parents? What do they think?"

"It's only me and my mum, really…" Flame said. "She was a bit shocked at first, but she had heard about other kids this kind of thing had happened to, so…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Uncle Mark, that's the scout, told us about it…"

Robin had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Did Uncle Mark seemed surprised when you changed?" he asked, carefully.

Flame's eyes opened and he scowled a bit at Robin.

"What do you mean? I guess he took it pretty well, but…"

"No matter…" Robin said quickly. "Your mum must be lonely now, all on her own?"

"Yeah… but uncle Mark is there a lot… he looks after her…" Flame smiled.

_I bet he does…_ Robin wondered how naïve Flame really was.

"That's good." he smiled.

Somehow this Mark person had something to do with Flame's powers… Robin wanted to go as far as to draw the conclusion that he had _induced_ them, and then conveniently shipped off the teen here, so he could get his mother to himself. If he had, Robin wanted to find out how, but he couldn't very well do that right now, and any more questions on the subject would probably make Flame suspicious.

"So… what about the kids here, then… most seem ok?"

"Yeah… I mean… well…"

"What?"

"Well, most are really not that nice, I mean, we _are _supposed to be _bad_, right, so… sheesh, even some _kids_ I've seen…"

"Magpie is pretty young, isn't he?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah, he's around thirteen… we kinda look out for him. Anne is fifteen, I'm seventeen, Shield is eighteen I think… but there is a few kids here as young as eleven, and some older students to… I think some are around thirty."

"That old?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but they usually only do fight-classes and goes on missions…"

"But… even though he's so much younger, Magpie still goes to some of the same classes you do?"

"Yeah, when you first come here, you get to take all sorts of tests, from IQ-tests to all kinds of different subjects and general knowledge. Your classes are picked based on those results… and your power, naturally…"

"Wow, that sounds complicated…" Robin said, secretly wanting to do those test himself.

"Nah, I think they ripped most of them from Facebook…" Flame grinned.

Robin laughed and tried to think of another question.

"What happens when you graduate? You get a diploma?" he smiled.

"I… I don't know… I guess you can do missions or leave and work on your own… some of your earnings go back to the school though, for at least five years, more if your missions come from the school."

"Ahhh… that's one way to make a bit of extra cash…" Robin muttered. "Why don't we blow a few things up to make sure they are put to good use?"

Flame grinned and stood up.

"Ok, let's try it…"

* * *

This time it worked. A little too well. Robin picked himself up from the floor with the help of a very worried energy-user.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to show you that I _could_… and then…"

"It was great…" Robin said, shaking his head to get the ringing to stop. "This just proves that your powers are very deeply connected to your emotions… you need to learn how to _use _them… come, stand here."

Robin had the other teen face what was left of the target, and stood behind him, hands on the other's hips. Flame's hair immediately turned a vibrant pink.

"I'm just keeping you steady, if you get embarrassed, maybe you'll kill me…" Robin chuckled. Flame's hair flashed gray, but then turned back to pink again.

"Okay, let's do it like this… we are going to pretend a bit…" Robin smiled and went to stand in front of the teen instead, his back against the other this time. Robin brought one of Flame's arms around his own waist and pointed to the target in the middle. "This is the situation: that target is someone who wants to hurt me… you can even pretend it's Master Slade if you want, _BUT_-" Robin added as he heard the energy starting to bristle, "the targets on either side is Shield and Anne. So, you want to protect me, but not harm them, right? And Magpie could be hiding just behind Slade, and there's a big group of people standing around… So focus… Close your eyes… breathe… deeper, I want to be able to _feel_ it… good… open your eyes again… keep breathing… Now!"

It was a perfect hit.

Robin felt Flame's arm around him tighten as the teen whooped.

"Hey-hey-hey! Good work, but no celebrating!" Robin chastened him. "If that was the _real _Slade we _both_ would have been dead by now… in real life you won't have time to centre yourself like that, you need to find it quicker. So, again!"

"Hard-ass…" Flame muttered but grinned, getting back in position.

"Well, you should know by _now_…" Robin smirked and pressed back a little, making Flame accidently shoot off an energy ball which hit the wall with a bang.

"Don't _do_ that!" Flame exclaimed.

"Do what?" Robin asked very innocently. "Now, get back to work mister, or I'll mention that in the real world you don't have me to hug while fighting either…"

"Blackmail…" Flame mumbled now.

"Well, I've learned from the best…" Robin chuckled. "Now, take out the right one."

* * *

After an hour of rather good results they called it quits. The energy bursts had changed from a mix of colours to be almost completely yellow, green or blue, depending on Flame's mood and focus. The green were usually the most accurate, but the blue, always coming after a miss, were more powerful.

"Next time I want you to try to protect the targets by making sure my knives doesn't hit them." Robin told his temporary student.

"That sounds difficult… but fun!" Flame added quickly after a glare from Robin.

* * *

On their way to lunch they ran into Slade and Brother Blood, and the teens froze.

"What is this? What did I tell you last night, Apprentice?" Slade growled.

Robin tried to look like he and Flame hadn't been walking together at all.

"We… we just had class together, Master, and… it's lunch now…" Robin said, gesturing vaguely down the hall.

"There, there Slade, this _is_ the only route from their class to the cafeteria…" Blood lied smoothly. The man looked a bit edgy, and Robin wondered if Slade had been giving him hell all morning. "I'm afraid I simply can't change a student's schedule just because you might not like him." Blood was looking at Robin now and smiling.

Flame was on the verge of saying something, but Robin quickly but cautiously elbowed him in the ribs.

"You are right, of course, Headmaster." Slade said with a shrug. "Hurry along, Apprentice."

"Yes, Master." Robin nodded and pushed Flame in front of him. As he passed the men he turned back slightly, and, noticing that Blood was still watching him, Robin gave him a small, shaky, smile of thanks.

_Well, _I_ don't need any acting-lessons, that's for sure…_ he grinned to himself afterwards. Slade didn't either… Robin was pretty sure they had convinced Blood that there was really a gap between them now. Robin frowned a little. Well… another form of gap than there actually _was_…

* * *

The biology class after lunch was very interesting for most of the boys. Not because of the subject, per se, but because of the teacher.

"This is, of course, a woman's field. No _man_ could have the insight it takes to completely comprehend the sublime _sensual _concept of- Yes, new boy?"

"Excuse me, Miss Ivy, but what does Nightshade actually _do_?"

The beautiful woman in the green, clingy outfit sighed.

"See? This is what I mean! I'm sure the ladies here can appreciate the _beauty_ of the plant, the _gift_ it is willing to give those who ask for it… _men_! It's all about _results _with you, isn't it?"

"Umm… Sorry miss." Robin mumbled. "I thought this class on poisons was so we would learn to actually _kill_ people with them… I'd rather leave the pretty flower arrangements for the funeral-firm."

"Very funny, little man… Maybe I should give you a kiss as a reward?" Poison Ivy smiled.

"No thank you, Miss, I'm gay." Robin smiled back. "I'd really like to know about the most potent part of the Belladonna, though?"

* * *

"Damn, she's hot…" Magpie grinned as they were heading for the next class; economics.

"Down, boy! You're just a kid. Play with your Transformers for a few more years, will you?" Shield grinned. He had been in a very good mood after his PAT-time with 'Crystal'.

"They are not _my _Transformers!" Magpie snorted. "I just can't remember where I picked them up…" the little kleptomaniac whined.

As they reached the classroom they were met by a note on the door and some grinning classmates.

"Class's cancelled!" Robin heard someone exclaim happily.

"Yes! There_ is_ a God!" Shield whooped. "Oh, damn, if I'd known this maybe I could have asked Crystal to meet up with me…"

"Bummer…" Robin grinned. "So… what do we do now?" Robin asked.

"Let's go to our room!" Shield proposed. "That will be fun, right, Flame?"

"Sure!" Flame nodded happily, smiling at Robin.

"I'm… I'm not so sure I _should_…" Robin hesitated.

"Come on! Your Master won't find you in our room, and you two get a chance to hang out without having to look over your shoulders all the time!" Shield said, starting to drag Robin away.

Robin felt Flame's puppy-dog eyes on him as well, and caved.

* * *

The room Flame and Shield were apparently sharing was small and simple, with two beds on either side of a window. The yellow and black theme had been somewhat disguised by posters, clutter and a general mess. Flame made a small, panicky sound and started to gather stuff up at an incredible speed, kicking half of the things under the bed.

"Err… it's okay, I _have _seen underwear before…" Robin chuckled.

"Umm... sorry, it's usually not this messy…" Flame blushed, and was answered by a snort from Shield who had plopped down on his bed.

Robin had to admit that Flame's side was a bit neater. His eyes caught one of the posters, though, and he nearly choked.

"You have a poster of _Titan's East_!?"

Flame looked like he had been caught with his hands in a naughty place.

"I… uuhhh… it's not what you think… I … err…"

"He thinks the guys are hot." Shield helped.

"Those two small kids?" Robin squinted at the poster and smirked.

"Nah, the one in the red tights and the dark haired one in blue…" Shield laughed.

"That one's a _dude_?" Robin asked, feeling lucky Aqualad wasn't there to hear him.

"I… I… I don't… I…" Flame was so red all over that Robin thought he might actually be bleeding.

"I'm kidding, they _are _hot!" Robin grinned.

"They are Speedy and Aqualad…" Flame mumbled. "I… it's more of a joke, you know? "A poster of heroes? In a school for villains? Ha-ha…" he finished lamely.

"Yes." Robin said, deadpanned. "Very funny. You should have a 'hello Kitty' one too…"

"He has a 'Hello Kitty'-pyjamas…" Shield gladly let Robin know.

"No I don't! Shut up, Shield!" poor Flame hissed.

"Aw, don't be mad…" Shield ginned.

"I'm. Not. Mad."

"Yes, you are, your hair is blue."

Flame sank down on his bed and put his head in his hands, muttering about the unfairness of the world and roommates from hell.

Robin, finding nowhere else to sit, plopped down on Flame's bed as well, chuckling.

"About your hair… have you ever tried to control it? It must be weird never being able to hide your emotions…"

"Yeah… it is… especially in the beginning, but now I don't think about it as much… sometimes it's actually easier… I mean, If I walk around with a grudge people see it, and if they _care_-" Flame glared over at Shield, "-they _apologize_."

"I'm awfully, terribly sorry, I am not fit to kiss the ground you walk on. I throw myself at your mercy and beg for forgiveness." Shield droned on in a dry voice.

"I'm not amused!" Flame claimed.

"Yup. You are…" Shield grinned, pointing to his hair again.

"Damn…" Flame mumbled.

"Well, you can learn to manage your power, so why not your hair?" Robin shrugged. "Let's try it!"

"It's all work with you, isn't it?" Flame muttered.

"Yeah, Flame wants to _play_." Shield smirked. "Just let me know when to turn my back against the wall and hum, will you? Don't want my straightness compromised…"

"Oh, we would never do _that_! What would Crystal say?" Robin grinned evilly, and Flame snickered.

"What _do_ you have against that girl?!" Shield growled.

"Nothing! It's funny, that's all!" Flame grinned. "I mean you have been drooling over Shift for so long and then you go crush all over a girl who's… well… she's cute I guess, but…"

"She's no Shift." Robin filled in, ignoring that that was a complete lie.

"Well, I bet you would have loved a tumble in the sheets with your hero-guys up there, but you have as much chance of getting a hero in your bed as I have of even talking to Shift, right?" the dark teen told Flame.

"Riiiight…" A certain hero in a certain bed smiled, glancing at Flame who grinned, even though he didn't know all the facts like Robin did. "Anyway, back to hair!"

"Damn, you really _are_ gay, all hair-obsessed…" Shield snorted.

"Watch it, or we're gonna dress you up in pink shirts!" Flame warned him, good-naturedly.

"Oh, I'm scaaaared!" Shield cried mockingly.

"You _should_ be. It would look awful with your colouring!" Robin told him, looking aghast at the thought.

"Hair? Please go back to hair?" the poor teen begged, making the other two laugh.

"Okay, cry-baby." Robin snorted and turned towards Flame. "So… try to hold on to one colour… your hair is light yellow now, so you are feeling ok, right?"

"Yep…" Flame smiled and his hair immediately turned a bit darker yellow with pink tips.

"Errr… _nooooo_…." Robin grinned. "Close your eyes, just focus on holding on to yellow, okay?"

"Okay." Flame said, closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. After a while the hair was so light yellow it bordered on white.

"Good. I'm going to say things now, to try to make you embarrassed, okay?" Robin said softly.

"Oh, can I play?" Shield asked eagerly.

Flames hair flared a bit but didn't change.

"Yes, but we are starting with easy stuff … " Robin warned him.

"Sure, let's go." Shield shrugged.

"I hate you guys…" Flame whimpered.

"No you don't." they both answered at the same time, laughing. Robin thought about what to say for a moment.

"I think you have great potential." he started. He got the tiniest flicker of peach, but no more.

"You are my best friend." Shield let their test subject know, and the reaction was quickly subdued this time as well.

"You are cute." Robin grinned. There was a bit more pink this time, but Flame concentrating really helped.

"Robin looks like he wants to kiss you." The helpful roommate supplied.

Flame's eyes flew open, and even though there was a blush on his cheeks, there was less colour in his hair than normal.

"Good!" Robin exclaimed.

They continued this for a while, and, even though he couldn't hide his emotions completely, Robin thought he might be able to some day.

Thinking about one last question, Robin chuckled nastily before leaning forward a bit.

"Sooo… something I've wanted to know… that flaming hair of yours… have you got that anywhere_ else_?"

Shield exploded in laughter and poor Flame's hair exploded in pink.

At the boy's desperate glare Robin just laughed and shrugged.

"What? I just wanted to know if the carpet matched the drapes…? Shield?" he said, turning to the roommate for the answer.

"It's only on his head, mate. Flame's a natural blond." said roommate gleefully told him.

"Shield!" Flame shrieked, flustered as hell. "I'm_ so_ gonna kill you!" The teen tried to throw himself at his obviously stronger roommate, but Robin stopped him, pouncing on him and playfully pushing him back onto the bed. It had only been meant as some innocent roughhousing, but as they ended up almost on top of each other, their eyes met and the atmosphere became somewhat denser.

"Is it now I should look away?" Shield asked, but the other two didn't hear him.

_I shouldn't…_ Robin thought desperately. _I'm with Slade. Sure he's a bit of a brick right now, but he said he'd THINK… I… _Suddenly it wasn't his decision anymore, because hot lips pressed against his. Surprised, Robin didn't object as Flame rolled them over. The kiss deepened at this angle and Robin's head buzzed with the strange, new experience. Kissing someone else than Slade felt exotic, like kissing an alien… weeeell… not Starfire… and not in a _bad_ way. Robin's hand found its way into that lovely strange hair, which could just barely be felt against his skin. His other hand rested on Flame's hip, squeezing it lightly.

Tentative hands slowly started to explore his body, and as they parted for air, the look in Flame's eyes made Robin gasp even deeper. There was lust there, yes, but there was so much more… warmth, admiration, a little bit of fear, maybe even worship or love. No one had looked at him like that before. No one. He had never expected that look from Slade, didn't know if he _wanted_ that exact look from the man, but the warmth was enough. Warmth without smugness. If Slade couldn't give him even _that_…

* * *

Flame apparently decided he had had enough air, because his lips covered Robin's again. Their bodies started to grind together slowly, and Robin arched slightly as he felt a hand hesitantly slide up his abs towards his chest. It turned downwards again and then returned, _under _Robin's top this time. Robin made a sound as fingertips brushed one of his hard nipples, and that was his wakeup-call.

He should only be making that sound for Slade.

Robin sat up abruptly, almost making Flame fall to the floor.

"I gotta go!" he blurted out and almost flew from the bed.  
"Robin! What..? _Wait_!" he heard Flame cry out behind him, but he was already running down the hall.

Not bothering with the elevator, Robin took the stairs instead, and found himself on a classroom-floor. He heard footsteps behind him and didn't want to stop, but he was forced to, as a door opened and students flowed out. Robin, running out of options, ducked into the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"So eager to get to class, Apprentice?" an amused voice said behind him. Robin spun around and spotted Slade.

"You- you've been teaching?"

"Yes. As agreed. And what exactly have _you_ been doing?"

"We've… we had a free period…"

"Is that what they call it now?" Slade asked icily.

"Slade, don't-"

The door behind them opened and Robin turned around, expecting Flame. It wasn't though, it was Rose.

"Slade, they told you were here, I-" Rose stopped as she spotted Robin. "Oh… I just wondered if maybe we could spend some time alo- ow!" Rose suddenly touched the side of her head and screwed her eyes shut. As she opened them again she stared at Slade, her face turning pale, then blushing.

"You… you two are…?"

"Rose, what's wrong?" Slade sounded genuinely concerned, and even Robin had to admit he was worried. Well… he wondered if he should take a step back, in case the woman threw up…

"I… I had a flash… I saw… you two… _together_!"

"Yeah, so?" Robin spoke up, folding his arms.

"He's a _kid_, dad, what the hell are you _thinking_?!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm not a kid!" Robin growled, clenching his fists.

"It's… complicated…" Slade said, trying to calm his daughter down.

"Oh come on! I grew up in a_ brothel_, I know _complicated_! This is just _wrong_!"

"You grew up in a _brothel_?" Robin asked, not believing his ears.

_Damn, her mum probably never won 'mother of the year'… well… not in the_ traditional_ way at least…_

"Long story." Rose shrugged.

"But interesting?" Robin fished. He was intrigued despite his better judgement.

"Later. First I have to take care of my child-molesting daddy." Rose hissed.

"I'm not a bloody _child_!" Robin objected again. "Look, we're together, what's the big deal? It's not like I'll be your second daddy or something…" he added, turning a bit white at the notion. So did Rose. With the mask on, Robin couldn't tell, but he thought Slade looked pretty aghast as well.

Then someone ran passed the door, came to a screeching halt, turned, and tumbled inside. Flame had entered the mix. He seemed completely oblivious about the other people in the room and ran straight up to Robin.

"What's wrong!?" the look on his face was worried, his hair and eyes a very deep, almost black, purple.

Robin backed away some, and tried to explain.

"It's not you, there's nothing wrong, I just… I can't, Flame, I'm sorry."

"Because of _him_?" Blue flames streaked the hair now, making it look like it was flickering agitatedly.

"No! Yes… Because…" Robin sighed and slumped against a desk. "I'm his. He is the one I want, even though…"

"Even though he hurts you?" Flame cried, filling in words Robin wasn't going to say. "I would _never_ hurt you, Robin… Never!"

"And that's why he would tire of you within a week." Slade's voice growled from beside them. "My Robin needs a bit of pain now and then, don't you, Princess?"

The explosion shook the whole building.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** The credit for the hair-question Robin asked (the embarrassing one) goes to **kitsunechibiko… **-lol- I hadn't even thought about it myself, but spent a day laughing about it when she brought it up…

The credit for the _cliffie_… err… wait… I'll think of someone to blame that on, just give me a moment… Next update will be next Sunday at the latest... somewhere between Friday-Sunday at least... if is working!


	12. Penitence and Provocation

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** If you visit my Deviant Art page (the "homepage"-link in my bio) you can see a picture of the H.I.V.E OC's now!

As a reply to the anonymous reviewer **ficfan**: I'm pretty sure you won that bet. I'm not really looking to involve even more characters in this story right now… ;o)

Oh, I generally don't reply to questions asked by anonymous people, because I'm lazy and it takes up room in the A/N… but I was nice this time! –grin- Please log in if you have any questions, though… and you can always PM me! I'm always amazed at the things people ask and comment about, and I try very hard to pretend I know and have thought of everything… -lol- I'm not fooling anyone, though,… I'm just plodding along…

Oh, again, I haven't spent enough time editing this chapter... cookies for corrections as usual!

**Chapter Eleven (!!):Penitence and Provocation**

Deep down, Robin never expected to wake up. But he did. The first thing he saw was Flame's worried face, and, a second_ later_ for some reason, his voice invaded Robin's consciousness as well.

"Robin? Robin? God, I'm sorry! I didn't _mean_ too… are you okay? I'm _sorry_, I…"

"'m fine..." Robin mumbled, feeling like he had swallowed a ton of dust. Judging by the dust still in the _air_, however, he hadn't been out for that long, maybe only a few minutes.

Robin carefully made the kind of inventory you, if you are lucky, can go your whole life without making. Who am I? What day is it? Anything broken? Anything _missing_? Fingers moving? Toes? Arms? Legs? Neck? Breathing okay? Sight? Hearing? Smell? Touch? It took only a second to check the things off, and the result was satisfying. He felt a bit mangled, but that was all.

"Oh, fuck, I think I killed him…" the whimpered wail made Robin sit up with a start and look towards the place where Flame's eyes were glued.

"Slade!" Robin hurriedly crawled over to the man, and Flame followed hesitantly, kneeling on the mercenary's other side.

It looked bad. The metal neck- and chest plate, designed to withstand almost anything, was ripped, and the material below showed a deep, bloody gash.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god…" Robin heard the other teen chant and looked up at him with a snarl.

"Shut up! Help me get these things off!"

Flame cleared the debris, the remains of some of the desks and chairs, wincing whenever he had to pull something out of the man's flesh. Robin carefully undid the armour, pulling it off so he could feel for a pulse. It was there. It was slow and faint, but there.

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking…" came a dry voice from the direction of the door.

Robin's head shot up.

"Miss Worth!" Robin felt a stab of guilt that he had actually forgotten about her. "I'm sorry… I…" he looked down at Slade and then up at her again, feeling miserable.

"Love before chivalry, well, that's expected…" the women snorted but grinned. Her eyes landed on her father and she was instantly at his side as well.

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive." Robin said grimly. "Flame, go make sure the door remain closed, don't let anybody in until I say so."

"Y-yes, but…. but he'll be okay, won't he?" The teen's hair looked like it never would be able to hold any colour again.

"Just _go_!" Robin growled.

As soon as Flame was out of the way, Robin unclasped Slade's mask to make sure the man was breathing easily. Rose was busy removing scraps of fabric, formerly the top of the man's uniform, which was left on his torso, clinging to the deep wounds. Her hands were shaking slightly.

"You… you think he never gets hurt, you know…" she said in a low voice. "He's so invincible that…that he shouldn't be _able_ to get hurt…" There was almost anger in her voice now, like it was Slade's fault he was laying there with his chest half crushed. Robin understood her, though, he was feeling the same agitation.

"He's going to be fine." he mumbled.

"You love him, don't you?" Rose asked, and Robin's shoulders slumped.

"I… I _can't_, apparently…"

"I don't understand…"? Rose said, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Robin looked up and smiled a little.

"Well, you tell me I'm a child, Flame tells me Slade only wants to hurt me and Slade…" Robin brushed the man's hair out of his face. "Slade tells me there's no such thing as love between two men."

"Well… I might be wrong, just _might_," Rose clarified, "Flame only sees a small part of your relationship and, dad… well, between you and me, dad's an idiot."

Robin made a small choked sound between a snort and a giggle.

"Really?"

"Yes… of course two men can love each other! Just because he hasn't experienced it before doesn't mean it's not true… I haven't seen a live platypus, but I know they exist!"

"Yeah, well, Slade would probably doubt it until he saw it…" Robin snorted.

"Then _make_ him see it!" Rose urged him.

"Wait, he was a child-molester a moment ago…" Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering what had brought on this change.

"Well… what I saw right before the explosion kind of changed my mind… a bit… I'm still not happy about it, but…"

"What do you mean? What happened before?" Robin asked.

"You didn't notice? Well… maybe it was my gift, making me see it twice or something… there was a moment, not even a second, right as it happened… none of you could possibly have known what was going on, but you were moving. I was throwing myself back towards the door, reacting without thinking, and so were you… but not away from danger, but…towards each other. You didn't even get one step, but I saw it…"

Robin looked down at the man and touched his face again, stroking his chin in a tender gesture he wouldn't have dared try if Slade had been awake.

"He was trying to protect me."

"And you him. Which was stupid." Rose said. Robin had a feeling the real Rose was a rather frank woman.

"Yeah, well... I get stupid when it comes to him…" Robin admitted with a small chuckle.

"I know… I love him, but… well, you _can't_, you know…? You can't really love him, because he won't let you." Rose mumbled.

"He loves you, though." Robin said. There wasn't any animosity in his words, no jealousy in his thoughts, just… warmth…

"I know. It's scary." Rose muttered.

Robin gave a short laugh.

"Well… I'm very brave…" he smirked.

"You should explain that to him."

"_He_ might not be that brave." Robin's smirk widened.

Rose chuckled.

"I think you are right. Take it slow with my poor daddy… he needs some time to wrap that genius brain of his around new concepts."

Robin grinned and nodded, before gasping and looking down at the man in question.

There was a nauseating sound of grinding bone coming from the body, and Robin's hands flew over Slade's chest trying to feel what was happening.

"He's healing." Rose told him. "Has he never been hurt when you have been together?"

"Yes, he was shot, but…"

"I guess this is a bit more drastic, huh?" The woman smirked. "I don't know why, but the worse he is hurt the quicker he heals. On the other hand he can go around and complain about a paper cut for _days_…" she joked.

"_Suuuure_ he can…" Robin chuckled. He then started turning over this new healing-information in his head. "It makes sense, from a survival perspective, I guess…"

he mumbled, "If the injury is sever, the danger is probably overwhelming as well, and he would need to move as soon as possible, but with a smaller injury, his body can take its time, probably saving a lot of energy…"

Rose gave him a strange look.

"Has anyone ever told you that you two are a lot alike? It's a bit of a strange time to start analyzing."

Robin rolled his eyes and then thought about something, looking around.

"Do these rooms have surveillance?" he asked. "I mean, his mask is off…" he added, though Slade's face wasn't what he was worried about. Many, on both sides of the law, knew what he looked like, more or less, it wasn't like he really had a secret identity anymore.

"No, these classrooms are only for theory, so that's not necessary for security reasons. All the dojos have cameras, though, as well as hallways and the other public areas."

"Oh. Good." Robin breathed. A lot of their plan had been damaged here, and the fewer who knew, the better. "Do you think we could stick to the accident story? No arguments or anything?"

Rose nodded, and looked back at the door a second before someone knocked. Robin grinned. Precognitive talents might be useful.

"Put his mask back on, I'll deal with them." Rose said.

"Could you arrange for someone to help me take him back to our room?" Robin asked and the woman nodded again.

The teen looked down at Slade whose chest now only had angry red scars, which were also starting to fade around the edges. He found himself wishing the man would wake up… not to assure him he was all right, but… well… so he could just _deal _with everything. Robin snorted to himself. He had come to depend on Slade too much, it seemed… and he could deal by himself, he just _had_, but… it just felt better when he knew Slade would pick up the slack if his decisions turned out to go down the drain…

* * *

As Rose stepped out, being showered by questions, Flame snuck back in. He kneeled at the same place again, on the opposite side of Slade from Robin, staring at the mercenary's chest.

"He… how? Did Miss Worth heal him? I didn't know she could-"

"He healed himself. It's one of his powers." Robin said harshly, and was shocked when the teen across from him suddenly sagged and started sobbing.

"Thank god…. he--- he's going to b-be okay then?" Flame blubbered.

"What do you care, you hate him!" Robin hissed. He was confused by Flame's reaction but he was emotionally at his rope's end himself.

"I… I thought he hurt you, I… I still didn't mean to… I thought I had _killed_ him! I never wanted…"

Robin looked, really _looked_, at the teen now… into eyes which were a swirly pattern of gray and white, as well as streaks of worried light purple. Flame was telling the truth, and he was beside himself with regret and concern.

"Flame, I…" Robin reached out towards him, and Flame flew forwards, leaning across Slade's body, and into Robin's arms. "It will be okay, Flame, he will be okay…" Robin mumbled into the young man's ear. Flame was sobbing uncontrollably.

"If I was at _all _a man who shared, this sight would have been a rather welcome one to wake up to… _however_…" a dry voice said. The teens flew apart, but to Robin's and no less Slade's, surprise, Flame threw himself at the man.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm so, so sorry!"

Robin was close enough to see Slade's eye widen disbelievingly behind his mask, and couldn't hold back a nervous laugh, although his heart was throbbing like a jackhammer in his chest. Flame was so close to death right now…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Slade growled and pushed the sobbing teen away. This seemed to shake Flame from his somewhat chocked state, and he climbed to his feet.

"I… I… I gotta go…" he mumbled, and Robin nodded encouragingly.

_Yes, go, and if I were you I wouldn't dare__ to stop for a while…_

Flame fled, for whatever reason, and Rose poked her head through the door.

"Everything all right? Should I get a stretcher?"

"I'm not _dead_." Slade snorted and sat up. Robin saw how stiff his moments were and understood that the man was in pain. "Was that why that brat was so upset? He failed to kill me?" he muttered so only Robin could hear him.

The teen chuckled.

"No, he was just glad you were alive. Master."

Slade shook his head slowly.

"Somehow I think_ my _explanation makes more sense…" he said.

Rose seemed to roll her eyes and closed the door again.

"He has problems controlling his powers…" Robin tried to explain. "He was really upset, he just broke down…"

"And it was you trying to comfort him I saw when I woke up?" Slade filled in.

"Yes! Exactly!" Robin said, relived that Slade understood. Then he met the man's disbelieving look. "But… it _was_…" he tried.

Slade merely snorted again and got to his feet.

"Come." he ordered.

As Slade opened the door, Brother Blood had just arrived at the scene.

"What in the world happened?" he demanded to know.

"A power accident. Nothing serious but it more or less destroyed the classroom." Rose cut in before Slade had a chance to answer. The man gave her a look and nodded.

" Yes. I'm sure you have students able to restore it in no time. I want to cancel the afternoon-classes for me and my Apprentice, though, I hope you understand." Slade had gripped one of Robin's wrists rather viciously and handled the teen as he weighed nothing.

"But… why?" was all the headmaster could think of asking.

"Oh, I have a little prophecy to fulfil, and I need him to help…" Slade chuckled darkly and looked back at his daughter.

Robin didn't get it before he saw Rose blush.

"Oh." he let slip. Slade heard it and his chuckled deepened as he dragged the teen away.

* * *

As he was 'encouraged' down the hall, although not really against his will, Robin had to confess, he thought about what Rose had said. Maybe Slade was as uncertain as he was? Maybe he was just a bit set in his ways and needed a friendly push to get on the right track? Maybe he was scared? Robin didn't really like thinking of the man like that, but he _was,_ after all, human… well…_ mostly_… which left the teen to wonder what he could do as to not make it any _worse_…

"So, care to explain why I woke up to a make out-session, Apprentice?" Slade growled as they came to a slightly more deserted hallway.

"It wasn't that, Master!" Robin tried, remembering that, one way or another, they were probably being watched. "He had a breakdown, I was afraid he would blow the room up again, so I tried to calm him down…"

Slade gave him a quick, appreciative, glance, telling Robin he had done a good job coming up with an explanation.

"I see. Yes, I guess the danger would warrant you disobeying my direct orders of staying away from him." The tone of Slade's voice made it clear to Robin that, although the man officially bought his little explanation, they would have an in-depth _unofficial_ discussion later.

* * *

They reached their room quickly and Slade took off his mask before, as had become routine now, making sure there were no bugs in the room. The one in the ceiling the man had 'found' and removed earlier, and so the room was now completely bug-free. A glance at his "Shift sensor" confirmed that it had survived the blast and no shape-changers were currently hiding in the rooms.

Robin approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around the man's waist and chest.

"Are you really okay?" he mumbled.

"Of course I am." The man snorted, although there was no edge to the words.

"I was worried sick."

"Really? You looked cosy…" the man muttered, and Robin smiled against Slade's back, thinking the mercenary sounded like he was sulking.

"Let's get you out of those torn and bloody clothes, and I'll tell you all about it…" Robin chuckled, pulling on Slade's top. "I hope you have a change… although the ripped look_ is_ rather in…"

Slade just snorted but let Robin help him undress. Not because he needed the help, but because… well… the teen was _good_ at it.

* * *

Robin was glad to see that the scars where now reduced to patches of lightly red skin. He closed in and kissed those marks gently while working his fingers into the waistband of the man's trousers so he could slowly pull them down.

"My, my… you must have a lot to make up for… can I expect flowers next?" Slade smirked.

"I just want to be close to you…" Robin mumbled and stood on tip-toe to kiss the man's neck and collarbone.

Slade led him to the coach and sat down, surprised as Robin immediately straddled his lap, making himself very comfortable.

"Are you trying to hold me down in case I decide to kill your fire-haired friend?" Slade chuckled.

"Something like that…" Robin smiled, though the smile quivered a bit.

"What happened?" Slade sighed. "You came running into that classroom like you had the devil after you, and since I was already_ there_… Did he try anything? Force you…?"

Robin looked at him like he had just suggested that a CareBear had tried to rape him.

"_Flame_? No, _god_ no…" Robin stuttered. "No, we… we fooled around a bit… kissing and… touching, but then I…" Robin hesitated for a moment. His arms were around Slade's neck, and he ran his fingers through the man's hair. "I realized it's you I want." He said in the end. He felt that honesty, even though he made himself vulnerable, might be the only path to take. "But it still felt good, and I… I was afraid I would just let something happen, so I… I panicked…"

Slade made a rumbling sound which made Robin's stomach flutter.

"Aren't you supposed to be brave, little princess?" the man asked innocently.

"Yeah… and I'm not supposed to be an idiot either…" Robin sighed, and leaned his forehead against Slade's shoulder. "I blew it… how can I still pretend to be with Flame and go behind your back now? What should we do?"

"I think you did that 'go behind my back'-thing a little _too _well…" Slade growled.

"I didn't plan to… he's just so… _sweet_ and _caring_ and…"

"And I'm not." Slade said. It wasn't a question, Slade knew he wasn't exactly the nurturing type.

"You care. I _know_ you care, but I don't _want_ you to be like Flame… that's not… _you_…" Robin shrugged a little. "It's just that… it's rather overwhelming when someone looks at you like that…" he blushed, glancing up at Slade from under his lashes.

"Don't I know it…" the man sighed. "I want you to make it clear to him that you will just be friends, at least until I leave, because if I see him clinging to you again…"

Robin smiled, nodded, and started kissing Slade's neck, up to the little hollow just under his ear, and then down the jaw-line. The stubble on the man's cheeks tickled his lips, making them feel amazing, and Robin moved his hips slightly, grinding into him. The man cupped his ass, meeting his slow thrusts, and Robin moaned appreciatively.

"You know, I still have to think of a way to punish you…" Slade warned him.

"Yes, Master…" Robin breathed.

"Little tease…" Slade chuckled.

"I'm not teasing, I'm _offering_…" Robin grinned, and captured the man's lips in a deep kiss, while his hand slipped down between his thighs to rub Slade's crotch through the pants he hadn't had time to remove yet. A certain anatomical part of the man was starting to feel rather confined.

"Good… because I feel like _taking_…" Slade smirked, and with a series of clicks, Robin's armour was starting to fall to the floor. Soon the teen's shirt joined the pile and they were kissing again. Robin felt like he could spend eternity like this… _well_… he wanted it to go further _eventually_, of course, but it was such a perfect moment. Pity about the strange sound.

Robin pulled away slightly and listened.

"Someone's knocking on the door." Slade concluded.

"Can we ignore them?" Robin begged, pressing his thighs together around Slade's legs.

"We might need the damage-control…" Slade muttered and got up, making Robin slid off and land on the coffee-table with a huff.

Robin muttered as he watched Slade put on his mask, but leaving the remains of his top and protective gear on the floor. The teen stretched out in the couch, in a pose, he was sure, which would tell the intruder that he or she was _really _intruding.

Slade opened the door and Robin saw his back stiffen.

"You?" the man said in a disbelieving voice.

"I needed to come and see you… and apologise…"

Robin's heart flipped. The kid wasn't _this _stupid, was he? Apparently so, because Flame's voice was unmistakable.

"We are rather busy at the moment, but come on in…" an astonished Robin heard Slade say.

* * *

As Flame entered the room and spotted Robin, he froze and blushed like Robin was completely naked instead of just having his top off. Robin's eyes sought Slade's, desperately trying to decipher what it was the man planned to do. Slade, however, calmly wandered over to the couch and Robin soon found himself back in the man's lap, sitting sideways this time.

For a few seconds he was tense, but then Slade's hands started slowly stroking his back and thigh, and Robin relaxed, curling into the man a little bit. Apparently Slade wanted to show them off as an intimate couple in front of Flame. Robin just hoped he wouldn't go too far.

"So, young man, you wanted to apologize?" Slade started.

"Y-yes, I… could we do this in private?" the flustered teen asked.

Robin smiled, having noticed that Flame's eyes had roamed not only over his body, but Slade's as well.

_I bet he understands me better now…_ he smirked to himself.

"I'm afraid my Apprentice is rather… _fond_ of you, and I think he fears what I might do to you if we were alone." Slade said, and Robin nodded solemnly.

"I would rather stay, Flame, but don't hesitate to say whatever you feel you need to…" Robin told him.

It was a very strange situation, and it didn't help that Slade's hands started to get bolder.

"I… I'm sorry I lost control over my powers. I almost killed you, and… I was so angry, and frustrated and… and worried about Robin, and… I just want you to know that it wasn't intentional. I understand if you will get the headmaster to kick me out, but I'm starting to make real progress controlling my gift now, and-" Flame stopped himself before he got too defensive. "I'm just… sorry." he finished, a bit lamely.

"I understand that you have gotten quite attached to Robin…" Slade stated. He had this calm voice that Robin recognized as the man enjoying himself immensely. Slade had something cruel planned as entertainment, and Robin wished he knew what.

"Yes." Flame said, straightening up, and, Robin noticed, tried to subdue the explosive colour-show his hair made. "I… like him. A lot."

"I don't blame you." Slade said. "He is very attractive, after all. What you have to understand, though, is that we have a contract."

Flame's hair flashed blue, and Slade, having already picked up on the 'colour codes' raised a hand.

"What you don't seem to be aware of, is that both of us are willing participants. It is a two-year contract which can be ended if there is a strong enough cause for it. You are _not _one, however, or Robin would have told me so."

"I would…" Robin nodded, feeling that the two had been talking over his head for long enough. "Flame, I know you like me, but you don't even _know_ me…"

"Yes I do!" Flame objected desperately. "You are fun, and caring, and-"

"You've seen the teen-side, I'm sure," Slade interrupted, "but you have also glimpsed the _killer_… and I _saw_ you during the fight; you didn't like it. Robin won't stay with someone who won't accept _all_ of him."

"And do _you_!? You sit there _petting_ him like some damn _cat_! You think Robin wants to be treated like that!? That he doesn't deserve something better?!" Flame voice rose by the second.

"Master Slade might not be the chocolate-and-flowers-kind of guy, but then again, he's not my _boyfriend_… we don't need the romantic fluffy gestures, we work and we fuck… that's it. But he comes_ first_." Robin said coldly. "And regarding the _petting_, it's actually a very nice change… you _were_ interrupting something, you know." He knew Slade was treating him like a toy, showing off his power over him in front of Flame, but he was damned if he was going to admit it.

"He'll have the rest of his life for romance, maybe even with _you_…" Slade chuckled coldly.

"No, he _doesn't_. Because you are going to turn him into a coldblooded killer!" Flame snarled, and Robin wondered if he was going to have a power-accident again. Well… it could only _improve_ the décor of the room… "… and then he will only care about hurting and using people for money, just like you!" Flame added. "I'm not going to let that happen! Robin, if we can't be lovers, we can't, but I'm gonna be your friend! And I'm gonna make you see that all of Deathstroke's power isn't worth it… it's not worth losing your _soul_!" Flame finished and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"What do you know; the boy might have some balls after all…" Slade muttered, as he carefully slid Robin off his lap and went to lock the door. "And please don't tell me that you already know that, because I _will_ ask how and things might get nasty again…" the man smirked as he removed his mask.

When Robin didn't reply the man looked over at the teen, who looked like he was deep in thought, and not very pleasant thoughts either.

"What's happening in your mind _now_?" Slade almost groaned, and pulled Robin to his feet.

"People keep telling me I'll change because of you…" the boy mumbled.

"Let's hope so." Slade smirked, but then sighed at a look from Robin. "Silly little princess… this is just a game. I'm not your Master and you are not my Apprentice. You are a hero. That will never change. Unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" Robin pouted, though he felt a bit better. Slade's voice sounded like it used to sound, the 'old' Slade.

"Because then I could keep you with me… permanently…" the man chuckled. "As it is, you'd probably try to stop most of my missions…"

"You_ bet_ I would!" Robin grinned back. "And not only _try_, either."

"Dream on, pretty-boy." Slade snorted.

"But… well… you told me that you met Rose's mother on a rescue-mission… you could still bring me on those…?" Robin asked carefully.

"I killed several people on that mission. You are a hero. You belong where the bad guys end up in jail, not in a pool of blood at your feet."

"You made my work sound childish…" Robin muttered.

"No… it's much _easier_ to kill, if you have it in you…" Slade explained. "It takes less time and you won't have to face that person again… well… maybe in hell…"

"Oh, great, I'll try that sell-pitch with the others, and see what they think…" Robin said dryly.

"I'm sure they agree."

"Yeah, right…"

"I'm also sure they would agree that we should be in the bedroom a long time ago…" Slade grinned.

"Oh? Really? Whatever for?" Robin asked with very fake innocence.

"I need to try out a statement you made earlier."

"What statement?"

"You said: 'Slade comes first'. Let's see if that's true."

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** in the next chapter there's smex and plot… pity you wasted your time with this, then huh? –lol-

Next update will be next weekend, again somewhere between Friday-Sunday depending on how much time I have during the week… Probably Saturday… ;o) Is this working for everyone? I could only update faster if the chapters were shorter, but I figured around ten pages once a week is better than four twice a week? Or am I wrong? Let me know and maybe I'll do things differently next time…


	13. Performances and… Performances

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** I'm VEEEERY happy with this title, even though it looks half-assed… ;o)

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who makes sure I work hard, and, as usual: cookies for corrections! There is probably a lot, this time, because, again, I have only read it through once… BAD me!

**Story-recommendation-time!** **SnowStormSkies **PM'd me and asked if it was okay to use an idea or two of mine in a fic. Naturally I said yes, it's always okay… as long as I get to read it! –lol- Well the fic is called "**Too Much Potential**" and it's ssssoooo good! It evilly funny and needs to be read, so do that! As usual, after reading THIS, naturally… I can never get links to work, I think, but I'm trying again: .net/s/5315306/1/Too_Much_Potential

Oh, is anyone upset about the recommendations, by the way? Or do you like them? With Sladin (Teen Titans) being a small fandom, I REALLY want to support fics and writers I think is good, I promise I'm not being bribed! -lol- If you like reading Sladin you probably want to CONTINUE reading, right, and if you do, you need to encourage the writers! Reviews help… -hint-hint- I know I usually recommend stories which mentions me in some way, and that must seem weird BUT there is a very simple explanation: I almost never SEARCH for new stories, I just forget or don't have the time, so when I discover a new one, it's usually because of a PM like that from SSS who asks to use a character/world/idea or just asks what I think about their story… so if you discover or have a new story you think I would like, please tell me? It may take a few days before I have time to read/review but I always find the time somewhere… ;o)

Lord, I'm sorry about babbling… here is what you came for…

**Chapter Twelve (Dizzying Dozen!): Performances and… Performances**

"_I need to try out a statement you made earlier."_

"_What statement?"_

"_You said: 'Slade comes first'. Let's see if that's true."_

Robin laughed and rolled his eyes. He then led Slade into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed, standing on it, before leaning down to kiss the man. It was kind of annoying that he didn't have to lean down _much_ even with the help of furniture.

"Let's not play any games this time, okay?" he whispered. "I just need us to be _us_."

"Oh, but I just got a whole _bag _full of fun things…" Slade smirked up at him, and gestured to a duffel bag in the corner. Robin glanced at it and gulped.

"No… please?" Robin kissed him again, pleadingly. It was very nice to look down at the man for once.

"I have things that vibrate…?" Slade offered.

Robin blushed a bit. He _had_ always wondered…

"Really?"

"Yes… and big things and small things and things that inflate, and things on a string…" Slade chuckled, making Robin laugh again.

"I just need _you_." he purred. "When will you understand that?"

Slade just snorted and started pulling down Robin's tights again. He discovered that bruises from the explosion had started forming on the teen's skin, but Robin didn't seem to feel them yet. The teen helped by kicking off his boots, and soon he was in the state Slade preferred him in; naked and willing.

"I'm big, but fucking you while you stand on the bed is a stretch even for me…" the man pointed out.

"Well, that's okay, because I want you mouth first…" Robin grinned and pushed down on the man's shoulders.

Slade snorted again.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?"

"Because you_ want_ me, and if you can't be bothered by romance, then at least you could do foreplay." Robin told him sternly.

"So if I had a box of chocolate here right now…?" Slade asked.

"…I'd already be on my back." Robin confirmed with a grin.

"I'll remember that…" Slade leered, and Robin found himself hoping there wasn't a candy store anywhere close, at least not one that delivered within ten minutes, because he was really looking forward to this.

Slade muttered something about demanding brats, and sat down on the bed in front of Robin.

"You're not going to bite me, are you?" Robin asked, half jokingly, half worriedly.

"I haven't decided yet…" Slade said honestly and smirked. "On the other hand, I think I will…" the man bit down loosely on a hip-bone and growled, making Robin almost giggle at the sensation.

"Are you going to eat me, Mister Big Bad Wolf?" he chuckled.

Slade's growl was lost in a chuckle and he glanced up at his young lover.

"I thought no games?" he said, almost drowning in Robin's glittering blue eyes. He had missed that look, and now he started to understand that it was his own fault that he hadn't seen it as often lately.

"Only_ fun_ games…" Robin grinned.

"We haven't just had fun lately, have we?" Slade said, and ran his tongue from Robin's now marked hip towards his crotch.

"We-we're on a mission…" Robin shrugged, his breath hitching a bit.

"Yes, but maybe I went a bit too far…?" Slade mumbled.

Robin blinked down on the man. Was that an apology? And for _what_ exactly…?

"Err… with the bondage?" he asked.

"Oh, no, that was fantastic… and you thought so too…" Slade smirked, making Robin blush.

"Yeah…" Robin nodded.

"But… I'm not sure if I dreamed this, but did you and Rose talk while I was unconscious?"

Robin's eyes widened.

_Fuck… what did he hear?_

"Ummm… yes… a bit… She thinks you're an idiot." Robin quickly revealed, not totally averse to getting Rose into trouble, even though he liked her better now.

"She might be right. On the other hand, maybe you can't teach an old dog new tricks…" Slade warned him.

"Well, I can. Obviously." Robin grinned and gestured, indicating Slade's position.

"Maybe you can." Slade smirked, and ran his tongue on the underside of Robin's length in a way which made Robin forget to tease him any further.

* * *

A few seconds later, Robin was thrusting his hips forward, thinking how easy it was to forget one's partner's comfort when it felt so good. He was almost willing to forgive Slade for wanting to do this to him occasionally. When he fisted his hands in Slade's hair, however, the man drew the line and caught Robin's wrists, forcing them behind his back, and holding them there with one hand, while still sucking him off. Robin was amazingly close when Slade's free arm found its way around his knees and pulled, making the hero fall on his back on the bed with a yelp.

Robin swore and would probably continue to tell Slade off, if the man hadn't kept busy between his thighs. Robin felt Slade nipping at his ball sack, before one of his testicles disappeared into the man's mouth where he seemed to almost roll it with his tongue before doing the same to the other one. Robin moaned and parted his legs even further, pulling his knees up. He almost stopped breathing when the man's tongue continued over his perineum and then touched his quivering entrance. Robin loved being rimmed. He knew it was a rather dirty kink of his, but the feeling conquered every such thought. He arched and cried out as the tip of the hot, wet muscle pushed inside him.

Slade smirked. He was very well aware of how much Robin loved this, that's why he didn't do it that often. It was a pity if it would become routine, after all. Besides, he could make Robin do or promise almost anything after a session like this… All he needed was a distraction, and it seemed that Robin was pretty close to a rather big one. A few seconds later, the teen was arching and shaking, decorating his own stomach and chest with white streaks.

"Looks like I don't come first, after all… but I'll be right _back_…" Slade said, only getting a soft half-aware moan as a reply. The man chuckled quietly to himself and walked softly over to the duffel-bag. He went through it, extracting something he had wanted to try, but never had. He returned to the bedside where he quickly undressed completely, while watching Robin still in the lull-lull-land of post-orgasmic bliss.

Slade crawled into bed and leaned over Robin's panting form as he started to lick up the cooling white cum. Robin hissed and squirmed, his whole body feeling tender and sensitive.

"That… was… amazing…" he groaned.

"That was only the beginning…" Slade purred, and continued licking at the puddles across Robin's skin. "Do you know what a very appropriate other name for a navel is?" the man asked out of the blue.

"No… what?"

"A cum-catcher…" Slade smirked and dipped his tongue into Robin's, which really was a credit to that name at the moment.

Robin snickered.

"I swear, sometimes you are about twelve years old, aren't you?" he said.

"Would you like me to be dead serious all the time?" Slade asked teasingly.

"God, no…" Robin told him and then smiled, reaching down towards the man's face. "Come here…"

Slade complied and moved upwards until Robin could reach his lips with his own. He tasted his own saltiness on the man's tongue and felt himself thicken in renewed interest. Slade felt it too, against his thigh.

"The benefits of being young…" he leered.

"Pffftt… you recover faster than I do, Mister Sex-god…" Robin snorted with a grin.

"Ahhh… forget 'Master', _that's_ what I want you to call me from now on…" Slade smirked.

* * *

The man picked up a bottle of thick lube, and, with Robin hissing at the cold, he squeezed out a generous amount over the teen's stomach, in the shape of an 'S'. When Robin noticed the design he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Be glad it's just lube…" Slade smirked. "I think a tattoo would be better."

"That big?" Robin asked, wide-eyed.

"You would have said yes if it was smaller?" Slade asked with a certain amount of astonishment in his voice.

"Ummmm… maaaaybe?" Robin grinned. "Where would you like me to have it?"

"I don't know…. Here-" Slade painted an 'S' with his finger over Robin's pubic bone, "or here…" Slade's hand snuck around and pinched Robin's buttocks.

"Only one problem…" Robin chuckled teasingly.

"What's that?"

"Where would you find a tattoo-artist who you would allow to _touch_ any of those places?"

Slade seemed to ponder the issue for a moment.

"Oh, I'll naturally choose a female artist…" he then said, smugly.

"You don't even trust me with _straight_ guys?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You never know… one look from you and they might not be so straight anymore…" Slade smirked.

"What am I? Some sort of slutty male siren-creature or something?" Robin snorted.

"I _do_ wonder sometimes…" Slade purred, and kissed pouty lips before Robin could think of objecting again. Slade's fingers were trailing trough the now heated lube down towards Robin's entrance, avoiding the teen's still very sensitive length. He scooped up quite a lot of lube and lathered the opening generously before letting one finger slip in.

Robin mewled into his mouth and wound his arms around Slade's neck while he lifted his hips to invite the man to explore further. Slade pulled back and busied himself with something for a bit, but Robin was still catching his breath from the kiss, and felt much too trusting at the moment. Being too trusting when it came to Slade was, usually, a mistake.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Robin whined eventually, when he thought Slade had taken too long without paying any attention to him. He tried to sit up, but was firmly pressed down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was there anything you wanted?" Slade teased him with a smirk.

"Noooo… can't think of a _thing_…" Robin answered in the same fashion.

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to insert my male organ into your rectum and proceed with accelerating backwards- and forwards motions of my hips until the state of orgasm was reached for both participants?" Slade droned on.

"I am under the impression that you learned to talk dirty from Cyborg…" Robin snickered.

"Well, if you are going to _insult_ me…" Slade smirked moved away a bit further, making Robin throw his legs around the man to keep him in his place.

"I'm sorry… please commence with… what you said… as many backwards- and forwards motions as you'd like…" he added hurriedly.

"Well, now that I have your _permission_…" Slade chuckled and pressed himself against Robin again.

The teen felt the familiar tip of Slade's cock at his entrance and tried to relax. There was always this short instant before the head popped in, where it still felt impossible large. He pushed back, though, because the feeling of being filled by the first stroke was something he would never get tired of.

"Mmmm…. Yes!" Robin gasped as he was finally breached. Slade had paused for a second, to let his lover adapt, but the teen only wanted to be fucked at the moment. Robin wound his legs tighter around Slade's hips and pulled him in. "Take me…. Just do it, please…" he moaned.

"You sure?" Slade teased and Robin caught his neck, pulling the man's head down almost violently until their lips nearly met.

"Give it to me…. Everything you've got…" Robin whispered throatily.

"Remember that you asked for it…" Slade smirked and pushed forward.

Suddenly Robin's eyes widened. The feeling of Slade's cock had changed. The temperature, the structure, but especially the _girth_… because Slade's cock wasn't _ribbed_, the last time he checked. Sure they had tried textured condoms, but this was something new.

"What… what is… What _is_ that…?" Robin gasped and arched when another couple of wide ridges pushed into him, teasing and stretching his sensitive opening until his muscles trembled.

"Shhh…. Just enjoy…" Slade purred and pulled out a little before pushing back in.

"Oh, God…." Robin cried as the ridges made him stretch and contract again and again, getting wider all the time. Robin bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut. He wanted more, but he wasn't quite sure if he could take it.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten my title…" Slade chuckled. "Now… what was it you said? 'Give me everything you've got'?"

Robin's eyes snapped open as Slade obeyed him, and for a moment he was sure he would burst. Still, there wasn't any stinging pain, although Robin was convinced that he would be able to give birth naturally after this… well… if Slade could get him pregnant, that was… Robin wouldn't be surprised if this did the trick, basic biological obstacles be damned.

Robin clawed at Slade's back as the man started moving even more roughly, but it wasn't meant to stop him, but to encourage him. Robin knew that he was sometimes, well, more or less _always_, rather loud in the bedroom-department, but if the H.I.V.E had a listening device in here right now, the eardrums of the one listening would have shattered already. There was just no way that he could hold back, the sensation was_ that_ amazing. He was being fucked by Slade, but, at the same time, it felt like being taken by some strange creature or animal, which was a dirty but very arousing thought at the moment.

"I'm… I'm gonna… I'm…" was all Robin could say, before his 'cum catcher' got some use again.

After a moment, coming back from his trip to Planet Cum, Robin found that Slade was still fucking him and hadn't even slowed down, and that he was starting to get hard again for the third time.

"Slade… I… you're going to kill me…" Robin panted.

Slade only chuckled and smirked down at him smugly.

"Why don't you just _come_ already…?" Robin moaned and thrashed. His cock was still showing interest his brain just couldn't vouch for. He clenched around Slade's strangely formed length and, now, he thought he had the energy to find out what it was. He untangled his legs, which had almost seized stuck around Slade's hips, and started to lift himself up a bit so he could look down. What he saw was so strange but at the same time hot, that Robin's brain decided to give his cock right this time. In a thick band around Slade's length was something apparently made of some kind of clear gel-like plastic, moulded into thick ridges.

"What… what is that…?" Robin asked again.

Slade smirked and in one movement he scooped Robin up and sat him down on his lap, making him sink down on their new little toy.

"It's called a cock-sleeve or enhancer." the man told him.

"Lord, what salesman convinced you that you needed anything _enhanced_…?" Robin muttered. He had started riding, groaning at the way his thighs trembled.

Slade chuckled.

"Oh, it's just for you, princess… and it comes in different shapes… and you know what the best thing is?"

"W-what?" the teen asked as he convinced his legs that they weren't tired, and picked up speed.

"It works somewhat like a cock-ring… I can fuck you until dawn… and I just might…"

* * *

Robin had climaxed a third time while riding the man, and was then moved onto his hands and knees before Slade slammed into him again. The fourth time was a dry orgasm, Robin had spent it all, and the teen collapsed onto his stomach, while Slade was still rather busy above him.

"Nooo… no more… please… please come, _please_…" Robin groaned as his member stirred yet again, clearly trying to kill him. He felt Slade pull out, and a second later he was back, without the enhancement this time. Robin cried out at the now slightly strange feeling of just the man's cock, and a few seconds later he was shaking again, another dry cum, as he felt himself being filled. Slade collapsed on top of him, and Robin felt the man's sweaty chest against his own equally dripping back. Slowly, Slade moved over, before Robin's ribcage would break, and gradually pulled out. Robin had never felt emptier back there, and at another time he might have been tempted to ask Slade for more, but he was seriously worried about coming again… it just couldn't be healthy.

"You… you got a whole bag of toys you said?" he panted. Slade chuckled behind him and pulled him close.

"Yes, and we'll play with them all eventually…" he promised. "Maybe there's not enough time on this mission, but I can make you come_ first_… again, and again and again……"

Robin smiled into the pillow his face was buried in.

"I'll make sure you keep that promise…" he whispered.

* * *

Robin was walking through the hallways by himself. His walk was somewhat stiff, almost on the verge of limping, but Slade wasn't to blame for that, Flame was. Robin was glad that he hadn't been the real target of Flame's powers, and he also appreciated his armour a bit more now, but despite that, he still had several large bruises and even some shallow cuts, which he hadn't noticed last night… Slade might be blamed for _that_ part, as the man could be very distracting.

After staying in their room for the rest of the night, even getting someone to bring them dinner, he and Slade had decided to act like they had another falling out this morning, to tempt Brother Blood to try to win Robin over. That was the reason for Robin's grim expression and angry gait, and, after only half an hour of acting upset, Dark Matter appeared around a corner.

"Headmaster Blood wishes to see you, if it's convenient." The scary-looking teen said, in a surprisingly quiet voice.

Robin looked back the way he had come, like he was hesitating, but then shrugged with a snort.

"Yeah, sure…" he said grumpily and followed Matter.

The H.I.V.E-member led him to Brother Blood's office, where he knocked and opened the door for Robin when the knock was answered by a muffled "Come in".

Robin stepped through, trying to look a bit hesitant but rebellious at the same time, a challenge even for his acting-skills. Matter didn't come in; he merely closed the door behind the hero's back.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Robin asked, standing to attention in front of the man's desk. He was careful to keep his voice completely civil and respectful towards Blood, while making sure the man could tell he was pissed at _something_.

"Yes, dear boy, I just wanted to ask what you think of our little establishment?"

Robin's face immediately lit up.

"It's great, sir! I wasn't sure I would like it at first, but so far the classes are excellent and it's so much fun to-" he stopped himself, a look of apprehension on his face. "I… I'm glad I'm allowed to stay here while… while Master Slade is away." he continued in a much more level tone of voice.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Blood said, sounding enthusiastic as he leaned forward slightly in his chair. "I do wonder, however… how are things with you and Slade?"  
Robin looked away immediately, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I… I shouldn't say, Sir. Master Slade is… It's difficult sometimes…"

"I understand, we all struggle from time to time…" Blood nodded, warmth and understanding flooding his voice. "Please, young man, sit down."

Robin looked up in surprise before taking a seat, smiling a little bit.

"Thank you, sir."

"Slade can't be easy to live with…?" the headmaster continued to fish.

"No… but he's my Master, I have to obey…" Robin shrugged and hung his head a little. Then he glanced up at the man again. "And mostly he's great! He has taught me so much, and he believes in me… but after coming here… well… it's like he's…"

"Suffocating you…?" Blood filled in, and Robin wanted to stand up and clap his hands at how well the man was performing for him.

"Yes! Oh, you… you won't tell Master Slade, will you? Please don't!" Robin begged, panic in his voice now, as he gripped the armrests of the chair.

"No-no-no…" Blood assured him. "Everything that is said in this room, stays here. You can tell me anything you want…" The headmaster's tone started to become slightly suggestive, and Robin had to focus so he didn't to fall for it. It wouldn't exactly be _ideal_ if he started to tell the man about the downside of being a hero involved with a mercenary. He focused his mind on Slade as his Master instead, as it would only be natural for him to believe that his life revolved around the man.

"Thank you." Robin said simply. "My frien- I mean, my classmates, seems to think it's wrong to have a Master… do you think so…?" he asked, carefully.

"Absolutely not. The Master-Apprentice relationship is ideal… for the right person…" Blood said, in a tone suggesting that Robin _wasn't_, necessarily, that type of person. "However, Slade does have certain privileges I _can't_ see as suitable for that type of affiliation…"

"What… what do you mean?" Robins asked, acting dumb.

"To put it frankly, your sexual relationship." Blood explained.

Robin blushed on cue, and looked down at his hands, now clasped in his lap.

"I… I _do_ enjoy it, though, and… and he almost never hurts me…" he said quietly.

"Maybe I'm merely old fashioned, but I believe everyone should be free to be with the one they love, or at least have an opportunity to _explore_…" Blood said suggestively.

Robin looked up with a startled expression, and blushed even deeper.

"I… yes… that… that would be nice… I… I would like that…"

"Then maybe you should?" the headmaster shrugged like the solution was the simplest thing in the world.

"I…" Robin looked more nervous now, like he expected Slade to burst in through the door at any time. "I'm not... I'm not sure…" he finished lamely.

"Well, think about it. If you are afraid of Slade, don't be…" Brother Blood leaned forwards again, a calming smile on his face. "We can protect you."

Robin wanted to snort, but instead smiled hopefully.

"I'll… I'll do that… I'll think about it…" he promised.

"That's my boy. Come here directly after lunch and I will show you something that might help you to make up your mind."

"I will, sir. But… what if Slade…?" Robin asked, deliberately not calling the man 'Master', in just the same way that Blood had avoided to.

"He will be in class, teaching, then. And. of course. you'll be excused from your class."

Robin nodded, and got to his feet.

"Thank you headmaster, I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Robin hid a smile as he left the Headmaster's office. His and Slade's little plan for the morning was, so far, working perfectly. Since it would look suspicious for him to go running to Slade at once, they had already decided on a way to meet later, luckily just before lunch. It was now high time for breakfast, however, and Robin's urge to smile disappeared as he headed for the cafeteria. He hoped that Flame wouldn't be there, but he spotted the familiar group immediately. Flame's hair looked… washed out… the colours were there, but so much paler than usual.

_Great… this will be awkward…_ Robin thought to himself while he collected his breakfast. He added a pancake and some jam to his otherwise healthy diet, because god knew he needed the sugar after the night he had just had… he wouldn't be surprised if he had burned more calories than the whole breakfast-buffet contained.

He turned around like he was heading towards his own execution and took a deep breath. As soon as he raised his eyes, however, he met Flame's and understood that he wasn't the only one who wanted to run right then. The other teen gave him a small, shaky smile, and gestured to the chair next to him. Robin returned the smile in the same fashion and went over.

"Hi… am I still welcomed here?" he asked quietly.

"Pffft, if we would shun everyone who became hysteric while making out with Flame, we wouldn't_ make _any newfriends…" Shield said.

One of Flame's waffles hit Shield in the face. Robin chuckled as he slid down in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…" he mumbled.

"What? I wasn't even there, I never get to see anything hot…" Anne added the last in a disgruntled mumble.

"Well, I might be able to help you with that…" a voice above them said, and Robin looked up, having recognized the special lilt in the otherwise unfamiliar voice. At their table stood a man who easily could have won 'hottest lumberjack of the year' if there were such a contest. In that case Robin wanted tickets.

Ann rolled her eyes as she was prone to do, and Robin smiled.

"Hi, Shift… do you have anything for the straight boys too?"

"Of course…" the shape-changer said, and turned into a voluptuous redhead, making Magpie whistle.

Shield, however, who Robin was expecting to have his tongue across the table by now, looked only politely interested.

"Not to be rude or anything, but did you want anything, Shift? You can join us for breakfast?" Robin asked.

"No. But thank you." The lovely lady smirked, before changing into a young man, looking a bit like Flame, but without the special hair. "I just heard that the Headmaster invited you to stay. I think it's a marvellous idea. I hope you accept."

Robin managed to pale on command and looked around wildly.

"Shift, please shut up!" he hissed. "If this reaches my Master…"

"I'll keep the secret… as you keep some of mine…" Shift smiled, and Robin didn't think anyone else noticed the minute glance at Shield.

"Thanks…" Robin muttered.

Shift, now a teenage girl moved towards Shield and picked a bit of waffle out of his hair.

"Hmmm… you look very eatable today…" he/she smiled and nibbled the piece up.

"Err… thanks…?" Shield grinned a bit, before sitting up straighter looking attentive. "Say, Shift, Crystal said you and she share some classes, will you see her today?"

"Crystal?" Shift said, looking rather gobsmacked. "Oh… _her_… yes…?"  
"Great, could you give her this note from me?" Shield asked eagerly and handed the stunned shifter a 'note' which was, in fact, a rather thick envelope.

"I… yes?" Shift looked like he had just been selected for a 'ugly duckling' make-over show or something equally unlikely.

"Great! Come on, gang, we better split or old Two-face will eat us alive… or throw his coin at us…" Shield grinned and got up.

The rest of the group, knowing what they had just witnessed, were in a similar daze as Shift, but eventually got to their feet.

"Wait…" Shift took a few steps towards them and smiled at the tall, dark teen. "How come I can't make you drool today? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Nah, sorry… you're as hot as ever… I've just realized that eye candy is just empty calories…" Shield grinned in a friendly way, before saying goodbye and taking off down the hall.

Robin glanced at a stunned Shift, but saw that the teen looked rather satisfied, though he still hadn't gotten over being snubbed.

"There's a first time for everything, huh?" Robin whispered with a chuckle as he passed him.

"First times seem to happen a lot since you got here…" Shift smirked back.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **Ummm… well… I was going to say something here, but I've forgotten what… I'm SO happy with the many reviews! I love them all, but no pressure! If you don't have time or forget to review or just don't feel like it, it's fine! It's not like I'm keeping tabs on those who do, or anything (okay, I do, and then I send the list to Santa! Just so you know…)… -grin- Err… I've just realized that this will be the least reviewed chapter yet… stupid me…  
-lol-

Next update will be next weekend "as usual"… I did update my "Delightful Drabbles" last weekend too, as a little surprise… it was nice to write über-fluff and the craziness that is Red/Speedy, I must say… I have decided to continue "Circus Freak" too, but I haven't started that yet… I like to focus on one thing at the time, anyway…

Not having anything to say, sure took a lot of words, huh?

Next chapter will include a shower-scene… and stuff… haven't gotten too far on that yet…

Oh, remember to go read"**Too Much Potential**" by **SnowStormSkies **now!


	14. Progress and Propositions

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** AAAARRRGGHHH! Finally! I got the computer home and then I had to take it back again! I'm sorry about the delay, but with a clean harddrive and 2 gigs more memory, I can't blame the computer again, that's for sure… ;o)

I CAN blame , though… I LOVE this site, but it seems to be down again… I'm gonna try uploading an old chapter as a new one, that is, paste this text into an already downloaded file, and try to publish that… lets see if that works…  
-three minutes later-  
Okay, I've copied the text, the layout seems a bit weird, but I'll try to fix it... now let's hope I can save it...

I'd like to thank **SladinForever** who recommended four Sladin-writers I hadn't read before! They are (in alphabetical order):

**Jayto  
Kachiru‏  
Noli-Noli  
****sladesagent**

These people write some wicked stuff, but I'll let you decide what you like best, just check out the authors and give them some love! I was in the middle of a reading-gasm when I had to give the computer up, but I'm slowly catching up… I hope…

Oh, I DO have a LOT of mail in my inbox, though, so if I haven't answered a question or something, please ask again, because I had to pretty much empty it before it completely overflowed… I realized I just can't catch up on EVERYTHING, you know, so I will focus on writing for a bit…

**Chapter Thirteen (No wonder my computer broke down…): Progress and Propositions**

The group surrounded Robin as they walked to class.

"Did Shift tell the truth? Did Blood really offer you to stay?" Flame asked in an eager whisper.

"Yes, but if any of you say one _word_…" Robin hissed back, a hint of panic in his voice.

"We won't." Anne said calmly. "I hope you stay, though, it would be fun…"

"Yeah, I wanna learn to fight like you!" Magpie piped up, and judging by the look in his eyes, Robin had gotten himself a new fan.

"You'll only steal all my moves…" Robin grinned, his grin widening as the others groaned and the terrible joke.

"Do… do you think you'd_ want_ to… I mean, last night, you and Slade seemed… well… pretty close…" Flame mumbled.

"I'm not sure… Slade can give me so much…" Robin shrugged.

"Oi! Don't knock Flame! I've seen him in the shower!" Shield grinned.

"And I bet you looked longer than was appropriate…" Robin smirked while the poor teen they joked about seethed.

* * *

They reached the classroom with five minutes to spare, and as the other's filed in, Shield held Robin back.

"Hey, a word?" the muscular teen asked in a serious tone.

"Sure? What?" Robin asked.

"It's about Flame…" Shield said. "I don't know how to say this, but Flame's… Flame's…"

"I know, Flame's a good guy…" Robin filled in.

"Yeah, and that's the point… you're _not_…" Shield shrugged.

Robin blinked and felt like he had just been accused of being too tall.

"I… guess…" he said lamely.

"You've killed. Flame couldn't hurt a fly… _literary_." Shield explained. "I mean… it's not like I can see you two together… I'm sure he will choose to be a hero someday, and a hero and an assassin? I can't see that working…"

"Hey, it's not like we're getting _married_…" Robin objected, as the point hit a bit too close to home.

"Tell that to Flame, in that case… he's only crushing on you now, perhaps, but if he falls in _love_ with you and it turns out you have only been playing with him… I'm sorry, pal, but then I might have to seriously hurt you."

"It's okay, you have my permission…" Robin grinned wanly, before throwing his hands out in a helpless gesture. "I really don't _know_ what I feel… everything is just so complicated and confusing and shitty right now…"

"'Course it is! We're teenagers!" Shield laughed. "Let's go inside before we make it worse with detentions…"

* * *

Robin had actually managed to remember some of the material he had gotten from Two-Face and coped rather well in class. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself because of the pride he felt.

_Winning isn't everything, moron…_ he reminded himself, which, in turn, reminded him of the person who had tried to tell him that once; Cyborg. He desperately hoped his friend was okay, and wondered if they were going about this all wring… maybe a stick of dynamite, or fifty, would solve this quicker. This undercover plan took longer, but Robin guessed it was safer… well… safer for everyone else, not for Slade and himself… most importantly, it was safer for Cyborg, though, because if Blood felt threatened he would probably move his prisoner before the unlikely hero/villain team could reach him. Robin's mind mulled this over, again and again, as the class were ending.

* * *

"We have PAT now!" Flame discovered as they left the classroom. "Wanna practise together again?" he asked Robin hopefully.

The Titan stared at the energy user for a second.

_Man, that kid just bounces back, doesn't he? He's like the world's happiest rubber ball…_ Robin snorted to himself. As he met Flame's eyes, though, he saw that it was mostly an act, something both the expression and the colour gave away. The kid was terrified to be turned down.

"Yeah, sure." Robin smiled, knowing they wouldn't be able to anyway, and the reason was waiting just down the hall.

"Apprentice, come with me." Slade ordered him, and Robin gave an apologetic shrug in Flame's direction before following his 'Master'. This was what they had planned, and soon they were outside, running across the rooftops in the sun.

* * *

Gotham by day looked pretty much the same, but dirtier, Robin decided. Of course he had been on missions in Gotham during the day-time before, but that had been rather rare. Robin enjoyed it now, however, immensely. Just being outside lifted his spirits.

They stopped a few blocks away from the school and used the roof of a deserted building for a somewhat fake training session, while Robin quietly told the man what had happened that morning.

"Good, we're finally getting somewhere." Slade nodded, and blocked a kick.

"Impatient? You?" Robin grinned and ducked a fist.

"Hardly. Just bored." Slade chuckled behind his mask. A few seconds later Robin was pinned to the roof by the man's foot.

After a few rounds Slade called for a rest, and handed Robin his communicator. Robin looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked, as the man didn't seem to be willing to give him any clues.

"You have no one you want to call?"

Robin raised an eyebrow pointedly, clearly asking if that was safe. Slade touched a few buttons on his wrist guard and gave a small nod before coming closer.

"We can speak freely here, although I'm sure we are being watched, the wind up here makes it hard to overhear us. None of the detectors show anything, but I have to admit that the surveillance detector is rather useless in an open space… I did spend some time making sure the signal from that communicator will be impossible to intercept in any way, however… just make it short."

"You've kept busy…" Robin grinned.

"Well, without _you_ to entertain me…" Slade chuckled. "Now hurry up."

Robin nodded and quickly made the connection.

* * *

Four minutes later he felt rather dizzy. He had just called both the Tower and Batman, letting them know they were okay, and it was a rather strange thing to be reminded of the 'outside world' again. The world not necessarily containing Slade, that was. Robin shook his head in wonder, asking himself how the man could get him so involved he hadn't even thought of contacting his team since they arrived… it's been days!

"Thanks." he said, as he returned the communicator.

"Tell them I let you call your grandmother, if it comes up…" Slade told him. "Just so we have our stories straight."

"Will do…" Robin nodded and then grinned. "So... there's almost an hour left to lunch, what to do?"

"I know what's on your dirty little mind, boy, but no. We're here to practise."

"Afraid Batman will spot you?" Robin teased, trying not to pout.

"Oh, yes. He didn't inquire about my health, did he?" Slade said dryly.

"Only to ask if you were dead yet. I had to disappoint him." Robin smirked.

"Poor man. I have a feeling he'll be disappointed like that often from now on…" the mercenary chuckled. "There. Enough rest. Attack."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Robin needed a shower. He had, however, learned a few things, he had to admit, but Slade usually _did _manage that, somehow. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, what the man would be able to teach him if he'd let him.

They headed back, and spent some time stretching in one of the gyms before finally hitting the showers. Slade emptied the changing-rooms with a glare and an barked "Out!", before locking the doors.

"Are you shy, Master?" Robin grinned and pulled his top off with a groan. "Damn, I'm sore."

Slade had to bite back his anger as he saw that the bruises, which only had started forming last night, now where a dark purple.

"Forget the apology, I'm going to_ kill_ that kid…" he growled.

"You've given me worse yourself, Master." Robin said dryly, before stripping completely. He then started removing Slade's armour, like a page tending to his knight. Slade smirked behind his mask and bent his head down a little.

"I'm afraid," he whispered, "that I have to play the evil Master and demand that my Apprentice services me in the shower… Just for appearances, you understand?"

"Of course, Master." Robin nodded obediently as he kneeled to help Slade take off his boots, but as he glanced up at the man his eyes sparkled with mischief, telling the mercenary that they were on the same page. Slade helped removing his top while Robin did an excellent quick work making his tights disappear. The teen was somewhat of a wizard in that department. "Shall I remove your mask, sir?" Robin asked in the end, as that was the only thing left.

The man nodded and Robin reached up. When the mask came off and he saw the gleam in the man's eye clearly, Robin grinned. Slade's hand was in his hair, tugging his head back in a way that probably looked violent but didn't hurt at all. Slade's lips met the side of his throat, and Robin heard the man whisper.

"Remember that you are supposed to dislike me right now… no one will believe that if you smile at me like you just did…" the man purred.

Robin turned his head towards the man's cheek.

"Surveillance?" he breathed.

"Yes."

"Both kinds?" Robin asked just as quietly.

"Yes."

Robin blushed. Bugs _and_ cameras? And they were both… and Slade was going to…? The man's lips crashed against his, interrupting his trail of thought. Robin fought his urge to draw the man closer, and, after a moment, his hands came to rest on the Slade's chest, making it look like he was pushing away from his Master.

After a while Slade decided to let him breathe, and Robin pulled away a bit for real.

"Master, it's lunch soon, we should hurry with the shower." Robin reminded him.

Slade looked annoyed, probably not _all _due to acting, and shrugged.

"Put our clothes in the cleaner and join me." he said, heading for the shower-room.

Robin gathered everything quickly, put the pile in the large, microwave-like machines, and followed obediently. He inconspicuously tried to look for evidence of surveillance, and his heart sank when he spotted several cameras. He really,_ really_, hoped those were unsupervised.

The showers themselves weren't any better. The changing-rooms Robin had been in last time had separate stalls with proper doors, but these were all open rows. Seeing Slade under the spray of water, made Robin half forget about any could-be spectators, though.

_Damn, the man is hot!_

He wanted to jump him, but that wouldn't look good. Weeeell… it _would_, but not as he needed to act resentful…

He couldn't help eagerly obeying, though, when Slade waved him forward. He probably looked like a puppy someone had waved a bone at… and what a bone…

Robin took some of the honey-scented shower-soap and started washing Slade, happily pretending that this was a routine of theirs, just to be able to touch him.

Slade did return the favour to some extent, although it mostly consisted of groping, to Robin's delight.

They washed their own hair quickly, and Robin's mind wandered while doing so.

He wondered if it was normal to love the scent of one's partner's sweaty body. He used to have a normal relationship to body odour, that is; it was to be avoided whenever possible, but with Slade… hell, he sometimes wanted to _lick _the sweat of the man's skin, and that just _couldn't _be something that an mentally healthy young man daydreamed about, could it? His relationship with Jamie had been too short for him to even reflect about how the other male smelled, and Flame? Well, Robin didn't think he would mind smelling the teen closer, but why compare apples and oranges? He was roused from his thoughts by Slade's voice.

"We've gone this far, it would seem strange if we stopped now…" Slade mumbled, the spray of water almost drowning the sound.

Robin blushed but nodded.

"It's okay…"

"I didn't think there would be cameras in _here_…" Slade said, sounding apologetic, and Robin's heart fluttered in a way that almost made him slap his own cheek.

_I must REALLY be emotionally starved if I interpreted THAT as an 'I love you'. _he thought sarcastically.

"It's okay…" Robin mumbled again.

"No, it's not… you're _mine_ to watch… remind me to hack into their security and steal this footage later…" Slade growled.

"Steal?" Robin asked. "Not destroy?"

"No…" Slade smirked. "Definitely _steal_…"

Robin held back a snort of laughter, and Slade turned them both around so Robin was closest to the wall.

"There. I'm shielding you from the cameras now. Blow me. I promise I'll be quick."

"I know. I'm just _that_ good…" Robin leered and fell to his knees.

It was Slade's turn to hold back a snort. He was true to his word, however, and didn't hold back anything else.

Robin frowned a while later. Slade usually lasted at least _three_ times this long… he had barely had time to enjoy giving the man a blow-job and he had already finished? How rude! Slade let a chuckle slip as he saw the glare in Robin's eyes, as the teen looked up at him. Slade fisted a hand in the thick, black hair again and pulled the young hero to his feet. Then Robin found himself turned around and pressed against the man's chest as a large hand closed around his erection.

Robin moaned and shut his eyes, the hot water still hammering down on them. He let his irritation be washed away with the spray, and soon the water mixed with something thicker before it disappeared down the drain in the floor.

* * *

They dried and dressed in silence, Robin still aching to show the man some affection, but he was stopped by the cameras, which he cursed silently. Instead of trying to snuggle with Slade, which was a potential deadly thing to try anyway, the males parted without so much as a word.

* * *

Robin walked into the cafeteria looking a bit worn and irritable, which suited the situation. He was soon sitting at what he had already, in his mind, dubbed his 'usual' table, and his classmates were giving him the second degree. Robin just waved their questions away with a few 'I'm fine' and 'just tired'. The group finally got the message and stopped asking. Flame, however, scooted a bit closer to him in quiet support.

* * *

His heart was beating a little faster than normal as he entered the hallway leading to the headmaster's room. Robin knew he was a good actor, but was he good _enough_? He knocked at the door and it swung open.

He and Blood weren't alone. Robin tried to look at the other teens with curiosity, not trepidation, before turning towards the man behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, headmaster, am I interrupting? You said to meet you here after lunch…?"

"Yes, I did, do come in, my dear boy…"

Robin shivered a bit at the endearment, but smiled nonetheless and stepped through, closing the door behind him. Brother Blood rose from his seat and walked towards him. Really, a guy in a robe like that should look funny, but Blood's appearance didn't make Robin want to giggle. Not at all.

"I think you have already met everyone?" Blood continued airily as he was hosting some kind of cocktail-party. "This is my team; Shift, Dark Matter, and, of course, lovely little Nova."

Robin nodded curtly at all of them, receiving a strained, simpering smile from the blue-haired girl.

_Time to try to kiss up, huh?_ he thought dryly to himself. _I might have to be careful around her… opportunists can be real backstabbers… _

To be completely honest, it was _he _who was to be doing the backstabbing, but, well… he was a hero, so Robin didn't really make that connection…

"So, where's Kim?" Robin asked boldly.

"Kim failed." the headmaster shrugged.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"You beat him. I'm sure you remember?"

"So what? Everyone loses now and again… He's good, I was lucky…" Robin objected. "Besides, I beat Matter too, but he's still here…" he added, with a smirk and a glance at the magic user.

"Oh, it was more than that, Kim was… careless. And no, Robin, it wasn't luck, if it was, you wouldn't be here. It was skill. With Dark Matter, though, _that_ was luck, in a way… I appreciate that you being able to break his connections proves that you have a strong mind, but you had help. You had people who shared a connection with you in the room. If you had been alone, you would have succumbed."

Robin lowered his head and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, headmaster, you are right. Forgive me."

"No, no, no, a bit of self-confidence is to be expected and desired in a young promising student like yourself, no need to apologize." Blood smiled and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. The teen fought the urge to shrug it off and, just barely, won. He forced himself to nod and smile again.

"So, you just kicked him out? Or off the roof?" Robin put on a smirk. He hadn't liked the guy, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead.

"What if it was the roof?" Blood asked in a silky voice and raised an eyebrow.

Robin knew when he was being tested.

"That would be a pity… he was good… and I bet he landed on someone just out of spite…" he added with a quiet snicker.

The headmaster joined the laugh for a moment.

"I'm glad you disagree with potential being wasted…" he said pointedly "And, just to satisfy your curiosity, Kim is not dead, mainly… occupied with other tasks for now."

"Oh, good. I didn't want to go splat if I make a mistake here…" Robin grinned.

Blood merely raised his eyebrow again, making it look like that might still be an option.

"Well, these young people are my… _protégées_, you might say…" the man continued. "They are handpicked by me, because of their abilities and potential. I do not like beating around the bush, so to speak, so I will tell you plainly; I want you to join us."

"But Master-" Robin started, looking nervous.

"Don't worry about him, Robin." Brother Blood interrupted. "Leave that to me. I want you to consider this offer as if you were free to choose. If you want to turn it down after you see what I am about to show you, you will be able to do so. No one will tell Slade about you even _considering _leaving the apprenticeship. If you choose to accept, I guarantee you that you will be able to join this team without getting into any kind of trouble with him."

Robin seriously doubted that that was doable, if the situation had been real, but he nodded slowly nonetheless.

"As long as I can say no…" he said, trying for 'grudgingly eager'.

"Any time. Now… let me show you the_ real_ H.I.V.E."

* * *

Robin followed, somewhat nervously, in the man's footsteps, as he led him towards the elevator. The rest of Bloods 'team' trailed along behind them, and Robin couldn't help but notice how subdued they seemed. Well… Shift, anyway, because with Dark Matter one couldn't really tell, and Robin hadn't spent any real time with Nova... maybe she usually were this quiet.

Robin glanced over his shoulder and grinned a bit at Shift.

"Soo… 'empty calories'… that's gonna be your new nick-name of what?" he said, referring to Shield's comment earlier.

The teen, or at least teen-_looking_, male snorted, and threw his long blond hair over his shoulder.

"I prefer 'eye candy', thank you…" he said, and now Robin recognized the meta-human again.

"So, you're all up for me joining your little group?" Robin continued. They were speaking in soft voices, making sure not to walk too closely to the man leading the way.

"Yes, of course, I've already told you so… besides, with Slade out of the picture, I can easily outclass Flame, right?"

"You think so?" Robin smirked. "But you don't have his hair… and you can't copy an actual _ability_, can you?"

Shift muttered something under his breath, confirming Robin's suspicion. It was nice to know that the amazing being had some limits, or he might be incredible dangerous. If he could_ copy_ any power, from Superman's strength, to the Flash's speed, who would ever be able to stop him? Robin shivered a bit at the thought, and hoped that no shifter, ever, would have that kind of complete control.

* * *

They didn't have time to talk anymore, because Blood had reached the elevator, and was waiting for them. They stepped in, and Robin watched closely as Blood fished up a key he had carried around his neck, beneath his robe. It looked, at first, like a regular key, although rather short, but Robin noticed patterns in the strange material, and recognized them as electronic circuits. The man nodded at Shift and Nova who stepped forward. Robin's eyebrows rose s Shift took hold of the key and, somehow, shaped one of his fingers to mould to it, making it longer. As the shifter put the key into the keyhole, Nova's fingertips started to glow and she seemed to be feeding energy directly into the key itself.

"Damn, this tickles…" Shift mumbled.

Robin couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"This is some wicked security… you sure you want me to see what's down there?" he grinned.

"Who said anything about 'down'?"

Robin turned around, because this was the first time Dark Matter had spoken. His dull, eerie voice sounded suspicious.

"Well, I've been on every floor of this building, using this exact elevator… Sure, there could be some hidden in-between floors, but one would notice the extra time it would take the lift to bypass that floor… so, yeah, I would bet quite a lot that it's 'down'… am I wrong?" he asked Blood, who shook his head.

"No, you are quite correct. I like a young lad who uses his head."

"Thank you, sir!" Robin managed to beam. It was a rather difficult task, because inside he was starting to feel desperate. What happened to a simple key? How would they be able to get down here on their own? Well, maybe they wouldn't _have_ to, in the end, but this was still more complicated than he had bargained for.

* * *

The elevator-ride seemed to last for ever, and when it finally stopped, Robin's heart was trying to dent his ribs from the inside. He was tensing up, but tried not to show it. A smirk from Shift, however, told him that the changer knew he was getting nervous, but, hopefully, he wouldn't consider it strange.

They stepped out into a bare, small room, with nothing to see but rough concrete walls and matching floor. Robin looked expectantly at Blood, knowing that this, naturally, wasn't it, and the man walked to one of the walls and seemingly pushed on it. It swung to the side, revealing a space which made Robin gasp like the first time he had seen the Bat Cave.

The room, if it could be called a room, was huge, probably stretching beyond the main building itself and below its neighbours. One wall was covered in screens, hooked up to the security cameras, as far as Robin could tell. He_ really_ hoped they didn't pick up _all_ of the cameras, though, because the group being here and watching what had been going on in a certain _shower_ a while back… Robin desperately tried not to think about that…

The teen tore his eyes from the monitors and looked around. The place was an amazing, strange mix of what appeared to be labs, computer terminals, training areas, and engineering workshops all mixed up. Robin felt like he was in a marketplace; so much to see, but his eyes found it difficult to focus on just one thing. Beyond the first patch of jumble stood a large bookshelf filled with volumes, acting as a divider, and beyond that, the room was slightly less crowded. It seemed to be an area mostly for construction, and Robin could picture Gizmo there, building away, creating lethal things from what now looked like scrap metal and twisted wires… and speaking of that… his eyes started searching for something, anything, to tell him where his friend was.

"What do you think, my boy?" Brother Blood asked.

Robin's eyes quickly searched for something to get excited about, and then found it.

"It's… amazing… wow! You've got quite the weapon-collection… and I _have_ to try out that climbing-wall!" Robin had pretended to be drawn more to the exercise-part of the room more than the technological, feeling that it would suit his character better.

"All in due time, I'm sure. Now… let me introduce you to someone…" the headmaster said, and gestured for a partition to the side.

Robin arched an eyebrow, but nodded, following the man trustingly.

Two seconds later he needed all the acting-skills he had, and then some.

_Cyborg._

The metal teen was strapped to a standing flat surface, in much the same way he had been when Blood had tried to take over Titan's East. Robin's breath caught in his throat for a moment, before he heard his old friend starting to spew insults over his visitors. He was alive. And, if not happy, at least conscious.

"Wow… you've built a copy of a Teen Titan?" Robin said, sounding amazed. "Seems like you have something wrong with the language-chip, though, I don't think heroes even _know_ words like that."

"What are you doing here, you little imp? Didn't Robin kick your ass enough back in Jump?" Cyborg snarled.

Robin met his eyes in surprise, but then remembered the monitors. Cyborg could see most of them from here, and he had probably heard the other's talking.

"He… he's the _real_ one?" Robin asked, and stared at Brother Blood in shock. "Wow… I mean… _damn_… how come the Titan's aren't swarming all over this place yet? How come it's not all over the news?"

"Firstly, yes, he's the original. Secondly, the Titan's, my dear boy, are mere children… they are still searching Jump City I believe. And of course they wouldn't let information this sensitive leak; that would be like telling the world that they were vulnerable right now." Blood drawled.

"Go coagulate somewhere, Blood…" Cyborg snarled, and Robin couldn't hide a grin on his face.

"The toaster is funny…" he smirked. "So… what are you gonna do with him? Copy him? Flame told me about the robot he trashed…"

"Something like that…" Blood said. "I have learned that his mechanical-human mind is nearly impossible to control fully, but as soon as we have figured out everything there is to know about the mechanics… well, all we have to do is add them to a more… suitable mind…"

Robin felt a bit sick to his stomach.

"So you are going to turn someone _else_ into a cyborg, then? Picking this one apart?"

"Oh, yes, I have a few candidates. We've been working on different solutions for quite some time. I had already gained the blueprints for this fascinating specimen, but, alas, those weren't enough. We needed to know more than how the _mechanics_ worked; we needed to know how they worked in combination with living tissue… which is what we are currently researching, with the help of young Gizmo."

"Tell that kid to keep his filthy hands off my processor!" Cyborg snarled again. "I swear I've seen him picking his nose before he dives in there!"

Robin chuckled again and shook his head. He started to walk around the strapped down teen, discovering that he was in fact bound to a table with a tilt-able top. His eyes took in steel straps and the locks, which didn't appear to be electronic or have any alarms. Well, getting through the main security system would be problematic enough. Robin thought, or rather hoped, that the headmaster felt safe enough down here not to bother with excessive safety measures.

"Hmmm… sounds like a plan…" Robin muttered almost to himself. "So this new improved Cyborg would be part of the team?"

"Whadda'ya mean '_improved_', you little shit!?" Cyborg asked in a not very polite way.

"Can it, tin-man…" Robin grinned. "And the name's Robin. Be polite or I'll hack you and erase all the porn I'm sure you store on your _hard_ drive…"

"Who needs that when you can watch it _live_…?" Cyborg sneered and nodded towards the screens. "You're quite the little slut, aren't you, _Robin_?"

Robin blushed, he saw the glitter in Cy's human eye. The teen was having too much fun, talking to him like that. Robin gave him a quick grin before Shift moved up behind them.

"Oh, what did we miss? Do tell?"

"Shut up, Shift." Robin and Cyborg said as one.

"Guess I owe you a can of oil or something…" Robin snorted in Cyborg's direction, and then turned towards the rest of the group. "This was fun. What else have you got?"

* * *

He got a tour after that. The whole underground seemed built just to hone the skills of the members of the rather exclusive group. By the end they walked past a set of mirrors, probably there for Shift's benefit. Robin burst out laughing when he noticed how said teen glanced into them, frowned, and then turned impossibly more beautiful.

"Your job never ends, does it?" Robin grinned, getting a perplexed look as a reply. "It's tough being pretty, isn't it?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea…" Shift grinned and turned into one of his big rough-looking male forms, having probably decided that Robin preferred those. He was right, and Robin couldn't help to let his eyes wander just a moment "Oh, look at that, you _do_ like me…" Shift grinned wickedly.

"Can't you just turn into a girl?" Robin growled, getting flustered by the other's close presence.

"Where would the fun be in _that_?" Shift asked.

"Aren't you and Shield dating or something?" Robin asked hurriedly, evading being backed into a corner by a hairsbreadth.

"He's sweet, I guess…" Shift said, and didn't seem to notice that he had turned into 'Crystal', "but I like a bit of… diversity…"

"Well, Slade is going to "diverse" the hell out of you if he finds out…" Robin warned. "Let's go find the others."

"Sure… " Shift purred. "Slade won't be here to protect you forever…"

Robin looked back, startled at the words, but was met only with a teasing smile and a wink. Had the shape-shifter only joked…? The hero wasn't completely sure. It was hard to read a face and a voice which kept changing.

* * *

"So, my boy, does joining our little extra curriculum group sounds interesting, now when you have seen some more of our work?" Blood asked as the pair caught up with the main party.

Robin knew he couldn't say yes straight away, because then Blood would probably make sure to get rid of Slade as soon as possible, however he was planning to do that, but he couldn't act indifferent either.

"I… I'm tempted, sir… but… may I think it over until Mast- until Slade leaves?"

The look of triumph in the headmaster's eyes when Robin stopped himself from calling Slade by his title was unmistakable, and probably made the man feel generous.

"Of course! This is an important decision for you, after all… how long do you think he will be staying?"

"Well, he said two weeks at the most, and we've only been here for a few days… I don't think he has heard from the client yet, but I don't think it will be much longer…" Robin shrugged.

"Well, even if he won't leave until next week, that is all right. There is no need to rush."

"I… I don't want him to suspect anything, though, sir…" Robin said. "I… I'm feeling a bit guilty…"

"That's understandable, but do not worry. Slade is a businessman, I will make a deal with him. I'm not looking to alienate such an important member of our community, after all…"

_Piss him off, you mean?_ Robin snickered to himself, rather doubting the headmaster's assurances.

"Good… he went quite easy on me in training today, and he even let me call my grandma!" Robin exclaimed, before looking aghast that he had told the others something about his personal life. He thought telling them before they might ask about the call was for the best, though. Less suspicious. "I… I mean… well, maybe he's sorry?"

"And maybe he is just trying to make you _believe_ he is…?" Blood countered. "I have to say, though that whatever path you choose you will do very well for yourself."

"Thank you, Sir!" Robin beamed. "There is one thing, though…" he said, hesitating for real.

"What? Don't be afraid to speak up…" Blood told him.

"Well, I've seen your amazing resources, but you haven't really told me what you are planning to _do_ with them. How will I know if I want to be a part of something, when I don't know the goal?"

"Very clever, young man. I will, however, conceal our goal from you for a bit longer. All you need to ask yourself is; do you want power? Do you want absolute freedom? Do you want wealth? Do you want to be the best? If you want these things in the future, then you have a place in an elite team who believes the same things… this is not a simple scheme which is to play out within the next few weeks or months. I am planning for years to come, and, with this academy, even for future generations. I hope you can understand that I can't tell you all of my plans at this time?"

Robin shook his head.

"I understand. But I'd like to know a bit more, further on, if that's okay?"

Brother Blood smiled one of his small, reserved smiles and nodded.

"Yes. Now, let us all return upstairs. I have asked Slade to meet me in my office in fifteen minutes; you may wait for him there. He knows you have been with me, but he thinks we have been discussing your classes." Blood hastily explained as Robin had managed to look worried.

"Sure." The teen hero nodded, and then turned towards the partition hiding Cyborg. "I'll see you soon, toaster!"

"I'll see you sooner, on the monitors… I'd like a show like that in the shower again, please…" Cyborg gave back, and, if you didn't know him, it was hard to hear the humour in his voice.

"Damn, what _did _we miss?!" Shift hissed.

_To be continued…_

**A/N**: Um, well, I'm prepared to be attacked about the shape-shifters not being able to copy abilities of superheroes (and humans…?)… I'm sure there are LOTS of examples of those who can… I couldn't think of one, however, and I think it's just unfair that they would be able to, so I took that away from them. Shift is pissed. –grin-

I hope everyone is happy about seeing Cyborg again? I know it was short and rather undramatic, but more drama will come… I hope… or this story will be reeeeeally bad…

Due to the computer-mess, I'm way behind on writing, but I'll try for an update next weekend as "usual"… someone will get their wish for a specific smexy scene then… she's been nagging, and nagging, and… -lol-

If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, let me know… I'm not promising anything, but if I like it (and, more importantly: if it FITS) I might put it in…

Until next time!

/Wynja


	15. Paraphernalia and Potency

**YEEEES! UPLOADING A CHAPTER WORKED! YAAAAYYYYY!!!!! Just because of that I'm posting this early!**

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the last chapter… I felt like I dropped the ball there, and a lot of things could have been clearer… My only excuse is that patching a chapter together on a computer that could crash at any moment, didn't exactly give me any peace of mind to concentrate… so just to clear things up: yes, Cyborg naturally recognized Robin, he wasn't in disguise after all, but Cy of course knew better than to cry out "Robin, my old pal, leader of the Titans!" with Blood there and everything… and he had pieced stuff together from watching the surveillance and hearing the other's talk, so he merely pretended that he only knew Robin from when the Titan's had, supposedly, faced him in Jump…

I must say that it was a JOY writing this chapter, though… I'm sorry that it's mostly smex and banter, and very little real plot, but DAMN I needed to write it like this, and I hope you like it…

I have found ANOTHER fav Sladin writer since last week! **Tinclay! **(Well, I had help… thank you D/2!) If you like dark, and want a sample, check out the one-shot "Enough". If you get hooked on that dark theme, go even darker with "Execute"… I read that in one go and my eyes still hurt… there's a non-slash story called "Entangled" too, and I have heard that it's even better, but I haven't read it yet (when I write this, at least… I'll get to it…)

Now I'll leave you to the chapter… just one more thing… I have something special planned for Christmas, but I'll get back to you on that… Put me on Author-alert and you won't miss it! (Come on, it's not like I start stories ALL THE TIME! I won't flood your in-box… ;o) )

**  
Chapter Fourteen (going up?): Paraphernalia and Potency**

Robin was fidgeting a bit in one of Brother Blood's visiting chairs. His thoughts and feelings were in turmoil, and adrenaline was trying to replace blood in his veins completely. He had found Cyborg! He was there, just a few levels down… what now? How would they get down there? How would they get him out? And where the hell was Slade?

At that moment there was a short knock on the door and it opened, revealing the man in question.

"There is some disturbance in the cafeteria, I believe…" the masked man said, sounding very amused and disdainful at the same time, like he was asking himself what kind of establishments allowed 'disturbances'. Brother Blood took the bait immediately, and rose to go deal with it.

"I trust you can show yourself out?" he said as he hurried towards the door.

"Of course." Slade nodded graciously. "I'll just have a little chat with my apprentice first."

* * *

The door closed and Slade immediately checked his wrist guard to make sure they were safe.

"Figures. His _own_ room isn't bugged…" he muttered.

"You sure?" Robin's tense voice reached him, and, as soon as he nodded, he had his arms full of exhilarated teen.

"I found him! He's down there!" Robin chirped.

Slade was pleased with the news, naturally, but his palms cupping the teen's ass didn't make it worse. His mask, though, was very much in the way, so Slade carried Robin over to the desk and sat him down long enough to remove it.

"But… what if Blood comes in?" Robin asked worriedly.

Slade grinned. The teen would have real reason to worry in a minute or so, but he knew that Robin hadn't figured that out yet.

"He knows my face, it's not exactly a very big secret…"

"Oh. Okay, then…" Robin grinned, still too happy to suspect anything. "He's fine! Cyborg, I mean! He's probably bored to death, but being half metal has its advantages sometimes, I guess… it's not like he has to go to the bathroom…"

"M-hmmm…" Slade answered, not really listening much. Instead he leaned over the young man and nibbled on the side of his neck.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" Robin hissed, but found it hard to gather the resolve to push the man away… after all, he had wanted to be kissed like this since their little shower-adventure a few hours ago. Truth be told, he had been half hard through lunch, and had just barely gotten it under control in time for the meeting, and he had only his nerves to thank for that.

"Celebrating?" Slade suggested.

"And what if I hadn't found him?" Robin asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

"Then I would have been _consoling_ you, naturally…" Slade smirked, as expected.

"Hmmm… well, I think we should celebrate a bit _more_ than we can do _here_…" Robin suggested with a teasing grin, and put his arms around Slade's neck, drawing him in for a long over-due kiss.

"Wanna bet?" the man asked just before their lips met.

* * *

Slade expected Robin to put up more of a fight. Oh, he knew the teen had a reckless side, bordering on dark sometimes, and he knew he loved to take risks, but he also knew that Robin liked to _pretend_ to be uptight and _proper._ There was nothing proper about the lips and tongue the man felt now, however, and those handswere_ defiantly_ in a naughty place. It was rare to find the teen so carefree, and Slade planned to take full advantage of that. Work could wait.

* * *

Robin found himself pushed back onto the desk, while Slade half climbed on top of him. He knew he was being unusually frivolous, but all that adrenaline had to go somewhere… and right now it seemed to have decided to flood his mind, as whatever blood he had left flooded something else entirely.

There was a limit for everything however, and Robin suddenly pushed Slade back decisively.

"Wait…" he said, and judging by the looks on the man's face, he was already giving this little adventure up. Robin, however, made a soothing gesture and started digging around behind his back, before founding what he was searching for and throwing it on the floor. "Stapler…" he explained dismissingly. "Now, where were we?" the teen said, and pulled Slade on top of him again. Robin wished he could take a photo of the mercenary's face at that moment.

* * *

Slade growled. He couldn't help himself. He needed to take that insolent, teasing brat right now. The check-list to reach that target was short and easily dealt with. Lube? Yes, he had some in his belt, and no, not just for situations like this. It was useful in dealing with machinery and moving large objects through tight spaces for examp- okay, so it _was _mostly for situations like these… Getting his pants open was the next step, but Robin had already taken care of that, for the most part, and Slade quickly finished what the teen had started. Now, to Robin. The teen yelped a little as his belt was unbuckled and his pants pulled down to his knees with one powerful tug. Slade kept the boy's legs together and bent them at the knees, almost pressing them against his chest. Then he climbed down from the desk and pulled Robin with him, until the teen's hips were at the edge. Checklist complete.

* * *

Robin panted, his erection strangely caught in the space between his stomach and his upper thighs. He wanted to explain to Slade that he was not, in fact, a switchblade, and wasn't supposed to fold like this, but the fingers pressing into him kind of made him think of other things… like how much he wanted to be fucked right now.

"Take me, Slade, please hurry…" he moaned. "I'm ready…"

"You're_ not_ ready, you're just _horny_…" The man smirked down at him while flexing his fingers. "Can't have you limping right now, can we?"

Robin groaned and thumped his head on the hard surface of the desk in frustration. He was _so_ ready! The man just loved to torment him… it was completely unfair! He wriggled as much as he could, pushing back on the man's fingers to encourage him. Besides, Slade needed to hurry before… Robin glanced at the door. He remembered how his relationship with doors had taken a turn for the worse recently, and he just _knew_ it would open. That wasn't the only thing he knew, there were three more; one; he couldn't stop it, two; he would die from embarrassment, and three; he would die very, very happy.

_Well, when it's your time, it's your time…_ Robin figured, and felt rather philosophical about the whole thing.

* * *

Slade, naturally, noticed the tiny flicker in Robin's eyes and knew what the boy feared. He cared little about it, though. He wasn't, really, as much of an exhibitionist as Robin accused him to be, but he had to admit he liked the thrill sometimes… they both did. It was also a way to stake his claim, perhaps. If nobody ever saw them together, they might get the impression that Robin was free game. And he most certainly was _not_. Slade demonstrated this to himself and the unaware teen, by pushing into him, sinking all the way to the base in one, powerful, stroke. The slighty unfocused look Robin's eyes had gained for a second, immediately shattered.

* * *

Robin slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the cry which was torn from his throat, but he had to bite it to stop another one as Slade, after a few moments, started to move. He added his other hand too, as if that, somehow, could hold the first one in place. Robin himself couldn't move an inch now, as Slade was half leaning over him. The teen's feet were almost supporting the man's chest, pressing Robin's knees even further back with each stroke.

* * *

Slade had to keep his eye closed for a second and hold still after the first stroke. Robin was incredibly tight in this position, almost uncomfortable so, and the teen's muscles seemed to be milking him, drawing him in further than he could go. He heard laboured breathing, and, for a moment, didn't know who it belonged to. It turned out to be both of them.

He started moving, and Slade opened his eye as his brain finally registered the cut-off cry. The man grinned at the picture before him. He leaned over even more and snatched those hands away by the wrists, and held them down on either side of Robin's hips.

"There… you know I love to hear you cry…" he purred, and snapped his hips forward. The sound that came from that was very rewarding.

* * *

Robin tried to glare at the man above him, but he didn't seem to notice. The teen fought the hold on his wrists fruitlessly; his struggles only making his own desire build. It was like being tied down again, he was helpless, they could be discovered at any minute, and…. Oh, _god_ he needed a shrink! Just after he recovered from what promised to be an amazing climax… Oh, and saving Cyborg, naturally…

* * *

"Focus on being fucked, not on the door…" Slade, who had noticed Robin looking again, growled. "Just for that…"

The man pulled out with a evil grin on his face, and, just as Robin started to objected he was pulled up, spun around, and pushed down.

"There… that's better… bent over a desk like the little slut you are…" Slade chuckled and pushed back in.

* * *

Robin's hands scrambled to find some leverage on the desk, and, when he found it, by grabbing the edges, he pushed back. He loved it when Slade talked dirty to him. That was all it was, though, Robin knew the man didn't actually _think_ he was a slut, after all, what would that make _Slade_? The man would never in a million years call him anything like that in public or, for that matter, in a normal conversation.

"Yes, ahhh.. I… I'm… I'm your slut…" he therefore agreed, very willingly. "O… only yours…" he added, trying to spread his legs as wide as he could with his tights still around his knees.

"So eager…" he heard Slade purr, and Robin moaned in reply. He needed to come, right now, or he was sure the universe would end. He didn't want to be responsible for that. Bruce would frown.

The man started pounding into him so hard Robin's ass stung as if it was slapped. Robin stood on tip-toe, arching his back while holding on to the desk for dear life. He was so close, so close…

* * *

Slade's resolve to last a long time came to a sad, but at the same time glorious, end as he felt Robin convulse around him while hearing the teen scream out in ecstasy. Every man has his limits, and Slade had to succumb to his, like everyone else. He kept thrusting though, prolonging the climax as much as he could for him and his young lover alike. Afterwards they had exactly seven seconds of complete, quiet bliss, before both of them heard footsteps right outside the door.

"Shit!" Robin exclaimed and, as Slade let him up, he pulled up his pants in a hurry and, after a frantic search, found his belt and clipped it on. Slade, as he only had to tuck himself in and put on his mask, which he had left in one of the chairs, was calmer, and found himself chuckling as Robin swore again, discovering the mess he had left on the desk. The teen wiped the 'proof' off with his sleeve just as the door opened.

* * *

Brother Blood stepped into his office in a rather pre-occupied mood. A food fight, the school's first, had unexpectedly broken out in the main cafeteria, and it had spread like wildfire, morphing into a water-fight, and, to add to the mess, powers had been used as well. It left the students in high spirits, and the main areas pretty much trashed. No matter, it would be cleaned up quickly, and, if he could find the initiators, they would be severely punished. Very severely. This was not a day-care-centre, after all!

He looked up to see Slade and his soon-to-be ex-apprentice turning around towards him. They were still here? He had been gone at least twenty minutes, after all. Did Slade want to speak with him, perhaps? An inquiry got a negative reply, and the pair quickly excused themselves.

Blood's forehead creased as he noticed how stuffy the room smelled, and he briefly reminded himself to have the ventilation checked, as he slid a window open. As he rounded his desk he cursed as he stubbed his toe on something. Blood frowned even deeper. How had his stapler ended up on the floor?

* * *

"Does cum leave a stain?" Robin asked under his breath as they fled the room. Well… _Robin_ admitted to fleeing, Slade would have disagreed and claimed that he had merely walked out. In a hurried manner.

"Are you worried about the desk or yours sleeve?" Slade snorted.

"A little of both…" Robin admitted with a chuckle. "Come on, we have to hurry back to our rooms!"

"Eager for more?"

"No! Well… yes, but Cy comes first!"

"Really? I thought that was _me_… are you wanting a threesome now? With _him_? I'd even prefer Flame… or Shift… hmm… that's an idea…." The man mused.

"You _better_ be joking!" Robin growled, and then looked around. "Why are the hallways so deserted? Where is everybody?"

"Oh, there was a little food-fight… " Slade said in such an innocent voice that Robin _knew_ he was really very, very guilty indeed… "I would suspect everyone is grounded…"

"You _didn't_…? " Robin eyes were very big. "Please tell me that Slade, the mighty, fearless, invincible mercenary, didn't start a food-fight in a school cafeteria…?"

"Of course not!" Slade snorted loudly. "I paid someone to."

"Dare I ask who?"

"Flame."

"What?! What if he had been caught?!"

"Happy me."

"Bastard."

"Guilty."

"I don't believe you."

"I would have thought I had proven my status as 'bastard' quite enough times to-"

"Yes, you have, I meant about paying Flame…"

"Oh, well, yes, that was a lie."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"He owed me. He almost killed me. I told him we'd be even."

Robin sighed.

"Okay, at least _that's_ good news…"

"That was a lie too."

"What?"

"I happen to believe that my life is worth more than a food fight."

"But Flame thinks you're even?"

"Yes."

"Well, when have you decided to tell him?"

Slade smirked behind his mask.

"When I need him."

* * *

They walked the rest of the way to their rooms in silence. Robin couldn't help but wonder _why_ Slade had set up the distraction… to make sure they would get away from Bloods attention for a while? Perhaps. The man hadn't planned their little tryst in the office, had he? Robin glanced up at the masked man walking beside him. Maybe he had. Or, and this was the most frightening option, maybe he had done it just because he _felt_ like it. Robin winced. Slade rarely got bored, but there was no end to the misery he could put you through when he did… taking into account that the man hadn't been working in quite some time, he was probably starting to feel a bit trapped. The mercenary needed trouble to live, and if he couldn't find it, he could damn well create it. Robin snorted softly to himself. Slade must have been one hell of a teenager.

* * *

"It's clear." Slade announced after checking their rooms, using his scanners.

Robin nodded and disappeared into the bathroom with a blush on his face. He had some personal hygiene to take care off, something that had become more and more obvious with every step. He cleaned up quickly and, finding his underwear rather wet he just threw on a towel until he could find a fresh pair. Sometimes using condoms would have been so much more practical… Robin couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Brother Blood finding a used condom in his waste basket, though…

As a half-naked Slade switched places with him, Robin found himself walking to the window, looking out over the city. Bruce was out there, somewhere… and, not too far away, was Steen city, with Titan's East. Across the continent, very far away indeed, although distance didn't matter much to superheroes, were Jump City and his team. Robin sighed. There came a point, in almost every mission, where you had to consider calling for back-up. Truth be told, that point _should _come, but Robin often found himself thinking about it too late, often not until it was all over. He didn't know why that was… sometimes, he thought, it was because he didn't want to drag his friends into danger, but, more often, if he was completely honest, he might just be enjoying himself too much to want to share. Robin grinned. That shrink would be able to write several books based on his case… For now, however, Robin made the decision that more people would just add confusion. It was better that he and Slade handled this one on their own.

It was already late afternoon, and Robin felt his stomach rumble a bit, reminding him that it was dinner-time. Food wasn't a priority, however, and Robin waited impatiently for the man to finish. He sighed as he heard the shower start up. Was that really necessary right _now_?

Robin knocked at the bathroom door.

"Can't you shower later, we'll have a lot of things to discuss!" he said, hoping he didn't sound too whiny and nagging.

"It's open." Slade said from within, and Robin shrugged and opened the door.

The teen plopped down on the toilet-seat while absentmindedly looking at the rather transparent, plastic shower curtain, noting that the bee-cell theme was present there as well, before squinting at the blurry shape behind it.

"Well, talk." Slade encouraged him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…" Robin blushed, steering his mind onto a less dirty track. He started telling Slade about everything that had happened, like he once had reported to Batman, not leaving out any detail.

"Do you know who Blood has decided to use to make his own Cyborg?" Slade asked.

"No… probably someone I've never met, anyway… all I know is that when that happens, Cy dies… we have to get him out of here as soon as possible!"

Robin heard Slade hum to himself before answering.

"Well, it's up to you. We could use force, and maybe we'll get him out of here tonight…" Slade said as he turned off the shower and pulled the curtain to the side, stepping out. The man smirked as noticed Robin's expression, and stepped up very close to the sitting boy. "I must admit that I love the way you still blush when you see me naked…" he purred.

"Well, good for you… always nice to make you happy…" Robin muttered, fighting the blush but lost, and it deepened.

"Well… there's a way you could make me happier…" the deep voice continued to purr. "Why not be a good boy and lick me dry?"

* * *

Slade didn't get his wish this time; instead he got a towel in his face, as Robin got up with a snort and walked out from the bathroom.

"I need you to think with the head on your _shoulders_ right now, Slade!" The teen told him.

"I'm _very_ good at multi-tasking." Slade declared, getting an annoyed look from his young companion.

"Well, multi-task Cy out of that basement, then!" the teen snorted and stomped into the bedroom to find some clean clothes.

Slade followed him in a similar pursuit, and, with a mental growl, kicked his brain into work-mode.

"As I said, our basic strategy is up to you. We might break into one of the neighbouring buildings and blast our way into the H.I.V.E., or perhaps climb the elevator-shaft. We could take hostages as well, although I'm not sure who Brother Blood would trade Cyborg for… Shift and Dark Matter, probably." Slade raised a hand as he saw that Robin did not like that idea and was about to tell him that. "I know, it was only one possibility. The problem with all of these ideas, though, is that we might get Cy out, but that is it. We won't have time to find out what else Brother Blood is planning and stop him."

"Ah, you are starting to think like a hero! Robin grinned. "Another problem is that with a rushed, violent action other people are likely to get hurt."

Slade raised an eyebrow.

"That's a problem?"

Robin sighed.

"I take back what I said about your newfound hero-mentality."

"Good. I was getting upset."

Robin sighed again and shook his head. He knew he couldn't win. It was another thing in their relationship which was terribly unfair.

"I think we need to stop him completely." Robin said and undid his towel with his back towards Slade. "The world will be much safer with him in Arkham, anyway." He bent down to rummage through his bag for underwear. He had never bothered unpacking. "Are you okay with going that extra mile?" he asked.

When he didn't get a reply immediately, Robin looked back over his shoulder, finding Slade rather preoccupied, his thoughts clearly as far away from the noble fight of a hero as it was possible to get. Robin smirked. Maybe there was a way for him to win at least _once_, anyway… He turned back and pretended having trouble finding what he was looking for.

"You'll help me, won't you?" he said, a little bit louder, while tilting his hips.

"Uh… yes?" the man finally said.

"No strings attached?" Robin asked quickly, just to make sure.

"What? No… no strings…" The man sounded a bit unsure about what he was answering to, but Robin' grinned, and slipped on his boxers, bending down again to do that. The man deserved a bit of a reward, after all.

* * *

Slade noticed the grin as Robin turned around, and immediately replayed the conversation in his head. He couldn't believe he had let himself get distracted, especially since it had not even been an hour since he had last fucked that ass… that pert, firm ass, with the cheeks parting as the teen bent down in such a- No. The man mentally shook himself. What was wrong with him? Did the food here have some sort of aphrodisiac in it? That wouldn't be very responsible in a school, would it? Not a good way to keep teens focused. Slade dismissed the errant thought and answered Robin's very smug smirk with a frown.

"Very clever. Maybe you would like to figure out the plan by yourself?" he asked the teen, his pride hurt, even though he would rather die than admit it. Literary. Bring a confession to sign and a gun and see what happens.

The teen's grin didn't falter however, instead he walked slowly towards Slade, his hips, on which his underwear was riding rather low, Slade noticed, swaying subtly. Robin stopped very close to the man and ran a finger from Slade's collarbone, across a nipple, and down over hard abs.

"Oh, you wouldn't abandon me like that, would you?" Robin's voice half purred, half begged in an intoxicating way. Where the hell had the _hero_ learned that?

"Since when do you think you can seduce me into getting your way?" Slade asked dryly, having both of Robin's hands running up and down his front by now.

The resolve seemed to leave Robin and that moment and he threw his hands out and shrugged.

"Hey, a boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do…" he quipped.

"Even Shift couldn't pull that off…" Slade smirked.

Robin pouted and threw himself on the bed, a movement that made Slade's body tense and his instinct scream _'pounce!',_ as if he had been a cat and Robin a mouse. No cat had ever planned to do the things to a mouse which Slade wanted to do to Robin, however. No sane cat, anyway.

* * *

Robin, sadly, seemed to have no such things on his immediate agenda.

"Could you throw my clothes in the washer down the hall and maybe get us something to eat?" he asked. "I can't plan on an empty stomach…"

"The Master getting dinner for his Apprentice? I suggest you go." Slade dismissed the idea.

"In my underwear? At least get my clothes clean! It's your fault they are dirty in the first place!"

"How so?" Slade arched an eyebrow, wondering what the teen was getting at.

Robin blushed.

"Because after we… I leaked, okay? It's not my fault I can't hold a gallon of cum…"

"A gallon? Please, the average man seldom ejaculates more than a teaspoon at the most."

"Yes, _average_…" Robin rolled his eyes. "Look 'average' up. You're not mentioned."

"I am aware that you are trying to get me to fetch you dinner, but your flattery is rather sweet. Disturbing, but sweet." Slade chuckled and shook his head. "I will let you win this one… this means, however, that I might have you fetch me breakfast in the nude."

"Oh, yes, Flame would _love_ that…" Robin grinned evilly, doing a little celebrating dance in his head.

Slade snorted and got dressed. Robin, in the mean time, had fallen into a much more serious mood, lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and staring up and the ceiling. It was planning-time.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N****:** I hope you noticed that this chapter had a lot more Slade/Robin switched POV's, and I also hope you liked it. It was asked for, and I've actually missed writing it like that, so, I try to do it more in future chapters if it's received well... I think it's a fun way to tell a story, unless it get's too repetetive, and you do have to find a balance... it's also no good for when things have to happen quickly, but in this setting I didn't see a problem with it...

I'm having so much fun writing right now! I did this short drabble the other day which is nice as a one-shot, but even** I** wants to find out what happens, so if I post it as a one-shot I'll be lynched… At the same time I'm not sure HOW it should continue… there are several possibilities… to post it and let you have a say is always an option, but I can't be writing TWO chaptered stories at once now, so…. Sure, the new story is PLOTLESS… I refuse to written anything where I have to think now (I always do after a chaptered story, have you noticed that? ;o) ) It's just fun and games, so….. ARGH! I don't know, I think I'll contine writing blindly and see what happens… Red X is involved (It's POSSIBLY a SladinX) and that makes me even more unsure what's gonna happen… he has a mind of his own… ;o)

I have too much thinking left with this story, though… errr… suggestions? I'm not saying I'm stuck, I'm just not sure how to wrap this up nicely yet… damn, I'm a bad writer… if not for not having a clear plan (again!) so for TELLING you I don't… well, you know me well enough by now to know that even though I always panic at one stage or another, I'll work it out in the end… it might not be epic, but it's not like I have any unfinished stories, right! See? GOOOOOD me! –pats my own head- Now I'm gonna go to work and try to DO wrap this up fabulously… some bloody way…

Love  
Wynja


	16. Partiality and Plotting

**A/N: **There are times the characters refuse to do what they are told. It seems to happen to me quite a lot, for some reason… anyway, I hadn't planned for some of this to happen in this chapter, but it did, and I find I can live with it…

Thank you for sending me suggestions about this story, I'm impressed at the outcome I must say… I really hadn't expected people to THINK about it, I though I would get like suggestions for smex-scenes and stuff, but noooo, you clever people gave me PLOT… Some of the ideas I had already planned, for, some I won't be able to fit into this story, and a few I'm gonna throw in there anyway… I still don't have any details clear, but I think I know what will happen… and, anyway, the characters rule (apparently) so I don't have any say in it… I'm INNOCENT! –grin-

Rather long chapter (13 pages) and on a Thursday! Might not be well edited, though... Hope you enjoy anyway! Cookies for corrections, as usual!

**Chapter Fifteen (Are we there yet?): Partiality and Plotting**

Robin was used to coming up with plans and strategies, but he was also used to doing it on his own, finding the pieces of the puzzle and putting them together in his own head. Sure, a pen and a pencil sometimes helped, and, if he was sure he was alone, he might talk to himself a bit… Now, however, he had Slade, and he found it somewhat difficult to voice his ideas. Truth be told, he was afraid Slade would find them faulty, even ridiculous. The man could be harsh, Robin remembered this from the island, but he_ was_, usually, right…

_To hell with pride, this is about Cy. If Slade thinks something I say sucks, it's because it __DOES, and he has a better idea…_ Robin told himself, just as Slade came back with dinner. The man also had Robin's now clean clothes. He didn't, however, hand them to him, but put them on top of the teen's packing instead.

_He SO wants me…_ Robin grinned to himself, before giving himself a mental slap. _Focus!_

Slade handed Robin an overloaded tray before undressing, all the way down to his boxers.

"Do you usually draw up strategies in bed, half naked, with lots of food?" Robin asked innocently. "Wait… do I want to know the answer to that?"

"I'm only making myself comfortable…" Slade smirked and leaned over the tray, running his finger around the edge of a plate. "Here…" he said, presenting the digit to Robin. "Taste my sauce."

Robin burst out laughing. "I can't believe you sometimes…" he said, but complied.

"Is that why you are still sucking my finger?"

Robin released it with a plop and a final little lick.

"I like sucking on your… appendages…"

"Don't I know it…" Slade purred.

"You are such a lucky man…" Robin smirked.

"I know that too."

The tension suddenly quadrupled in the room, and Robin found himself drowning in Slade's single, but so expressive, eye. He couldn't read all the emotion there, wouldn't dare to hope… he took a deep breath.

"Slade, I…"

"Let's get to work." The tensions fell away, and Slade was all business again, leaving Robin reeling in the wake.

"Yes. Yes, lets." The teen agreed hurriedly, grateful that he at least hadn't made a fool out of himself. "I want us to be stealthy." he said, after taking a deep breath.

"You want to do it the slow, difficult way?" Slade asked.

"Yes."

"I like it." the man smirked.

Robin nodded curtly, secretly relieved. They divided the food between themselves and started eating, in silence at first.

"So, can we duplicate the key somehow?" Robin asked after a moment.

"We could steal Blood's key or make a copy, but then there's the shape-shifter's part… The energy could possibly be duplicated by an electronic device, but the trial and error…" the man answered.

"We wouldn't have enough time…" Robin agreed, knowing where Slade was heading. "And remember, the key was electronic itself…And without Shift… _damn_ I wish there was such a thing as the Imperius Curse."

"The what?" Slade asked.

"Err… a Harry Potter, thing… fantasy… makes people do what you want…"

"Sounds useful." Slade agreed.

"You would love the Avada Kedavra…" Robin muttered.

"You actually read fantasy?" Slade asked teasingly.

"Yes, _old-man-who-only-reads-manuals_, I wanted to know what all the fuss was about."

Slade gave him a look and sighed.

"So, apart from things that _aren't real_… what _can_ we work with? Who do we trust?"

"_Who?_" Robin asked, surprised that Slade would mention other people.

"Yes, whenever you can, use the skills of the people around you, like you would use any tool." Slade said, in lecturing-mode.

"Well, in that case… we can trust Rose, right?"

Slade, because he was Slade, took a moment to consider whether or not they could trust his daughter.

"Yes. I think we can. She might have flashes of it anyway, and it's better to fill her in now, than to have her accidently alert security." He said thoughtfully. "How about Flame?" he then asked.

Robin hesitated, and continued eating while considering his answer.

"I've… I've been thinking about Flame… I mean, he seems so great, almost _too_ great, you know…? And it's like… well, he's a shy guy, and yet he approached me in that classroom the first day… the classroom Blood _led_ us too… I know his feelings show clearly, but maybe that's a façade? Maybe the colours don't mean what we think? Maybe he really _can _control them?" Robin looked, and felt, unhappy about all of this, but Slade looked pleased.

"Good. I've been thinking the same myself."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Robin wanted to know.

"How would that sound, coming from me?" Slade snorted. "You would just write it off as jealousy."

"Well, you _are _jealous!" Robin smirked.

"Of course I'm not." Slade snorted louder this time.

"Oh, so when this is all over, you wouldn't have a problem if I chose Flame? Or Speedy?" the teen asked nonchalantly, but there was something of an edge, hidden in his tone.

"I would ask where you got the bad taste all of a sudden…" Slade's face darkened.

Robin's grin widened shortly, before it disappeared and he shrugged.

"Well, don't worry, if Flame's a traitor-"

"He's not."

"What?" Robin looked up, rather shocked.

"Since I got suspicious, I have studied him and his friends carefully, especially when you haven't been around… and I must conclude that he is genuine… they _all _are… they don't seem to have their minds altered by Blood, and-"

"The Imperius Curse!" Robin exclaimed. "That's what Blood used to do, in a way! See? It _is _real!"

"Could we get back to the case before you demand a pet unicorn?" Slade said dryly.

"Oh, I think only virgins can touch those, or something.." Robin shrugged.

"My apologies…" Slade smirked.

"Pfffftt… I'll choose sex with you over some horse with a horn any day…" Robin grinned.

"I'm sure I'm supposed to be flattered?" Slade muttered, but smirked a little.

"Yeah… if I could choose between you and a _broom_, though… well, _that _I would have to think about…Besides, you didn't take my virginity, Jamie did."

"I took the one that _counts_." Slade insisted. "Now, since you seem to have no interest in saving your friend in the basement, maybe I should just get rid of the leftovers and prove to you that I'm better than a broom?" he suggested.

Robin sobered up.

"I'm sorry. Let's continue."

"Damn."

* * *

"So you are saying we can trust Flame?" Robin said. They had, in fact, gotten rid of the remains of dinner by now, and were reclining on the bed once more.

"I'm saying he is who he claims to be… that's not the same thing… he might have stronger bonds to this school than we know."

"Yeah…" Robin sighed. "He'd have to choose…"

"Between the _school_, with all his friends… and _you_…" Slade said darkly.

"I'm not an option!" Robin objected.

"Maybe you should pretend to be?" Slade suggested.

"You can't be serious? You want me to seduce him? Really?" Robin gaped.

"All's fair in love and war…" Slade muttered.

"So… here's an idea, then…" Robin said dryly. "I'll go lure Flame into bed and you go after Shift… Flame's an energy user, he might be able to do what Nova did… then we'd just need the key and we're all set!" he growled.

"For coming up with a plan, you don't sound happy…" Slade pointed out.

"I'm _not_! I don't want to fool someone as sweet as Flame, I don't want _you_ to want me to do it _and _I reallydon't want you to do the same with Shift!"

"Oh, but apart from those little details…?" Slade shrugged.

Robin sighed and rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe we _should_…" he mumbled, Slade barely being able to hear him. "Maybe we _should_ use them…_ For the greater good… _That's from Harry Potter too, by the way…."

"Sounds cynical…" Slade said softly. This conversation had taken a turn he really didn't want it to take.

"It _is_…" Robin sighed. Then the teen suddenly sat up straight. "_Screw it_!" he screamed, almost making Slade jump. "I'm so fucking tired of this!" the teen, with a surprising speed, straddled the man beside him, and his hands closed over the sides of Slade's head, holding him in a very strong grip, meeting his single eye dead on. "I need to _know_, and I need to know right _now_… do you see a future for us? Of any kind? You don't have to say the L-word, you don't have to make promises, but are you planning to bail after this? Are you thinking that you'll stick around for now… for as long as it's entertaining…? Because if you are, you need to move over."

"For _Flame_?" Slade spat.

"For Flame, for _anyone_! For someone who will say the L-word one day! For one who actually do _believe_ in it! Damn, I've forgotten about that… you _don't_, do you…? Maybe that's all I need to know…?"

"I said I'd _think _about it…" Slade growled quietly.

"And have you?" Robin asked with baited breath.

"I thought that I'd do that _afterwards_…" Slade defended himself.

"You want me to break someone's heart…" Robin said seriously. "If you don't plan to stick around in mine, maybe I'm better off _not _breaking it… maybe I'm better off making him _happy_?"

"Are you saying you love me?" Slade asked. Robin studied his face for any sign that the man might be making fun of him, but there was none. The teen lowered his eyes, his hands softly falling away from the man's face.

"Sometimes. Some days… Some _moments_… yes."

"Sounds like a fickle love to me…" Slade smirked faintly.

"But it's _real_…" Robin whispered. "I wish you knew how it felt…"

"Sometimes. Some days… Some _moments_… I do."

* * *

The world went very quiet as Robin's mind went blank.

"This doesn't mean I'll marry you." Slade broke the silence. To Robin it was like someone had fired a gun next to his ear… perhaps a moment _after _it had fired into his head, and he flinched.

"Huh?"

"I won't hold hands in public, or call you sweet little pet-names, apart from 'princess', naturally, or come with you on family events… I'll treat you the same as I have been, so don't expect anything else!"

"I…"

"And if you tell your friends, I'll kill them. Not _you_, mind, _them_."

_Well, THAT'S a declaration of love if I've ever heard one… _a piece of Robin's mind purred smugly, before being smacked around a bit by the more reasonable parts of his intellect.

"…'kay…" Robin squeaked, not quite finding his voice.

"So do we understand each other?" Slade said sternly.

"… yes?" Robin ventured.

"Good." Slade grabbed the back of Robin's head and crashed their lips together, making the poor, small, parts of Robin's mind, which had been brave enough to return, go bye-bye again.

Robin didn't want that kiss to end, and followed Slade as the man tried to pull back. It was a _good_ kiss, yes, but that wasn't the whole reason. It was panic. Because once the kiss ended, Robin would probably, at least in the near future, have to say something… he would have to _react_, and he had no idea how. This feeling grew, until Robin couldn't manage it any longer and suddenly bolted from the bed.

"I… I gotta go… I'll be right back!" he shouted over his shoulder as he grabbed his clothes and ran. He was still getting dressed as he threw the door to Flame's and Shield's room open. What he saw made him doubts his already frazzled mind.

* * *

Unless you are into video cameras or mirrors, you'll probably never see yourself making out with someone. You'll definitely not see it live, and from the angle Robin did, anyway.

"What… what the…?" he stuttered.

Flame looked, if possible, even more shocked.

"R-robin? But?"

"Oh, damn… my fun's over already… and I was going to let your body top, Robin!" his duplicate sighed and got up from the bed.

"Shift, you-" Robin snarled. Of course it was. Robin could see some differences, although the changer had made an exceptional job copying him. He must have studied footage and practised a lot, Robin gathered, but his eyes weren't quite the same shade, his hair didn't look quite right, maybe a bit too fine, and there was no _way _that that was his real ears!

Shift, who felt threatened by Robin's glare, morphed into a very large, scary looking, bear of a man.

Flame, still gaping on the bed, finally found his voice.

"But… but it's forbidden to… the school rules… I…"

Robin and Shift both looked at Flame strangely.

"You _are_ aware that this is a school for criminals, right?" Shift grinned.

"Criminals, yes, assholes, no." Robin snapped. "And don't think for a moment that your size will help!" With that the hero attacked.

Shift had told Slade that he wasn't a fighter, and, surprisingly, he had been telling the truth. He knew the basics and he wasn't scared, but he was no match for Robin.

In five seconds flat the burly man was on the floor, whimpering. The next moment there was a slender woman in his place.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Shift asked, his/her voice somewhere between pleading and teasing.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Robin snorted and raised his fist threateningly, just as the door opened.

"Hey, I got some snac- what's going _on_ here?" Shield asked, apparently surprised that the room was even messier than usual.

"Shift decided to have a little fun with Flame… in _my _shape…" Robin growled, but then it turned into a vicious leer. "Or… should I say, _Crystal_?"

"What?" Shield gaped.

"Crystal is really Shift, pal… I'm sorry…" Flame said, finally getting off the bed to put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Shield said dumbly again. "No… no, he most have just changed into her to trick you, or something…"

"Nope… we were there when he first turned into her and you met. I'm sorry, but it's true." Robin said, not letting his eyes leave Shift for a second. The shifter had morphed into one of his smug, slim young male-forms again, and Robin couldn't figure out why he hadn't escaped. It would have been easy for him to turn into something tiny but fast, like a bird or an insect… and why fight at all, when you could just turn into a safe or a rock, instead of risking getting hurt? The male in front of him didn't show any signs, even now, to escape, but he didn't look happy either.

"It's true. I had orders to approach you… it wasn't my fault you had to fall for the ugly bint…" Shift sneered.

"She's not ugly! She's smart and funny and has some amazing ideas-!" Shield shouted at the shifter.

"Well, thanks… those amazing ideas, though, was Blood's." Shift said dryly, and Robin's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yep. He's the candidate."

"The candidate for what?" Flame asked, his hair and eyes a worried greyish-blue.

"I should have known!" Robin groaned. Blood was obsessed with Cyborg, naturally he would chose someone who looked a bit like him, if he could… and their sizes matched rather well, which was rather important as the mad man planned to use Cyborg's original parts.

"_Why_ should you have known?" Shift asked shrewdly.

Robin wanted to bite his tongue off.

"None of your business! Besides, I don't think Shield wants to be converted to a toaster, so stay the fuck away from him!"

"Toaster?"

Robin quickly explained, trying not to show any of his feelings towards Cyborg, and simply pretend that he was upset on Shield's behalf.

"Brother Blood chose someone who already had a power which could be helpful without getting in the way." Robin concluded. "And I guess your job was to help him develop his powers further?" Robin sneered at Shift.

"Yes." The teen shrugged. "But first I didn't know why… I had no idea what Blood planned to do with the robot until today."

"Really?" Robin snorted, clearly not believing a word.

"Really!" Shift insisted. "Look, I even came here to warn him!"

At that, Robin burst out laughing.

"And you just happened to fall in bed with Flame?"

"As a matter of fact, I did…" Shift grinned at the magic-user, who blushed and averted his eyes guiltily. "Look, I came here looking like you. It was an exercise, something else Brother Blood has been making me do… that's how we are to get rid of Slade… we are gonna stage your death. I'm not sure how yet, but maybe Slade sees me stepping into a room, the room explodes and there's nothing left… I'll be safe, cause I would have turned into something rather indestructible in the last moment, but all there's left of you are some burned bones which we've planted in advance."

"Nice plan. Not sure I believe it, though…" Robin growled.

"Whatever… So I was walking here, and I didn't really realize what I looked like… it happens sometimes… I knocked at the door, actually _knocked_, something you might want to learn how to do, Flame opened it, and suddenly I was being dragged to bed!"

"Flame?" Robin arched an eyebrow at the other teen, who blushed even deeper.

"I… I thought you might like me better if I were a bit more… forward…" he muttered. "And it wasn't like he objected!" he added, defensively.

"Hell, no… why should I? Sure I like Shield, but, hey, I'm not just eye candy…" Shift muttered and glared at the large young male.

"…you like me…?" Shield mumbled. "I was gonna be a kitchen-appliance?" he added, looking like he thought he was in a very strange dream.

"Snap out of it! We've already explained this!" Robin exclaimed, and snapped his fingers in front of the other's eyes for effect. "The thing is, Shift, why warn him? Having Shield on the team and with added strength is a good thing, right?"

"No. It's too dangerous. I checked the logs when I understood the headmaster's plan. They have made several experiments, _mostly_ on animals, but they haven't been able to keep anything alive for long. Besides… having Shield-Cyborg on the team wouldn't do _me_ any good… I don't know if you've noticed, but that guy is missing certain… anatomical parts…"

"They were going to _cut off_-?!" Shield's skin paled as much as it possibly could.

"Yeah, well, they were going to cut you pretty much in half..." Robin couldn't help but grin a little at the look of the other's face. "So… Shift, you claim you don't want that to happen?" he said.

The shape-shifter shook his head decisively.

"Flame?" Robin continued.

"No way!" the teen looked as pissed of as Robin had ever seen him.

"Shield? Wanna be 'updated'?"

"Hell no!" the elder teen barked.

"Well, then… so what are we gonna do about it?" Robin asked carefully, while trying to hide a triumphant grin.

* * *

Slade stared at the door closing after Robin. What the hell had just happened? He understood that Robin was overwhelmed, heck, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed himself, but to run off like that, when they could be fucking a hole in the mattress…? Slade sighed and got up to dress. He really _had _to check the food for aphrodisiacs… or maybe it was something airborne? He knew better than to run after Robin, the young man needed some space, but he could go look up his daughter. It wouldn't hurt to prepare her for what might come.

* * *

Rose had had a headache half the day and had turned in early. She was not too happy to be awakened by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Father? What are you doing here? Don't you know how to _knock_?" IT was a good thing the man had removed his mask, or she might have gotten a heart-attack.

"I didn't want to be seen loitering in the hallway, so I picked the lock instead. It was quicker." Slade said, as if that made it all right.

"What if I had company?" Rose glared, blushing a little.

"You are my little girl. You don't _have_ 'company'. Never _has_, never _will_." Slade said decisively and folded his arms across his chest.

"So… you don't want grandchildren one day?" Rose smirked.

"You can adopt one if you insist." Slade shrugged generously, but Rose saw the grin hiding in the corner of his mouth.

"Sure dad. I'll just let you go on believing that little story…" she snickered. "So, why are you here? Another lover's spat?"

"No… quite the opposite. I _think_." Slade frowned, and vaguely explained what happened.

"Oh… so you told him that you _kinda-sorta_ love him _sometimes_? The boy must be _overjoyed_. Walking on clouds." Rose said dryly. In fact she was rather amused and happy for Robin's sake; this was as lovey-dovey as Slade got, really. She hoped the teen understood that. She remembered her mother talking about Slade, long before she knew who he was. She had said that it wasn't about romance with him; it was about him making up his mind and pursuing what he wanted. And if he chose you, you _could_, naturally, politely decline, but it was _very _unlikely you would…

"Yes." Slade said simply.

"No promises of a future?" she asked carefully.

"'Happily ever after' is a myth." Slade snorted. "I'm old enough to know that, and so are you."

"Well, _some_ of us just believe we haven't met the right _man_ yet." Rose frowned. "But _thank you_, daddy, for crushing my dreams."

Slade rolled his eye and muttered 'women', very, very quietly.

"Well, Robin didn't require any such promises. He doesn't even demand endearments."

"And how do you know that?" Rose asked, somewhat surprised.

"He told me."

"And you believed him?"

Slade blinked, looking perplexed.

"Why… yes. Why shouldn't I?"

Rose sighed and cradled her poor head in her hands.

"I don't believe this… well, it's not my problem. You'll figure it out… how about you tell me about the other reason you came?"

Slade seemed to want to think things over, but then shook his head and started to tell his daughter why he and Robin was _really_ at the H.I.V.E. By the end of the story, Rose's eyes were rather big and round, and she seemed to look at him differently. Slade found that he liked that look, even though he wasn't sure exactly what it meant.

"So…" Slade concluded. "We need the key from Blood, and that, unfortunately, is the easy part."

"I can get it for you. Blood's been after me for months…" Rose shrugged.

"_What?!"_ Slade's eye had turned so dark it was almost black.

"No-no-no! Like I ever _would_!" Rose quickly objected. "He hasn't tried anything, just been charming, taking me to dinner once or twice-"

"He. Is. _Dead_." Slade growled.

"Don't be silly, daddy, he has been the perfect gentleman! Well, he _did _try to use his freaky mind-power on me, but it turns out I'm immune. Lucky me." At this point Rose had to block the doorway, stopping Slade from making the school leader-less.

"Dad! The entire school's security and most of the students will be at your throat in an instant… let me handle Blood, okay? It seems I have to look for a new job soon anyway… And you have to look after Robin, don't you?" Rose added cleverly, knowing it would make Slade think of something else.

Slade hesitated, his blood-lust slightly diminishing. Robin_ would_ never forgive him if he messed up this mission… if he had a chance _afterwards_, though…

* * *

"We could always kill him." Shift shrugged. "And when I say we, I mean Robin… I'm not a killer, I'm a lo-"

"We _know_! Shut up!" Robin barked. The conversation wasn't going in the direction he wanted. "We are not going to kill the cyborg." he said, folding his arms.

"And why not?" Shift asked sullenly. "It would be the easiest way… if he doesn't have the bad-mouthing pile of junk, there's no reason to hurt Shield."

The shape-shifter had, at some point, turned into a young woman, resembling Crystal but much more beautiful, and he had managed to cuddle up against Shield, looking very snug, surrounded by those huge, muscular arms. Shield seemed to have completely forgotten that the gorgeous creature he was holding had been making out with his best friend just a few moments ago. Robin rolled his eyes.

_Men!_ he thought. Sometimes he was embarrassed to be one.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want Brother Blood to suffer…" Robin started, trying to sell his idea. "I think he would be worse off if we destroyed his work and let Cyborg escape… I'd like to see him rot away in prison knowing his prize is still out there and there's nothing he can do to get it back." He added, smirking coldly.

"Damn, what did the headmaster ever do to you?" Shift smirked.

"He planned to hurt my friend. I'm _very _protective of my friends." Robin continued in his cold voice. "Now… I know this is your school, and even more so, it's your life, Shield…" Robin started. "But if you'd let me help, I would be very grateful. Slade too, I think."

"Slade?" Flame complained. "Why does he have to-"

"Because I love him." Robin said harshly. He paused, and tried out the words again in his mind, before nodding absentmindedly. Yes. He did. Why had that been so hard to admit? In the end is seemed very simple and obvious... Not that he would have the guts to tell Slade that plainly... "Sorry, Flame, I'll introduce you to some really nice guys-" Robin stopped himself. "Well, _one_ really nice guy… the other's a bit of an idiot, but I'm sure you'll love him… but I came here to tell you… I really _do_ like you, a _lot_, and I kinda wish there were gay Mormons, because then I would definitely join so I could have you _both_, but… I'm sorry, okay?"

Flame, looking rather unhappy, opened his mouth but closed it as there was a harsh knock on the door. Robin knew Slade wouldn't bother knocking, and this sounded serious. The teen paled.

"Is the room under surveillance?" he quickly asked Shift, who shook his head.

"Not that I know of… no dorms are, only the hallways."

"Ah… so someone saw two Robin's enter here, then?" Robin groaned. He hated cameras! And doors! He started whispering out orders as fast as he could. "Quickly, Flame, look pissed! Good, you already do… Shift, turn into me, Shield, look amused…. and stop hugging Shift when he looks like me, it's freaky! Good." Robin put and arm around Shift's shoulders and dragged him towards the door. "Laugh like your life depended on it, cause it might very well do…" he hissed, just before he opened the door.

"Ha-ha-oh? Headmaster? Errr… has something happened?" Robin said, acting like he just had had the most fun of his life, and still tried to stifle the chuckles.

"I heard there was a disturbance…" Blood answered vaguely, looking around the small room. His nose wrinkled. He would make sure to have room-inspections regularly from now on.

"What? No, we… actually me and Shift just pulled a little prank on Flame… I'm sorry if we bothered anyone… there's not a curfew, is it? In that case I apologize, I didn't know…" Robin shrugged.

"Although I'm not fond of _pranks_, I forgive you this time." Blood let them know. "Now, however, it's time to leave. It's past your bed-time, boys."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow, guys!" Robin turned and waved at Shield and a sorrowful looking Flame. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the teen, who shrugged, before blinking rapidly and looking away.

Robin had never felt more like a total asshole in his life. He whished he had more time to talk, to try to explain, but there wasn't any.

As they left the dorm, Blood trailing along behind them, the headmaster spoke.

"So, looks like you really upset your young friend.

"Yeah…" Robin said sadly. "It was supposed to be a joke, but…"

"He and Flame broke up, headmaster." Shift explained.

"Really?" Blood sounded a bit worried, after all, Flame was one of Robin's strongest ties to the school.

"Yeah, _I'm_ dating Robin now…" Shift grinned smugly, feeling Robin tense beside him. "Isn't that so, sweetie?"

Robin had picked up on Bloods worry, and wanted to placate him, so instead of scoffing, he nodded.

"Yeah, we are… I mean, if the headmaster doesn't mind? Err… you know… 'office romances' and stuff…" he blushed, thinking about a particular 'office romance' earlier that day.

"Of course not." Blood said hurriedly. "I do expect you to behave, naturally, but other that that, I'm only happy for you. Oh, here our paths part, Robin you should get back to Slade before he misses you. Hurry up and kiss each other goodnight now, kids." He added, probably thinking he was the 'cool adult' type.

Robin half panicked. His bad half, also known as Shift, however, grinned wickedly.

"As you ordered, sir…" he purred and pushed Robin against the closest wall. "Sweet dreams, baby…" the shape-shifter grinned and added in a very quiet whisper. "You can't blame me for taking the chance to do this _once_… and now it's _your_ turn to make it believable…"

Robin knew that too, and as the other's lips touched his, his hands came up and wrapped around his 'boyfriend'. It was weird. It was very, very weird, and the main part of that was because Shift still hadn't changed out of his 'Robin' shape. The teen hero was, more or less, kissing himself.

* * *

As he stepped into the elevator, Robin saw the other two head down a corridor, and he closed his eyes.

"How the hell will I explain that to Slade?" he whispered to himself.

"I'm not sure, but please try." A dark voice said above him, and Robin's eyes flew open. Slade was leaning against the side of the elevator, a finger stopping the doors from closing.

"I… it... it was all an _act_, you see, we-" Robin started, stuttering, terrified that Slade would cast him aside for this. To kiss someone the same night they had_ practically_ declared their love for each other, just seemed unforgivable.

Slade however, only sighed.

"Robin, I saw the whole thing. I saw the look on your face when Blood suggested that you'd kiss goodnight… I _know_ it was an act."

"Thank god, I-" Robin started.

"It was rather hot, though…" Slade added thoughtfully, while stepping into the elevator and letting the door close behind him. "Makes me want some of that too…"

* * *

That comment made it Slade's fault really, Robin figured, as he suddenly sat up in bed at four-thirty in the morning, panting, hard as a rock and with a large wet stain on the front of his underwear. He would never have had a dream like that, if Slade hadn't implied what he had.

It had started rather innocently, as dreams usually do, with a knock on the door. Robin went to open it, only to find Shift outside, looking like him again, only even more so than before.

Suddenly they were on the couch, just sitting, talking, when Slade came out of the bedroom, wearing only boxers. He didn't seem to be bothered about not having his mask on, so Robin wasn't either.

"What's this?" the man growled, his eye darting between them, before, correctly, picking out the real Robin. The young hero felt pleased and smiled, before startling, as Shift had snuck his arms around him.

"I'm just here to make out with my boyfriend…" the shape-shifter purred.

"Really? Prove it." Slade said, folding his arms and glaring.

Robin blinked in confusion, wondering what the man was playing at, but then there were a set of lips on the side of his throat, nibbling on a spot which Slade had discovered and practically owned.

"Ahh…" How come Shift knew to do that? The other's hands were then all over Robin's chest, and then there was a finger on his chin, turning his face into a searing hot kiss, which left Robin's body panting and his mind somewhat frazzled. Suddenly making out with himself on the couch with Slade watching was not only normal, but rather exciting as well… it would be better, though, if-

"Slade…" Shift purred. "Won't you play with us?"

Robin turned his eyes towards the man and used his best puppy-dog look. "Yes please, Master, please play with us? We'll do anything you want…!"

"Anything, huh?" Slade said, smirking.

Robin blinked and they were on the bed in the bedroom, but how they had gotten there he didn't know. Not that he cared. Slade was in the middle, on his back, still wearing his boxers. Robin and Shift were on their sides, stretched out on either side of the man, both completely naked and very busy exploring Slade's body with hands, lips and tongue. Now and again they met over the broad chest to share a deep kiss or two.

Brother Blood came into the room for a moment and complained about his stapler for some reason.

The teens ignored him, they were busy slowly working their way down, both after a special reward. In silent agreement they decided to share brotherly, and soon Slade's underwear landed on the floor. Robin noted, not without a certain pride, that Shift's eyes had turned very round, and almost looked a bit frightened, as they studied their goal. Robin nodded benevolently at the other teen to go first, and watched how Shift's lips, in the shape of his own, slowly opened and his tongue darted out to catch the drop of pre-cum which had formed on the tip of Slade's cock. The teen moaned and let more of the head slip into his mouth, going as far as he could without gagging. Robin couldn't hold back any longer and joined in. Soon their tongs were dancing over hard, swollen flesh and, occasionally, over each other until-

Robin was straddling Slade's face, the man's tongue fucking him deeply, while Robin's tongue, in turn, was wrestling with Shift's. His mirror image was lowering himself onto the man's shaft, gasping and panting. The gasps turned to whimpers and Shift leaned forward.

"I… I can't… he's… he's too big… let's switch places?"

Robin was very happy where he was, as Slade's tongue seemed longer and thicker than ever, but, on the other hand, he knew that getting _completely _filled would be even better. And besides, he got to show off in front of Shift…

So Robin nodded, and had barely done that before he found himself in the other's position, slowly sinking down on a cock which seemed to have grown immensely in both length and width. Still, although it should have been impossible, it still, somehow, fit inside him, without the pain which it seemed to have caused Shift. For Robin it was unadulterated pleasure, and as he started to move, the world seemed to change. Shift wasn't there anymore, it was just Slade and him. Together. Then the man smirked, which turned into a snarl, and he pushed Robin over. The teen cried out in surprise as he found himself on his knees, swiftly being impaled again from behind. The man fucked him like an animal, hard and ruthless, and Robin found himself climbing quickly towards his release.

Slade grunted, and then Robin could feel the man coming inside him, again and again. The pulsing never seemed to end and the teen felt himself getting fuller and fuller, like a hose had been turned on in his bowels. The pressure pushed him over the edge, and as Slade pulled him up, and back, pressing him towards his own chest, Robin looked down to see his stomach swollen with the man's cum, a sight which made him shudder in yet another release, until-

* * *

Robin cursed under his breath. Yes, the dream was Slade's fault, alright! Damn man.

He glanced out of the window. Dawn was still a few hours or so away, but the sky had already begun to lighten. Robin's eyes wandered to Slade, sleeping soundly next to him. He grinned, remembering how much the man had complained about him moving around in bed when they, at first, had been forced to share one. It seemed Slade had gotten used to it, because now he usually didn't wake even when Robin came back to bed after going to the bathroom. The teen wasn't sure if being a sound sleeper was really beneficial to a mercenary, but, deep down, he had a feeling it was his doing on an even deeper level. Could it be that Slade felt safer now, with him around? Yes, he knew the thought was somewhat ridiculous, as if the man needed a teenager as a security blanket, but, somehow, Robin thought there was a truth in there somewhere. Not that he would ever tell Slade about his theory. The man would leave at once. Sometimes, like now, however, this new phenomenon might work to his advantage. Robin's eyes flicked to the mystery bag on the floor and he grinned. Slade had slept long enough…

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** No, I was not high when I wrote the dream-scenario. I'm strongly anti-drugs, remember? Okay, so I might have been on an ice-cream induced sugar-rush, but… but… okay, so there's no real excuse. It was strange. I'm sorry. I hope you could enjoy parts of it anyway… O-o


	17. Play and Positions

**A/N: **What can I say about this chapter…? It was, mostly, enjoyable to write, but I did it with a headache most of the time… They are building/extending the offices at work, so I have had a damn fleet of carpenters making very loud (but boring) noises just outside all week… hence the headaches… I hope I have managed to patch this up anyway, because we are getting close to the end, folks! Yaay! Or not? Well, I have SO much to write after this, so I'm rather excited, anyway… ;o)

I gave out an immense amount of cookies after the last chapter, since I had, apparently, decided to rename Shift "shit" at one point, and confused the appendix with an appendage… I'm still grinning about both of those… isn't it great when your mistakes are FUNNY, instead of the boring of/off and were/was I'm having problems with…? ;o) I have to go to the store and buy a lot more cookies now, because here is chapter sixteen!

**Chapter Sixteen (Sweet 16?): Play and Positions**

"…Slade? Slade?"

"Mmphff?" Slade awoke rather slowly. He had had a quite nice dream, and felt a bit reluctant to return to the real world. Robin's voice had that little 'I'm horny'-tinge to it, though, something the man immediately recognized and responded to.

"Yes?" he muttered, cracking his eye open.

"The handcuffs in the bag… are they real?" he heard Robin ask carefully.

"Of course they are…" Slade yawned, wondering why Robin would ask such a silly question. He glanced over at the boy and was immediately more alert. That look in Robin's eyes usually meant some sort of trouble.

"Good." The teen purred, and pounced.

Slade, on automatic impulse, tried to catch the teen in his arms, but with a tug and a clank his arms stopped. They were cuffed to the headboard.

"Very cute, Robin."

"Why, thank you!" Robin trilled happily, as he practically climbed on top of the man, straddling him.

"Now unlock them." Slade said sternly.

"Ummm… no." Robin decided. He had gone through the bag finding some very interesting and scary things. One or three he wanted to try, at some point in the future. A few he wasn't sure what the heck they were, and some he would have a very long conversation with Slade about… a conversation which would include lots of 'no!' and 'what the hell were you thinking?'. Then he had found the cuffs, and decided they should get a use they probably weren't intended for.

"Aren't you worried I'll snap them?" Slade smirked.

"Weeell… they _are_ real solid steel, and they _are_ fastened to a metal headboard, so I'm thinking you _can't_… or that it will at least _take_ you a while..." Robin grinned. "Face it, Slade; you're mine."

The man couldn't help but chuckle at the hero's greedy attitude.

"All right… so what are you planning to do to me, then?"

"Ummm… I don't know…" Robin snickered airily. "Touch you… lick you… tell you about a dream I had…"

Slade didn't really think that sounded like a particularly bad idea, as long as the dream didn't involve Smurfs. It was rather early in the day, though. He had fallen asleep as soon as he had gotten out of the shower very late last night, after an evening of activities in the same genre as these. Not that he complained. Never.

Robin's hands explored his upper body, and Slade enjoyed the feeling, wondering how the teen managed to make it seem like the first time, like he was _really_ exploring new territory, stopping at every old scar or birthmark, drawing patterns over his chest, teasing his nipples. The teen seemed to be in no hurry, and, judging by the look in his slightly hooded eyes, Robin was as delighted by this as Slade was himself.

* * *

Robin smiled down at the buffet beneath him. It was time to taste it. He bent over, making sure to rub himself all over Slade's hardening groin, and went directly for a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. His hands, at the same time, ran up Slade's arms and he leaned onto them, like he was holding them in place all by himself. It was a vain, impossible dream, but it made him flush and harden nonetheless. Robin started meticulously tasting every part of Slade's torso after that, before moving upwards and doing the same to the man's neck and face. Slade fought back valiantly as Robin reached his lips, trying to dominate the teen even from this position, but Robin just teasingly pulled away and kissed the man on the nose with a giggle.

"I kissed the world's most feared mercenary on the nose…" he snickered, feeling positively lightheaded. It might be the lack of sleep, but it was, more likely, the rush of hormones that did it. Whatever he wanted to blame, didn't do much to placate Slade.

"If you ever tell-"

"I know, I know… my friends will die…" Robin said flippantly and grinned.

"No, they will be in too much _pain_ to…" Slade growled, but Robin could see the glittering hint of humour in his eye. And speaking about that eye…

He could feel the man under him tense, as his fingers started travelling up to the black eye patch. Robin made a soft, cooing sound, unconsciously trying to calm the man under him down, as he slowly slipped the patch off. He had seen Slade's damaged eye before, but never this close. The eyelid was closed, sunken in, and the scar tissue told Robin that it had been a close call. It seemed the bullet had taken some bone with it as well, but thankfully only a chip at the ridge close to the nose.

_Maybe this is what makes it looks like h__e scowls half the time…?_ Robin grinned to himself. He suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath, and laughed softly before kissing the scar just under the eyebrow. The old injury wasn't pretty, but he wasn't appalled by it. It was part of Slade, part of what made him amazing. He knew being this _naked_ made the man uncomfortable, though, so he slipped the patch back on before kissing the man deeply, even letting the man dominate the kiss for a moment.

* * *

Slade wanted to tell the teen no, as Robin's fingers closed in on the eye-patch and he understood what he planned to do. He didn't want to seem weak, however, and he knew his apprehension was simply based on his own loathing and vanity, stemming from the time shortly after the 'accident'. He _had _had a difficult time adapting, it had been one of his greatest personal crises, but he had come through it stronger and more confident than ever. He just didn't want to expose that old wound any more than he had to. He studied Robin's face. It had a look of reflection, maybe a bit of curiosity, on it, but no pity, no revulsion; two things Slade feared he would see. As the teen's soft, supple lips grazed the scar, Slade found he could breathe again.

* * *

Robin panted deeply as the kiss ended, and he sat up reluctantly. He had more work to do however, and the time for breakfast was slowly drawing closer.

"I… forgot to tell you about the dream…" he smiled, and he started to do so, while slowly shuffling back down the man's body again.

"… and our hands… and lips… were all… over... you…" Robin said, with a pause every other word as he kissed or nibbled on a new part of Slade's skin. "And, when we reached… your… cock… we both… licked… and sucked… like this…" Robin tried to make it feel like there were two sets of mouths on the man's member, and, judging by the heavier breathing, he was doing pretty well. Slade still smelled very clean from the shower, and Robin, searching for a taste that was more _Slade_, sucked the head in eagerly, flicking his tongue over the slit as he did. The saltiness erupting over his taste buds made him moan, causing more pre-cum to emerge. Robin couldn't understand why the body didn't make even _more_ of this natural lube. If it _did_, they wouldn't need lotion anymore, would they?

Robin continued telling Slade about the whole dream, and ended the story with a small glare and the conclusion that the man was to blame for it.

"Sound like you might want to thank me…" Slade smirked. "Besides, you were the one talking about gallons of cum, so you can't blame_ that_ on me. Now, get back to what you were doing."

Robin glanced down at the large swollen cock, glistening with his saliva, and shrugged.

"Nah. Bored now." he said and climbed off the bed.

"Where the _hell _do you think you're going?" Slade growled. Robin smirked to himself. Slade rarely cursed, so he must be _really_ upset to be left high and dry… or rather; hard and dripping…

"I'll be right back…" Robin shrugged. "I _think_…" he added, merrily, before exiting the bedroom and closing the door. He thought he heard Slade roaring behind him. Robin grinned and headed to the bathroom. After finding the lotion he knew was there, he started to prepare himself. He took his time, because although he didn't want to annoy the man _too_ much, he wanted to annoy him just _enough_.

* * *

Slade was just as hard as he had left him, which made Robin rather smug. Now, however, he just wanted to ride the man like in the dream, so he quickly straddled Slade's hips once more.

"Missed me?" he smiled.

"You have no idea." Slade growled, in a rather tense voice.

"Good." Robin chuckled, and moved around, positioning himself. As the head of the man's cock slipped between his ass-cheeks Robin suddenly stilled, and looked down on Slade with a slight, half worried, frown on his face.

"Slade, I just had a thought… do we fuck too much?"

* * *

Slade wanted to kill something. He could feel Robin's opening resting, pressing slightly, against the tip of his cock. He could even feel it tensing and opening, like it was begging to be fucked.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Slade asked carefully, knowing that Robin could decide to get off him at any second. If the teen did, Slade would seriously consider a killing spree…

"Well, do _all _couples have as much sex as we do? Is this normal?" Robin asked, sounding like he was actually sincere. "Maybe we both are… what did you call them on the plane? Satyr-thingys?"

"Well, why don't you _sit down_ and we'll talk about it?" Slade suggested with a smirk.

"Slade, I'm serious!" Robin complained.

"Oh, believe me, so am _I_…." The man growled. "Now, push that tight ass of yours down on my cock this instant, or you will find out what abstinence is…"

"Sheesh, Slade, no need for ugly words!" Robin snorted, and then grinned. "You are so immature when you're horny…"

The man didn't have time to respond, luckily for them both, perhaps, because Robin then decided he had had enough thinking and not nearly enough fucking, and finally obeyed him.

Identical groans of pleasure echoed through the room. Robin panted and squirmed, thinking that the man's cock felt just as big as it had in his dream, and he was taking things slow.

Too slow, for Slade's taste, as it turned out, because the man's hips bucked.

"Faster!" the mercenary commanded.

"That's _my _line…" Robin snorted. "Are you gonna say 'harder' too- oh! AH! _God_!" Robin had no idea that Slade could slam his hips upwards like that, but using his feet as leverage, the man was able too, almost lifting Robin completely off the bed. Robin found himself trying just to stay on, feeling like he was straddling a bucking horse. A bucking horse with a very interestingly shaped saddle. Robin threw his head back in bliss, trying to meet the erratic thrusts as he helplessly bounced on the slick shaft. They soon found a technique which worked for both of them, quickly taking them towards the abyss, the rhythm getting quicker and slightly more erratic as they got closer. Robin reached down to stroke himself, as he remembered that Slade couldn't help him with that bit right now. He hadn't needed to bother, however, as he came almost as soon as he touched his neglected shaft. Robin cried out both from coming and feeling Slade come inside him, his dream coming true… sans the inhuman amount of cum, naturally, but good enough anyway. Robin wasn't greedy; as long as he got it all, he was happy. Okay, so maybe that was the _definition_ of greedy, but Robin didn't care.

* * *

The teen collapsed on Slade's chest. The man had stilled, and they were both panting. Robin finally lifted himself on shaky arms and started to giggle.

"What?" Slade asked, his voice now devoid of its previous tension.

"You've got some of my cum on your nose…" Robin laughed and licked it up, There was also, apparently, some cum around, and on, Slade's lips. The man decided to see if there was any in Robin's mouth as the teen did the same thing.

* * *

Some time later they were just resting together, and Robin's pulse was starting to return to normal. He felt Slade shift uncomfortably under him, though.

"How about unlocking these?" The man recommended. His tone suggested that he didn't like asking, and Robin decided not to push it.

"At once, Master." he said, sliding off Slade as the man snorted.

"So, it's 'Master' now, is it?"

"I'm just trying to get on your good side again…" Robin grinned.

"You were just _on _it…" Slade smirked back, making Robin laugh out loud.

"I'm not sure, but I think you just insulted yourself… or complimented… I can't decide…" he snickered as he rummaged through the bag. "Err… Slade? Where are the keys?"

* * *

Robin was sweating. It was twenty minutes later and, after both he and Slade had realized that the keys were nowhere to be found, Robin found himself wishing he had practised more with his lock-pics. He could open a door or a padlock, no problem, but he hadn't practised with handcuffs much, and those locks were trickier.

"You are aware that I'll add ten spanks for every minute, aren't you?" Slade said dryly, making Robin jump.

"Hey, it's not my fault you brought these things and forgot the damn _keys_!" Robin hissed, and then whooped as there was a click. "Yes! Got it!"

As soon as one of his hands was free, Slade snatched the lock-picks from Robin.

"Here. I'll show you how it's done…" he said, and in three seconds flat the other handcuff opened.

Robin blinked. That was impressive.

"Had much practise with those, have you?" he asked, half teasing, half amazed.

"It's not that hard, once you know the trick. Here. I'll teach you…"

To Robin's surprise, Slade actually _did _teach him, giving him a proper lesson in advanced lock-picking, and half an hour later, he was almost as good as it as the mercenary.

"Now, there are different models, and I advice you to familiarize yourself with all of- why are you smiling at me like that?" Slade asked, interrupting his own lecture.

"Oh, nothing…" Robin grinned. "It's morning. Should I get us some breakfast after I showered?"

"No." Slade shook his head. "Just join your friends. Your first lesson is with Rose, you know what to do."

They had discussed this the night before, before turning to more urgent matters involving nakedness, sweat and a lot of noise. At the mention of his friends, however, Robin's stomach clenched.

"Oh god, Flame… I have to talk to him…"

"As long as you_ just_ talk…" Slade warned.

"Please, after last night and this morning, I don't think I'll ever be able to have sex again…" Robin groaned.

"I'll prove you wrong later." Slade promised. "Just give me an hour… or twelve… make that twelve…" the man corrected himself.

Robin grinned.

"I'm happy to be wearing you out… on the other hand, I probably will need you to fight soon, so…"

"That has nothing to do with it…" Slade objected.

"Nah, wouldn't say that… maybe draining your balls makes you lighter on your feet?" Robin chuckled and ducked into the bathroom.

"I think I have to have a talk with Bruce about your lip, young man… besides, are you sure _you _can fight with your ass full?"

"If you talk to Bruce, I'll talk to Rose!" Robin threatened through the bathroom door.

Slade sighed.

"I must make sure you don't get her phone number after this…"

* * *

Robin hurried down the corridor. As it was still early, amazingly enough, considering he had been up, and very active, for hours, he headed towards the dorms first.

He was in luck, because as he knocked on the door, a ruffled-looking Flame opened.

"What do _you_ want?" the teen asked sullenly, and Robin had to hide a grin. Seems like there was a normal teen in there after all.

"A lot." Robin said, and pushed into the room. "Are we alone?"

"Y-yes?" Flame asked unsurely. "You… you're not Shift, are you?"

"Am I currently all over you? No, I'm not Shift." Robin said. "I _am_ sorry, however, last night… it was… not good…"

"No need to tell _me_ that..." Flame snorted, and looked hurt again. Robin just wanted to hug him, but he was afraid that gesture would be misunderstood.

"I know, I know… I never wanted it to be like that, I felt like a total jerk…" Robin sighed, "but there's more important things at stake here… life or death-things. Where is Shield?"

"He's out on his morning run." the other teen shrugged. "Guess you can wait for him here…?"

"No, it's good that he's gone, it's you I wanted to talk to… can we sit down?"

The gray and blue of Flame's hair and eyes shifted uncertainly, as he gestured lamely towards the bed. Robin guided the teen there and made sure he sat down. Before he started, Robin took out the sensors he had borrowed from Slade, making sure nothing could overhear what came next. The room was clear. He turned to Flame once more and looked at the teen with a serious expression.

"Flame, I know I have acted… irrationally, and I have absolutely no right to ask you this, but… can I trust you?"

Robin saw the teen pale somewhat, but after a while Flame nodded briefly.

"Yeah… I mean… yes… sure you can…?"

"Do you remember Slade talking about knowing the real me? How you might not like the truth? About accepting all of me?" Robin started. "Do you think you can?"

"Robin, I _want_ to know the real you, I don't care what you have done in the past, I just don't want to see you- I don't want it to destroy your future!" Flame exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"It's okay, my past isn't quite as sordid as I have let on…" Robin smiled faintly. "Flame, I'm not just named after Robin the Boy Wonder, I _am_ him. I'm Robin of the Teen Titans."

Flame gaped, and his hair was doing the strange colour-flickering again. The colours were stronger now, though, not so washed out anymore.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not… And I'm going to prove it to you. You can't tell anyone, though, not even Shield, do you understand?"

Flame only nodded, lost for words. Robin whipped out another item he had borrowed from Slade; the man's secure communicator. He had never been more nervous about dialling the wrong number. _That _would have been embarrassing.

"Titan's Tower?" a tired voice answered. "Robin! It's you!"

"Yeah, last time I looked… can't be too sure in this place…" Robin grinned. "Hey BB, good news! We've found Cy!"

The green teen hollered with joy and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! I knew you could do it, is he all right?"

"Sure is, just a bit pissed off… We're going to break him out of here soon, but for now I need to talk to Speedy, is he there?

"It's like 2 AM…" Beast Boy groaned.

"Yeah, I know… is he there?"

"Sure he is! It's 2 AM…" the changeling grinned. "I'm kicking his ass in super nin- uff!"

"Like hell you are, you little garden gnome!" came Speedy's voice, and the red-head appeared on screen. Robin had turned around now, making sure Flame could see the screen, which also made the teen visible to the archer, naturally, who whistled.

"Hey, who's the cutie? Finally dumped Slade, huh?"

"Er… no, Speedy, this is Flame. Say hi, Flame." Robin urged the magic user.

"… hi, Flame…" the teen said, in a rather dream-like state. Then he blinked and blushed profoundly. "I… I mean… hi! Hi Speedy."

"Cute kid…" Speedy snickered, but there was no malice in his voice. "So, gorgeous, how come you two are so cosy together? Is that a_ bed_? _Damn_, I wish I could teleport!"

"_Down_, boy!" Robin snorted. "I didn't call you so you could have phone sex with my friend; I actually need you to return to Steel City. We might need some backup here soon."

"Really? You're gonna let other's in on the action? How unlike you…" Speedy smirked.

"You have no respect for you leader, have you?" Robin snorted. "Actually, I need Titan's East for clean-up duty… there's a few hundred students with powers here which need some looking after, and Titan's West is too far away to keep an eye on them… I'll ask Batman, and I'm sure he'll help out, but he'll probably just scare most of them to death."

"You are asking us to babysit a bunch of hooligans?" Speedy snorted.

"Hey, they are _cute_ hooligans! Look at this one!" Robin grinned and pointed towards Flame, who blushed even harder.

"I'm no hooligan…" the teen mumbled.

"No, sorry, Flame's a sweetheart, but there are some nasty kids here to… I just need help rounding them up… some will be prosecuted, I'm sure, but I have no idea what will happen to the rest… you can't arrest kids for going to school, can you?"

"Have no idea… I thought it was pretty much the other way around…" Speedy said, scratching his head. "Well, okay, we'll be there… I'm taking the jet back at once."

"Great! Just contact Batman when you get there, and he'll keep you posted, okay?"

"Sure… hey, is that a Titan's East poster?!"

"Fuck!" Flame squeaked, and Robin thought his face would burn up along with his hair.

"What? You're not annoyed to be up against the wall, are you? Because Aqualad told me-" Robin started with a smirk.

"Hey, hey, hey, as long as it's wanking material, I'm happy…" Speedy grinned. "Looking forward to seeing you live, Flame!"

"… you… too…" Flame managed to answer after a while, but the screen had long since gone blank.

Robin then called Batman. He was careful about calling the Batcave's number, which would ensure that Bruce would answer with his mask on. It seemed the man had pulled another all-nighter, because the call was answered quickly.

"Robin! Good to hear from you." The dark knight rasped.

"Hi, Batman, things are heating up here. This is Flame, by the way."

"Hello Flame. Does this mean you have finally dumped Slade?"

"No! Why the hell do people keep asking me that?" Robin growled. "Slade is well, and I know you didn't ask. We have found Cyborg…"

Robin hastily explained everything again, in more detail this time, hoping Flame's eyes wouldn't pop out of his sockets.

As the call ended, all was quiet for a while.

"You… you're really..?" Flame stuttered.

"Yes." Robin tried to smile comfortingly. He knew he had just taken a _huge _risk. He was, after all, unmasked, and even though he didn't think Flame would be able to match his face with the much younger Dick Grayson's, he knew it was a possibility.

"God… and I almost…" Flame interrupted himself in a way which made Robin frown.

"You almost _what_?"

"I… I almost told Blood last night… about your plan… I figured that he would just stop you, and make you stay, but… god… he would have _killed_ you if he found out…"

Robin paled.

"Yes… yes he would. I… I understand that you were angry, you had every right to be, but it's not just _my _life on the line here! Cyborg, Shield and even Shift is in danger if anyone suspects… I'm gonna ask you again; can I trust you?"

"You can! I promise!" Flame had never looked more sincere, and that was really saying something, since it was _him_. "I'm so sorry, I was just so angry last night… it… it all makes sense now, I guess…"

"I'm just happy you changed your mind…" Robin grinned, while shuddering on the inside. It had been a close call, because even if Flame was so naïve to think that Blood would just slap their fingers and leave it with that if he found out about the rescue-plan, Robin was not… last night could have ended a lot more unpleasantly than it did.

* * *

Shortly afterwards Shield returned, glad, if not a little surprised, to find his friends on speaking-terms. Robin and Flame waited while he took a quick shower, and then they all headed down to meet up with Magpie and Anne.

"Oh, by the way… Shift made up this thing about us dating…" Robin groaned as he remembered. "Please just play along…? And Shield? Please don't kill me?"

"It's okay…" Shield shrugged, "as long as he's a _guy_ around you…"

"Err… you _are_ aware that there is only _one _Shift, right?" Robin asked carefully. "I mean, if he's all over me, how can you _not_ get jealous?"

"Don't know, I just don't…" Shield shrugged, and then hesitated. "Wait… how _much_ all over you?"

"Ermmm… kissing and stuff?" Robin mumbled.

Shield glanced at Flame and frowned.

"The H.I.V.E. representatives present are_ not_ happy."

"Yeah, well, join the club!" Robin growled. "I'll tell him to cool it, and I'm sure no one will notice if he spends time with you as well."

This seemed to perk Shield up some, and he barely glared as Shift appeared at their table some time later, and threw an arm around Robin. The hero tried not to blush, but the changer was in his testosterone-loaded male form, and it was pretty hard for him not to drool.

Before Magpie and Anne appeared, Robin leaned forward over the table, pretending to reach for the salt.

"We'll meet in the classroom after Miss Worth's class. You can all make it, right?"

The others nodded quickly, looking grimmer now.

"What about the other's? I mean, sure, Magpie is a super-thief, but I don't want them to get in trouble…" Flame said quietly.

"Me neither, we'll figure something out…" Robin promised. The others didn't know that he planned to close the whole school, but it was clear to them that that was a possibility. They didn't like that part much, but it seemed they were willing to risk it, something Robin was grateful for.

The younger members of the group joined them shortly afterwards and the breakfast got a lot more boisterous and carefree after that. There were some suspicious glances at Shift, but he was, thankfully, more neutral now, so it wasn't clear if he was there for Shield's sake or Robin's. The Titan suspected that there was some footsie going on, though, because the dark-skinned teen seemed increasingly bothered, while Shift looked more and more smug. As they got up from the table Robin smirked as he noticed that Shift slipped his foot into his shoe, and that there was something strangely _stiff_ about the way Shield walked.

* * *

Rose's lesson was interesting, but Robin found it hard to focus. He tried, though, because letting his mind wander while loading an Uzi, was probably a very bad idea.

At first he found it hard to even pick up the weapon. Bruce had installed a disdain for guns in him from a young age, and after what happened on the ship that disdain had grown to a fear-filled hatred. He _knew_ having a gun had saved both his and Slade's lives, but, because of him, two men were dead. The part of him which was logical and reasonable told him that 'better them than us', but his heart didn't fully buy into that. With time it had gotten easier, and the nightmares were now few and far apart, but, just touching a weapon again made his hands shake slightly.

Robin was relived when the class was over, and all the students, except him, Flame and Shield, disappeared to their next classes. Shift, having had another class, strolled in shortly, and attached himself to Shield, to his, and Robin's, joy. The others glanced worriedly at Rose, who pretended to be busy by her desk, but Robin only nodded reassuringly to them and they seemed to relax a bit. That held until the moment Slade walked in. Robin smirked as the other teens suddenly seemed like they wanted to stand to attention.

Slade gestured to Robin, who got the hint and checked the instruments he had borrowed that morning.

"It's clear." he nodded. "Except that Shift is a bit smaller than his natural shape, if someone's interested…"

The small, pretty girl glued to Shield's arm, snorted.

"Good." Slade said, probably responding to the first bit of information, and, to everyone's surprise, reached up and removed his mask. "Now, then, let's get to work… we have very little time to plan this."

Robin and Rose naturally recovered from their astonishment quickly, but the others had a harder time. Robin especially noted how Flame blushed a little and Shift… well, he had to keep a _damn _close eye on _him_.

"Now I see why Robin was so hard to impress…" the shape-shifter grinned, loosened his grip on Shield and started walking towards Slade, settling on the shape of a slim young teen, reminiscent of Robin but somewhat more delicate.

"As am I." Slade smirked, making Shift shudder slightly from, Robin suspected with a growing sense of dread, delight. "Rose and Shift, you are responsible for 'borrowing' the key from Blood, preferably in a way where he won't miss it any time soon. Don't get _too _creative, Rose. I want it by lunch, understood?"

"M-hmmm…" Shift nodded and then blinked "Wha-what? We're going to steal- how?"

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure. You have three hours, after all…" Slade shrugged, like he had asked them to pick up a carton of milk. "Flame and Shield, I need you to stay low for now, but you'll meet us at the elevator at noon. We are going to need Flame's energy and, I suspect, Shield's abilities as well."

"My energy? But… haven't Robin told you…? I suck!" Flame objected nearvously.

"Great, he's gonna fry my hand…" Shift muttered, making poor Flame look even more distressed.

"You are going to do just _fine_…" Robin told him sternly. "Remember what me and Shift told you about the key-process? Yours and Nova's energies are very similar, so we are pretty sure it will work… all the key needs is a boost, like… I don't know… hotwiring a car. You can do that, I'm sure."

"And if not, you better learn fast, boy." Slade growled.

"You are not _helping_, Slade." Robin hissed.

"Errrm, guys? Are we really gonna do this during _lunch_? I mean, what happened to the age old tradition of sneaking around at night?" Shield asked.

"That would make us easier to spot, because even though this school also has a night-schedule, the security is also tighter then. Besides, as Shift told you last night, the basement is less busy during daytime." Slade explained.

"Yes, the more people around, the less likely it is that we'll be spotted on the monitors." Robin agreed. "And maybe we could ask Flame to start another food-fight before we go?" he added with a grin.

The energy user's hair turned a vibrant pink as all eyes landed on him.

"That was you?!" Shield exclaimed. "Man, why didn't you tell us? Respect!"

"You owe me half a bottle of shampoo…" Shift muttered sourly and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you had it in you…" Rose said, not really sounding as reproachful as a teacher in that situation _should_.

"I… it wasn't…I… _Slade_…" Flame started to explain, but apparently gave up half way through. "Forget it…" he mumbled.

"So, are we ready?" Robin asked, glancing at the clock. "We are late for class, and it might look suspicious."

"Oh, we'll just say we forgot the time while making out, sweetheart…" Shift said and came up to Robin, pulling him close. Robin got a bit red in the face and glanced over at Slade, wondering if the man remembered the dream Robin had told him about.

"Careful Shift, or I'll have to deal with you." Slade warned the teen dryly.

"Oh, _please_ deal with me!" Shift grinned. He gulped and took a step back, however, as Slade prowled closer. Suddenly the man's hand grabbed his chin, holding it in a grip that looked almost painful.

"In your dreams, little shape-shifter… in fact, you _can't _handle with me even _in _a dream, ask Robin about that later…" the man smirked, glancing at the hero who snickered and turned a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Lunch then. Noon exactly. Don't be late." Slade said and shooed them away. "Be good now, kids."

Flame hung back with Robin, and, when there were only the three of them in the room, he turned to the hero and the mercenary with a conspiratorial grin on his face. Robin watched with awe as the energy user sauntered up to Slade and boxed him lightly on the arm.

"Robin is a great actor, but you really take the cake, playing the bad guy!" he said. "I mean, it makes_ sense_ now, why someone like Robin would like someone like you, but when I thought you were a psychotic mass-murdering villain… so, who are you? One of the JL in disguise?"

"Err… Flame?" Robin started.

"I just can't _believe_ that I actually thought he would be with a possessive, abusive bastard who never showed his feelings… that's so ridiculous, really, isn't it? I mean,- what? Robin? Why are you gesturing to me?"

Robin stopped the 'cut it out' motions he was doing and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Flame? Slade is really Slade. Deathstroke. He's not acting."

* * *

Robin, Shift and Shield caught up to Flame outside their next class.

"I had no idea you were that fast… is that another gift of yours?" Shield asked teasingly.

"He's going to kill me, right? I'm dead. I'm so dead. I called him… oh, god… I… I'm so dead." Flame babbled.

"He's not going to_ kill_ you…" Robin promised, but crossed his fingers. He hoped Slade had seen the humour in the situation, but Robin couldn't be too sure, since he had ran off after Flame as soon as he realized what the empty, Flame-shaped, hole in the air meant.

"What happened?" Shield, who weren't in on the secret, asked.

"Flame managed to… insult Slade a little." Robin explained.

"Errr… _how_ little? I mean, is it safe to still be friends with him?" Shift asked, and took a step away from them for safety.

"Yes. Sure it is. Absolutely. No problem." Robin grinned wanly, feeling like he was lying again.

"Okay, then… seems I have to go steal something, then…" Shift muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh, _what_?" a voice piped up behind them, revealing that Magpie had joined the group.

Shift suddenly started grinning widely.

"That, my dear young man, I'm going to tell you _all_ about… come with me…" he said and wound an arm around the blond thief.

"But… but I have class…?" Magpie started hesitantly.

"Sure, you can go to _class_… or be part of the greatest theft this school has ever seen… what will it be?"

"Errmmm… your thing?" the blond grinned.

"Good lad. Always were my favourite…" Shift, who had barely paid any attention to the Scandinavian before, cooed.

The others watched them walk away, and Robin hoped that Shift wouldn't tell the thief any more than he absolutely needed.

"So… it has started then…" Shield said in an ominous tone. "Operation Toaster Rescue."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Thank you **KGdiva **for the term"Operation Toaster Rescue."… When I read that in the review, I just HAD to use it… ;o)

I actually have no idea if there's only one episode left + an epilogue, or if there's more, it depends how far I get in the story… There's more people involved now, than I would have liked, but that's just how it is… we'll see how it turns out… ;o)

Sooo… this was an early update, again, BUT DON'T expect one until next weekend… the one after this, that is, because I usually write most of the chapter during the weekend and this one I'm going to be away a lot… and wrapping this up will take time and some amount of thinking… ;o) If I can, I'll naturally update sooner… Who knows, I might get lucky and get the flu or something and have to stay home from work… ;o)

Love

Wynja


	18. Padlocks and Pandemonium

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** Well, I got it done by Friday, anyway, so it's only one day "late"… yaaay?

**Chapter Seventeen (Sooo…?): Padlocks and Pandemonium **

The day crept past in slow motion. Then, suddenly, and all too soon, the teacher dismissed them for lunch. Robin tried to gather some confidence as he walked to the elevator, followed by Flame and Shield. Anne, fortunately, hadn't shared their last class with them, so there was no need to dump her, they were free to walk straight there.

As they reached the hallway, the elevator doors chimed open, and Rose stepped out, followed by Magpie.

"Hi guys, wanna know what _we_ just did?!" the kid grinned.

"We _know_ what you did… hopefully…" Robin said, and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Listen Magnus, this is important… I want you to go down to the cafeteria, find Anne, and then go _out_ for lunch… and stay out. Skip the afternoon classes, go see a movie or something, okay?" he dug around in his belt and found a few ten-dollar bills. Cash was king, and he always made sure to carry some. "Here. It's on me. Things might get a bit rough around here today, and we need you to be safe, understand?"

"What-What are you going to do?" Magpie asked worriedly. "And… can't we help?"

"I would think you have done your part and it was _priceless_… we'll tell you all about it later. You have a cell phone, right? Do Shield and Flame have your number?"

Magnus nodded, seemingly proud to have helped.

"Good. We'll call you. Now hurry… keep Anne safe!"

The boy nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Magpie?" Robin called after him.

"Yes?"

"Give me back my bo-staff."

**

* * *

**Slade appeared only a second later, and they all filed into the elevator.

"Where is Shift?" Robin asked in an urgent whisper.

"Hanging around…" Rose said and started to explain.

* * *

Some time earlier, the headmaster had heard a bit of noise outside of his door, and looked up, just as it flew open.

"The little brat stole my mirror!" Shift yelled, dragging Magpie in behind him, with Rose following demurely behind. "Make him give it back!"

"I don't have your frickin´ mirror, butt-face!" the blond thief growled, and pulled himself free, only to throw himself at Blood. "Please believe me, Headmaster, please!"

"Miss Worth, what is this all about?" Brother Blood asked, as he, rather irritated, tried to pry Magpie off.

"I found them arguing close to the cafeteria, it looked like there was a huge fight about to happen… I thought you might not want that, so close after… the food incident…"

"Very well, good initiative, my dear…" Blood drawled, making the other people in the room shiver slightly. "Now, Shift, you know our young man here is a compulsive thief, he can't control himself."

"Yes, but he won't _give it back_!" the shape-shifter said, sounding close to hysterics.

"Because I don't _have _it!" Magpie defended himself.

"You do too! I always keep it in my pocket and it's not… oh… it's right here… Sorry." Shift grinned. "I'm off, then, bye!"

"Idiot!" Magpie growled and followed Shift out.

Rose grinned to herself. This had worked out just perfectly… she was about to turn around, when Blood patted his chest.

"He stole my key! Stop him!"

"Right away!" Rose promised, and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Shift and Magpie were waiting right outside, grinning, until they saw the look on the woman's face.

"I need it back!"

"No, we can't, we… damn… take me." Shift said.

"Young man! This is not the time to- oh…" Rose interrupted herself as the shape-shifter shrank and turned metallic. She picked up the strange key. It was, perhaps, not a perfect copy, but _she_ couldn't tell the difference. Magpie had slid the original from the chain, and Rose put the fake one on instead, before hurrying back to Blood.

"Here it is, sir, the boy is very sorry."

"Yes, well… accidents happen…" Blood mumbled, taking the chain from Rose, and putting it over his head.. "Now, my dear, won't you join me for lunch?"

"I'm so sorry, but I am busy right now… how about dinner tonight?" Rose tried to throw the man a bone.

"Yes…" Brother Blood smiled his most charming smile. "What a lovely idea. I'll make reservations, then, shall I?"

Rose gave him a dazzling smile back and nodded.

"Later, then… sir…" she said, and left the room.

* * *

Robin stared at Rose.

"I… that was some quick thinking on Shift's part, but we _need_ him! The key won't work without him!"

"As long as Blood has the key, at least he won't suspect anything." Slade said.

"Unfortunately, Shift can't stay in any shape for very long, have you noticed how he switches often? Well, he can be in human form for a rather long time, and he can appear the same and only do minute changes, but he can't stay an object for more than an haf an hour or so, tops." Rose said.

"Really? How do you know?" Robin asked curiously.

"Err… let's just say that Blood likes to talk after a glass of wine or two…" Rose smirked in her very Slade-like way.

A sound, very much like someone was grinding their teeth, was heard in the elevator.

"Err… okay…" Robin coughed nervously. He didn't want to be crammed into an elevator with an explosive Slade. "So, what… we'll wait for him?"

"Or we force our way down. Flame and Shield together should be able to tear the floor from under us, and we can climb down." Slade suggested.

"Not exactly quiet and sneaky, though…" Shield said. Flame said nothing. He was, after all, very, very close to Slade at the moment, and he barely dared to breathe, in case it would upset the man.

"The elevator is under camera surveillance, if someone is watching we might not be able to do this quietly anyway." Robin, who had been checking the sensors, said. "At least they can't hear us…"

"We know Blood is probably busy, and Nova and Dark Matter are in class…" Rose said.

"It's the building's security guards who are monitoring the cameras usually." Slade told them. "Let's hope they don't see anything suspicious until it's too late."

"Great…" Robin sighed. "And here I thought we would be able to do this without any trouble…"

"Oh, but trouble _loves_ us… let's not disappoint it…" Slade chuckled.

While they had been talking, the elevator had taken them down to the first floor, and then up to the classroom-floor again, where they were supposed to meet. As the doors opened, a distressed looking Shift hurried inside.

"Let's go! Hurry!" he panted, looking frazzled.

"How did you manage to get away?" Robin asked, as Rose handed the changer the key.

"I turned into a bug, but if Blood discovers that the key is missing, he will know something is up…" Shift explained as his hand formed itself to the key. "There, fire-boy, feed a low amount of energy into the key… observe _low_ and the _key_. Do not fry my hand!"

"This seems a rather complicated way to access your headquarters… isn't there any other way in?" Slade asked.

"What? Sure there is." Shift shrugged, glaring at Flame, who looked like he'd rather make his own head explode, then do what Shift told him. "Hurry up now!" the changer hissed before continuing. "Well, Blood and Gizmo can get down by themselves, but not us… I think it's because the team changes now and then, you know… Ow! Damn!"

"Sorry!" Flame squealed. "Robin, I can't do this!"

"Someone once told me that heroes don't _do_ discouraged…" Robin grinned. "Come on, Flame, one more try?"

The energy-user closed his eyes to focus, and, with a faint green burst, the elevator started to move.

"Yes, _fantastic_!" Robin grinned and drew a very relieved Flame into a hug. The other teen seemed to relish it for a second, before the sound of grinding teeth was heard again. Flame made another high-pitched noise and jumped away from Robin, who, in turn, sighed and glared at Slade.

Slade snorted.

"All right… if they didn't suspect anything before, they will now, so, once we get down there, work quickly."

Robin nodded.

"Flame and Shift, you are with me, we are going to free Cyborg. Rose, how are your computer-skills? Can you assist Slade in destroying the research?"

"Pfft, I'm better than the old man…" Rose smirked. There was a collective gasp from the H.I.V.E-members who, obviously, expected the woman to die a horrible death any second. When nothing happened, there were a few stealthy glances in Slade's direction. Not that the man didn't notice.

"I don't kill women." Slade growled. "Often." He added in a fit of honesty.

Robin and Rose glanced at each other and grinned. It was clear the man didn't want to give Rose's secret away, as she had decided to keep her parentage hidden.

Shift, not being stupid, immediately took on a female form and gave the other teens a look that clearly said 'well, _I'm_ safe now, losers...'

"So, what should_ I_ do?" the shape-shifter then asked.

"Can you hack computers?" Robin asked.

"Weeeell… I can turn_ into_ one…" Shift shrugged uncertainly.

"Maybe you should just stand in a corner and look pretty?" Flame piped up and snickered, until Shield elbowed him.

"Well, I happen to know where the important stuff is!" Shift muttered.

"Good, then you'll go with Slade and point it out, and then come back to us… Flame and Shield will have a lot of target-practise down there, I hope…" Robin grinned.

Because no one could see it behind his mask, Slade allowed himself to smile. Robin, no matter how deliciously submissive he could be in bed, was still a leader to the core.

They all turned very quiet as the elevator came to a halt.

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked, tugging on Slade's arm and making Robin laugh out loud. The rest of the group decided, there and then, that Rose must be insane, and they all seemed to shrink away from her.

"Pick up anything?" Slade asked his daughter.

"Nope. Not a thing" she replied, as the doors slid open. "The immediate future is either rather dull or wants to surprise us."

"I hate surprises…" Slade and Robin said as one.

* * *

A quick look, and Robin saw that the small ante-chamber was empty, which helped him start to breathe again. Shift, apparently eager to make himself useful, quickly stepped up to the wall and pressed the same area Blood had, making it open. As they carefully entered, the lights in the immense room, automatically switched on, either keyed to motion-detectors or the 'door', Robin suspected. He made a motion with his hand and led the group through.

Robin quickly divided the team by pointing to himself and then to the right, and then to Slade and to the left. He didn't want to make any unnecessary noise right now, as sound carried very well in the huge place. The light indicated that no one was here, but it didn't hurt to be careful at first. Robin trusted that Slade would figure out what to do, and hurried to the partition that hid Cyborg.

The half-metal teen was a more than welcome sight, and Robin grinned widely at the surprised expression on his team member's face.

"Hi, Cy, ready to go home?" he said, making it clear to his friend that the charade was up.

Cyborg returned the grin.

"Yeah, man, thought you'd never drop by again…" Cy grinned. He was still strapped down to the table, but the tabletop was tilted horizontally now, so he was on his back instead of standing.

"Hey, wait… you know each other?" Shield asked.

"We've met once or twice. The Titan's hired me and Slade to free Cyborg…" Robin lied smoothly. "Sorry about the rouse, but it's not that I wanted Blood to turn you into a tin-man either…" Robin explained as he hurried around the metal table to find the locks. "Hmmm… tricky…"

"I could blast them… maybe?" Flame suggested.

"Nah, I got lock-picks…" Robin grinned, really not waiting any uncontrolled energy close to his friend.

"Well, I hope you are good with them…Feels like I've been here for months…" Cy muttered.

"Had a lot of recent training… I won't tell you a thing about it later…" Robin smirked. "And it's only been a few days, you big baby…"

"Yeah, well, when all you have for entertainment is watching you give Slade a-"

"Shut up, or I swear I'll find your off-button!" Robin coloured as he worked more feverishly.

"Well, it's rather clear you haven't found _Slade's_…" the metal teen smirked.

"You know what; maybe I should just leave you here?" Robin suggested kindly, just as one of the locks fell away, and he moved over to the next.

There were four locks in total, and Robin was grateful for the extra tutoring, because it had given him a chance to practise the skill, and it was all in the fingertips…

As the last lock fell to the floor, Robin got a hand from Shield, lifting the metal restraints, and then he helped Cy to sit up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as the teen swayed.

"I'm almost completely uncharged and my real muscles are half asleep… but apart from that… yeah…" Cy grinned bravely.

"How much juice do you have left? Can you get out of here?" Robin asked. "We don't exactly have a lot of time, the security must have alerted Blood five minutes ago."

"I'll be fine, but all my weapons are offline… Damn Gizmo…" The Titan muttered. "Well, I don't have enough energy to fire the sonic cannon anyway, but it would have been nice to help kick some ass…"

"I'll have Slade deliver Gizmo to you as a Christmas present, and you can have free hands…" Robin grinned generously. "Hopefully there won't be much ass-kicking needed." He looked up and spotted Slade and Rose on the other side of the compound, looking busy. Slade had removed his mask again, so Robin could see the concentration on his face, suddenly broken by a small, triumphant, grin.

Shift was on his way back from them, and as he came closer, Robin called out to him.

"How are they doing? Do they need any help?"

"Well, Slade seems to be busy with the security-cameras for some reason…" Shift shrugged, "But, yes, I think they are pretty much done… now we just need to blow some of Gizmo's things up…"

"Finally!" Shield grinned. "I get to crush stuff!"

"I'll help! Where do we start?" Flame asked eagerly.

* * *

Five minute later, and the room looked like a scrap-heap. Robin, who had stayed back to support Cyborg, grinned widely. He normally loathed the sight of destruction, but in this case he was willing to make an exception.

Suddenly Cyborg stiffened beside him.

"Robin? Walls opening is a bad thing, right?"

Robin's head whipped around to see the far side of the wall slowly rising like an immense garage-gate.

"Slade! Company!" he shouted. "Flame, Shield, Shift! To me!" Slade and Rose were still far across the room, on the other side of the ever increasing opening. Robin had hopes, for a few seconds, that it would only be Gizmo, perhaps, returning to work, but then guards in the yellow and black outfits started pouring into the room. They were dressed in what looked like combat gear, and their helmets had black visors which covered their whole face. Robin spotted both guns and truncheons among their weapons, and didn't like the odds right then.

"Shit." he cursed. "Shield, can you use you powers to contain them?"

"Not for long… I'm knackered…" the dark teen said apologetically. "I had much too much fun crushing stuff."

"Then don't. Just try to protect us when necessary." Robin ordered him, before a voice echoed through the room.

"Et tu, Brute?" Brother Blood called out coldly. "I might have expected this from Slade, but you seemed like such a _nice_ young man, Robin… And Shift? For shame…"

"I _am_ a very nice young man… unfortunately, the Titan's hired us first." Robin grinned, sticking to the story. "Now, sorry about the mess, but we'll be leaving you to clean it up right away…"

"Ah… no… I cannot allow that. I'm sure you will make ideal test-subjects however… especially Slade, since he won't die on us as easily. You, on the other hand, will probably be dead within a week."

All the guards had taken up position between the two groups now, and Robin calculated that there must be over sixty of them. He had had no idea that the school's security was that extensive, he had focused on technical security, not manpower. With Brother Blood stood also Dark Matter, Nova, and, Robin noticed, Kim.

_Forgiven at last?_ Robin thought dryly. _Good for him._

"Nahhh… I promise to come by if I feel the need to use rust-protection instead of deodorant, but for now we'll have to decline." Robin smirked. "Maybe you should back off and save on bandages?"

"I think not. Guards! Take them down. I want Slade, Robin, Shield, Miss Worth and the cyborg alive, if possible. Do not use your guns unless there is an emergency, I don't need more things destroyed."

Robin heard Flame and Shift swallow, as they hadn't been on the list, but he was more worried about Flame. Shift could turn into a dust-mite at any moment, but, again, the teen stood his ground. Robin really had no idea why, but he appreciated it.

The hero thought it was incredibly stupid of Blood to give the order about no guns out aloud, but, then again, it could be a false order to put them at ease.

All of this flashed through Robin's mind in an instant, as he drew his bo-staff and felt the weight of a few belt-pockets. Fully stocked. Good old Slade. The mercenary might be aware that Robin's apprentice uniform was not much more than a _disguise_, but at least he made sure it was a disguise that _worked_. On the other hand, the man might have filled the pockets with condoms and lube, which would be quite embarrassing…

Suddenly the first wave of attackers was upon them.

"Flame! Try to knock them out, not incinerate them, okay?" Robin suggested, as he smashed his bo into the closest attacker. "Shift… err… look fierce…No! Not Tyra Banks-fierce! This isn't Top Model!" Robin kept fighting with one eye on his 'team', which didn't help his concentration. Suddenly a bolt of blue energy was hurtling towards him, much too fast to duck. At the last second, it seemed to bounce away.

"Thanks Shield!" Robin grinned.

"Don't mention it, Nova isn't kidding around though… she might look like a punk Bratz-doll, but she's lethal. Be careful."

Robin nodded and continued trying to hold the onslaught off. They were pretty much backed up against a wall, and they couldn't afford to lose another foot, or they wouldn't be able to move. His eyes quickly searched the room, finding Slade, half a head taller than the tallest guard. Robin guessed Rose was with him, at least he hoped so. He knew the woman could fight, but he had never actually seen it, and he felt better knowing that Slade might be able to protect her. The man seemed to be in hand-to-hand combat, and Robin wondered why he wasn't standing on a pile of corpses by now. He knew Slade had more lethal weapons than his fists… well… at least at a _distance_… Maybe the man was _behaving_ himself for Robin's sake? The hero didn't want people dead, after all, and, judging by the speed Slade went through his opponents, the _efficiency_ were still more than sufficient.

There was a cry to Robin's left, and he saw Shift sinking to his knees with his hands clutching his head.

"What happened? Nothing hit him!" Shield cried out, with alarm in his voice. The big teen started to make his way towards his fallen love-interest, it didn't seem to matter what gender he was at the moment, but Robin stopped him.

"Back! I'll take care of it!" he shouted, fighting his way to Shift quickly. The changer seemed to be whimpering. Robin looked around and spotted the reason. Dark Matter. Without giving it much thought, Robin threw his bo-staff like a javelin, knocking the magic-user out cleanly. The effect was immediate, as Shift shuddered, and then looked up, trying to get to his feet. He was still shaking with the experience of reliving his worst memory, but he was rapidly coming around.

Robin, though, was without a bo-staff, and only Flame's erratic energy-blasts seemed to help them hold their ground. Robin moved forward. Hand-to-hand meant being closer, which meant more danger, but he didn't mind. The guards weren't exactly bad fighters, they were surprisingly well trained as a group, but, as an individual, Robin could come up with moves they had no defence against. It was clear that they expected their opponents to be subdued by their mere number, not knowing that Robin had no problem with that, quite the opposite.

Deciding they would do better by going for a weaker pray, the black-and-yellow men started to move in on Shift. Robin jump in front of them at the last moment, blocking a fist that would have hit the still frazzled teen in the head.

"Thank you." Shift said quietly, only now noticing that Robin was fighting with his bare hands. "Take me."

"Shift! This isn't the place to- oh." Robin suddenly found himself with a new bo-staff.

The fight seemed to, impossibly, turn in the small group's favour for a while, and Robin looked up, hoping to spot Slade. He did, but the man was nowhere closer than before, and it seemed even more guards had joined the fun. Robin spotted Brother Blood, standing regally in a ring of uniformed protectors. Kim was with him, perhaps a s a personal guard, and he seemed to watch the fight with great interest. Robin then discovered that he had lost track of Nova, as the short girl could easily hide in the crowd, but as soon as he had the thought there was another blast of blue energy and Robin heard Flame cry out.

The energy-user was unconscious, hopefully not worse, and Shield was busy trying to protect both him and Cyborg. Robin suddenly realized that him moving protect Shift had separated them slightly from the rest, something the guards had noticed, and they were now pressing even harder, making him back away, successfully widening the gap. It was intentional, and not only the manoeuvre, but the _direction_. Blood's circle came closer with every step Robin was forced to take.

The bo in his hands started to vibrate, and Robin instinctively knew it meant Shift was struggling to hold onto the shape. He let the staff go, flinging it onto a group of guards who suddenly hard their arms full of a large hairy guy. Robin couldn't help but grin, but then there was suddenly a space behind him. It was strange how his back seemed to sense it, before he turned around, but he was in the circle. In the middle of it stood Blood, smiling coldly.

"So nice of you to join me." The man drawled.

"That will be fun to hear you say with a broken nose…" Robin growled, getting ready to attack. Shift had been pushed to the edge as well, and Robin could hear a slight nervous sound as he faced his former headmaster.

Robin wasn't worried about the guards around him. This was a classic one-on-one showdown, and the unspoken rule was that there would be no involvement of third parties. Unfortunately Blood cheated. Or maybe he just hadn't read the rule-book.

"Shift. Look at me." The man said, his eyes suddenly glowing eerily.

"Shift, don't!" Robin cried out, but it was too late.

"Restrain him."

Shift suddenly seemed to turn into liquid metal, and before Robin could react he was surrounded. The bonds encircled his upper arms and then wound themselves down around his body, before hardening, making him unable to do much more than remain standing.

"He won't be able to hold this form for long, Blood!" Robin growled. "And when he changes…"

"Ah… sorry to disappoint you, dear child, but under my influence, Shift will stay in that shape until his body gives up."

"You'll kill him!" Robin exclaimed, though he felt he shouldn't be that surprised.

"If I need to… Dear Shift has a wonderful gift, but his mind leaves something to be desired… much to self-centred, I feel, and very impressionable… Something I like in my minions, of course, but otherwise I do prefer when I get a bit of resistance… like from you… or Slade… or dear miss Worth…" Robin saw Blood's eyes shift towards the still fighting duo, and he shuddered at the gleam in them. "I'm looking forward to breaking her shell, I must tell you…"

"Keep those disgusting thoughts to yourself, you perverted old man!" Robin hissed.

Blood merely chuckled.

"My, my, should you _really _throw the first stone here? You are quite the little boy-Lolita, aren't you? Wherever did Slade find you?" Blood laced his last words with as much suggestive power he could muster, to get Robin to tell the truth.

"He rescued me from a ship of slave-dealers, actually!" the teen sneered.

Blood blinked. He wasn't exactly a lie-detector, but, with the suggestion and his empathic powers, he could tell that the boy told the truth. It was surprising, because, for a while, he had almost suspected… well… the similarities were a coincidence, then, just as Slade had said.

Robin saw the flicker of uncertainty in Bloods eyes and realized how close the man had been to discover his true identity… if he had only asked the right question…

Brother Blood seemed to collect himself quickly, however, and his cold little smile was back once more.

"Now…" Blood said. "I think it's time to finish this."

"Sure…" Robin grinned. "Tell Shift to let me go, and I'll show you a good way to _do _that… It's gonna be quick, I promise."

"Oh? Well… my way, I regret to say, _isn't_." the headmaster said and reached into his robe.

Robin's eyes widened as the man in front of him withdrew an evil-looking knife with a slightly curved blade. Robin struggled with the bonds as Blood moved behind him, but the metal was as snug as it had been welded to his skin, and wouldn't budge. A fleeting feeling of worry for Shift passed through Robin's mind, but then he had so much more to worry about.

"You see, Robin, you have disappointed me… I could have let you have a place on my team, but instead you choose to destroy my work. I am not amused. It _would_ be amusing, however, to use you as a guinea pig for my newest serum, but, alas… Slade will be more valuable to me, and, I do believe, the way to reach Slade… is through you."

Robin winced as his head was suddenly pulled back by his hair, and the cold metal of the blade came to rest on his throat.

"What… serum?" he hissed, needing to keep the man talking.

"You don't know? Too focused on saving Cyborg, were you? Well, keep your eyes on your work, that's a good lad. The serum is my own invention… it changes ordinary people into meta-humans. We have even started to field-test it, but the results are… unsatisfactory. We can't control which powers the subjects get, or what amount… look at your friend Flame, for example… not strong enough, is he?"

Robin growled. He knew there was something weird about Flame's story; it seemed so convenient with him changing with a meta-human scout close by.

"Yeah, well, the more Meta-humans out there, the more people to kick your ass!" Robin snarled.

"Oh, no… the latest batch will ensure strong powers but weak minds… great men need disciples, after all." the headmaster droned.

Robin barked out a short, dry laugh.

"Yeah! Weak minds is _exactly_ what they would need to follow you!" He had spotted Kim, off to the side, at the edge of the circle. The teen had looked very smug at first, but as Brother Blood started talking about the serum, his expression changed, first to disbelief and then contempt. It seemed he hadn't known about the plan, and didn't like it. Robin agreed. He was human as well, and hearing that he wasn't good enough because he didn't have any powers hit a sore point. As Robin watched, the teen turned around and headed towards the exit. Robin didn't mind, it wasn't like they needed _more_ people to fight.

"Enough, I think, of the banter…" Blood said coldly. "Now… where is that 'sugar daddy' of yours…?"

Robin's eyes scanned the room, and discovered to his horror that the other's situation was bleak… which said something, coming from a guy with a knife at his throat. Flame seemed to be floating, encased in some weird, blue glow, coming from Nova. Robin could see her disgusting smirk, even from a distance. He couldn't see if Flame was conscious or not, though. He wasn't moving. As Robin watched, Shield, attacked from all sides, failed to block a punch to the side of his head, and collapsed. Cyborg was already sitting, slumped against a wall, his energy dangerously low by now.

Robin looked the other way, and as the mass of guards parted somewhat, he spotted the other two of their group. Rose seemed to be clutching her arm, and Robin hoped she wasn't seriously hurt. Then, his eyes met Slade's.

* * *

Rose noticed her father stiffen, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She had gotten a rather nasty kick a moment ago, and though she didn't think anything was broken, it hurt like hell. She thought Slade had killed the guard that kicked her, something that annoyed her somewhat. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself. Her being clumsy was no reason for Slade to break the little 'disable-don't-kill'-thing he had adapted so far. Rose was sure it was for Robin's sake, and that it was, in the weird world of men, probably extremely romantic.

There was nothing romantic about the look in Slade's eye now, however. She had never seen him like that, it was like he was…furious? Shocked? _Terrified_? Several fists crashed into his abdomen and chest, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Rose looked in the direction Slade was staring, and saw the reason.

"Fuck…" she hissed.

* * *

Everything suddenly went very still and quiet. Everyone but Rose and Slade was down, and the guards were just making sure they stayed that way. They had moved more to the side now, creating a wider, open path between the two pairs.

"It looks like I have something you want…" Blood drawled, and pressed the knife even harder against Robin's throat.

"Let him go." Slade's voice was freezing cold, even giving Batman a run for his money, Robin thought.

"I might be persuaded too…" Blood started, and withdrew a syringe from a hidden pocket. "if you agree to be injected with this first."

Robin and Slade both snorted and gave Blood a disgusted look.

"He wasn't born yesterday… not even _close_, actually…" Robin said, and glanced at the label of the syringe. "That's Etorphine! It's used to sedate _elephants_!"

"Yes, appropriate, isn't it?" Blood chuckled.

"One _drop_ of that stuff can kill a human, you idiot!" Robin snarled. The shot looked to hold several millilitres.

"Oh, but not Slade, I'm sure. I bet this is just _enough_ for him."

"He'll take that and you'll kill me anyway… we all know that, so stop this stupid charade!" Robin didn't like the look on Slade's face. He suddenly realized that, even without Dark Matter, Slade was reliving one of his worst memories. Robin shivered. He hoped the man wouldn't do anything stupid… Stupid, as in succumb to the madman's demands, that was.

Blood calmly handed the sedative to one of his guards, who started to move towards Slade.

_Brave man._Robin noted. _Has to be brainwashed._

As the guy came close enough, he reached out, as he expected Slade to keep still. The next instant, the crack of the man's arms breaking echoed through the room.

"I was, as Robin pointed out very clearly, not born yesterday, Blood." Slade said dryly, while pushing the whimpering man to the floor. Rose's foot deftly crushed the syringe, and, as the guard was still holding it, a few of his fingers met the same fate.

"So you prefer to watch him die? Strange choice, but maybe you are bored with him…?"

Robin hissed as he felt the blade cut him, just enough for a few drops of blood to run down his throat. Brother Blood was serious, that much was clear.

"I'm going to be merciful and not leave him a mute, like your son was." Blood let Slade know. "I'm aiming for the main artery. He will bleed out in minutes. A very merciful death, don't you agree?"

Robin truly and fully hated Brother Blood then. It was clear that he not only knew about Slade's past, but actually arranged this to remind the man of it as much as possible.

"I love it when sickos like you pretend they know what mercy is…" Robin growled, and then gasped as his head was yanked so far back he thought his neck would break.

"Stop!" the shout, surprisingly came from two directions, and Robin heard that it was Flame's voice mixed in with Slade's. He couldn't move his head, however, and as all hell broke lose, he only saw Slade, barging towards him. The guards had, apparently, decided that this _was_, in fact, an emergency, so they opened fire. Robin saw several bullets smash into Slade's thick Kevlar, before the blade in his neck dug in, and he was overcome by intense pain. At the exact same time, the world around him seemed to explode and he, along with everyone else, was thrown to the floor.

Robin's eyes began to droop as his heart started beating harder and harder. He was covered in something wet and hot, and he felt so tired. Suddenly there was a shadow above him, something pressing against his throat, but Robin was too tired to care. He closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep.

* * *

It was a few moments earlier, and Shield was slowly coming to. His head hurt like hell, but the room was eerily quiet. A few voices seemed to be speaking to each other, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He cracked his eyes open, only a sliver, and discovered that they were in deep shit indeed. Flame was surrounded by this weird web of blue energy, and seemed to be struggling with it, even though it looked like he was just coming around as well. The dark teen couldn't make out much more, as he was sprawled on the floor, but the look on Flame's face didn't bode well. Shield got half a second worth of warning, as Flames hair turned a brilliant white and he cried out. All he could do was put up a barrier, protecting himself and Cyborg, which he knew where right behind him, by the wall, unless he had been moved, and then the air itself seemed to ignite.

* * *

Rose saw Blood cut Robin's throat, before, having a premonition, she threw herself on the floor. Her father, however, pushed on, through a rain of bullets, and how he was still standing, she didn't know. Then, just as she hit the floor, something did some terrible damage to the room and its occupants. There was no fire, just a blinding light, and then the feeling like everything in the room had been hit by a speeding train, all at once. She passed out.

* * *

Rose had woken up to a scene from a nightmare. People had not just been pushed over, many had been _torn apart_ from the force, and the room was filled by the dead and dying. She herself felt like she had been through a tumble dryer, but her gift had, once again, saved her life. She needed to move, and her target was obvious, a huddled form in the middle of a bloody circle.

"Dad?" She couldn't tell who was bleeding more, Robin or her father, but it was obvious they were both in very bad shape. Not that it stopped Slade from clamping a now soaked compress to the boy's neck, though.

"Robin has some first aid supplies in his belt, get them out!" The man growled. "I can't let go."

Rose, knowing not to argue with that voice, quickly went through the teen's belt, handing Slade the compresses as she found them.

"They were doing tests, there must be some operating materials here somewhere, I'll go find them." she said, as she was done.

"Good. I can't let go." Slade repeated, his voice determined, but somehow dull.

"That's good. Don't let go." Rose mumbled. "_None of you_ better let go…"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** I hope the last part wasn't too confusing, jumping between POV's like that, because if you thought_ that_ was tricky, you will need a bloody MAP to read the next chapter… ;) one more to go! That will be a mix between a chapter and an epilogue, and I have no idea how long it will be… might be five pages, might go on for ever… ;o) It will be done when it is done, but next weekend at the LATEST… If I get a lot written, it might even be posted THIS weekend, but it all depends on the weather… if it's cold and rainy, I'm gonna stay in and write, huddled within a blanket or two… ;o)


	19. Perils and Peace

**Black Sheep 2: Most Wanted**

**A/N:** Don't miss the announcement at the end of this, or Santa will be angry! –grin-

Remember, this is a chapter/epilogue so it will be a bit uneven, and hold on in the beginning, because the POV's switch a lot… it also jumps slightly back and forwards in time… ;o) It seems you managed that in the last chapter, though… I'm blessed with clever readers… :D

Oh, by the way: there is a doctor in this... I know Batman has had one or two canon ones, but I couldn't remember their names and were too tired to research... so he's fake... ;o)

**Chapter Eighteen (Bye now!): Perils and Peace**

Shield had barely managed to hold on to his already weakening powers when the power surge happened, and he was, frankly, rather surprised to still be alive when he opened his eyes. He turned to look at Cyborg who, apart from seeming somewhat dazed, also appeared fine. Flame was next. The teen was on his knees, gasping for breath or sobbing, Shield couldn't tell.

Sound started to pour into the world again, and cries of pain echoed through the large room. Shield lifted his eyes and took in the scene. Closest to them, the floor was red and looked like a very unsanitary slaughterhouse. He almost threw up as he spotted strands of blue hair, which were probably the biggest pieces remaining of Nova. Further away, the damage seemed to lessen, but it was still excessive, and, judging by the sounds, he couldn't help but think that the dead were the lucky ones.

"Man…" Cyborg had gotten up and was eyeing the destruction disbelievingly.

"Are you strong enough to get out of here on your own?" Shield asked, not really wanting to try to _carry_ the half-metal teen.

"Yes, I have another thirty minutes if I don't try to run…" Cyborg nodded.

"Good. You have to take Flame. There should be a socket or something upstairs you can use to recharge." Shield walked up to the energy-user and shook his shoulders. "Flame? Flame, time to go."

"But… but… Robin… how?"

"He's just fine," Shield lied. "He wants you to get Cyborg out of here… think you can do that?"

"Y-yeah… I… I think so…"

They found the wall which led to the elevator, and discovered that it was cracked, but had held. Barely. The elevator also worked, and, fortunately, no key was needed to travel _upwards_.

Shield turned back to the massacre, determined to find the others… or what was _left _of them. He almost immediately spotted Rose, hurrying towards him.

"We need medical supplies… right now!" the woman ordered.

The teen looked around the rubble, it seemed rather hopeless to find anything in this, but they soon located the right area, somewhat protected by the partition which had hidden Cyborg.

With their arms full of gauze and blood-stoppers they made their way to the middle of the room. They spotted survivors leaving the same way they had came in, and Shield thought he heard traffic far off. The opening must lead up to street-level, through a steep climb, he figured, and he hoped to bring the others out that way as well.

The scene in front of him made him forget about leaving, however. Rose hurried to Slade's side, handing him more and more material, and Shield looked around. He spotted Brother Blood. He had, unknowingly, protected Robin's body from the blast, it seemed, but he himself hadn't faired so well. A large piece of debris, part of a guard's helmet, it looked like, was embedded in his back. Shield didn't know if the man was dead, but it very much appeared that way. Someone was missing, though, someone very important.

When he spotted a pale arm sticking out from under Blood's body, he discovered how little he really cared about the headmaster's health. He simply shoved his body away, and there was Shift. He was in the form of a slim male with long, golden hair, which was mainly red now, with blood, probably Blood's. He looked even paler than usual, and it didn't seem like he was breathing. Shield felt for a pulse, and found one, but it was weak. Remembering, faintly, some first-aid poster he'd read while sitting on the can somewhere, he tilted the shape-shifter's head back and opened his mouth to check his airways. The teen still wasn't breathing. Shield pinched Shift's nose closed, placed his lips over the other's, and gave him some air.

"I can't believe you are making me kiss a guy…" he whispered with something close to a sob, as he paused.

Suddenly there were a lot more people around, Shield looked up and startled as he recognized the figures from Flame's poster. As Shift drew a shaky breath on his own, however, the outside word disappeared again.

The time after that were a blur of people and sounds. He remembered Batman stalking towards them, a man in a white coat, looking like a doctor, and a few ambulance-workers taking over caring for Shift. He didn't leave the other's side, though, especially not as the doctor waved the ambulance-men away as soon as he deemed that Shift was stable. They were loaded into a black van, and, when the car stopped, Shield found himself to be one of few people who ever had seen the inside of the Bat-cave. They were taken through it, and were soon settled in a small room, while Robin, Shield guessed, was taken to another. He had no idea how serious Robin's condition was, and he felt bad about it, but he had only the energy to worry about one person right now, and said person had yet to wake up.

* * *

Someone was nagging him, and he didn't like it. There was some light, maybe his eyes were open…? They wanted him to wake up, but _he_ didn't. He wanted to sleep. Just a bit longer. The darkness agreed and came back.

* * *

He opened his eyes slightly. Slade was there. Covered in blood.

_You alright?_ Robin mouthed, before he was claimed by the shadows again. He worried about Slade, though. He needed to find out if he was hurt.

* * *

Rose thought she would cry from gratitude when the cavalry arrived. She knew of the Titan's East, of course, but they were rather dwarfed by Batman.

The man seemed to decide rather quickly that this wasn't a place for 'children', so he ordered the team to help the people outside for now, and evacuate the building.

"How is he?"

The dark, painfully tight, voice, startled Rose.

"He's… he's holding on." she answered uncertainly. There were a lot of medical personnel around, the whole city's worth it looked like, and they were sourly needed. The one kneeling next to Robin and Slade, however, didn't seem to belong to them. "How did you find us so quickly?"

"We were fully prepared, and, whatever happened here, caused quite a seismographic disturbance." Batman said dryly. "It wasn't difficult."

"I see." She felt rather stupid and useless at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to do anything else than to stare at the backs of the two men on the floor in front of her. She saw only glimpses of Robin now and then, his hair, or a flash of pale or blood drenched skin.

"I'm Rose." She said and wanted to kill herself. Why the hell should Batman care? The glance she got told her as much as well.

"He's ready to be moved." The doctor suddenly said, and the man beside her immediately tensed as Slade picked Robin up.

"Leave him to me! You are hurt, you might drop him!" Batman ordered, and, only then, Rose remembered that Robin was _the_ Robin. Slade hadn't told her if the two were related, but this might be Batman's _son_. Oh, god, she had _introduced_ herself while his family was hovering between life and death! She was such an idiot!

She looked up to see the two men trying to stare each other down.

"I. Can't. Let. _Go_." Slade then snarled, and, even the dark knight, had to shy away from the look on his face. Slade stalked out to a van which was waiting for them, and, with the help of the doctor, Robin was carefully placed on a stretcher and put inside. Slade then straightened up before promptly collapsing.

"Dad!" Rose didn't care who knew, the blasted man had just scared her to death.

"He has lost a lot of blood, and the bullet-wounds… how is he even still alive?" the physician asked.

"Healing ability." Rose said. "Don't just stand there!" she barked at Batman. "Help me get him in the car!"

The ride was quick, but dark. The windows were tinted so no one could see either in or out, and only a faint light in the ceiling prevented it from being pitch black. There were a lot of people in the back; Robin and Shift on stretchers, Slade, lying on the floor with his head in Rose's lap, Shield talking in a hushed voice with Shift, who was still unconscious, the doctor, who was keeping a close eye on Robin and Slade alike. Cyborg and Flame were huddled up in the back, and, last but not least, two of the Titans East, Speedy and Aqualad, had joined them as well. Rose thought Batman must be driving. Everything had gone so fast that she felt dizzy. All she could do was keep stroking her father's hair, not really knowing if she was trying to comfort _him_ or _herself_.

As they arrived at their destination she had some help to bandage up Slade, but the man was still unconscious for almost thirty minutes due to the blood loss. She tried to clean him us as well as she could, and someone brought him a shirt to wear, but, as soon as he woke up, there was, naturally, only one thing on his mind.

* * *

"He's a fighter, I can tell you that much…"

"He will pull through, then, doctor?"

"He has a nasty wound, but the one who gave first aid saved his life, I'll say. Yes, if there are no complications, he will be just fine."

Bruce sank down in the closest chair. His private physician eyed him curiously. The man had treated him for years, and Bruce trusted him almost as much as he trusted Alfred, but his services had never been as appreciated as they were now. He would get the biggest Christmas bonus in the history of Christmas bonuses, the millionaire decided.

"I'll take my leave then. Call me immediately if he runs more than just a slight fever. I'll come by to check up on him first thing tomorrow."

"Yes. Of course. Thank you. Thank you so much." Bruce said and pulled his cowl down again, once more becoming the dark knight of Gotham, and not just a worried guardian.

"You are welcome. But, as I said, _I_ didn't save his life."

As the doctor opened the door, there were a shuffle of feet outside, and hushed voices, indicating quite a few waiting people. Bruce sighed and got to his feet, following the doctor out.

Someone was closing in on the room rapidly, pushing through the small crowd.

"Let me see him!" Slade looked like he had come from the butcher-shop himself, a loose shirt open to reveal a multitude of wounds, slowly healing.

"Of course." Bruce said quietly, and, as the man passed him, Bruce touched his arm. The man stopped, glaring, obviously expecting trouble, but his single eye widened as he met the hero's. "Thank you." was all the man said, but Slade could read so much more into the two simple words. He nodded curtly and walked through the door.

* * *

Flame was shaking. Someone had wrapped him in a blanket, but he couldn't remember who. He was sitting against the wall of this dark and weird place, and he had a feeling that he should have at least an idea about where he was, but he didn't. He couldn't remember anything after he had seen the blood on Robin's neck. It was just a blur.

"Are you all right?" A concerned voice asked above him, and Flame looked up into a pair of deep, black eyes. He blushed instantly.

"Y-yeah… I… Where are we?"

The teen kneeled in front of Flame and touched his forehead slightly.

"We are at the Batcave. Are you sure you are all right?"

"Hey, hands off the new meat!" an energetic voice snickered, and Flame's world were suddenly much more crowded. Not that he minded. The red-head's arm around him actually felt very nice.

"He's in _shock_, Speedy, you are not supposed to startle him even _more_!" Aqualad scolded his on-again-off-again boyfriend.

"Nah, he doesn't mind, do you, Flame? You won't blow, will you? Hey… do you? Blow?"

"_Speedy_!"

"Look, he is adorable when he blushes! Come on, can we keep him? Pleeease?"

Aqualad rolled his eyes and sighed. Speedy was right, the energy-user _was _hot, and he wouldn't mind a threesome or ten… besides, it might be nice to have someone who would keep an eye on Speedy when he felt the need to spend some time with his marine friends.

"If Flame agrees, I'm sure Bee will let him stay… but go easy on him, he needs to rest… and… " Aqualad added with a small smile. "… you have to share…"

Speedy grinned and was just about to say something when a melody started playing.

"Err… I think that's yours…" Aqualad said to Flame, who blinked and then jumped, yanking his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes?" he answered, like he wasn't completely sure what he was doing. "Magpie! No… no, we are okay… I think… Where are you? Stay there, we… we can pick you up…?" at this he glanced up at Aqualad who nodded. "Yes, we'll be there… in an hour, okay? We just need to… do stuff… just stay put! Yes, you can buy some snacks, just… yes, good, do that… I'll see you soon." As he shut the phone he sagged against the wall again. "God, I forgot about Magpie and Anne…"

"Friends of yours?" Speedy asked carefully.

"Yeah… do you think we can go? I mean… am I _allowed_ to? Am I under arrest or something?"

"Errr… why _would_ you be?" Speedy asked dumbfounded.

"Because… because I was at the H.I.V.E, and, and I killed all those people…" Flame stuttered. "I've… could have killed _everyone_…"

"Yeah, that was some aweso- ouch!" Speedy was stopped by an elbow to his side.

"You _saved _a lot of people too, Flame." Aqualad took over "You helped stop Blood. We've talked to Cy and you panicked, you lost control… I'm not saying that's acceptable, but we'll make sure you get help, okay? Now, why don't we go find out how everybody's doing and talk to Batman? We have a lot of work to do, rounding up H.I.V.E-members, and you can help."

Flame nodded. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he would try his best.

* * *

The first thing Robin saw as he woke up, was Slade's face. The guy looked like hell. Robin frowned worriedly, as he could finally ask the question that had burned in his unconscious mind for what felt like days.

"Are you okay?"

Slade sat up straight by the bed as he realized that Robin was awake, and then snorted at his words.

"You should sleep, you need your rest." he said, instead of answering.

"You look like crap." Robins said, honestly. It hurt a bit to talk, but only because he had to move his jaw.

"And you look like an albino vampire. A pale one." Slade answered, with a small smirk.

"What about the others? Rose? Flame? Shift? Shield? Cy?"

"_You're_ the one who got his throat cut, stop asking about everyone else!" Slade snorted.

"But-"

"They are all fine!" Slade snapped. "Shift is in some kind of coma from exhaustion, but the doctor thinks he'll wake up… the others just have cuts and bruises…"

"And you?"

"I'm _fine_."

"You haven't even bothered to have all the bullets removed yet, have you?" Robin frowned. "I remember the blood…"

"I'll take care of it."

They were quiet for a while. Robin found that he actually had a slight, nice, buzz going, and realized that he was on some rather strong pain relievers. There were tubes connected to both his arms, one clear, one red, and Robin turned his head a little to see where they led. He shouldn't have. Pain shot through his neck and he winced.

"Stay still, or I'll tape your head to the bed!" Slade barked.

"Sorry… could have warned me…" Robin muttered.

"Forgive me for thinking that you'd figure out by _yourself,_ that turning your head before a cut half way across your throat has healed, is a bad decision." Slade muttered.

Robin rolled his eyes, and glanced at the tubes again.

"IV and blood?" he asked.

"Yes. _Your _blood, actually. I had no idea that Bruce has both of your plasma stored here. Rather clever. There's no risk that your body will reject it."

"Yeah, blood-donating days were _so_ much fun…" Robin snorted, but then grinned. "Well, at least Alfred gave me a lot of cookies…"

"Ahh… that would explain these…" Slade said held up an overflowing plate of Robin's favourite cookies. "The man _has _been a bit manic about those…"

"Mmmm…can I have one?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No. Not until the doctor checks up on you. I'm willing to try one for you, though."

"You are going to eat my cookies?! Bad villain! _Bad_!" Robin scolded, eyes glittering with mirth.

Again they were silent. Robin noticed that, after Slade had put the plate back, one of his hands had come to rest on top of Robin's own. Robin slowly turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers upward. They _weren't_ holding hands, he told himself, their hands just happened to…_ touch_… a _lot_. Especially now, as Slade's fingers had curled over his as well.

"I'm tired." Robin finally admitted.

"I told you to sleep, didn't I?"

"Do you always have to be right?" Robin complained through a small yawn.

"No, I don't _have_ to; it just comes natural to me."

Robin snorted softly.

"Go get those bullets out… I don't want you to sound like a bloody maracas when you fuck me…"

Robin fell asleep to the sound of Slade's quiet chuckle.

* * *

The next two weeks were torture for Robin. Sure, people tried to cheer him up, but not being allowed to move, with a _very_ itchy healing scar, didn't help. He was glad, however, when Shield brought Shift in for a visit. It had taken the teen four days to wake up, and he was still very weak and tired.

"I can't change." he told Robin sadly. "It might come back, but no one knows for sure…"

"Oh, poor you, just being a _normal_ gorgeous guy…" Robin smirked at the blond.

"I'm hideous! I think I'm getting a zit!" Shift complained, and looked very upset until Shield embraced him.

"Robin's right, you _are_ gorgeous…" the dark teen chuckled and kissed Shift until his face was very flushed indeed.

"But… I can't even be a girl for you now…" the former shape-shifter mumbled, obviously intent on wallowing in self pity for a while longer.

"Yeah, I feel soooo sorry for you both." Robin said dryly and smirked. "Shift, I have a feeling that if Shield hasn't gotten over that minor thing yet, he very soon _will._ Off with you now, and practise." He snickered as he'd managed to get the pair to blush, before shooing them out.

* * *

Rose watched with baited breath as Batman and her father sparred. The two men weren't exactly _friends_, but there was a weird sort of truce between them at the moment. There was still a lot of tension, however, and apparently, in the strange world of men, the best way to clear the air was with some 'friendly' competition. Rose wished they had chosen Scrabble, instead of their favorite game of 'lets beat the crap out of each other'.

She had found out a few days ago who Batman really was. It had been an accident, she had emptied Magpie's pockets, after he and Anne had been allowed to visit Robin, and a very fancy pen, engraved with 'BW' had been amongst the loot. Bruce must have taken it down to the cave by mistake, but that was all it took for the pieces to fall together.

She had come clean to the millionaire immediately, and he had taken it well… okay, so there had been a throbbing vein, and a few accusations in Slade's direction, but other than that… After all, he had taken great care to take them back and forth to the city in the blacked-out van, either driven by himself, or by an older man Rose had only glimpsed up until now.

Since then she had been introduced, however, and she had immediately taken a liking to Alfred, much to Slade's chagrin. Her father seemed strangely on his toes around the man, something Rose couldn't understand. Alfred was a doll! She spent a lot of time with him, helping out in the kitchen and getting scolded when she showed any of her 'rougher' sides. Rose _did _think swearing should be _allowed_ when you've just bitten into a cookie and discovered that it was really too hot.

She liked the evenings the best, especially when Robin was allowed up to join them for an hour or two. If it was only her, Robin, her father, Bruce and Alfred, they usually gathered by the fire in one of the sitting-rooms in the manor, as it was so much cozier than the cave. Robin and Slade 'snuggled' on the couch, although none of them would agree with the term. Slade would claim that he was simply resting comfortably, leaning back on the couch, and Robin would claim that he was as well, but on _Slade_. They were both very good at ignoring Bruce's glares, and Rose had become an expert at distracting the man with conversation.

It was amazing, talking with Bruce. It was like two immense worlds had met in one man, and she learned so much. They talked a lot about the children's futures and different plans for them and Rose went to bed every night with a smile on her lips, feeling like, for the first time in her life, she was really making a _difference_.

* * *

Even though he was allowed up for short periods of time now, Robin was still confined to the bed most of the day. To pass the time and to feel like he was a part of all the work, Robin insisted on getting reports on the work Titan's East did in the city, something they were glad to give him. Bumble Bee gave him regular, accurate reports, and Speedy supplied the slightly dramatized versions. Almost all of the students had been rounded up and evaluated. Some, tied to the robberies that had taken place, were charged, although in some cases their punishments would be minor, because of the unusual circumstances. Bee suspected that more people claimed to have been under Blood's influence than had actually been the case, but at least they were all kept an eye on.

The Titan's, both teams, as well as the Justice League, including Batman, had agreed to start a 'Big Brother/Sister" program and mentor some of the former students, if they wished so. It was, after all, not that easy being 'special', and most of the teens lacked real role models. It was, Batman found out, not easy being a role model either.

"He steals _everything_!" he complained to Robin one day. "Everything! Pens and money, okay, but _toilet paper_? Who the hell steals _toilet paper_?"

"Magpie does." Robin said simply, and tried to hide a chuckle. "Have you found out if he actually has a power which helps, or if he's really just that good?"

"No, we're working on it."

"We?" Robin asked, surprised, as 'we' wasn't a concept Batman was very familiar with.

"Rose is helping. She was his teacher, after all, and he seems to listen to her."

"Oh, good… " Robin nodded. "Magnus likes her."

"She's really Slade's daughter?" the man asked disbelievingly.

"You can't tell? They have the same smile."

"You are clearly delusional; they have nothing in common at all." Batman snorted. "But we have more important things to discuss… like the fact that you have been running around without your mask,_ and_ told Flame that you are really_ the_ Robin."

"I can trust Flame." Robin started.

"Yes. He's a good kid, at least for now. God knows what he will end up like, now that Speedy has gotten his hands on him, though…"

"Yeah, they seem to get along, all three of them, don't they?" Robin grinned.

"I would like them to _'get along'_ a bit less, and a _lot _more privately…" Batman growled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Flame still doesn't know that you are Richard Grayson, but someone could figure that out."

"So what do we do?" Robin asked.

"We make sure Richard gets a bit of media-coverage…" Batman grinned.

* * *

That conversation was why Robin, as soon as he was well enough, found himself on a fundraiser for AIDS-research. He was sure Bruce had had a _lot_ of fun picking that one out of the bunch of invitations which came to the manor every week. His scar was carefully hidden by a high collar, and his appearance in general slightly changed. He had contacts coloured to make his eyes less piercing blue, and his hair had been dyed as well, a dark brown, with highlights. Extensions made his hair even longer than it already was, and it fell right below his shoulders.

His date for the evening was, after much arguing, Bee. It had been decided that it was best that he appeared straight, as that would leave even less dots to connect, and, after having her hair straightened, no one would ever be able to recognize the leader of Titan's East.

They mingled, Robin talked to a lot of familiar faces, telling them how busy he was, studying abroad, and, naturally, the journalists had a fieldtrip with the reclusive millionaire's ward and his mystery date. Robin spoke carefully, with a slight upper-class accent which made Bee giggle, about his life, his plans for the future, his favourite music and, of course, since girls apparently _had_ to know, for some obscure reason: his favourite colour. Robin answered orange, which made Bee giggle even more.

* * *

Soon after that, the Titan's East went home, taking Flame with them. Shift and Shield had moved out as well, as soon as they could, and the newly formed programme had helped them find a place to stay in the city. Shift was excited as he now could change his hair-colour at will, and Shield had started looking into body-guard work.

Rose announced that she would stay in Gotham, at least for a while, and work with many of her former students who didn't have anywhere to go, and, as Slade and Robin were staying a bit longer, Bruce offered her to keep her room at the manor.

* * *

Robin, having just returned from his final check-up, smiled as he entered the sitting room where Slade was reading and Bruce and Rose were having a game of chess. Just as Robin entered, Rose apparently made a very sneaky move, which made Bruce mutter and Slade, looking up, smirked proudly.

"I'm back!" Robin announced. "And I'm perfectly fine. I'm sure Raven can take care of the scar when we get home."

"That's wonderful news, Robin!" Rose smiled and rose to give him a hug.

"You are leaving in the middle of the game? Giving up?" Bruce smiled at the woman.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Check mate." Rose grinned as she made the final move.

"What? How?" Bruce blinked, glaring at the pieces like they had, somehow, tricked him. "I demand a rematch!"

Rose laughed but sat down again, helping to set up the pieces. Robin made his way over to Slade and plopped down in his lap.

"Hi. I'm fine."

"I heard, that's excellent." Slade said, and tried to juggle both the young man and the very interesting book he was reading.

"I'm _fine_."

"Yes?"

"As in _perfectly healthy_." Robin tried to clarify things. "As in _completely healed_. As in the wound won't reopen even with… _strenuous activity_…"

"Yes? Oh!" Slade finally got it, and grinned. "You sure?"

"If Bruce and Rose weren't in the room…" Robin grinned back.

"Well then." Slade got up, lifting Robin in his arms as he did. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight? It's only six o'clock- oh…" Rose looked up and understood immediately.

"Wait! Where are you two-" Bruce started, but Rose hurriedly grabbed his arm.

"Your knight is in danger."

"What? Oh, damn!" the man's focus was drawn to the game once more, which made Slade's and Robin's escape easier. Not that anything would have been able to stop them.

* * *

Robin was dropped onto the big bed in the guestroom they were occupying, and Slade smirked down on him like a tiger would at its prey. If tigers could smile. And somehow found their food funny.

"So… there's no need to be careful, is there?" the man asked.

"I refuse to answer that question, because I will just regret it…" Robin grinned, and reached out to pull the man down on top of him. "Oh, damn, it's been so long…"

"Yes, who thought we would even survive almost a month without sex?" Slade chuckled.

"Well. I was sure _I_ wouldn't…" Robin pouted. "I've been trying to seduce you since I _woke up_, damnit!"

"I think we are all lucky that I can restrain myself." Slade muttered.

Robin snorted and wound his arms tighter around the man.

"Well, you don't have to, anymore…" he suggested.

They undressed each other in record time, which was impressive, Robin thought, since they were out of practise. They had been sleeping in the same bed as soon as Robin had been allowed to move upstairs, but they had barely as much as kissed, just kept very close to each other. Robin knew that was because Slade's 'restraint' weren't half as strong as the man himself claimed, but it was still frustrating, especially for the last few days when he hadn't felt his neck as much as twinge.

Speaking about the wound, Slade had noticed that Robin was touching it, and pulled the boy's hand away, before tracing the cut with his lips, very carefully, and Robin's breath hitched.

"You… you think Raven will be able to remove it?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure she will." Slade reassured him. "And if not… it's part of you. You have to accept scars… trust me…"

Robin sighed but nodded. He already _had_ a few marks, but he didn't want _this_ one. It reminded him of Brother Blood, and how close he had been to losing everything. He clung tighter to Slade who grunted.

"Are we cuddling or are we fucking?"

"Oh, Slade, you are soooo romantic…" Robin teased. "What if all I want to do is hug you?"

"Then I'll need to change your mind." Slade smirked.

"Oh? How will you _ever_ do that?" Robin asked in faked innocence.

"You think you've really got me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Slade snorted.

"Well… don't I?" Robin grinned. "Come on… I've changed my mind, I want you to fuck me, because I'm getting a bit bored here…"

Robin laughed as Slade growled and attacked, but the laughter soon turned to moans. Robin would have nothing to do with celibacy ever again, if he had any say in the matter, but it sure made him so much more sensitive. Slade's rough hands pried his legs apart and the man leered down at him.

"I know what you want, but you'll have to beg for it…" he said.

"Bastard!" Robin frowned.

"_Not_ a good start…" Slade pointed out.

"Oh, I said that aloud?" Robin feigned a gasp. "I'm sorry! Please, please _Master_, lick me? Please?"

"Bad acting, Robin, I _know_ you can do better… but out of the kindness of my heart…" Slade sighed.

A few seconds later, Robin had to grab a pillow to muffle his own sounds, because he didn't want the whole manor to come running. He found himself holding on to the pillow as Slade entered him as well, because this was a feeling he had _really_ missed.

"Slade! God!"

"Good, _now_ you remember who I am…" the mercenary chuckled.

"Mmm…" Robin agreed happily. "Move… please?"

"It will be my pleasure… literary…" Slade agreed.

"Mine too." Robin gasped as the man above him started fucking him with long, fast strokes, each of them brushing his prostate wonderfully. "I'm… I'm not gonna last!" Robin discovered suddenly after only half a minute.

"We have all night… and who says we have to leave this room tomorrow?" Slade comforted him. "Just come…"

Robin found himself agreeing with Slade once more.

* * *

Two hours later, they were both taking a much needed rest, when Robin's stomach growled. Slade sat up immediately.

"I'll get us something to eat. We've missed dinner."

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot…" Robin said. "I'm _well_ now, remember? Although I admit it's rather nice…" he added with a smile. "I'll have a sandwich… and some orange-juice, oh, and a cookie!"

"You got used to _that_ fast enough…" Slade snorted as he got dressed. "Wait until I come back… I'll have some interesting surveillance footage to show you…"

Robin remembered the triumphant grin as Slade had, supposedly, worked on destroying Brother Blood's files, and his eyes widened.

"You didn't!? The shower?!"

"Oh yes… quite good quality too…" Slade smirked and gestured to an USB-stick on the nightstand.

"_Now_ I know how you got through these past weeks…" Robin snorted. "You cheater!"

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do…" Slade smirked.

"Yeah, but that usually doesn't involve beating off to a surveillance-tape…" Robin muttered.

* * *

Slade had not been gone long before Robin flew out of bed because of a crash and a roar from downstairs.

He hurriedly pulled his pants on, going commando, naturally, since his underwear was god-knew-where, and ran down the stairs. The sight that met him in the sitting room made him stop on the spot and gape. Slade was holding Bruce up against a wall by the neck, and both Rose and Alfred were hanging like useless ragdolls from his arms, trying to make him let the other man go.

"What is going _on _here?" Robin cried, hurrying to Bruce's aid.

"He was _kissing_ her!" Slade snarled.

Robin sighed.

"_Finally_! I thought they would _never_ get down to business! Slade, let Bruce go! Remember what you did to _me_ a while ago? Worse than kissing, right?"

It took a bit of coaxing, but Slade finally agreed to put off killing Bruce, if just for a little while.

"He's just doing this to get back at me!" Slade hissed.

"Dad!" Rose objected, with tears in her eyes.

"Slade! That's a _terrible_ thing to say!" Robin barked. "Like Rose is just being _used_? He can't actually _like_ her?"

"What? No, I didn't mean-!" Slade objected.

"I would _never_ do that!" Bruce defended himself, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder to reassure her, a move that looked rather suicidal to Robin.

Slade, however, seemed to have decided to fight with words and logic now. That didn't work out so well.

"He is…! And..! There is just no _way_ I will _allow_… and he is too old for you!"

Robin and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god, honey, shut the fuck up before you hurt yourself… looks who's talking!" Robin nearly cried with glee. Slade seemed to jump at the 'honey', but he might have decided to make Robin pay for that later, because he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, dad, out of all the things you could say, _that_ was what you came up with?" Rose snickered. "Seems like you don't have a case then. Goodbye." She waved and gestured at the door.

"No, I'll… think of something…" Slade promised, clearly not quite himself right now.

"I wonder…" said a slightly amused voice to the right, and everyone turned to look at Alfred, "if the suggestion that people chooses a companion which reminds them of their parent is actually true?"

The two men looked at each other.

"Your butler is senile." Slade told Bruce as a matter of fact.

"I quite agree." Bruce nodded.

"If you have a kid, what will that make me?" Robin suddenly asked curiously. "Will I be like its brother or its… granddad…?"

That very questions set off a series of arguments again, but Robin soon tired and dragged Slade towards the door.

"I'm quite able to walk by myself, you know." The man said dryly.

"Nope." Robin grinned. "I can't let go."

_The End._

**A/N:** I probably forgot about a million loose ends, but if anyone has any questions I am more than willing to answer them… ;o)

I know Slade seemed very OOC there by the end, but he is _always_ in control, _always _knows what to say (well… sometimes it's the wrong thing, but anyway) and I just figured that for ONCE I would let him get completely flummoxed. I enjoyed it a lot. So I'm not sorry! ;o)

People have asked me if there will be more from this universe, and it probably will… in drabble-form at least… I even know what the next instalment is going to be CALLED but I have NO story for it… something you want to see? I'll put it on my ideas-list and we'll see what happens…

Now… for an announcement! (**Observe! The following must be read out aloud, in that deep movie-guy-presenter-voice**… ready? Well, here we go, then…)

**************************************************

THIS CHRISTMAS…

… FROM THE AUTHOR OF "TERMS OF ENDEARMENT", "THE PEACE CONTRACT" AND "BLACK SHEEP"…

…COMES…

…the **BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER**!

Follow Robin and Slade as a secret is revealed, a destiny changed and feelings are discovered, on a day-to-day basis from the 1st-25th of December. Be there from the beginning and YOU have the opportunity to win amazing, exclusive, slashy Christmas presents, which you know you _want_, but can't ask Santa for…

Be prepared.

It will be a very smexy Christmas this year.

Right here on fan fiction . net

**************************************************

-lol- Okay, I couldn't help myself! Like most of this stuff, the _presentation_ is a lot more impressive than the _feature_, and the above should only be regarded as exaggerated advertising… -grin- but, if it made you curious, add me to your author-alert, and you won't miss a thing! ;) some more explanations and stuff will be posted in late November… You'll probably see me before that, though, in "Delightful Drabbles" and on Deviant Art… Art- and drabble-suggestions are always welcome!

It's been a pleasure serving you, please come again! –smirk-


End file.
